el valor de un corazón noble
by andie uchiha
Summary: sin memoria, maltratada y vacía llego una joven pelirosa a la entrada de la aldea oculta entre las hojas. Su único recuerdo es un tormento que le recuerda lo que perdió pero no lo que la define como persona. -viven los padres de Naruto- integración de Menma-
1. la abuela Uchiha

La pradera es un lugar hermoso y lleno de un suave pastizal verde que a los animales le gustaba, las flores atraían abejas y la época era fría pero tolerable por los cálidos rayos de sol. Sentada en medio del pastizal con su corazón agitado se encontraba ella con las manos unidas frente a su pecho, atadas fuertemente por una soga que impedían su movimiento; ardientes lágrimas cruzaban su rostro ignorante de la paz que rodeaba aquel lugar lleno de vida.

Estaba huyendo, sentía que debía escapar alertada por los venados y los pájaros que se alejaban de un momento a otro alertados por el peligro que se avecinaba haciendo temblar el suelo pero ella no podía escapar, sus pies tenían heridas que le escocían y tenían cadenas de hierro que le impedían moverse con libertad. Apretó sus pequeñas manos aun unidas a la altura de su pecho, debía hacer algo pronto.

- _lo siento_ \- susurro alguien en sus sueños, aquella voz familiar que jamás alcanzaba a reconocer la hizo despertar con lágrimas en los ojos como tantas veces en las noches y un sabor metálico en su boca que era aún parte de aquel sueño y se iba cuando era cociente de que despertaba .

El golpe con la realidad llego después de un grito ahogado que sabía era suyo, lloro como todas las noches tapando su boca con ambas manos para amortiguar el sonido de aquel dolor que no podía reconocer. Ella sabía que desprendieron algo de su lado que era muy importante, esa persona que se disculpaba en sueños era la causante de su sufrimiento y aun así la deseaba a su lado, era una mujer, su tono de voz mostraba lastima pero no arrepentimiento y deseaba como todas las noches poder verla y saber quién era el único recuerdo de su pasado.

-Sakura!- exclamo alguien entrando a su habitación, dispuesta a regañarla como tantas veces por despertar a las personas de esa área de la casa pero se abstuvo de hacerlo cuando la vio en la cama sentada estrechando entre sus manos sus rodillas que las había llevado a la altura de su cara para ocultarse de la vista de ella- creí que ya habías superado tus pesadillas.

-lo siento, no volverá a pasar señora Uchiha- se disculpó antes de levantarse y hacer una inclinación en signo de respeto sin revelar su rostro. El miedo de los animales de sus sueños que huían era el mismo estado puro de miedo hacia el peligro que ella tenía cada vez que dormía y despertaba para enfrentar la peligrosa realidad.

Temblaba sin saber cómo disculparse otra vez, los castigos que recibía por los escándalos que hacía en la noche la tenían agotada físicamente pero la señora frente a ella le recordaba todos los días que eran necesarios y no se daba cuenta del agotamiento físico que le causaba a la menor privarla de alimentos, darle labores extra o medicamentos para el sueño. Nada menguaba aquel mal despertar que siempre tenía.

En la mente de la menor a veces se planteaba huir de aquella casa que la recibió y que tantas molestias daba pero no conocía nada por fuera de esas paredes, no era tonta, salir la volvía alguien vulnerable como sus sueños le recordaban siempre y se reprimía aquellos pensamientos con el fin de sobrevivir.

-ambas sabemos que ocurrirá otra vez. Sakura, no puedes seguir despertando a las personas de este hogar en la mitad de la noche ¿sabes que pasara esta vez?

-no fue mi intención- susurro temblando antes de alzar la cabeza y enfrentar a la mujer frente a ella, una señora mayor con rostro severo, cabello cano y muy delgada que siempre portaba en su ropa el símbolo de su clan haciéndole recordar que venía de una familia prestigiosa, nacida para tener las comodidades que cualquiera desearía y por eso estaba decidida a quitarse un problema de encima, ella.

-mañana iras a la mansión principal del clan. Tienen habitaciones apartadas de los amos y la mayoría están desocupadas entre más lejos estén. Eres una excelente trabajadora a pesar de tener ocho años, tus padres te prepararon bien para cuidarte en el mundo pero ellos ya no están y no puedo cuidarte ¿entiendes?

-¿eso significa que esta es mi última noche en esta casa señora Uchiha?- duraron en silencio analizándose una a la otra, la pequeña huérfana era muy tímida y retraída pero tenía algo dentro de ella que exigía respeto, una de las cualidades por la que aquella señora decidió dejarla quedarse en su hogar a pesar de la primera impresión que tuvo de ella cuando la vio pasar por la entrada de Konoha. Estar cubierto de sangre, con múltiples cortes, magulladuras de esposas, algunas quemaduras y un corte limpio en su pecho que atravesaba de lado a lado su cuerpo que a simple vista eran desagradables, no por la apariencia de la niña sino el causante de esto a alguien que era tan pequeña y delgada que sus saltones ojos solo pedían piedad a pesar de estar nublados en un estado de shock por la pérdida de sangre y el olvido de su vida, de sus padres y todo lo referente a su pasado. Ser una hoja en blanco no fue un impedimento para apañárselas y sobrevivir por su propia cuenta, ella lo supo desde que presencio como tuvo una rápida curación en el hospital de Konoha supervisada por la policía Uchiha y al estar sana físicamente ella la acogió en su hogar ignorando el detalle de esas pesadillas.

-sí, no te preocupes niña, no te dejare en la calle. Konoha no deja que ningún de sus niños este desamparado y tú eres tanto o más valiosa como cualquier otro inútil que no sabe cómo barrer.

-gracias, ha sido un placer estar con usted en este año- dijo gentilmente antes de despedirse de la señora y volver a la cama a pensar en lo que le acababa de decir, volvería a cambiar su vida y no sabía cómo debía sentirse, si feliz o tristes de tener un nuevo cambio solo reconocía el alivio de tener un lugar en que pudiera seguir viviendo.

A la mañana siguiente la rutina siguió siendo la misma, hacer el desayuno para los miembros de la casa, sacudir el polvo de los pasillos en especial los que dan con el jardín, lavar la ropa del día anterior que fuese suya, planchar la ropa de lavado que ya se encontraba seca y desayunar sola en la tranquilidad de la cocina sin molestar a la dueños de la casa con su presencia.

La anciana era miembro de un prestigioso clan llamado Uchiha y era un orgulloso y prestigioso miembro dentro de él. Habiendo sido la antigua matriarca del clan tenía la obligación de preservar sus tradiciones y traspasarla a las niñas Uchiha sus conocimientos por ser posibles sucesoras del legado. Sakura estaba al tanto de que no estaría en la casa hasta la hora del almuerzo así que preparo los platos que más le gustaba a la señora para complacerla en su último día de labor cociente de que tendría visitas de los que podrían ser sus nuevos jefes.

-Ya verás mi querida Mikoto, es una niña muy cumplida y eficaz, tenerla bajo tu protección te quitara muchas molestias de encima. Con la salida de tu última criada sé que mantener ordenado tu hogar es mucho para ti, te aseguro que esta niña será lo único que necesites para mantenerla limpia y tengas tiempo para ti- dijo con un tono amable que era poco usual en ella.

Sakura tomo una honda respiración, se acomodó el cabello y con los nervios a flor de piel llego hasta el comedor a recibir a los recién llegados. Llevaba puesta la mejor muda de ropas que le habían dado para ocasiones especiales y hasta ese momento esa era la única ocacion que podría considerar como especial, un sencillo vestido azul claro con encajes alrededor de su cintura difícilmente visibles debajo de su mandil negro, creía que se veía bonita pero descarto aquello cuando vio una mujer frente a ella que era tan hermosa como una noche sin nubes y con las estrellas en su mayor esplendor, en ese momento supo que se trata de la persona con la que viviría desde ese día.

-tú debes ser la pequeña Sakura, me llamo Mikoto- saludo la invitada observándola curiosa, casi embelesada con la ternura que producía la apariencia de la menor que saludo cortésmente obediente a las peticiones de la anciana que la envió de regreso a la cocina a prepararles el almuerzo en sus platos y llevarlos a la mesa junto con agua caliente y una selección de té .

Vio un par de veces más a la invitada haciendo el menor contacto visual que le era posible, la considero una persona hermosa con ojos parecidos a los de la señora Uchiha, grandes y atentos que eran resaltados por una nariz recta, pómulos altos y gestos amables que parecían disimular el impacto que su presencia creaba.

-madre, es muy joven ¿ya estudia en la academia?-pregunto obteniendo una silenciosa respuesta que afirmaba la falta de educación de la menor- ¡eso es irresponsable¡

-no lo necesita, es buena criada. No necesita ir a ser un ninja si tiene talento para cuidar de una casa, no señora, ella será una buena ama de casa. ¡Sakura¡- llamo obteniendo a la niña al lado suyo en pocos segundos esperando por nuevas órdenes- ¿quieres ser un ninja?

-discúlpeme señora Uchiha pero no sé qué son.

-¿puede ver Mikoto? Si no sabe que son para que molestarle en enseñarle, puedes retirarte- dijo apartándola con la mano disgustando a su invitada.

Ya sabía que su madre no le gustaba que personas que no provinieran de algún clan antiguo fueran ninjas, ella era seguidora de las antiguas tradiciones de la separación de clases prefiriendo por sobre todo que las personas sin clan fueran civiles dispuestos a trabajar en otras cosas más suaves ya que según ella no tenían lo necesario para entrar en las fuerzas militares y solo serían una debilidad por eso su trato podía llegar a ser denigrante como lo que acabo de presenciar.

Dejo de lado el tema para no comenzar una discusión con la mayor, no era nada educado llevarle la contraria a los mayores así no tuvieran la razón pero habían veces como esa que le gustaría ser capaz de igualarse y defender la educación de la niña pero ya se encargaría de que estudiara con o sin el visto bueno de su madre.

-vámonos Sakura - dijo después de despedirse de su madre que parecía feliz de deshacerse de la niña, gustosa de recuperar el sueño en las noches pero un poco decepcionada por aquel inconveniente que si hubiera sido el caso de que no existiera no permitiría que se fuera con su hija.

En el camino Mikoto se dio cuenta de muchas cosas de su nueva protegida, era muy reservada y solo contestaba cuando ella le preguntaba algo. Sus ojos casi no miraban fijamente los suyos o cualquier cosa alrededor de ella haciendo difícil leer algo en ellos, logrando una mirada poco expresiva aunque llena de astucia.

-te pareces a uno de mis hijos cuando tenía tu edad- comento sin prestarle atención, aquel aire silencioso y astuto ya le era familiar.

-Señora ¿Qué son los ninja?- pregunto viéndola fijamente después de haberle dado muchas vueltas al nuevo termino.

-esperaba que me lo preguntaras, los ninja son los protectores de una aldea, todos son guiados por un kage que es la máxima autoridad militar y ninja más poderoso de toda la aldea. Siempre ha existido otros países que quieren hacernos daño y son detenidos por nuestros ninja, son personas que velan por la seguridad de cada habitante- dijo emocionada sin apartar sus ojos de la menor que escuchaba en silencio sonrojándose por lo asombroso que sonaba ser un ninja.

-me gustaría ser uno algún día- dijo sonriendo pero tan pronto llego se fue y aparto la mirada de la mayor avergonzada de haber deseado un sueño que le fue prohibido- pero no puedo.

-¿lo dices por mi madre, no es así? –susurro descubriendo la razón por la que se opacó tan rápido aquella niña, su personalidad era más sumisa de lo que esperaba ante las ordenes de su madre- no te debe importar lo que ella desee que sea tu vida pequeña, solo tu eres la que puede decidir que quiere ser. Ahora que estás conmigo iras a la academia y aprenderás cual será tu camino en la vida, quizás no lo puedas ver ahora pero pronto entenderás que mi madre no tiene el derecho de escoger que serás en el futuro, solo tu ¿entendido?-pregunto seria viendo a la niña frente a ella, no le agrado que su obediencia fuera sumisión y estaba segura de que la causante de aquello estaba satisfecha.

-lo que yo escoja para mi futuro…- repitió sonriendo antes de adentrarse a la mansión con una calidez en el pecho que no había sentido antes, caía en el desconcierto de lo que la amabilidad y la buena fe de una persona podía causar.

Antes de llegar al hogar de su nueva señora pasearon por el mercado del barrio recogiendo algunas provisiones para su nuevo hogar hasta llenar varias bolsas de verduras, hierbas secas y carne recién cortada. Mikoto trato de llevar la mayoría de las bolsas pero le fue impedido por la menor que estaba reacia a dejar que cargara con casi todo y dividió las compras para que llevaran el mismo peso.

-no te excedas Sakura, cuando te canses pásame algunas

-descuide Mikoto-sama, ya estoy acostumbrada- una sonrisa atravesó su cara por varios minutos, le agradaba la consideración de la pelinegra. El nerviosismo que la hábito esa mañana pensando en cómo sería su nueva vida se esfumo tras aquel buen trato y ya las puertas de un nuevo hogar no le parecían tan intimidantes.


	2. el primogénito Uchiha

" _Lo siento"_

Despertó sobresaltada tapando su boca, evitando soltar un grito atrapado en su garganta. Ya nadie iba a su habitación en medio de la noche y a nadie molestaba pero temía que alguien la escuchara y no saber que responder otra vez. Calmo su respiración y se secó las lágrimas que brotaban sin permiso de sus ojos antes de levantarse de la cama y encender varias velas que iluminaran la sencilla habitación que apenas poseía una cama individual, un escritorio, un armario y un baño.

Eran las 2 am y momento de comenzar su día. Después de que abría sus ojos no había forma de que volviera a dormir sin sentirse cansada horas después cuando volviera a despertarse así que dejo de intentarlo y prefería dedicar esas horas en que todos dormían para hacer algo productivo en la comodidad del silencio. Vio su nueva habitación por unos segundos calmando las fuertes emociones que la invadían al despertar, llegando el momento que su corazón no tamborileara contra su pecho, ella entraba al baño a arreglarse.

Se dio un baño rápido y después de ponerse una camisa blanca, unos pantalones cortos color negro y unas sandalias que le regalo la señora de la casa, emprendió una silenciosa marcha hacia la biblioteca de la mansión a estudiar antes de empezar sus labores diarias.

Faltaba medio año antes de que entrara a la academia a iniciar el ciclo escolar pero estaba impaciente y quería comenzar a aprender lo que hacían los ninjas desde antes así que investigaba desde que se despertaba hasta que fuera momento de empezar las labores diarias con las señora Nanami y Sara que hacían también parte del servicio.

Ya conocía el reglamento Shinobi, entendía las nociones básicas de lo que era el chakra y los canales que conformaban el sistema del chakra en el cuerpo humano, pudiéndolos ubicar en su propio cuerpo junto con los puntos vitales del mismo así que ese día avanzaría y aprendería como podía hacer uso de el así que busco en los libros los jutsus más sencillos para comenzar a introducirse en el tema pero todos los que encontraba eran usando la naturaleza fuego y ella no sabía cuál era la suya para poder intentarlo.

-lo encontré!- exclamo, en la parte más lejana de la biblioteca había un libro viejo que enseñaban el manejo básico del chakra que cualquier ninja debía dominar a la perfección para graduarse así que comenzaría desde ese momento a practicar.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto alguien detrás de ella logrando sobresaltarla, no había escuchado la llegada de aquella persona a la habitación, sus pasos fueron tan silenciosos que no hizo anuncio de su llegada.

-Sakura- respondió antes de dar media vuelta y enfrentar un adolecente con ojos asombrosamente oscuros llenos de interrogantes mudas. Era tan alto que tenía que alzar su cabeza para observarlo bien pero era difícil estando tan apartado de la vela que iluminaba el escritorio.

-eres joven, ¿porque no estas durmiendo?- pregunto amablemente antes de fijarse en el libro que llevaba en manos la niña.

La pelirosa retrocedió unos pasos hasta tropezar con el estante de libros que estaba detrás de ella y abrazar el libro entre sus brazos instintivamente enfrentando los ojos oscuros manteniendo su cara lo más relajada que podía, imitando la de el al igual que su cuerpo hasta no verse tan intimidada por su presencia.

 _ **"Un shinobi nunca debe mostrar sus emociones."**_

 _ **-**_ estoy estudiando señor Uchiha – respondió después de reparar en las facciones de el, similares a las de Mikoto, comenzando por lo asombrosamente hermosos que podían ser un par de ojos con una oscuridad profunda.

-¿qué año cursas en la academia, Sakura?- pregunto después de sonreír con calma y tomar asiento seguido de ella quedando los dos iluminados por la vela que se encontraba en la mesa de estudio de la biblioteca.

Reparo mejor en ella, sus ojos verdes se veía valientes en ese pequeño cuerpo de niña que no sobrepasaba los 10 años, tenía el cabello rosado y largo que casi cubría sus ojos, resaltando sus rellenas mejillas. Pero pudo suponer que estaba en su primer año en la academia junto a su hermano después de ver la cantidad de libros de reglamentos en el suelo o quizás uno más avanzado después de reparar en los manuales médicos del sistema de chakra humano.

-no he entrado aun, la señora Mikoto me inscribió para el año entrante.

-ya veo - sonrió demostrando un poco lo impresionado que se encontraba y ella no supo cómo responder, el joven frente a ella era amable y tan atractivo una vez reparo mejor en el cuándo la luz de la vela alcanzo sus facciones que tuvo que tocarse la garganta disimuladamente para rectificar que aun podía hablar y que la belleza no podían asfixiar a una persona.

-daré mi mejor esfuerzo, ya lo vera- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-insisto de que no es el mejor momento para estudiar, es muy temprano y para alguien de tu edad es necesario dormir bien.

-ella no me deja- dijo en tono bajo antes de abrir el libro bajo la atenta mirada del joven que después de unos segundos desapareció como si de un fantasma se tratara.

Los días siguientes a ese estuvo atenta por si encontraba casualmente aquel joven por los pasillos en su jornada de aseo y estudio sin hacerse sentir pero la curiosidad que le produjo fue muy notoria para las señoras de servicio con las que convivía. Ellas eran muy amables con ella y trataban de que la niña cumpliera con el número de labores apropiadas para alguien de su edad por lo que Sakura las podía apreciar como personas que se preocupaban por ella y por eso tuvo la suficiente confianza para contarles de aquel joven Uchiha que llamo su atención.

Le dijeron que debía ser el hijo mayor de la señora Uchiha, no era común verlo en aquella mansión, los días que se encontraba en ella su presencia era como la de ella, podía pasar desapercibida con facilidad por sus silenciosas personalidades, con la diferencia de que a le lo delataba su hermano menor que tenía un instinto asombroso para detectarlo según le contaron.

Se llenó los oídos de las historias que le contaron de aquel joven que su curiosidad fue creciendo tanto que le dieron ganas de verlo otra vez y poder comprobarlas, era un ninja como los que le relato alguna vez Mikoto: valeroso, leal a la aldea, una figura protectora y tan fuerte que era reconocido hasta por las señoras de servicio de la casa.

-Sakura! Necesito que me ayudes con la cena de hoy- pidió la señora Uchiha después de un mes de aquel encuentro y ella respondió a su llamado enseguida.

Las habilidades culinarias de la menor eran tan buenas que muchas veces Mikoto le pedía ser su asistente en la cocina cuando iba a comer con su hijo menor o su esposo pero ese día sería diferente, estaría toda la familia junto con un primo.

Prepararon un curry, arroz y una ensalada de tomates que ambas aprobaron cuando el aroma de la comida se esparció hasta el comedor. Cuando estuvo listo la menor se encargó de limpiar la cocina y la señora Uchiha de servir los platos para su familia.

El corazón de la menor se agito extraño en su interior cuando supo que estaría ahí el hijo mayor de la señora Uchiha, sus ojos oscuros estaban grabados tan profundo en su mente que se sonrojaba cuando caía en cuenta de que pensaba mucho en él y para su bien era mejor que no fuera así.

Terminando su labor se percató de que nadie había llegado aún y soltó un suspiro de alivio sin saber porque, tal vez era posible que no estaba preparada para conocer aún a la familia de la señora Uchiha.

Sakura suele huir cuando escucha pisadas en la entrada delantera de aquella enorme casa cuando la llenaba un sentimiento de inseguridad. las señoras con las que convivía hablaban de la familia Uchiha con una devoción que asombraba y parecía intimidante.

Como era de costumbre, trato de irse rápido y en silencio para no recibir alguna orden que le quitaría tiempo para huir, miro el pasillo que daba con el comedor, las escaleras y el pasillo de fondo que tenía que utilizar para llegar al ala de la servidumbre, respiro hondo y camino rápido sin mirar atrás pero sus pies se detuvieron en la mitad del pasillo cuando la voz de la señora Uchiha llego a sus oídos como una sentencia de muerte.

-Sakura cena hoy con nosotros, ven siéntate a mi lado- pidió Mikoto tomando asiento en una cabecera.

-si no es mucha molestia- respondió obteniendo una negativa de la mayor que muy emocionada le siguió pidiendo sentarse a su lado disfrutando del nerviosismo de la menor.

Sakura volvió a sentir aquel estrechamiento en su garganta, no le gustaba esa sensación en absoluto en especial porque conocería a las personas que estuvo evitando por mucho tiempo.

-te presentare a todos, no tienes que estar nerviosa querida Sakura, son buenas personas - trato de tranquilizarla la señora Uchiha pero la menor solo sonrió por cortesía y trato de controlar sus nervios a raya para ser una buena invitada en la mesa de ella.

-no les tengo miedo Señora Mikoto, solo es que espero que les guste el curry que preparamos, temo haberme pasado de picante- confeso.

-eres tan adorable querida Sakura, conozco el gusto de ellos y te podría decir que repetirán más de una vez- susurro en su oído como un secreto y soltó una risa tintineante que por mucho que pudiera resistirse fue suficiente para tranquilizar sus nervios.

-ya llegamos- declaro alguien en la entrada seguido de otras voces que no tardaron en unirse y hacer presencia en el comedor.

En la otra cabecera se sentó un hombre de cabello color castaño oscuro que rozaba sus hombros y portaba un uniforme jonnin particular con una capa azul con triángulos blancos en la parte inferior. El debía ser el esposo de Mikoto que si recordaba bien su nombre era Fugaku, el líder del clan Uchiha y jefe de la policía militar de Konoha. Creia haberlo visto antes pero no recordaba donde.

Al lado izquierdo de él estaba sentado también otra persona con el uniforme jounnin, un chico de cabello corto y revelde de color negro que usaba una camiseta de cuello alto del mismo color. Ese joven era mucho mayor que ella pero aun no sobrepasaba los 15 por lo que podía deducir, a pesar de la madurez que debía tener a su edad, poseía unos ojos grandes que la veía con la curiosidad de un niño pequeño y entre él y la señora Uchiha, justo frente a ella esta él. Aquel Uchiha de cabello largo y ojos tan intimidantes como los de su progenitor. llevaba un uniforme ninja diferente al de los otros dos que reconoció como el uniforme de ANBU que aparecía constantemente en sus libros y eso solo era una razón más para que el asombro de la menor creciera.

-Hola Sakura- saludo y ella respondió con un asentimiento sin saber cómo debía responder.

-¿ya se conocían?- pregunto Mikoto aparentando desinterés que todos en esa mesa sabían que ocultaba el interés desmedido que ella podía tener.

-no realmente- susurro la pelirosa sintiendo la mirada penetrante del hijo menor de Mikoto que estaba sentado al lado de ella, giro su rostro en su dirección y enfrento sus oscuros ojos que la miraban con poca simpatía, celoso de su hermano advertía una molestia que prometía ser duradera dirigida exclusivamente a ella. El parecía tener la misma edad que ella, su cabello al igual que los demás de esa familia era negro al igual que sus ojos y a pesar de tener similitudes faciales con su madre, no expresaba la calidez que ella podia.

-la encontré en la madrugada estudiando en tu biblioteca, ha estado preparándose para el ingreso a la academia- informo molestando de sobremanera a la menor que rompió la conexión con los ojos del niño que estaba a su lado y ver al mayor con enojo más que notorio. No quería que nadie se enterara de eso, nadie se había atrevido a comentar de las actividades de ella, hasta ese momento fue la primera vez que alguien tenía la intención de hacerlo.

-se supone que nadie debía saberlo- se quejó inflando sus cachetes antes de servir su plato en silencio sin prestarle atención a la conversación que tenía la familia, lo más seguro es que cerraran con llave la biblioteca en las noches para que no entrara, eso era lo que hacia la madre de Mikoto cuando aún vivía con ella y cuyos libros eran fabulas y normas sociales.

-Sakura…-escucho que la llamaron, tal vez más de una vez pero no se dio cuenta hasta que el hijo menor del matrimonio le dio un zape en la cabeza haciendo que reaccionara.

-disculpe, me distraje- se disculpó forzadamente a la matriarca que la veía preocupada.

-me debiste decir que querías un tiempo para prepararte para la academia, a veces olvido que eres una niña porque tienes un carácter muy reservado pero ya no volverá a pasar.

-no tiene que preocuparse señora Mikoto! no es mi intención ser una molestia en su hogar.

-ya veo, eso es lo que te enseño mi madre. Querida Sakura, no eres ninguna molestia, mira que eres una excelente cocinera, ya shisui va por su cuarto plato, es un glotón- rio viendo con complicidad al otro invitado que estaba sentado al lado de Fugaku y se quedaron riendo antes de que el negara tener una debilidad por la comida de esa casa- no dudo que también serás una buena ninja con tu dedicación.

-cerrara la biblioteca en las noches?- pregunto y la señora Uchiha asintió con firmeza contemplando como la menor no había tocado nada de su plato hasta ese momento.

-estudiaras en las tardes, después de la hora del almuerzo. Eres una niña, debo respetar tus deseos de conocimiento y tu horario de sueño. no soy como mi madre, no te negare estudiar porque ayudes en la casa.

-gracias- susurro antes de empezar a comer, sabía muy bien y sin evitarlo siguió los pasos de Shisui alentado por el mismo que encontró realmente divertida la situación, en especial la manera en que miro a Itachi como una escoria después de delatarla, nadie había hecho eso antes.

-Sasuke, ayuda en lo que necesite Sakura cuando tengas tiempo libre- comento Fugaku dejado por sentado la intervención del menor de sus hijos que no parecía contento por la petición de su padre, aun así vería si en los fines de semana podía ver que tanto sabia aquella niña.

-está bien padre- respondió antes de dar por terminada la cena y tratar de convencer a su hermano o a Shisui de que lo entrenaran con el lanzamiento de shurikens bajo la atenta mirada de la pelirosa que tomaba una lista mental de lo que estaría haciendo en las madrugadas pero ese día se quedaría en su dormitorio para no levantar sospechas.

No tenía la intención de volver a dormir después de que aquella voz se disculpara en su mente así que si no podía estudiar en la biblioteca significaba que ya era momento de practicar los jutsus básicos que aprendió en su habitación y luego en el bosque que estaba cerca del barrio cuando estuviera segura de que no crearía sospechas en Mikoto o en su hijo mayor que ahora sabía que se llamaba Itachi.

Comenzaría con el jutsu de clonación que era el más fácil de aprender y después de perfeccionarlo avanzaría con el manejo del chakra en su estado puro pues no conocía cual era la afinidad que tenía a algún elemento, el resto de la cena se quedó pensando que maravillas podría hacer si su chakra tuviera todos los elementos hasta que la señora Uchiha la mando al igual que a su hijo menor dormir.

-Sakura era esa niña que apareció en la entrada de la aldea hace un año ¿no es así?- pregunto Shisui cuando ya estuvieron solos obteniendo un asentimiento por Fugaku que era el encargado del caso de ella- ¿aún no se acuerda de nada?

-no ha mostrado interés en descubrirlo, presiento que quiere huir del pasado después de entrar en la aldea. Estaba cubierta de sangre, sin recuerdos y asustada el día que llego, por eso Mikoto y yo decidimos no intervenir hasta que ella esté preparada.

-¿Por qué se quedó con la abuela? Ella no gusta de personas sin pasado casi tanto como le disgusta los civiles que se convierten en ninjas

-fue petición del Hokage- dijo su madre con desgano

-si ese fue el caso, dudo mucho que haya sido acogida con los brazos abiertos- observo Itachi pensando en lo sola que debía sentirse aquella niña que se refugiaba en la biblioteca de su madre como si ahí pudiera estar a salvo del mundo.

Observo algunas noches que se encontraba en casa las luces que estaban encendidas en la biblioteca sin alguna presencia amenazadora, solo un frágil chakra que podía pertenecer a un niño y que supuso era de su hermano hasta que la vio a ella entre una pila de libros tan feliz que tuvo que mantener en secreto para que nadie fuese una amenaza para esa pequeña paz que cosechaba ahí.

Era cociente de lo cruel que podía llegar a ser su abuela en especial con los niños y Sakura debió ser una víctima de la mala lengua que poseía la mayor, Sasuke casi no la visitaba porque lo comparaba con él y dejaba su espíritu por los suelos y él no lo hacía porque no gustaba de personas toxicas así fueran parte de su familia.

Sakura por otro lado no tenía opción y quedarse con su abuela era la única que tenía a su disposición, ese año bajo su protección debió adquirir aquel carácter reservado para evitar ser atacada y sus dotes en los servicios que podía brindar fueron lo único que podía ser criticada y alagada a la vez, obteniendo una desconfianza en sí misma junto con una baja autoestima.

Solo podía esperar que ella decidiera avanzar y dejar atrás todo lo malo que había vivido hasta ese momento para acoplarse en su hogar, después de todo jamás había visto a su madre tan contenta por otro niño por fuera de la familia que no fueran los amigos de Sasuke.


	3. hermano

Sentía frio y muchas nauseas después de varios intentos fallidos en la noche hasta que pudo completar su primer clon. Concentrarse en una imagen igual a la de ella le fue difícil sin tener espejos en la habitación con los que guiarse hasta que saco del baño un espejo que dejo recargado en la pared para poder ver su imagen y guiarse.

Los ojos del clon eran más grandes que los suyos y su cuerpo más delgado pero aparte de eso estaba decente, casi como una versión de ella desnutrida. Toco su mejilla y se deshizo en una nube de humo. Sonrió satisfecha, agoto mucho sus reservas de chakra después de hacer varios intentos para completarlo.

Si seguía a ese paso se desmayaría así que no podía exigir más a su cuerpo por el resto de la noche, pensó como podía aumentar la concentración de chakra en su cuerpo y tener mayores reservas pero eran pocas las ideas que le iban a la mente.

Salió a los pasillos y en silencio camino hasta la cocina para comer un chocolate que le regalo una de las señoras de servicio. Debía recuperar energías y el dulce ayudaría en ese proceso y sentir como su chakra se restablecia.

Cuando llego a la cocina y abrió la nevera sintió una presencia cerca de ella, busco el chocolate tarareando una canción y revisando cuanto chakra le quedaba en el proceso. Estaba muy cerca del colapso, su cuerpo tembloroso se lo indicaba así que no tenía forma de hacer un contraataque, estaba débil y no había tenido un buen entrenamiento físico en esos días.

-¿Qué necesitas?- pregunto dándose media vuelta y enfrentar a la persona, era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento.

Detrás suyo se encontraba el menor de los Uchiha mirándola con incredulidad preguntándose cuanto tiempo sabía que él estaba ahí, entrecerró los ojos antes de prender el foco de la habitación y enfrentarla cara a cara. La niña estaba comiendo un chocolate con calma esperando su respuesta pero el desconfiaba de ella con aquella actitud tan calmada.

-madre te había dicho que no podías salir en las noches- recalco el con sus ojos puestos en los indiferentes de ella.

-en realidad dijo que no podía entrar a la biblioteca a estudiar, no menciono que no podía entrar a la cocina ¿me delataras como tu hermano mayor? – pregunto dirigiéndose a la caneca a botar el plástico del dulce, se sentía mejor en esos momentos, al menos no estaba al borde del colapso.

-no

-Te llamas Sasuke ¿no es verdad?- pregunto recibiendo un monosílabo de su parte que entendió como una afirmación- debes ser fuerte para que el señor Fugaku quiera que me ayudes, confía en ti y espero también hacerlo algún día.

-no seas molesta y vuelve a dormir- dijo ocultando su rostro sonrojado, apenas caía en cuenta que su padre le asigno aquella tarea porque lo veía digno de ella y esa niña lo decía con tanta naturalidad que lo avergonzó.

-no puedo- respondió antes de salir al patio y sentarse para ver el cielo oscuro y sin estrellas, hacia un clima agradable.

Sasuke cogió un bazo y lo lleno de agua antes de apagar el foco y regresar a su dormitorio, más tarde enfrentaría a aquella molestia, comer dulces quitaba el sueño era algo obvio.

A la mañana siguiente no tendría clases porque era domingo, así que estudio quien era la pelirosa a escondidas, ayudo a su madre a preparar el desayuno y al igual que la cena tenia buen sabor pero el de su hermano era mejor. Luego fue a lavar ropa, grande fue su vergüenza ver que estaba lavando su ropa interior con figuras de kunais y símbolos de konoha, a partir de ese día juro que lavaría el mismo esas prendas. Ella iba a continuar sus labores y barrer los pasillos pero las señoras la apartaron diciendo que ya había hecho suficiente.

Por ahora ella lucia como una empleada aplicada, no tenía forma de conseguir algún punto negativo para ella con eso. Salió corriendo a la que era su habitación y el la siguió en espera de ver que iba hacer pero se detuvo cuando escucho el grifo del baño abrirse, luego seguiría con su investigación y por el momento tenía que dar reversa por donde llego para darle privacidad a la pelirosa.

Se encerró en su habitación y en una hoja en blanco anoto lo que descubrió ese día, pronto averiguaría más de ella pero por el momento debía prepararse para salir a su entrenamiento con armas que tendría con su hermano y Shisui, no había nada que pudiera arruinar esa tarde o eso creía.

-¿puedo ir con ustedes?- pregunto Sakura que llevaba un enterizo azul claro parecido a la vestimenta normal de los Uchiha a excepción del color. En sus hombros tenía una mochila con botellas de agua y unos kunai que compro con su primer sueldo.

-Claro Sakura!- respondió Shisui antes de agarrar su mano y salir de la casa sin esperar aprobación alguna por parte de los dos hermanos.

-hermano, nos molestara y no dejara que entrenemos, ella todavía no sabe cómo usar armas!- se quejó Sasuke antes de salir con la risa divertida de Itachi en sus oídos.

-tendremos que ver que tan buena es para que sepas que tendrás que corregir y que enseñarle- indico avanzando por el mismo camino que iban Shisui y Sakura.

Shisui era bueno con los niños, el mismo era cociente de eso, le tenían aprecio porque podía tratarlos como iguales sin importarle la edad que tengan y Sakura era otra pequeña que podía abrirse a él porque podía verlo como una figura confiable.

Le conto acerca de su repetitivo sueño y la razón por la que casi no dormía, de algunas cosas que aprendió en las noches antes de que Itachi la delatara y que Sasuke le parecía el más confiable de la familia en esos momentos.

El entendía que para ella Itachi era un espía en quien no podía poner su confianza después de revelar lo que ella consideraba un secreto. Comprendió que lo que ella hacía por fuera de sus obligaciones en la casa era muy importante para ella y quería mantenerlo en privado, en aquellos grandes ojos verdes se podía sentir el temor que otras personas supieran lo que ella hacía pero no parecía cociente de ello, solo el.

Lo que hizo Itachi no fue malo pero ella sentia que la traiciono y Shisui entendía que romper la confianza de un niño era sumamente fácil, se sentían heridos y podían crear una rivalidad duradera o si eran recompensados, un cariño que hasta podía llegar a ser fastidioso.

-no lo hizo por mal, él no sabe lo de tus sueños pero descuida, yo te mantendré el secreto Sakura-chan- dijo colocando un dedo sobre sus labios sonrientes. Era bueno creando una apariencia alegre para mantener el ambiente relajado aunque había algo oscuro detrás de aquel sueño recurrente que tenía que investigar.

-me agradas, hasta ahora parecía que todos los hombres Uchiha eran amargados y tenían una cara con una expresión de enojo de nacimiento pero querido Shisui! Tu eres muy divertido y tienes una cara linda- alago ella riendo sonrojada por tanta honestidad, eso fue muy tierno pero que una chica dijera que era lindo con esa inocencia sí que era algo nuevo, incluso las niñas de la edad de Sakura preferían a los chicos gélidos como sus primos.

-cuidado te escuchan o se resentirán, no soportarían saber que soy más guapo que ellos- dijo galante llegando al campo de entrenamiento con ella en medio del bosque vecino al barrio Uchiha.

Habían varias dianas colgadas en los árboles y en la mitad había una enorme piedra, conto todas y en total era 8 pero la mayoría estaban o muy alto en los árboles o muy bajo de estos así que debía ser muy complicado alcanzarlas todas.

Shisui le pidió que se quedara en su lugar y observara como él acertaba en cada una de las ocho dianas, salto sobre la roca y con cuatro kunai en cada mano y volvio salto hasta alcanzar unos 8 metros por encima del suelo con una posición de cabeza, cerró los ojos en completa concentración y lanzo cada uno de los kunai que acertaron en medio de las dianas antes de que el diera una vuelta sobre su eje y callera en el suelo con estilo.

Abrió sus ojos resplandecientes en un rojo escarlata que era lo que más asombro a la niña. Pensando lo peor llego a la conclusión que tenía una hemorragia en ambos ojos por el sobreesfuerzo que requirió caer desde esa altura. Asustada de que pudiera afectar la vista de Shisui se apresuró y concentro su chakra en las manos como había visto en un libro de conceptos de medicina y la moldeo hasta que adquirió una tonalidad verde.

-querido Shisui déjame curarte los ojos- pidió acercándose a el, que veía sorprendido las palmas de ellas resplandecientes con un rustico chakra curativo. Desactivo su sharingan y examino las manos de ella que dejaron de concentrar chakra después de ver como los ojos de él regresaban a la normalidad- ¿cómo? Si hace un momento…

-Se llama sharingan, es el dōjutsu del clan Uchiha- le explico shisui volviendo a activarlo para que ella lo pudiera ver bien, tenía tres tomoes y el color de su iris era rojo debido a la concentración de chakra que se acumulaba en ellos para activarse.

-es impresionante ¿Cómo funciona?- pregunto examinando los ojos de el a poca distancia embelesada por lo extraño y bonito que eran ese par de ojos en una cara tan amable como la de el mientras él le explicaba las cosas básicas que podía hacer con ellos.

-Shisui, eso es acoso de menores- dijo Itachi observándolos divertido apoyado en un árbol junto a Sasuke que negaba con la cabeza.

-pedófilo- dijo el menor viendo como la niña era envuelta en los brazos del mayor y le sacaba la lengua a el que se erizo de enojo.

-No es cierto! Sakura es como mi hermana menor, están celosos porque no tienes una- se burló antes de soltarla y entregarle un shuriken para que practicara en una diana alejada de ellos pero parecía tan desconcertada por lo que acabo de decir que se quedó cerca.

-¿cómo dices? Quien quiere una tonta hermana cuando tengo a mi hermano Itachi que es mil veces mejor- dijo con una sonrisa triunfante mirando con altanería a la pelirosa que no le prestaba atención.

-ah! Pero Itachi es como mi hermano menor también ¿no lo sabias?- dijo antes de alejarse y decirle a la pelirosa como se debe lanzar un shuriken ignorando los celos de Sasuke por su hermano, eso último que dijo Shisui fue suficiente para que el hiciera un berrinche.

-ven Sasuke, dejemos que ellos dos practiquen y luego regresamos- dijo Itachi alejándose con su hermano detrás de él.

La técnica era sencilla una vez se dominaba, lanzar un shuriken tenía que hacer uso de la muñeca para que cogiera una dirección y la fuerza de sus brazos para que tuviera un buen impulso. Sakura manejaba bien la muñeca pero la fuerza no era la suficiente, así que a corto alcance tenía una buena técnica pero a largo alcance no resultaba efectiva y había que enfocarse en eso. Sasuke después de pasar una hora con Itachi, consideraron que ya era momento para que fuera a ver los progresos de su "nueva estudiante" y se quedó observando en silencio las habilidades que poseía la pelirosa hasta el momento tomando las mismas notas mentales que Shisui para luego mejorarlas cuando estuvieran ellos dos solos.

Una hermana menor era una terrible idea para él, no entendía como Shisui podía estar tan fascinado con ella hasta que vio como cogía un kunai y pasaba su borde filoso contra la mano de ella dejando una cortadura poco profunda por recomendación del mayor en espera de algo. Le pareció tonto lo que acababa de hacer y decidió que iba a intervenir y decirle lo irresponsable que era pero se detuvo a pocos pasos cuando Sakura comenzó a emanar un chakra visible de color verde en la zona del corte que comenzó a cerrar despidiendo humo hasta que estuvo completamente cerrada.

-¿cómo hiciste eso?- pregunto el recuperándose del impacto y acercarse a ellos receloso de la habilidad de ella, ningún estudiante de la academia era capaz de regenerar su piel y tampoco sus profesores.

-es un jutsu curativo que desarrolle después de estudiar unos pergaminos sobre el manejo del chakra que estaban en la biblioteca de Mikoto-sama, no es tan difícil conociendo cuales ramas del sistema circulatorio de chakra se conectan con las células de la cercanía de la cortadura para acelerar el proceso de mitosis- explico brevemente, en realidad el proceso era más difícil de lo que parecía, la ramificación del sistema de chakra era más complejo que el sistema circulatorio y requería también conocer cuáles eran los tenketsu cercanos de la herida para no hacer uso de sellos manuales pero el tema le había gustado tanto que decidió memorizar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

-Solo he visto ese nivel de control de chakra en los ninjas médicos más experimentados, ella no hace uso de sellos manuales y eso es increible- alago Shisui viendo como los ojos de la niña se iluminaban de orgullo por ser reconocida por él.

Regresaron a casa después de eso pero la niña prefirió correr dejando a los hombres atrás para llegar a tiempo a la biblioteca y encontrar más información médica que pudiese aprender manteniendo en su mente el entusiasmo que mostro Shisui, quería seguir sorprendiéndolo con las habilidades que estaba adquiriendo poco a poco. La llenaba de satisfacción saber que ella podía ser la causa de entusiasmo de alguien que le superaba en experiencia como lo era él.

El grupo de hombres por su parte caminaron con calma por el bosque perdiendo de vista a la niña cuando salieron de él. Sasuke aun con la curiosidad fresca le pregunto a Itachi manteniendo una expresión insegura, como podía hacer para curar las heridas que adquiría en los entrenamientos excluyendo los métodos de la pelirosa pensando que podía hacerlo mejor que ella. Siendo el un Uchiha las cosas que el hiciera debían ser el doble de buenas que el de una persona promedio como ella.

-¿Cuántos ninjas médicos conoces en el clan, Sasuke?- pregunto su hermano viendo la incertidumbre en el rostro del menor- se necesita un manejo excepcional del chakra y una buena memorización de información médica para poder curar heridas así de rápido como lo hizo Sakura. Nuestro clan no se ha inmiscuido en la medicina no porque no deseemos cuidar nuestros cuerpos sino por practicidad. Los que desarrollamos el sharingan no podemos copiar técnicas médicas porque implican tener un previo conocimiento del área.

-no entiendo hermano mayor ¿Por qué habría que conocerla?

\- Si reparas un tejido sin conocerlo y solo te enfocas en multiplicar las células del área sin importar cuales sean puedes causar un daño que terminarían provocando un cáncer agresivo o dañar tu sistema de chakra y no poder ser un ninja- explico viendo como la decepción embargaban las facciones del menor pero no podía culparlo, hacer usos de jutsus médicos requerían una disciplina que no entraba en el campo de ellos.

-mi hermana menor es muy inteligente ¿no creen?- pico Shisui soltando un suspiro que llevaba conteniendo desde el inicio de la explicación de Itachi- Sasuke cuando entrenen ustedes solos tendrás que ser muy exigente, ella es muy brillante.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke se aburrió de observar a la pelirosa después de la semana de investigación y anotar las cosas que había descubierto se dio cuenta que las actividades que la niña hacía en la casa eran aburridas y no tenían la misma intensidad que esperaba desde que vio cómo se podía curar a sí misma y prefirió dedicarse a entrenar en vez de prestarle atención.

Las clases en la academia se habían vuelto más interesantes en ese semestre que estaban empezando, hasta ese momento lo que habían estudiado consistía de clases normales que no requerían mucho esfuerzo: matemáticas, geografía y una porción de la historia de Konoha que eran básicas para cualquier persona culta.

Ahora les daban más espacios para hacer ejercicios físicos que lo dejaban agotado drenando su energía lo suficiente para llegar a su casa con pesadez y solo tener en mente la idea de dormir. Su cama era su mejor aliada en esos momentos junto con la comida que le preparaban para la academia.

Se acercaban los juegos de fin de curso donde se premiaba a la persona que tuviera mejor rendimiento en la clase mediante unas pruebas dinámicas que inventaban sus profesores durante las últimas dos semanas del curso académico y que no estaba dispuesto a fallar.

Tenía algunos buenos rivales, lo admitía, Shikamaru Nara a pesar de que en las actividades físicas era muy regular, en las académicas era uno de los mejores debido a su buena memoria al igual que uno de los gemelos Uzumaki.

Menma Uzumaki se destacaba en todo tanto en las actividades académicas como deportivas llegando a compararlos a ellos dos constantemente, disputándose el puesto del mejor estudiante desde el inicio del curso.

Sasuke buscaba el puesto para mantener su nivel y enorgullecer a su familia pero los motivos del Uzumaki le eran desconocidos y de las veces que había pensado en el asunto llego a la conclusión que su interés en la excelencia era para ser diferenciado de su idiota hermano, Naruto Uzumaki, actual tormento del Uchiha.

-ya llegue- anuncio su presencia en la entrada del condominio seguido del ruidoso saludo de su invitado.

-Señora Mikoto! ¿Qué hay de cenar? Me muero de sed dattebayo! Sasuke me salo el día- dijo casi a todo pulmón recibiendo un golpe del mencionado que en un primer lugar prefería que no estuviera ahí ese rubio idiota.

-Naruto!- saludo la mayor saliendo de quien sabe dónde a saludarlo con entusiasmo, adoraba las visitas del Uzumaki, le era muy alegre su presencia y la casa se sentía más viva con él en ella como si encendiera un foco cuyo brillo era único y confortante- te prepare el ramen que tanto te gusta!

-¡¿que?! ¿Habla usted en serio? Que estamos esperando, vamos a comer- dijo posicionándose en la mesa con los ojos brillantes de alegría, nada podía poner más feliz a ese joven que un buen tazón de ramen.

Hablo de lo que hicieron ese día en la academia con tanto entusiasmo que hacía gestos exagerados cuando imitaba a alguien, de preferencia su hermano. Para Naruto era su deber como hermano menor por 5 segundos demostrar que era mejor que Menma aunque hasta el momento sus intentos por demostrarlo habían fracasado estrepitosamente.

No era desconocido para los presentes el apodo que se ganó a pulso, "el hiperactivo cabeza hueca de Konoha", un título nada alentador que siempre lo ponía de malas y enfocaba sus esfuerzos en hacerle bromas pesadas a los que se atrevían a burlarse de él o a menospreciarlo por sus problemas de aprendizaje.

Sasuke era otro que lo menospreciaba pero se salvaba debido a que tenía una madre muy dulce a la que estimaba mucho. Mikoto era amiga cercana de su madre y la conocía desde que estaba en pañales así que era como una figura sagrada para él.

-Señora Mikoto! Estoy lleno, muchas gracias- dijo al término de su quinto tazón de ramen, escucho una riña en la cocina que los dejo a la expectativa hasta que termino.

-estaban apostando cuantos tazones llegaba a comerse el dobe - comento tranquilamente Sasuke que ya era conocedor de los juegos de las empleadas para darse un poco de diversión en el día. Al parecer ese día incluyeron a Sakura y perdieron más de lo previsto .

-a quien le dices dobe, teme!

-a quien más si no a ti, dobe

-teme!

-dobe!

-basta ustedes dos!- intervino Mikoto parándose de la mesa y cogerlos a ambos de las orejas fastidiada de las riñas que tenían en la mesa- Sakura! Hoy no lavas la vajilla, eso es trabajo de estos mocosos.

-si señora!- dijo alguien antes de salir como un volador de la cocina sin dejarse ver por ellos, extrañando a los Uchiha.

Ella los vio y formo parte de la apuesta alentada por las señoras, lo que no sabía la familia fue que ella gano con creces la mitad del sueldo de ese mes de sus compañeras. Le pidieron que les perdonara he ignorara esa apuesta pero ella no se dejó convencer cuando la habían metido en el juego a pesar de que a ella no le apetecía y seguirían presionándola hasta que se le ocurrió cambiar la apuesta de la mensualidad a que hicieran sus oficios por dos meses cada una así que debido a que en total eran 3 trabajadoras, ella no trabajaría por 6 meses y aun así recibiría su sueldo.

Completamente feliz salió rumbo a su habitación y se encerró riendo con las mejillas arreboladas chillando de felicidad mientras saltaba de un lado a otro hasta que se rindió por el cansancio y se durmió, era noviembre y a partir de diciembre ella tendría tiempo para estudiar y practicar como no lo había hecho antes.

Con la imagen de ese niño de lindos ojos y sonrisa contagiosa en mente pudo dormir agradeciéndole en su mente por haber comido lo que ella adivino haría.

-Sasuke! ¿Quién era ella? - pregunto el Uzumaki soltando un suspiro dándole una apariencia de un león despreocupado.

Después de terminar su parte del trabajo se quedó viendo como Sasuke estaba perfeccionando los últimos detalles de su trabajo para historia una maqueta de Konoha donde explicaba la distribución de los clanes según la estructura ideada por el primer Hokage.

Esa noche Naruto dormiría en su casa debido a que ese trabajo fue tan complicado para ambos que requirió mucho de su tiempo terminarlo, habían pasado horas entre riñas elaborando la maqueta porque el rubio decía con toda seguridad que los Yamanaka vivían en el este y no al norte como decía Sasuke hasta que el Uchiha le mostro en uno de sus libros que su ubicación estaba en la dirección que le había indicado logrando mantener medianamente al Uzumaki callado por un par de horas en lo que cada uno se dedicó a lo suyo.

-se mas especifico- exigió después de poner un palillo con un banderín rojo en la punta de una edificación de la maqueta para señalar que era la torre Hokage y así finalizar el trabajo. Todo quedo muy decente y representaba muy bien a Konoha, de seguro estarían con la mejor puntuación, él se encargaría de ello con la explicación de la división territorial tras memorizarlo bien.

-la que tenía que lavar los platos. No la pude ver pero era una niña ¿no? Dime ¿es tu novia?- pregunto con una enorme sonrisa que le daba la apariencia de un zorro astuto después de ver como enrojecía Sasuke por lo que creía era por la sorpresa de ser descubierto pero lo era más por la ira que lo estaba embargando.

-esa molestia no es nada mío- dijo huraño antes de entrar al baño a alistarse para dormir pero el rubio no le creyó.

-al menos dime como se llama- insistió al lado de la puerta pero solo recibió unos ingeniosos insultos de parte del pelinegro y eso solo activo la fiera que podía llegar a ser el Uzumaki con los juegos vengativos- ya veras, le diré a la señora Mikoto lo que me has dicho para ver qué opina. No creo que este muy feliz cuando la despierte.

-maldito dobe- abrió la puerta de un jalón y lo vio recargado en la pared manteniendo en su rostro aquella sonrisa maléfica, en ese momento supo que no era tan tonto cuando amenazaba, sabía que palabras elegir- te la presentare si quieres pero dejas a mi madre fuera de esto ¿está bien?

El rubio acepto emocionado, conocer a la novia del Uchiha sería un privilegio para presumir en la academia lo ilusas que podían ser las niñas después de revelar lo que descubriría en ese momento dejando corazones rotos por todos lados y mayores posibilidades de no quedar en un mal puesto cuando las enamoradas de Sasuke estuvieran distraídas por la noticia. Salieron de la habitación y entraron a la parte de la residencia donde se quedaban las señoras de servicio, la mayoría compartían habitación y habían varias desocupadas entre ellas y la de la niña que estaba al final de la residencia.

Sasuke hizo señal de silencio que el rubio capto, abrió la puerta despacio temiendo que la niña despertara aunque era poco probable debido a que ya era de madrugada. Abrio la puerta con lentitud tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y visualizo la oscura habitación preocupado, la cama estaba vacía y no había señal de la chica en la habitación.

-oye! Aquí no hay nadie- exclamo Naruto entrando en la habitación, todo estaba pintado en un color pálido que no podía identificar por la falta de electricidad de esa parte de la residencia pero era obvio que hay vivía una mujer por el delicado aroma a cerezas que despedía ese lugar y porque desde el baño despedía humedad por el reciente uso de la bañera que revisaron.

-no puede estar en la biblioteca, mi madre la cierra en las noches para que no se encierre ahí- dijo para sí mismo tras correr hacia la biblioteca que se encontraba sellada tal como la dejaba la matriarca Uchiha.

-Sasuke, temo decirte que se escapó ¿será que está viendo a alguien más?- grito alertado el rubio imaginando al Uchiha siendo engañado por alguien mejor que él, definitivamente Ino se divertiría con lo que tendría que contarle al siguiente día y ella se encargaría como buena líder del club de fans de Sasuke de esparcir la información.

-vamos a buscarla- ordeno el Uchiha ignorando el estúpido comentario del Uzumaki preocupado por el paradero de la niña que estaba bajo el cuidado de el en cierta forma. Le enseñaba a lanzar armas a las dianas y en taijutsu los fines de semana por una hora lo que significaba que él era como un sensei de ella y en ese momento entendió que hacía en esas horas que su madre no le permitía el ingreso a la biblioteca- que molestia- se quejó antes de saltar por el tejado junto al Uzumaki que no dejaba de examinarlo, parecía enojado.

-vamos teme, lo dije en broma, no creo que te estén engañando dattebayo- trato de calmarlo el rubio pensando en lo que debió haber afectado sus sospechas de engaño para que estuviera tan enojado pero las fantasías del Uzumaki era la menor de las preocupaciones para él.

-puede que esté en el campo de entrenamiento, Naruto, revisa el oeste y yo el este. Si la encuentras gritas y yo estaré con ustedes ¿de acurdo?

-oye, como sabré que es ella- pregunto confundido por toda esa situación.

-tiene el cabello rosa

Se adentraron en el bosque pobremente iluminado por la luz de la luna, Naruto estaba más que preocupado por haber lastimado los casi inexistentes sentimientos de Sasuke curioso por aquella niña que tenía la atención de él. Jamás en ese año que llevaban por conocerse había visto a Sasuke preocupado por una persona y eso lo irritaba, era como tratar con una versión más frívola de su hermano porque admitía que Menma a pesar de detestar a las personas, con él y sus padres era diferente, muy protector diría él y no quería que fuera así, Naruto deseaba ser el quien cumpliera ese rol sin tener que actuar como un idiota inexpresivo.

Iba tan sumido en sus conflictivos pensamientos que no se percató de que a pocos metros se encontraba la joven hasta que la vio lanzar un kunai a su pierna que casi acierta si no se hubiera movido a tiempo.

Estaba llenando de aire sus pulmones para gritar quedando inflado por unos segundos perdido en los ojos verdes que le devolvían la mirada, era una niña de cabellos rosa y la segunda mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida.


	4. Mikoto Uchiha: preocupación de una madre

Estaban en la mitad de un campo de entrenamiento con varias dianas puestas en los troncos de los árboles que los rodeaban y la niña de ojos jades aun con varios kunais en manos ya no les prestaba atención, solo al joven que la descubrió sin saber qué hacer con él.

Sus ojos estuvieron en una extraña conexión por varios segundos anestesiando la tensión que comenzaba a crecer alrededor de ellos. Los zafiros y el jade de sus ojos parecían perdidos en la belleza que poseían los colores del otro, hipnotizados completamente en lo que eran capaces de producir aquellos ojos grandes hasta que un jadeo involuntario salido de los labios del niño y rompió el mágico momento.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Porque me has seguido?- pregunto molesta aun si eran pocas las veces que las personas se interesaban en ella y lo que hiciera.

El niño soltó un grito fuerte que espanto a los pájaros que dormían en la copa de los árboles y como si su vida dependiera de callarlo ella corrió a tapar su boca para amortiguar el sonido. En las cercanías habían patrullas de la policía Uchiha pendientes del territorio y ya era de por sí difícil salir de su radar de detección y pasar inadvertido para que el llegara y delatara su ubicación - cállate!

-Sakura- dijo alguien a espalda de ella y esta vez no dudo en tomar una decisión que llevaba rondando en su mente susurrando lo que debía hacer paso por paso. No temía en atacar, conocía esa voz, era clara, muy bien entonada y sumamente terrorífica con aquel enojo que desprendía. Soltó al chico que estaba atrapado, tirándolo a medio metro de distancia y dio media vuelta con su pierna izquierda y con la derecha dio un fuerte golpe en el costado del Uchiha que tanto temía la había descubierto.

Sasuke salió volando varios metros en el aire antes de caer en la rama de un árbol y partirla en el proceso. Escucho su nombre en un grito que mostraba el miedo del rubio que lo acompañaba. Fue gravemente herido en menos de 5 segundos, lo supo cuando el impacto hizo que soltara todo el aire que estaba en sus pulmones y escuchar con claridad el sonido de sus huesos romperse junto con la gruesa rama haciendo que el grito de su amigo no fuera más que un susurro para él.

En ese momento le era difícil poder inhalar de nuevo, le dolían las costillas donde la niña lo golpeo que parecía propagarse hasta abarcar todo su pecho, sintió algo subir por su garganta hasta cubrir su boca con un sabor metálico que indudablemente era sangre. Quería devolver el ataque con la necesidad de no verse débil frente a esa niña que lo tomo desprevenido por su descuido de pensar que era débil por sus labores en la casa y poca acción de los últimos días sin pensar en las actividades que tenía en su tiempo libre. Supo que fue muy imprudente en pensar que solo se dedicaba a leer y acercarse con las defensas bajas, ahora todo intento de ir he iniciar una batalla con ella eran nulas.

No pudo pararse, se sentía completamente paralizado y su corazón bombeaba sangre tan rápido que creyó que se le saldría del pecho. No pestañeo ni una vez, solo contemplaba la escena frente a él sin poder hacer nada ni decir algo, ardía siquiera intentarlo.

Sakura lo vio por unos segundos sin creer lo que fue capaz de hacer pero ya no había forma de cambiar lo hecho, dio media vuelta y vio al niño de ojos zafiros, algo dentro de ella la hizo pensar en no hacerle nada cuando noto como le devolvía la mirada ya no con admiración sino con miedo.

-no se entrometan otra vez por favor- pidió ella antes de posicionarse atrás del rubio de un salto y golpear su nuca con la fuerza necesaria para dejarlo inconsciente. Retiro algunos mechones rubios que caían libremente por su cara y lamento haber sido tan brusca y precipitada con los dos pero él era una alarma, lo supo con aquel grito que soltó.

\- Sasuke, no puedo permitir que le digas a Mikoto-sama de mi entrenamiento- advirtió llegando a donde estaba el con el rubio en brazos y tirar su cuerpo al lado de el pelinegro que reflejaba el mismo miedo que tuvo el rubio.

-no lo iba a hacer- susurro como pudo antes de sentarse contra el árbol. Gordas gotas de sudor aparecieron sobre su rostro y palidecía progresivamente pero no dejo de ver a la niña- ¿me vas a matar?

La cara de ella dejo su máscara de frialdad y mostro una genuina preocupación antes de posicionarse al lado de él y comenzar a emanar de sus manos aquel curioso chakra verde antes de tocarlo con miedo a herirlo más de lo que ya había hecho y escaneo el interior de él viendo con horror los daños que causo. Había fracturado una costilla en dos y se habían enterrado en su pulmón causando una hemorragia interna.

-lo siento- susurro antes de comenzar a trasmitir su chakra dentro de el y restaurar poco a poco los tejidos dañados con el mayor cuidado que pudo. Los ojos del Uchiha en ningún momento dejaron de verla fijamente curioso por la habilidad que había adquirido esa niña en todo ese tiempo y temeroso de lo que podría pasar si ella cometiera un error.

-¿porque me estas curando?

-te lastime, no debí hacerlo

Ya estaba amaneciendo cuando Sakura termino de curarlo en silencio ignorando las quejas que daba el niño absorta en su labor. Sasuke no supo cómo describir la sensación que quedo pulsante en su costado, no era doloroso pero tenía cuidado al moverse por precaución. Agarro a Naruto por la camisa de su pijama y lo monto en su espalda antes de emprender camino a su casa seguido de cerca por la niña, la vio varias veces pendiente de si seguía su paso pero se dio cuenta de que la distancia que puso entre ellos lo hacía apropósito, no quería estar cerca de él.

-mi madre ya debe estar despierta Sakura ¿Qué piensas decirle?- pregunto deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos de la residencia, sus ojos verdes lo vieron desconcertados, no lo había escuchado en absoluto- que molestia, te pregunte que pensabas decirle a mi madre.

-¿no le dirás nada?- pregunto extrañada antes de que él le golpeara en la cabeza soltando un gruñido- oye porque fue eso!

-no me prestas atención y no me gusta repetir las cosas- declaro irritado, el peso del rubio lo estaba matando y no le gustaba hablar con las personas si no le iban a prestar atención, era una pérdida de tiempo.

-yo… creare una distracción, salta el muro y llega al jardín, si te preguntan algo, di que tu amigo se tiro al suelo porque quería seguir durmiendo- respondió tocando el hombro del joven y darle un suave apretón antes de entrar a la casa y dar un grito, Sasuke llego a la entrada y vio por la orilla de la puerta como la niña llamaba la atención de su madre. Aprovecho ese momento para hacer lo que la niña le había indicado y cuando llego al jardín dejo a Naruto en el pasto, cerca de la puerta que daba con la cocina y las escaleras. su madre estaba de espalda a él viendo la mano de Sakura que se quejaba de dolor en medio del llanto.

-Naruto, te juro que si no despiertas te echare azúcar para que te piquen las hormigas- dijo antes de patearle varias veces hasta que el niño reacciono preguntando por la hora- mira que eres un dobe, ve a bañarte o llegaremos tarde.

-¿como llegue aquí?- pregunto tocando su adolorido cuello haciendo memoria de lo que había pasado antes y se acordó de la persecución, de aquellos lindos ojos verdes y a sasuke siendo aventado a un árbol por la poseedora de ellos con una fuerza monstruosa- Teme! ¿Estas bien?

-que pregunta más tonta. Si no te vas a bañar al menos lávate la cara para que se te quite un poco lo estúpido -dijo antes de entrar y darle los buenos días a su madre.

-podría jurar que ella…- susurro para sí mismo pero le restó importancia cuando la vio sorber por la nariz mientras restregaba sus ojitos con las manos, era una niña pequeña después de todo, no debía ser muy diferente de las niñas de su edad. Se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo rumbo al baño antes de que el pelinegro alcanzara a llegar primero- ya me alisto, dattebayo!

-cariño, ¿porque Naruto estaba tirado en el jardín?- pregunto extrañada Mikoto a Sasuke viendo como el rubio salía corriendo en dirección al baño de Sasuke.

-No quería despertarse y tuve que improvisar- dijo dando un largo bostezo y ver con molestia a la niña que estaba sentada en su lugar de la mesa- que haces tú ahí.

-no seas grosero! a Sakura la pico un insecto cuando iba a barrer la entrada. Mi pobre niña, ya te traigo una pomada para que baje la hinchazón, quédate ahí sentada- le dijo con cariño acariciando su cabeza antes de subir a su recamara.

\- era un escarabajo –se quejó la niña mostrándole la genuina picadura en su muñeca, estaba hinchada y se podía apreciar dos profundas marcas donde fue mordida.

-¿Dónde estaba?- pregunto sentándose al lado de ella, ese día una de las señoras del servicio estaba preparando unos emparedados de queso así que a la niña no le tocaría cocinar por esta vez.

\- colgando en tu camisa cuando regresamos, te la quite antes de entrar.

-no es necesario que sigas molestando a mi madre, sé que puedes curarla- apunto celoso de la atención que le proporcionaba alguien tan cálida y buena como su madre a esa niña problematica.

-no es lo mismo - admitió antes de abandonar la mesa realmente afectada por la actitud de él, era muy notorio el rechazo a su persona y era incomodo sentirse una intrusa aun si a ella en verdad le agradaba- yo…saldré a caminar- le dijo antes de salir corriendo y dejar en olvidando la orden de Mikoto de quedarse sentada.

-¿Donde esta nuestra querida Sakura?- pregunto Mikoto bajando las escaleras con una pomada y un frasco con pastillas.

-no lo sé- alzo sus hombros pero la cara de preocupación de su madre no trasmitía nada bueno.

-estabas con ella- le dijo alzando una ceja, no podía engañarla.

-Salió a caminar, no te preocupes por ella mama. Sabe cómo curar heridas- dijo restándole importancia en un intento de reducir la preocupación de su progenitora.

-Sasuke, ese insecto que la pico era del clan Aburame. Sustrae chakra he inyectan veneno a la vez, son muy peligrosos- le explico inquieta, salió por la entrada y trato de seguir el rastro que desprendía la pelirosa.

Mikoto cuando fue un ninja activo fue una de las mejores rastreadoras de Konoha, casi destacaba tanto como el clan Inuzuka cuya agudeza olfatoria los hacia expertos en ese tipo de trabajos. Últimamente se había familiarizado con el chakra de la niña que le era fácil de encontrar en su radar cuando quería escáner el área donde se encontraba aunque eso lo hacía para no perder su habilidad.

En esos momentos el chakra de Sakura era un diminuto punto en la distancia, el veneno que le inyecto el insecto también consumía de su flujo de chakra. Cuando la encontró, la pequeña niña estaba jadeando en el bosque, avanzaba con temor hasta apoyarse en un árbol y recuperar su respiración.

-Sakura - la llamo pero la niña no respondía, su vista estaba nublada y su piel pálida hasta un punto que parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Avanzo con cuidado y en silencio le aplico su pomada en la picadura- sabes que me puedes contar cualquier cosa ¿verdad?

-si señora Mikoto - susurro después de ingerir una pastilla que le ofrecía la pelinegra, un antídoto contra el veneno.

-¿Sasuke te hizo sentir mal?- pregunto tan directa como pudo reconociendo un pequeño deje de tristeza reflejarse en los ojos de la niña por una fracción de segundo.

-no le agrado- respondió después de ver a la mujer frente a ella con atención, sus ojos negros mostraban una genuina preocupación como la primera vez que la vio. No quería decirle mucho acerca de sus conflictos emocionales porque sabía que su preocupación aumentaría - pero a mí me agrada más que Itachi, está aprendiendo a respetar mi privacidad.

-qué extraño, no es usual que mi hijo mayor sea una persona entrometida- rio por la expresión amarga que tenía la pequeña, sus mejillas comenzaron a coger color y chispeaba rabia- ¿es por tus estudios nocturnos?

-no- susurro con poca seguridad dándole la razón a Mikoto- es porque cuestiona cada cosa que esté haciendo y habla de ellas con otras personas sin mi permiso.

-seguro no lo ha hecho con malas intenciones, conociendo a mi hijo es posible que admire tu dedicación y desee lo mejor para ti así como lo hago yo, esa debe ser la razón de su atención hacia ti. Date tiempo de conocerlo, no son muy diferentes el uno del otro- comento sabiamente la matriarca Uchiha, había visto tantas cosas parecidas negativas como positivas que compartían comenzando por aquella actitud reservada.

-no me puede agradar, solo me agrada mi hermano mayor- sonrió con los recuerdos que tenia del susodicho, era la única persona que en esos momentos significaba mucho para ella sin que se diera cuenta.

-¿Hermano?

-mi querido Shisui- confeso suavizando su rostro y dejar atrás los gestos de amargura que le produjo Itachi- es muy diferente de Sasuke e Itachi. El me entiende, es divertido y amable. Creo que lo quiero mucho.

La conversación entre las dos se profundizo cuando la menor comenzó a hablar con orgullo de las cosas asombrosas que hacia Shisui y lo cálido que era con ella. Mikoto la escucho atentamente, tomándole importancia a los sentimientos que profesaba la niña en necesidad de una figura que fuera su familia. Aquel adolecente fue capaz de lograr que esa pequeña niña le abriera su corazón como alguna vez también hizo con su primogénito, envidiaba la facilidad que tenía para que personas tan reservadas pudieran abrirse con él y conservar esa confianza con tanta naturalidad.

Salieron del bosque cuando Mikoto creyó conveniente que la niña volviera a caminar y dieron un paseo en un parque de niños que por la hora del día se encontraba un poco vacío. Ella se sentó en los columpios un rato disfrutando de la fresca mañana viendo a la niña correr de un lado para otro con una sonrisa en su rostro, quiso enseñarle aquel lugar para que pudiera divertirse cuando quisiera y verla así de alegre más seguido. No había estado en un parque antes y sus ojos brillaban de entusiasmo cuando pasaba de juego en juego, hubo niños que trataron acercarse a la llamativa niña pero cualquier intento era esquivado por la misma que iba de una dirección a otra evadiéndolos y la mayor no pudo más que reír de la apatía a los extraños como le explico la niña cuando retornaron a la casa.

Después de esa interesante mañana decidió reunirse con su esposo en el cuartel general de la policía Uchiha para hablar de un tema que le rondaba por la cabeza desde que vio a la pequeña agarrarse del pasamano y colocarse en posiciones complejas ignorando a los niños que se amontonaban solo para verla y tratar de imitarla.

-¿Por qué quieres que la niña se quede una semana con los Uzumaki?- pregunto consternado a pesar de que ya se le había pasado por la cabeza que su mujer podría tener esa idea más como una visita que como lo que acababa de plantearle.

\- ella no deja que nadie la conozca, prefiere mantener todo lo que hace en secreto- se quejó viendo por la ventana de la oficina al modesto jardín un rato, se planteó todos los problemas que representaba lo poco que le revelo la niña- pensé que tal vez si pasaba un tiempo con ellos se podría volver un poco más abierta, al menos con nosotros.

-Desde que llego no has dejado de pensar en su bienestar, es una niña que guarda muchas cosas para ella, eso la convertirá en una excelente ninja. Eso debería alegrarte, no preocuparte.

-Tú lo has dicho Fugaku, es una niña. Debe quemar cada etapa de su vida como corresponde, madurar con los años, crecer progresivamente y disfrutar de su juventud.

-Esta bien, hablare con Minato más tarde- cedió sin más argumentos que pudiera utilizar para evitar que su protegida se quedara ese tiempo con la familia más ruidosa de la aldea. En cierta forma le preocupaba que aquella pequeña niña adquiriera alguna cualidad de ellos que no era de su agrado como lo era el poco respeto a los títulos que tenía Kushina.

Minato le informo a su familia de la petición que le había hecho Fugaku esa tarde cuando llego a la hora de la cena. Se distrajo un momento cuando vio en la mesa su plato con una comida sumamente tentadora como todo lo que preparaba su esposa, subió su rostro con la boca hecha agua sin perder de vista las expresiones de los tres miembros restantes de su familia en diferentes medidas de sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- grito Naruto después de tragar un pedazo de carne que casi se le caía de la boca de la impresión bajo la atenta mirada de su padre.

-Mikoto y Fugaku han notado que su protegida tiene problemas para socializar y han pedido que nos quedemos con ella por una semana, preocupados por su inusual comportamiento. Deben confiar en que tu madre es capaz de lograr que ella sea más abierta a relacionarse.

Kushina solo sonrió antes de seguir comiendo, no vio la necesidad de agregar algo a la conversación, la hacía feliz que su buena amiga Mikoto hubiera visto en ella lo necesario para ayudarla y se esmeraría en ello pero por otro lado sus hijos no parecían muy convencidos en querer convivir con una niña y como era de esperarse, Menma fue lo suficientemente astuto para no verse involucrado en aquel favor a los Uchiha.

-estaré en casa de Shikamaru la siguiente semana, tenemos varios proyectos juntos y su padre se ofreció a ayudarnos.

-Eso me parece perfecto cariño, la niña se quedara en tu habitación mientras tú no estés- dijo con malicia su madre observando el estremecimiento que paso por el cuerpo del niño. En esa casa todos conocían el odio que tenia de que alguien invadiera aquel lugar privado desde que Naruto estuvo ahí por tres días mientras remodelaban su habitación.

-madre por favor…

-está decidido Menma - dijo con una sonrisa que cruzaba la mayor parte de su rostro, le gustaba molestar a su hijo.

Por otro lado, en la casa de la familia Uchiha las cosas no iban de acuerdo a lo esperaba Mikoto. Cuando llego la noche invito a la Sakura a comer con ellos para que conociera las noticias que daría Fugaku antes de empezar. La niña estaría por una semana con los Uzumaki, siendo amablemente aceptada por sus anfitriones, ella lo tomo con mucha calma pero Sasuke no parecía convencido.

-porque tiene que quedarse con los Uzumaki!

-no te concierne- le respondió ella de regreso al finalizar su comida y dejar la habitación llevándose consigo los platos sucios que ella había utilizado y dejarlos en la cocina antes de regresar al comedor- si le vuelves a gritar a la señora Mikoto frente a mi te romperé más de una costilla- le advirtió al niño antes de marcharse, no le hacía gracia que le gritara a Mikoto.

-Sasuke esta celoso- lo pico Itachi viendo de reojo el gesto desaprobatorio que le lanzaba al camino por el que se había ido la pelirosa, había cierta seriedad en aquel gesto que evidenciaba que aquella advertencia era real.

-no entiendes, si se va a quedar con el dobe puede que se le pegue la idiotez- respondió con el rostro pálido de solo imaginar a esa niña con la capacidad de destrozar su paciencia en menos de 3 segundos, casi la misma rapidez con que lo ataco la noche anterior.

-no lo veas de esa forma, ella sabe que es lo que le conviene- le respondió su padre logrando disminuir un poco el mal presentimiento que creció dentro de ambos.

Después de la cena Sasuke se acercó a la habitación de Sakura para darle algunos consejos y evitar contagiarse del inusual comportamiento de su compañero, prefería su actual comportamiento observador e independiente. Después de tocar y recibir el visto bueno para entrar, la encontró sentada en su escritorio concentrada en un libro.

-¿Qué lees?- pregunto con curiosidad acercándose para ojear.

-Es un libro de historia, quería cambiar un poco de temas para variar- respondió mostrándole la cubierta del libro, un volumen antiguo que hablaba de la guerra entre clanes que había ocurrido antes de la creación de las aldeas- tu clan no es lo que esperaba, su pasado es muy diferente de lo que he podido observar.

-¿Qué esperabas? –pregunto sin dejar de mirar aquel viejo libro que conservaba entre sus pequeñas manos.

\- Madara fue uno de los líderes de tu clan, el más prominente de entre todos y a pesar de sus logros al lado de los Senju, decidió dejar a todos atrás porque no pudo aceptar su pasado, eso en verdad me decepciono - le explico tratando de expresar lo mejor que podía su opinión y sintió alivio al ver que el comprendió lo que ella trataba de decirle.

-Él era uno de mis abuelos, mi padre una vez me conto que su odio a los Senju fue eterno porque le quitaron la persona que fue más importante para él- se sentó contra el escritorio y dio una observación rápida a los ojos verdes que lo miraban sin comprender.

-¿cómo sabes cuando alguien es importante para ti?- pregunto apoyando su cuerpo contra la mesa y quedar su cabeza y parte de su pecho recostado en ella.

-eso depende de que tanto quieras a una persona, de que tanto te preocupas por él y el deseo de estar a su lado- paso por su mente el recuerdo de su hermano y el en uno de sus entrenamientos, recordaba lo feliz que era tener la atención de él.

-¿cómo sabes todo eso?- cerró sus ojos quedándose dormida con la imagen de la sonrisa de Shisui en mente sin que Sasuke se diera cuenta.

-Una vez le pregunte lo mismo a mi madre y eso fue lo que me dijo- dijo antes de negar con la cabeza- bueno, quería decirte algunas cosas antes de que te vayas, es sobre los Uzumaki. Primero…- iba a comenzar antes de darse cuenta de que ella se durmió, soltó un pesado suspiro y abandono la habitación teniendo en mente hacer una lista para entregársela al día siguiente.

Al subir a su habitación se encontró con Itachi esperándolo frente a su puerta impasible como era costumbre, cuando se percató de su presencia lo llamo con la mano sin hacer ruido y entraron a su recamara sentándose el en su cama y su hermano la silla de su escritorio.

-hermano, ya que tenemos la semana para nosotros podremos entrenas solo tú y yo ¿verdad?- una sonrisa se plantó en su rostro ilusionado con el tiempo de calidad que pasarían juntos pero tan pronto llego se fue ante la negativa del mayor.

-tengo una misión que durara dos meses, será para la próxima, Sasuke- siempre le disgustaba ver la tristeza que le causaba el rechazo a su pequeño hermano aun si sus razones eran justas y serias.

-¡no es justo hermano¡ siempre estas entre misiones, casi no te puedo ver y ya no entrenamos tanto- se quejó inflando sus mejillas y mirando a otro lado- si no quieres hacer nada conmigo entonces para que querías que nos reuniéramos.

-madre no se dio cuenta pero padre y yo sí. Sabemos lo que ocurrió en la noche, Sasuke- le informo analizando los gestos de sorpresa y miedo que no ocultaba bien el menor junto con un movimiento significativo y minúsculo ante ojos inexpertos pero no para él. Había posado una de sus manos entre sus costillas y apretó ligeramente.

-no ocurrió nada más que el dobe retrasando el término de la maqueta. Por su culpa quedamos de tercer lugar- afirmo, siendo completamente verdad.

-me refiero a su escape a los bosques del clan. Terminaron heridos y no dijeron nada, Naruto tenía un moretón en su cuello y supongo que tu costado también lo está- comento viendo como el niño apartaba su mano de las costillas como si lo hubieran descubierto, tiñendo sus mejillas de rosado.

-no te puedo decir, es un secreto- susurro ignorando la penetrante mirada represiva de su preocupado hermano. No le era desconocido que Itachi lo protegía en silencio pero había casos que el cuestionaba como era ese.

-no se lo diré a nuestra madre si es lo que te preocupa, ni siquiera a nuestro padre. Solo quiero ayudarte Sasuke, soy tu hermano mayor después de todo- relajo sus gestos revolviendo con suavidad el cabello del pequeño niño.

-no es que no confié en ti hermano!- dijo confundido viendo a Itachi a los ojos- pero a la persona que le prometí mantenerlo en secreto no lo hace.

-está bien pero sabes que tienes mi apoyo, ahora, muéstrame como está tu costado. al menos quiero saber que estas bien- pidió obteniendo una afirmativa por parte del menor.

Al quitarse la camisa y dejar expuesto su costado no había marcas, hematomas o fracturas, solo una ligera inflamación en sus músculos. Palpo el área consiente de la molestia que causaba a su hermano pero solo pudo recomendarle tomarse unos desinflamatorios antes de marcharse de la habitación y dirigirse a su habitación tratando de restarle importancia a ese tema pero no era capaz. Sasuke había recibido un golpe fuerte que fue tratado, lo supo después de compararlo con la herida que observo por casualidad en la nuca Naruto, esta última fue hecha para noquearlo y debía estar más inflamada cuando la vio por haber sido reciente pero tanto la del rubio como la de su hermano solo presentaban una pequeña inflamación de las áreas afectadas. Llego a la conclusión de que el oponente al que se enfrentaron poseía una buena precisión y ninjutsu médico.

Sonrió antes de acostarse en la cama, solo había una persona que poseía esas cualidades y de paso no confiaba en él: Sakura. Había cometido el mismo error de su pequeño hermano de subestimarla sin saberlo.

Intento dormir pero no le fue posible así que se quedó recargado en el marco de su ventana observando el exterior organizando sus ideas y trazando planes en su mente para aplicarlo con su escuadrón. El como un capitán debía estar preparado para cualquier cosa que ocurriera en esos dos meses y el, digno de su título se planteaba los escenarios más probables que pudieran ocurrir y como confrontarlos.

Duro horas en la oscuridad de la noche perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que un murmullo en el aire lo desconcentro, un quejido que pronto se volvió un grito que la distancia causaba la disminución de su sonido a algo casi inexistente.

Salto de la ventana y corrió por los pasillos hasta la habitación de donde había surgido aquel grito prolongado que se detuvo con rapidez. Detecto solamente un chakra en su interior pero en manteniendo sus sentidos alerta entro y registro el lugar en busca de un intruso que tratara de esconderse en la oscuridad al ocultar su chakra pero no había nadie, solo la señora del servicio y el.

Encendió una vela que se encontraba sobre un escritorio pegado a la pared donde se encontraba la entrada y para su sorpresa nada más estaba la pequeña pelirosa en la que había estado en su pensamiento horas atrás. Sus ojos verdes estaban hinchados y trataba de disminuir el temblor de su cuerpo abrazándose a sí misma y meneándose en la cama buscando escapar de lo que la asusto.

-lo siento…lo siento- murmuro torpemente ocultando su cara entre sus piernas.

-ya paso, solo fue un mal sueño- trato de tranquilizarla sentándose a su lado y acariciar su espalda con la yema de sus dedos, atento de que su tacto no fuera muy invasivo para no asustarla más. Duraron así varios minutos hasta que ella dejo de temblar y se recostara en el hombro del Uchiha regulando su respiración.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto elevando un poco su rostro para ver mejor la cara de él que estaba a pocos centímetros de ella, completamente tranquilo, viendo los hinchados ojitos verdes que lo miraban con curiosidad.

-qué cosa- dijo deteniendo su caricia en la espalda de su acompañante.

-tu viniste, me escuchaste pero no me has regañado. Sé que es molesto pero no puedo controlarlo, ella siempre me habla en sueños antes de disculparse y no puedo hacer nada- dijo tallando sus ojos con sus manos.

-nadie te hará daño Sakura, estas a salvo. Solo fue una pesadilla- susurro volviendo a retomar las caricias pero ella se alejó un poco y se sentó frente a él, volviendo a mostrarse impasible como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-¿Qué te han dicho la señora Mikoto y el señor Fugaku de mí?- pregunto emanando chakra en su rostro para disminuir la hinchazón hasta eliminarla bajo la mirada del mayor.

-que eres una niña muy especial que es capaz de conservar un buen corazón después de tanto sufrimiento, te admiran- eso en verdad la impacto, no porque esperara algún comentario negativo sino por la sinceridad con la que él le había dicho todo.

-estas diciendo la verdad, no eres tan malo como pensé que eras- admitió sonrojada sintiéndose exageradamente honesta por segunda vez.

-apresurarse a sacar conclusiones es un error que todos los shinobis debemos evitar, recuerda que hay que conocer antes de dar algo por hecho- le aconsejo antes de quedar en un agradable silencio junto a la pequeña que ella se encargó de eliminar.

-¿te puedo pedir un favor?- pregunto

-el que quieras

-no comentes lo que hago a lo demás, no me gusta- le pidió extendiendo su meñique en una promesa inquebrantable a la que él se unió.

-prometo no informar a nadie de tus actividades sin tu autorización excepto si tu vida corre riesgo, querida Sakura- dijo entrelazando su dedo con el de ella, sonriendo en complicidad antes de abandonar la habitación dispuesto a dormir las pocas horas que restaban.


	5. los Uzumaki

_"No podía tomar en serio lo que le dijera Naruto, ser respetuosa con su madre Kushina pero al igual que Naruto no tomar en serio lo que dijera, escuchar los consejos que le pudiera proporcionar el hokage Minato, evitar enfadar a Kushina, no acercarse a Naruto, no llamar la atención…"_

La lista de Sasuke abarcaba dos hojas que por cortesía lo leyó bajo su atenta mirada negra. A su corta edad él era capaz de diferenciar las cosas que eran aceptables y cuales no dentro de los rangos establecidos silenciosamente de un buen comportamiento y a su vez entraban en sus patrones de conducta, despreciaba las reacciones innecesarias como el bullicio que era inherente en los Uzumaki.

Él tomaba muy en serio lo que había plasmado en el papel, familiarizado con aquellas personas más de lo que aparentaba, sabía hasta qué grado podía ser la influencia que pudiera ocasionar en su aprendiz y ella apreciaba que él se preocupara por ella en ese momento sin comprender aun cuales eran los motivos detrás de ello. Sonrió doblando las hojas y las guardo dentro de su pantalón bajo la penetrante mirada que le dirigía en niño.

Ese día ella cambio su atuendo, casi siempre llevaba ropa que eran muy masculinas imitando el estilo de las personas que la rodeaban y hacer más cómodo su entrenamiento, cabe mencionar que sus gustos poco femeninos eran permanentemente criticados por las demás empleada y hasta por la misma Mikota que veía con profundo desagrado a su habitual vestimenta. Pero en ese momento tenía puesta una blusa roja de tiras gruesas y cuello redondo, unos pantalones cortos de color blanco con dos bolsillos en la parte de atrás y unas sandalias del mismo color que la blusa.

El atuendo la hacía ver femenina y le gusto apreciar su apariencia en el espejo antes de que Sasuke fuera a visitarla a su habitación para entregarle las hojas ignorando el cambio de ropas como era de esperarse, él no le prestaba atención a los gustos de las niñas, prefería mantenerse apartado de eso si le era posible e especial porque no veía los gustos femeninos como algo ridículamente innecesario. Dirigió sus ojos al espejo otra vez detallando las diferencias que había en ese momento con su apariencia y como se veía normalmente.

-¿me veo bien?- pregunto ella bajo la atenta mirada del niño que paso desde sus pies hasta su cabello sin entender bien a lo que se refería ni la mirada de desconcierto que tenía en esos momentos ella. Considero que la pelirosa había olvidado algo que debía usar para que tuviese tan extraña actitud.

-no olvides llevar tus kunai, seguirás practicando en las noches y cuando vuelvas entrenaremos en el bosque- ordeno antes de salir de la habitación dejándola medianamente satisfecha de su comentario, no había duda alguna de que practicaría.

Cuando salió de su habitación con una mochila negra sobre sus hombros donde llevaba lo necesario para los siguientes días, almorzó junto con las señoras de servicio tranquilamente escuchando la conversación de las mayores que constaban más que todo de quejas de algunos alimentos que habían subido de precio debido a las escasas lluvias para estar en invierno y de ahí fue a la sala donde ya la estaban esperando. Vio a Mikoto hablando con una mujer que le daba la espalda, su cabello era tan rojo y largo que le dieron ganas de sentir su tacto por curiosidad, se veía tan suave que casi llegaba a tocarlo movida como pocas veces de un deseo inocente, detuvo su mano a mitad de camino y la acerco a su pecho un poco sonrojada, no era capaz de tocar a un extraño.

Cuando la pelinegra se dio cuenta de su presencia le sonrió complacida de la belleza de lo que llevaba puuesto y la pelirroja dio media vuelta para verla pero la niña aun no cabía en su asombro, si creía que la señora Mikoto era hermosa, su belleza la consideraba como algo tradicional, parecida a una noche cálida, por el contrario, la de aquella pelirroja era completamente diferente, exótica. Su piel era pálida como la de Mikoto, diferenciadas por sus mejillas sonrosadas, unos extraños ojos grises que se aclaraban alrededor de su pupila en un color violeta, y rasgos faciales un poco menos fileños que la pelinegra, sus mejillas eran un poco rellenas y tenía algunas pecas poco perceptibles sobre su nariz.

-Buenas tardes, me llamo Sakura- se presentó inclinándose levemente exaltándose al sentir unos brazos rodearla. La mujer había pegado un chillido y la cogió entre brazos abrazándola como si fuera un peluche hasta casi aplastar sus pulmones dejando completamente inmovilizada a la niña.

-es tan linda- grito antes de soltar a la pelirosa, contemplar su cara de cerca y agarrar sus mejillas, apretándolas con poca fuerza, acariciar su pelo embelesada en mayor medida que la menor con la gran diferencia de que la mayor no tenía una actitud reservada- Mikoto, no me habías dicho que la pequeña Sakura era tan tierna, solo mírala.

-no querías que te emocionaras tanto Kushina, a veces asusta a los niños- comento un poco apenada enviándole una mirada de disculpa Sakura que estaba confundida por el repentino acercamiento de la señora, no le incomodo mucho la repentina cercanía, algo extraño para ser una persona nueva para ella, la peliroja tenía una presencia agradable.

-me puedes llamar tía Kushina, a partir de hoy seremos buenas amigas ¿te parece?- le dijo a la niña con estrellas ilusas en sus ojos.

-no tengo amigos- comento la niña dejando muda a la mayor que parecía comprender porque su buena amiga Mikoto pidió su ayuda- ¿ya ha almorzado?- pregunto invitándole un poco del postre que había quedado del almuerzo pero la mayor se negó alegando que no era necesario.

-es momento de irnos, Mikoto nos vemos otro día, no te preocupes, cuidare muy bien de Sakura- dijo enérgicamente antes de salir agarrada de la mano de la menor que se despidió como pudo de la pelinegra agitando su mano antes de ser arrastrada por la peliroja.

Apretó un poco la mano de Kushina cuando salieron del barrio Uchiha y se adentraron más en la aldea, encontrando menos personas Uchiha conforme avanzaban y mas personas de otros clanes tanto civiles como ninjas que eran fácilmente identificables por sus ropas coloridas y no limitarse a las 4 gamas de colores -negro, blanco, azul y rojo oscuro- que abundaba en su barrio.

Por unos segundos mas siguió agarrada férreamente a la pelirroja hasta que recordó que Konoha no solamente estaba formada por ese clan, había muchos más y todos eran diferentes pero se mantenían juntos, siendo cada uno una pieza del rompecabezas que formaba Konoha.

Aflojo el agarre más calmada y examino los caminos por los que andaban, las diferentes casas, trabajos, edificios que había en su camino y la diversidad de comportamientos de las personas. Su corazón se aceleró de emoción examinando los nuevos lugares, la apariencia de la gente y los símbolos de clanes más prominentes hasta que llegaron a la casa de los Uzumaki. Por fuera pudo contemplar lo grande y modesta que era, tenía dos pisos y un jardín delantero con un pasto fresco y radiante por el que había un camino de piedra a cuyos lados estaba lleno de flores de todos los colores que despedían agradables aromas formando un laberinto que retaba ser atravesado para perderse.

-Bienvenida a mi casa Sakura- exclamo la mayor animándola a pasar, cerrando la puerta en entrada una vez la menor se animó a caminar en su interior. El lugar olía a comida, una mezcla de verduras, carne del reciente almuerzo y algo parecido a flores silvestres que posiblemente era debido al jardín.

-es grande- se animó a comentar quitándose los zapatos antes de adentrarse más a la casa y sentarse en el comedor junto con Kushina. Todo tanto adentro como afuera inspiraba un estilo hogareño que trasmitía confort y una calidez agradable nada parecida al calor agobiante que podía haber a mediados de verano.

-Minato quería que viviéramos en un apartamento, me aterre de solo pensarlo y no deje que pasara. Naruto y Menma son parecidos a mí, los espacios pequeños nos parecen aburridos así que hasta el momento sabemos que vivir aquí ha sido la mejor opción ¿tú que preferirías Sakura?

-no me incomodaría vivir en un apartamento mientras tenga una cocina y una biblioteca- comento sin prestarle mucha importancia como le había recomendado Sasuke, aun así mantenía cuidado en algunas cosas que decía para no sonar irrespetuosa.

-Que aburrido- se quejó la mayor viéndola con una ceja levantada- así que te gusta leer.

-Si señora

-Sakura, llámame tía Kushina- repitió amablemente- ¿Qué tipo de libros te gustan?- pregunto otra vez pero la niña se quedó en silencio mirándola con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Estaba ocurriendo lo mismo, le estaban preguntando muchas cosas y aun no confiaba en aquella señora a pesar de ser una buena amiga de Mikoto para hablar con total libertad acerca de si misma.

-tía Kushina ¿Por qué me pregunta esas cosas?

-para conocerte mejor, dattebane- dijo ella viendo como la niña fruncía más el ceño. Contuvo la risa que casi sale de sus labios, el parecido que tenía con los Uchiha era tanto que en general si no fuera por el color de sus ojos y cabello diría que era una de ellos.

-no quiero ser grosera, pero nadie quiere conocer a otra persona sin un motivo detrás. Lo sé, el poder de la información me ha causado varios problemas, así que le pregunto ¿para que desea saber de mí?- relajo su ceño y se quedó viendo inexpresiva y sin pestañear a Kushina, cuyos ojos violáceos se abrieron en gran medida y su cara reflejaba asombro, no había pasado por su cabeza que tanto era el parecido con los Uchiha hasta ese momento. Casi parecía la versión femenina y agraciada de su sobrino Itachi.

-porque Mikoto me conto de una pequeña niña que tenía bajo su protección que no tenía amigos, era solitaria y no conocía que era ser una niña. Eres muy inteligente pero eso no es lo único que necesita una persona en este mundo. Quiero enseñarte a ser más abierta a las relaciones y disfrutes tu niñez porque cuando crezcas te darás cuenta de lo valioso que es este tiempo. Hare lo posible para que te diviertas esta semana conmigo, dattebane.

La menor se quedó pensando en eso por unos minutos confrontando la mirada de la mayor que conforme pasaba el tiempo lucia más incómoda por el grado de intensidad que podía provocar su mirada. Sakura metió su mano en su pantalón y saco las hojas que le entrego Sasuke y las reviso una vez más, antes de tachar una de las primeras recomendaciones _"no prestarle atención a los comentarios de tía Kushina"_ y sonrió antes de guardarlo en su pantalón otra vez.

-me gustan los libros de medicina ¿y a ti?

-icha icha Paradise!

.

* * *

.

-ya llegue, dattebayo!- grito alguien en la entrada ingresando al condominio, miro a su alrededor extrañado por la falta de saludo hasta que escucho una risita provenir de la habitación de sus padres seguida de muchas otras. El reconoció ese sonido, femenino y contagioso como el de su madre pero la risa que secundaba la de ella era diferente, más suave y encantadora. Se sonrojo cuando proceso después de un minuto de quien se trataba, la niña que llamo su atención cuando visito a Sasuke para un trabajo de la academia y lo mantenía distraído en clases cuando pensaba en ella involuntariamente. Dejo sus cosas en el comedor antes de adentrarse más y tocar la puerta del dormitorio con sus extremidades temblorosas del nerviosismo que le causo sus pensamientos- ¿mama, estas en casa?

-pasa Naruto!- dijo aun entre risas y al ingresar se sorprendió cuando vio a su madre confianzuda con una niña y no cualquiera, había acertado , era la niña de sus sueños como se había imaginado, la pelirosa que había soñado que le dio una paliza a Sasuke y que para su pesar era su novia –o eso creía-.

-hola, eres Sakura, ¿no es asi?- pregunto con una sonrisa viendo a la niña que estaba comiendo unas galletas de chocolate en la cama mientras esta le hacía unas trenzas su madre. Se sonrojo sin darse cuenta, ella aun le parecía muy bonita y le daba un poco de nerviosismo verla de nuevo, no sabía que decirle y verse cool como lo hacía su hermano todo el tiempo pero algo era seguro, quería que ella viera que él era genial y que merecía ser observado.

-si- respondió con la boca embarrotada de chocolate sosteniéndole fijamente la mirada al rubio que había entrado, sus ojos eran tan lindos que difícilmente podía apartar la vista de ellos.

-¿me puedes dar un poco?- pregunto señalando a las galletas que estaba comiendo plácidamente y le entrego una que tenía en manos, estaba un poco pegajosa pero eso no le impidió a el comérsela gustoso.

-¿cómo te fue hoy cariño?- pregunto su madre aun concentrada en la trenza que estaba hecha hasta la mitad del largo cabello rosa.

-menma se lució otra vez- se quejó irritado antes de abandonar la habitación y regresar hecho una furia caminando de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado olvidándose por completo verse cool- ¡volvió a decir en clases que solo servía para dormir y todos se rieron de mi!

-si vuelvo a recibir otra nota de Iruka de que te has estado quedando dormido…-amenazo Kushina soltando a la pelirosa, creando un aura visible, completamente oscura y demoniaca que alejaba toda su atención de ella.

-buena suerte, Naruto- sonrió Sakura cuando sintió el peligro atrás de ella y decidió que era el mejor momento para retirada, bajo de la cama y cerró la puerta de la habitación tras de ella antes de escuchar cosas romperse en su interior y a Naruto pidiéndole ayuda pero apreciaba mucho su vida para meterse en ese terreno peligroso.

Bajo a la sala y se quedó viendo a través del ventanal la gente que pasaba por la calle ignorando la batalla campal que había a pocos pasos de ella. Cada uno de los transeúntes estaba pendientes de su propia vida bajo la tenue luz del atardecer, muchas personas estaban recogiendo sus cosas para regresar a sus hogares y otras se dedicaron a abrir locales nocturnos que había reconocido como bares para personas mayores y algunos casinos donde apostaban lo que tenían con el riesgo de irse con las manos vacías, dudosa se puso a pensar de donde conocía esto, el significado de mucha cosas, las personas que la rodeaban no los mencionaban pero ella conocía que existían, como si fuera un pensamiento común e inconsciente, como si lo hubiera aprendido antes.

Suspiro antes de acomodarse en el sillón que estaba frente al ventanal cuando la noche había llegado y se enfrentó a la mirada de Naruto que estaba a pocos pasos de ella, su ceño estaba fruncido y la veía de una forma diferente, más seria y menos cálida además de que se encontraba con la piel más pálida. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo detrás de ella pero no parecía mucho.

-Pensé que tía Kushina te había golpeado o al menos tirarte algún jarrón- comento divertida aunque su cara no guardaba alguna expresión. El solo sonrió de medio lado antes de sentarse frente a ella en un sillón individual.

-yo no despierto la ira de mi madre, eso te lo puedo asegurar- junto sus manos en sus piernas y la siguió analizando sin dejar aquella seria expresión que parecía desencajar en su rostro.

-dormirte en clases fue una mala idea, llevas toda tu vida con ella, ya deberías conocerla. Yo apenas llevo horas y sé que lo que hiciste fue un pase seguro para ganarte una paliza- comento manteniendo aun la diversión, tratando de seguir las indicaciones de la mencionada para realizar una buena conversación. Mientras estuvieron solas la pelirroja se dedicó a enséñale algunas cosas que podría decir para agradar a la gente, usar la ironia y el sarcasmo de forma leve podía ser simpático, hablar de vivencias pasadas de relevancia, educador y decir lo que uno pensaba, valiente.

-es raro, casi nadie me confunde con mi hermano- después de unos segundos debatiéndose lo que debía hacer, decidió acercarse a ella y quedar frente al sillón de ella- vine a recoger mis cosas y advertirte que no quiero ver mi habitación desordenada cuando regrese y tampoco dejes que Naruto entre en ella- le dijo antes de marcharse por la entrada a la vez que entraba un hombre mucho mayor que él.

-que te valla bien con Shikamaru- le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta el mayor, dejando confundida a la niña.

La pelirosa se quedó en silencio varios segundos con la vista fija en la entrada. Aquel niño no era Naruto pero era igual a él físicamente, sus tres bigotes en cada mejilla, aquel alborotado y lacio cabello rubio y sus ojos sorprendentemente azules no tenían diferencias. Suspiro apretando un poco los puños, ridículo, se dio cuenta de algo, esa persona que estuvo frente a ella por fuera de las apariencias tenía detalles distintivos. Aquellos ojos los mantenía relajados haciendo que no se vieran alegres más bien pequeños y tristes, sus labios los mantuvo sin un atisbo de sonrisa, cayendo en una mueca de desinterés y su ceño permanecía fruncido sin darse cuenta, eliminando cualquier rastro de calidez que pudiera producir verlo, al contrario, no le producía un mínimo de confianza.

\- tú debes ser Sakura, es un gusto conocerte. Me llamo Minato, veo que ya conociste a Menma- se presentó el hombre que había entrado, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Era muy alto y apuesto pero lo sorprendente en el eran aquellos rasgos característicos de sus hijos. Sus ojos eran pequeños y relajados, pareciéndose al niño que supuso era gemelo o mellizo de Naruto con la diferencia de que eran más claros, casi como un azul celeste con un brillo único y amable, sus rasgos más finos que los de Kushina y su cabello rubio un poco más largo que sus hijos sin perder toque de rebeldía. Simplemente para ella ese hombre rosaba el nivel de atractivo que tenía Shisui pero no le importo mucho ese detalle sino quien era el, la persona más perfecta que había apreciado sus ojos, su título en toga y el poder que emanaba lo hacía ver casi como un dios para ella ¡el era el Hokage¡ había leído mucho sobre él y sus antecesores, conocerlo era un honor que hacía que su corazón estuviera por salirse de su boca.

-es un gusto conocerlo señor Minato, me llamo Sakura, gracias por recibirme en su casa- se levantó y dio una ligera inclinación de cabeza para el placer de el, le agradaba sus modales.

-espero que te sientas cómoda, mi esposa a veces suele ser un poco explosiva…ya sabes- comento el divertido viendo bajar por las escaleras a la mencionada y su hijo menor.

Naruto tenía varios golpes y magulladuras por todo su rostro, parecido salir de una batalla campal pero no se quejaba, ya estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de heridas y quería mantenerse lo más impasible posible para dejar una mejor impresión a aquella linda invitada que la de un niño llorón. En cambio Kushina lucia fresca y calmada, saludando a su esposo con un fuerte abrazo y desaparecer en la cocina para preparar la cena negando la ayuda que le ofrecía Sakura por esa vez.

-un día quisiera entrenar con usted, señor Minato- comento ya solos en la mesa con el desafío reflejado en sus ojos mientras Naruto iba por platos- quisiera saber cómo está mi nivel contra el Hokage, sería muy interesante.

-opino lo mismo- comento alegre de ver la motivación de las nueva generación, sus hijos eran más de lo que pudiera desear, Menma era un estudiante excepcional y Naruto tenía un espíritu infranqueable, agradecía a los dioses ser bendecido por ellos pero no eran los únicos jóvenes que mostraban un espíritu valeroso, él lo sabía, habían varios niños en los que veía potencial y la osada niña era uno de ellos

-Si! Hoy hay ramen- grito desde la cocina Naruto llevando consigo varios platos hondos y ubicarlos en la mesa junto con los palillos de cada uno. Sus ojos brillaban de deseo y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, esperando a que llegara su madre con una hoya grande que casi espanta a la niña casi tanto como los demás invitados que ven Ramen en esa casa.

-Tranquilízate Naruto, la visita primero- lo regaño Kushina mientras le servía un plato completamente lleno de la sopa de fideos- si quieres mas no dudes en coger, estas muy delgada, tienes que rellenarte un poco.

-gracias- susurro viendo como Naruto y Minato devoraban su plato y se servían más como si un plato lleno fuera solo una cucharada y no amenguara su desenfrenada hambre. Sasuke tenía razón en algo de su lista por esta vez _"los Uzumaki comen mucho, no te adiaras a esa costumbre si no quieres parecer un akimichi y rendir menos en los entrenamientos"._

 _-_ Dime querida Sakura ¿ya sabes escribir?- pregunto Kushina sin terminar de tragar lo que tenía en boca pero entendible.

-sí, aprendí mientras vivía con la señora Uchiha, me refiero a la madre de la señora Mikoto- dijo cogiendo un segundo plato, estaba muy delicioso, no se dejaría debilitar en los entrenamientos por un plato extra, Sasuke lo entendería.

-oh qué bien! Ya estas preparada para ingresar a la academia- comento tragando la bola de alimentos que había almacenado en su mejilla, bajo la atenta mirada de la niña sonrió cómplice y le explico que era una forma excelente para poder comer mucho en un solo bocado.

-Es como las ardillas- comento recordando como almacenaban comida entre sus mejillas en los últimos meses, casi alcanzando el mismo tamaño que el resto de sus pequeños cuerpos, pero lo más cercano a una ardilla en esa mesa era Naruto, aquellos bigotes y cara hinchada no le favorecían mucho.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Kushina y Minato se fueron a su habitación dando las buenas noches y dejar solos a los dos niños no sin antes avisarles que durmieran pronto. Ella se aseguraría de que así fuera, tenía la costumbre de pasear por la casa para ver si sus hijos obedecían y dormían o se quedaban jugando y ganarse un buen sermón. La situación era diferente en esos momentos, sin Menma en casa ella estaba más relajada, Naruto suele tener el sueño pesado y le quitaba peso de encima.

Los niños permanecieron en silencio algunos segundos antes de que Sakura se acercara al lado del rubio y contemplar mejor las heridas que tenía su rostro. Frunció un poco sus cejas como tantas veces en ese día y le pidió que fueran a la sala bajo la dubitativa mirada de él que sin refutarla la siguió sentándose en un sofá, expectante de lo que tuviera que decirle.

-Si quieres te puedo curar- dijo señalando su rostro sin atreverse a acercarse sin el consentimiento del niño, no quería entrometerse en su espacio personal sin su permiso además de que aún se encontraba apenada de haberlo noqueado aunque el creyera que fue un sueño.

El pestañeo varias veces sin entender bien que quería lograr la niña con eso, frunció el entrecejo más que ella y sus grandes ojos azules trataron de buscar en ella algún engaño que estuviera visible. Eran pocas las veces que las personas le brindaban su apoyo y la mayoría cuando lo hacían querían algo a cambio.

Ser el hijo del Hokage no era tan bueno como parecía, era más como estar maldito. Mucha gente hipócrita se acercaba a él tendiéndole una mano sin ánimos. A casi nadie le interesaba su persona sino sus progenitores o su hermano mayor que sin esfuerzo alguno -en su opinión- había ganado el respeto y admiración de todos mientras que él era la sombra de su familia.

La pelirosa no parecía una mala persona, se divertía con su madre antes de que el llegara a la casa y tenía lo que muchas niñas desearía que era la atención de Sasuke Uchiha. Todo eso sin la intervención de el, por eso no pudo evitar pensar ¿Qué buscaba ella de el? De pie frente suyo ella lo miraba impasible con una postura relajaba, esperando paciente su respuesta.

Sonrió como acostumbraba, mostrando casi todos sus dientes anormalmente blancos luciendo lo más feliz y complacido que podía, esperando su ayuda después de un efusivo asentimiento.

No era real, él lo sabía pero nadie se daba cuenta de eso, su sonrisa era la mejor forma de aligerar el ambiente, de parecer confiado y tonto y de tener algo por lo que al menos ser reconocido. Dolía ser ignorado y utilizado por la confianza que le dio alguna vez a las personas equivocadas pero ponerle una buena cara al mundo disminuía ese sentimiento y se limitaba a ignorarlo a pesar de que estaba latente y lo perseguía siempre al igual que la experiencia.

-no tengas miedo- aconsejo la niña antes de tocar con ambas manos sus mejillas sintiendo bajo su tacto el estremecimiento del rubio. Concentrada cerro sus ojos y dejo su chakra fluir desde sus manos hasta la cara de él, calmando progresivamente la hinchazón y reparar los vasos que se rompieron por los mortales golpes que Kushina daba.

Él estaba relajado cuando se dejó invadir por la calidez del chakra de ella, se sentía fresco pero distante, como si lo tuviera al lado a pocos centímetros de el pero sin alcanzarlo. Se sentía mejor con cada segundo que pasaba, casi se dormía por la agradable sensación hasta que algo interrumpió la calma que lo estaba embargando, un quejido atrás de ellos se hizo escuchar a lo alto. Sobresaltado abrió los ojos y giro su rostro en dirección a dónde provino el sonido.

Su padre había salido de la habitación por un vaso con agua, viendo con sorpresa como su invitada curaba a su hijo como si nada, dejándolo como nuevo después de haber pensado que duraría 1 semana amoratado. Sus ojos pasaron de Naruto a Sakura y viceversa, era la primera vez que veía a una niña producir chakra curativo y más aún que no le tomara mucho esfuerzo utilizarlo después de observar su relajada postura.

-¿papa?- pregunto el menor de la familia viéndolo con curiosidad, eran pocas las veces que veía a su padre dejarse sorprender tan abiertamente que dejaba su boca abierta de la impresión. Admitía que también estuvo encantado hasta que una voz venenosa en su cabeza le susurro que lo que acabo de pasar era una trampa de la niña para obtener la atención de su padre. Sonrió de medio lado y se puso de pie – voy a dormir, los dejo solos- dijo como si nada, desplazando un poco más la amargura que se guardaba para el.

-espera- susurro la niña antes de alcanzarlo y revisar su cara bajo el escrutinio de sus ojos en búsqueda de alguna cosa que le faltara curar- buenas noches Naruto, señor Minato- se despidió después de ver complacida que el ya no tenía nada y adentrarse en la que en ese momento seria su habitación dejando no solo a Minato sorprendido sino también a su hijo menor.

Una vez dentro del dormitorio donde se quedaría en esa semana un olor la golpeo una vez inhalo la esencia de la estancia, cítrico muy fuerte. Sobre un escritorio vio el causante de aquel inusual olor, un frasco oscuro con la imagen de limones y naranjas y el nombre de una marca comercial, era un perfume, el que usaba el hermano de Naruto.

Soltó un gruñido bajo, abrió las ventanas y encendió el abanico de la habitación para dispersar el olor haciendo más agradable el lugar una vez disminuido el aroma. Le presto más atención a la habitación una vez recupero su olfato. Era muy espacioso y de tonalidades serias que cubria una gama de azul eléctrico, negro y gris. Tenía una cama individual pegada en la pared de lado de la puerta y la cabecera pegada a la otra pared, al lado tenía un estante lleno de libros unido a un escritorio de madera y al frente estaba el armario con varias dianas pegadas con algunos kunai incrustados junto a la ventana que daba a un pequeño balcón siendo la pared restante cubierta de algunos pergaminos, notas sobre un tablero borrable y un televisor acomodado en la pared.

 _-"es agradable"-_ pensó antes de ver los libros que se encontraban en la repisa, habían varios tomos de historia, técnicas de combate armado, entrenamiento físico, filosofía de los primeros tres hokages, organización ninja según las naciones ninja y una serie de pergaminos que eran de trabajos académicos por el sello que llevaban impreso y otros que no se animó a tocar cuando vio un sello que no había visto antes en la casa de Mikoto.

Cerró la ventana y sin mucho pensarlo cogió un tomo de filosofía del segundo hokage con el corazón en la mano del nerviosismo. Cuando estaba en la biblioteca de los Uchiha había buscado algún libro que hablara de las creencias Tobirama Senju hasta que se enteró por casualidad que fue enemigo jurado del clan, se odiaban a muerte y en su ascenso al poder hizo movimientos silenciosos para alejarlos poco a poco de Konoha hasta casi lograr una guerra interna por su imprudencia.

Paso varias horas leyendo y crispándose de rabia con cada letra que leía de aquellos espantosos libros y pergaminos, aquel Hokage le era de su total desagrado desde que se introdujo a su filosofía.

" _El clan Uchiha es el clan más poderoso por aquel amor profundo que le guardan a sus seres amados pero también el más maldito cuando llegan a perderlos. El amor se transforma en odio y su existencia se vuelve un peligro para la aldea"_

Lo odiaba, simplemente no cabía en su cabeza como las personas que le habían brindado un techo, una cama, un trabajo y comida era un peligro.

La gentileza de Mikoto no lo tenía ninguna otra persona que hubiera conocido, siempre cuidaba de ella, lo sabía, desde que la conoció vio que no la trataba como un extraño sino como a otro miembro de su círculo cercano sin haber hecho algún mérito mara ganar su atencion. Sasuke era parecido en algunas cosas a su madre pero le sumaba lealtad, cada cosa que se prometieron nunca decir, había sido cumplido por una confianza que se tenían en silencio y que no creía hablarían algún día y por ultimo estaba Itachi y Shisui que estuvieron presentes para reconfortarla cuando creía estaría sola como habia estado acostumbrada.

Shisui era lo más cercano a una familia desde su punto de vista, era la mezcla de todo lo bueno y justo en el mundo. Su gentileza, su lealtad y su compañía lo convertían en su punto débil, él era la persona más importante para ella. Después de que Sasuke le explicara que era querer a alguien ella lo entendió, su felicidad estaba enlazada con la existencia de Shisui.

Asi que ¿Por qué el segundo Hokage los concebía como seres inestables y que fácilmente sucumbían a la oscuridad? No lo sabía pero lo que si sabía era que las palabras de él no la tocaron en absoluto a pesar del encanto que producían aquellas personas fuertes en ella.

-era un idiota- susurro cerrando el libro y soltó un bufido antes de apagar las luces y decidirse dormir sin darle más vueltas al asunto. No pondría en duda la bondad de los Uchiha por un hokage.

.

* * *

.

Había un aroma dulce en el aire, un postre que no supo identificar, inalcanzable para sus aturdidos sentidos. Reconoció estar gateando en un campo cercano a un poblado de donde provenía el agradable olor sin ser capaz de acercarse a pesar de que su estómago gruñera en protesta y salivara deseosa de alimentos. Acercarse estaba mal, la estaban buscando, era una trampa y le traería graves problemas si regresara.

La niebla del bosque la protegía de la vista de los aldeanos, gatear en vez de caminar la hacía casi indetectable pero su olor era como el del dulce, penetrante. La sangre goteaba de sus rodillas raspadas y sus manos maltratadas dejaban rastros que ellos reconocerían si no se daba prisa y alcanzaba el rio a tiempo.

-está cerca! No dejen que escape- grito alguien a varios metros de distancia helándola por completo haciendo que su estómago dejara de gruñir y su boca secarse, siguió gateando lo más rápido que podía, estaban cerca, muy cerca- te encontré pequeña, ya no volverás a escapar, te necesitamos.

Sus esperanzas murieron en ese momento cuando su cabello fue agarrado con brusquedad y su cabeza fue echada para atrás, volviendo todo negro

.

* * *

.

-no! Aléjate!- grito agitada dando un salto en la cama y caer de bruces en el suelo con su cuerpo temblando más de lo que era costumbre, lloro con fuerza haciéndose un ovillo en el suelo y acomodar sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza protegiéndose del atacante del sueño a pesar de no estar ahí- no quiero volver, no más, no quiero volver, papa - susurro en llanto reconociendo lo que acabo de decir.

Trato de calmarse sintiendo bajo su cuerpo el frio del suelo de madera, las sabanas que aun envolvían parte de su cuerpo y la oscuridad de la madrugada. Fue un sueño, uno diferente al que siempre aparecía y en esos momentos después de tanto desear que terminara aquel recuerdo que se aparecía en noches, quería que regresara si eso significaba no volver a soñar lo mismo que en esa noche.

-era mi papa…estaba escapando de el- susurro deseando tener a Shisui, a Itachi o a Mikoto a su lado, no quería estar sola, tenía mucho miedo.

Se levantó del suelo temblando como una hoja al viento y decidió regresar solo por esa noche. Abrió la ventana del balcón y agarrándose de la pared trepo varios bordes hasta llegar al suelo y salir corriendo rumbo al barrio Uchiha.

Sus pies estaban descalzos y el camino causo algunos rasguños en ellos que no le dio importancia, quería estar con Mikoto más que nunca, ella le había dicho que confiara en ella y eso iba a hacer.

Izquierda, Derecha, seguir adelante, Izquierda, Izquierda, Derecha… recordando el camino que había tomado con la peliroja, retornaba al barrio Uchiha sabiendo que estaba muy lejos. Casi a las afueras de la aldea y ella apenas se encontraba saliendo del centro.

Estaba bien iluminado las calles por algunos sectores y en otros estaban sumidos de oscuridad pero por donde pasaba lo hacía en silencio tratando de lucir lo menos perturbada posible hasta que llego a un callejón sin salida confundiendo un camino con otro. Cuando iba a regresar sus pasos frente a ella habían dos señores que la miraban sonrientes aparentando gentileza.

-niña, ¿qué haces afuera a estas horas de la noche?- pregunto uno de ellos trastabillando las palabras bajo los efectos del alcohol.

-no me digas que escapaste- dijo el otro riendo como si le hubieran contado un buen chiste deteniéndose cuando la vio estremecer- eso fue ¿no? Acabas de escapar, eres una niña mala.

 _-"eres una niña mala Sakura, a los niños malos hay que castigarlos"_ \- recordó la voz de su padre y su corazón volvió a acelerarse regresando el pánico a su cuerpo, sus sueños eran recuerdos, lo sabía pero nunca habían llegado a ella cuando estaba despierta.

-no es verdad, no soy mala, quiero regresar con la señora Mikoto- tartamudeo tratando de controlar su miedo.

-déjanos ayudarte ¿tienes miedo? No te asustes pequeña, no te haremos daño. Pobrecita, está temblando, ten, esto te ayudara a que no tengas frio- dijo el otro señor sacándose la chaqueta que llevaba encima revelando un cuerpo musculoso cubierto de ropas negras y una bandana ninja con el símbolo de Konoha tachado. Al darse cuenta de esto último se sobresaltó, siendo notado por los expertos ojos de los ninja que tenía al frente.

-parece que sabe que somos Ryu! La mocosa nos reconoció- se rio el otro quitándose también la chaqueta que llevaba consigo revelando el mismo vestuario que su compañero.

-déjenme irme, quiero regresar con la señora Mikoto, no sé de qué hablan- dijo más convencida pero los hombres se burlaron antes de acercarse más a ella haciéndola retroceder, acorralándola.

-creo que no podemos dejarte ir ahora- saco un kunai meciéndolo entre sus manos con movimientos torpe por los efectos del alcohol y rasgando la camisa de la niña que se movió a un lado a pocos segundos antes de ser atravesada.

En un ágil movimiento, agarro el brazo del que la ataco entre sus dos manos y concentrando chakra en sus brazos con un giro a la izquierda le parto los huesos que estaban bajo su agarre y antes de que pudiera gritar de dolor, acerto una patada en la porción baja de su abdomen, impulsándolo en dirección contraria hasta atravesar la estructura de una casa paralela al callejón, dejándolo inmovilizado, con varios daños internos que le causarían la muerte en cuestión de minutos.

Sin bajar suu guardia por la reciente victoria intento golpera al otro ninja pero este último fue más precavido y la pateo en un costado haciendo que callera al suelo antes de siquiera poder dar un golpe.

-no seas tonta, no podrás escapar!

- _"no puedes escapar de mí, Sakura"_

-no más! Déjame! Quiero que se vayan!- grito enfrentando al ninja renegado comenzando a sangrar por la nariz viendo cómo se seguían burlando. Dentro de ella en esos momentos el miedo que había estado latente por mucho tiempo esa noche se fue menguando remplazado por asco y quería hacerlo desaparecer. Como un sismo, hubo un movimiento de la tierra bajo sus pies antes de soltar un grito lleno de ira y escuchar los gritos de terror del hombre hasta que se detuvo después de unos segundos.

Cuando termino de gritar se sentía mareada, no podía ver bien y le dolía mucho el lugar donde la golpearon. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la salida del callejón cayendo al suelo muy agitada dándose cuenta de que no podía moverse y su visión se hacía más oscura con los segundos hasta desmayarse sintiendo como una ligera lluvia caía sobre ella sin llegar a ser agradable, no había aquel adictivo aroma a petricol en el aire, olía a hierro.

.

* * *

.

 **Hola! espero que hasta el momento sea de su agrado mi historia, quería aclarar como muchos otros escritores de fanfiction que los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad pero que me han fasinado tanto que he decidido crear una obra inspirada por sus personalidades e ideales.**

 **Algunos de los personajes tienen una perspectiva diferente de la vida debido a que ha habido adición de ciertos personajes que no siguen la trama principal -dígase Menma- que han afectado su personalidad en parte.**

 **Hasta el momento creo que no he hecho a Sakura basada en la que conocemos del anime y manga, puedo decir que es debido a su diferente origen y vida sin las mismas comodidades y seguridad, haciendo de ella una persona mas racional y menos concentido, que no ha tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar su infancia como otros niños.**

 **quería ademas agradecer los comentarios de Adrit126 por leer desde el principio y darme su opinión y a Marishka16 por compartir mi idea de enviar a Hinata al infinito y mas allá con Toneri jeje**


	6. primer amigo

Los días para Minato eran muy ocupados desde que se convirtió en Hokage, habían muchas obligaciones que apenas le daban tiempo de regresar a su hogar en las noches para estar con su familia. Cuando fue nombrado Hokage, el mismo se había encargado de crear un periodo de paz que difícilmente era nublado por alguna amenaza de guerra ocasionada por algún grupo desertor o bandidos que eran neutralizados por los ninjas bajo su mando y las alianzas que actualmente tiene con otras naciones.

Incluso dentro de la aldea había cosas difíciles de lidiar.

A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos siempre había problemas como el conflicto interno que lo saludaba esa mañana como una patada baja, prometiéndole una semana muy difícil. Konoha estaba en un paro laboral en la región este de la zona centro cuando varios civiles descubrieron entre los escombros de un establecimiento de mueblería una persona gravemente herida que aún seguía con vida y fue trasladada a un centro hospitalario cercano en malas condiciones físicas, poseedor de múltiples fracturas y daño interno que lo tenía colgando entre la vida y la muerte.

Ese era el menor de sus problemas como Hokage, lo que se encontraba al frente del establecimiento era lo verdaderamente preocupante. En un callejón se elevaba una grande rama que emergía de la tierra sin raíces ni tallo visibles y agarraba con firmeza en su extremo un cadáver estrujando su pecho y brazos hasta aplastarlos. La escena era casi subrealista para sus ojos azules.

El hecho de que hubiera sido asesinado una persona registrada como ninja renegado de nivel jonnin y que su compañero casi corriera la misma suerte no era preocupante, podría considerarse como justo para la mayoría ver como acabaron la vida de esa escoria y desagradable para otros la forma innecesaria y grotesca de su muerte aun así, no le restaban menor grado de justicia. Lo preocupante era la causa, en el inicio de la rama, encontraron una pequeña niña bañada en los fluidos del cadáver. Fue una vista perturbadora sin duda pero más perturbador fue saber que esa niña se suponía que debía estar durmiendo en la habitación de su primogénito.

Esa mañana después de estar en el callejón donde se encontraban el cadáver y la desmayada niña, y ordenar crear un perímetro para mantener alejados a los curiosos y ordenar a un grupo de ninjas con ninjutsu de tierra buscar el punto de origen de las ramas, se dirigió al hospital general de Konoha junto con la menor para averiguar su estado. Después de dos horas de haber ingresado y dejarlo en sala de espera se dedicó a analizar la situación con la imagen aun gravada en sus retinas de la enorme rama, sus manos estaban húmedas en un sudor frio que era la única muestra de recelo hacia su invitada.

Solamente había una persona capaz de usar el elemento madera de forma natural y murió hace más de 100 años sin dejar herederos de su poder. Actualmente solo había un ninja capaz de usar elemento madera y era a causa de un terrible experimento pero ¿y esa niña? Además de que el elemento madera sea sumamente raro, era muy codiciado por todo el mundo, poniendo en peligro constante la vida del que hasta ese momento era su único usuarios.

El problema no se terminaba ahí, lo sabía, había historia de por medio y la familia que protegía a Sakura estaba metida justo en el centro del problema.

-Se encuentra estable desde que le administramos líquidos y enyesamos su brazo izquierdo. Descubrimos que se desmallo por una disminución de su flujo de chakra muy rápida para que su cuerpo lo tolerara- le informo una enfermera ya transcurrido las dos horas de ingreso, aliviándolo un poco.

-¿los señores Fugaku y Mikoto saben de esto?- le pregunto a la enfermera que le estaba informando de la situación obteniendo como respuesta un tímido asentimiento por su parte- gracias.

Fue descuidado, lo supo cuando ignoro los gritos de la niña siendo conocedor de sus pesadillas pero no de los efectos que causaban en ella. Estaba realmente incomodo, cuando llego a la habitación del hospital donde estaba ella ya despierta y con la vista perdida en algún punto indefinido frente a ella.

-Sakura- susurro haciendo que ella le dirigiera la vista una fracción de segundo antes de volver a ver la pared blanca frente a ella. Para el no paso desapercibido la palidez poco saludable de ella, las grandes manchas negras que estaban debajo de sus ojos y el triste semblante que tenía a pesar de mantenerse los más impasible posible en espera de una sentencia. Su nombre era lo único que pudo decir en aquel ambiente tan pesado que ella misma provocaba con su agotado semblante.

-no podre ser una ninja ¿verdad? Me llevaran a prisión- dijo después de unos segundos de haber entrado sin dirigirle aun la mirada.

-¿Por qué crees que iras a prisión?- cuestiono sentándose frente a ella inquieto por la profundidad del aquel par de ojos oscurecidos por una seriedad que ocultaba el miedo que sentía.

Mikoto tenía razón en algo, Sakura no actuaba como una persona de su edad. Sus gestos eran suaves e inspiraba madurez, su tono de voz tenía poca variación que delatara sus emociones pero en ese punto donde el estrés hacia mella en ella, el quería saber si podía ser capaz de quebrar aquel caparazón de indiferencia que la protegía.

-porque esos hombres…yo los mate ¿no es así?- dirigió su vista al rubio con sus ojos húmedos, aguantando las ganas de llorar, primera grieta- no quise hacerlo, no sé cómo lo hice, solo quería regresar con la señora Mikoto-susurro bajando la vista incapaz de ver a alguien tan bueno como el Hokage sintiéndose una persona sucia que perdió ese derecho- estaban borrachos y me ofrecieron su ayuda pero eran desertores, vi sus bandas ninja tachadas y trataron de matarme cuando se dieron cuenta que ya sabía que eran. Ahora estoy al nivel de ellos, una asesina.

-Sakura, no vuelvas a decir eso, no iras a prisión- trato de calmarla posando una mano en el hombro de ella y coger su mentón para que lo viera a los ojos mientras le hablaba, su visita no era para hacerla sentir culpable y ella debía entenderlo pronto antes de seguir relatando lo que creía que le deparaba el futuro- Lo que hiciste fue necesario, tenías que protegerte y si no hubieras hecho algo tu estarías en su lugar en estos momentos. Además, lograste completar dos misiones abiertas- le dijo entregándole dos pergamino de misiones rango A que ella leyó en silencio relajando un poco su semblante.

-estaban en el libro bingo, la aldea buscaba la captura o asesinato de ambos. Uno murió y el otro está en cuidados intensivos bajo custodia- susurro un poco más calmada liberando la mitad del peso que caía en su conciencia de lo que había hecho, aun uno de ellos seguía con vida. Ambos hombres habían robado y vendieron información de Konoha a kirigakure, asesinando a varios civiles y ninjas en el proceso. No merecían compasión pero ella no era una asesina, odiaba la muerte y odiaba ser la mano que le dio fin a una vida.

-así es, has completado dos misiones y todavía no has entrado a la academia. Creo que se está metiendo mucho al campo de acción, señorita- comento haciendo que ella ligeramente sonriera.

-señor Minato, yo…

-Sakura!- gritaron por los pasillos antes de adentrarse en la habitación Mikoto seguida de Kushina completamente agitadas, ya se habían enterado de todo.

-estas en serios problemas, salir tan tarde en la noche! En que estabas pensando- regaño Mikoto antes de que la pequeña se lanzara a sus brazos y la abrazara como si su vida dependiera de ello. Dejando que las lágrimas que había retenido en la presencia del Hokage salieran sin nada que las pudiera detener ocultando su cara contra el pecho de la señora, ocultándola de la vista de los demás. Segunda grieta.

-las dejamos solas- dijo Minato llevándose consigo a Kushina, no protesto aunque quería hacerlo, Sakura había escapado cuando estaba bajo su cuidado, ella había prometido protegerla en su casa y fallo el primer día. Verla lastimada y triste le causaba enojo consigo misma, la tarde que pasaron juntas, Sakura se veía tan feliz que parecía una niña normal pero en esos momentos todo lo que quería lograr estaba pasando por un momento de gran inestabilidad que no iban a su favor.

-Hokage, hablaremos mas tarde en su despacho

En ese momento el Namizake supo que su predicción era correcta, esa semana seria fuertemente atormentado, si no se encargaban de eso los aldeanos, Mikoto con seguridad lo haría. Aquellos ojos grises oscuro no dejaron de ver fijamente su espalda hasta que salió de la habitación con la piel de su nuca erizada.

Mikoto se sentó en el borde de la cama acariciando con la punta de sus dedos la espalda de la niña temiendo asustarla más de lo que ya debía estar o hacer que sus lágrimas aumentaran de intensidad, esperando con poca calma, asustada y resignada hasta que ella descargara todo el miedo que debió haber sentido.

Esa mañana la pelinegra había salido a comprar algunos víveres con una de sus empleadas y mientras más avanzaban al centro menos vendedores veían en el camino. Tenía un mal presentimiento que aumentaba mientras más avanzaban. La señora que la acompañaba soltó un grito de asombro y terror viendo al cielo así que dirigió su vista en la misma dirección detectando una rama que sostenía lo que reconoció como un cuerpo.

Alertada le pregunto a uno de los transeúntes que pasaban en dirección contraria que había ocurrido, el alma se le fue a los pies al enterarse que una niña pelirosa que no sobrepasaba los 10 años fue encontraba en el lugar, estaba lastimada pero viva y en cuanto al ninja, era un renegado que recibieron su merecido al igual que otro que se encontraba a pocos pasos.

-lo siento, yo quería ir a su casa, anoche los sueños fueron diferentes- hipo despegándose un poco de la mayor.

-¿Qué viste?- susurro escaneando el perímetro en búsqueda de alguna persona que tratara de espiarlas, sorprendentemente no había nadie.

-un campo abierto, escapaba de mi padre…no lo pude ver pero conocí su voz. Me estaban utilizando para hacer algo que no quería, no sé qué era pero tenía miedo de estar ahí- seco su rostro con sus manos antes de emitir su chakra en el rostro para bajar la hinchazón que le provoco el llanto.

-hablare con Fugaku, esos recuerdos te están haciendo mucho daño. Hare lo posible porque no continúen lastimándote- decidida miro a los ojos de la niña obteniendo un asentimiento de aprobación- aun así, escapaste de la casa de Kushina ¿sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti cuando se dio cuenta que no estabas en la habitación? Debes darle unas disculpas. Estarás castigada cuando regreses conmigo, en serio, huir de casa en la mitad de la noche no fue correcto. Casi te pierdo Sakura.

Después de pasar unos minutos más en el hospital, la pelinegra le dedico una mirada significativa a Sakura pensando en la confusión y dolor que debía estar confrontando. Maldijo por lo bajo esos sueños que suponían recuerdos terribles antes de terminar su visita para poder concluir las compras hogareñas y visitar el despacho de Minato una vez tuviera su casa en orden.

Ni el hokage se salvaría de la ira de Mikoto Uchiha, su protegida que casi era parte de su familia había enfrentado cosas terribles a tan corta edad que le impedían tener la niñez que deseaba para ella. La muerte era algo nuevo y conocía perfectamente lo que puede llegar a cambiar a una persona.

Cuando Sakura quedo sola por fin, se acercó a la ventana de la habitación y observo una rama gigantesca ser cortada desde su tallo, vio su brazo enyesado y luego de regreso al lugar donde estaba aquel pedazo de madera.

Aquellos sujetos que la atacaron no pudieron contra ella a pesar de su bajo nivel, no era porque fuera más hábil que ellos, estaban borrachos y si hubieran tenido pleno uso de sus facultades mentales la hubieran asesinado antes de que ella hiciera el intento de defenderse.

Reconoció en el rostro del segundo atacante -el muerto- un rastro de lucidez cuando ella le pudo hacer frente a su compañero. Debió haber tenido miedo, quedarse paralizada y esperar el golpe de gracia ¿Por qué no paso? ¿Cómo apareció aquella rama para defenderla? No era tonta, de alguna manera tenía el presentimiento de haberlo provocado cuando perdió por un segundo el control de su chakra en un ataque de ira.

La información se esparció como pólvora del suceso más extraordinario de lo que supondría la semana, llegando a lugares tan ajeno como lo fue la academia. Algunos profesores no tardaron mucho en hacerse con el chisme y comentarlo en los pasillos cuando era hora de descanso, ignorando si eran escuchados por sus estudiantes que pasaban cerca de ellos.

Naruto y Sasuke se vieron a los ojos por unos segundos entendiendo lo que pensaba el otro como tantas veces había pasado, tenían una conexión extraña, algo que recientemente estaban formando, útil para entender en silencio situaciones que podían ser de interés para los dos.

Ambos querían salir pronto para saber en qué se había involucrado Sakura, porque sabían que era ella, ¿qué otra niña asombrosa había en ese pueblo con una fuerza mostruosa capaz de dejar moribundo a alguien y salir del hospital en que la atendían, recuperándose sin necesidad de asistencia médica en menos de un día?

Menma como la mayoría de los niños ignoro los cuchicheos de los adultos, le resultaba algo inútil dentro de una institución educativa que las personas a cargo pudieran comportarse de manera más infantil que ellos y divulgar información de la que no daban seguridad. Lo que no ignoro fue la extraña reacción de su rival y su hermano, estaban tensos y parecían concentrados más en el reloj que estaba sobre la pizarra que en la última exposición de la clase dígase así, la grupal que tuvo con Shikamaru.

Cuando sonó el timbre de salida fue difícil saber quién fue el primero en salir, ambos corrieron todo lo que le permitían sus cortas piernas tratando de dejar al otro atrás casi como una competencia donde se lanzaban lo que tenían a la mano para dejar al otro atrás y llegar primero a la residencia Uzumaki.

-no puedes entrar teme- grito Naruto jalándolo de la camisa para que no tocara la perilla de la puerta de entrada.

-¿Qué? Porque no! Hazte a un lado dobe, tengo más derecho a hablar con ella que tu-dijo lanzando al rubio varios metros lejos de el y poder entrar a la residencia y cerrar la puerta con llave para que no entrara su ruidoso compañero mientras se cercioraba como estaba la pelirosa. Era desagradable hasta que punto llego la carrera contra el rubi que lo dejo sonrosado y sudoroso. Bufando fue primero por un vaso con agua antes de buscar a la pelirosa en los dormitorios, decidido a confrontarla antes de que el ruidoso de Naruto tumbara la puerta intentando entrar.

-¿Quién llego?- pregunto la niña saliendo de la habitación de Menma quedándose muda cuando frente a ella se encontró a Sasuke tomando un vaso con agua con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Cuando el advirtió su presencia se tensó antes de dejar en el lavavajillas el recipiente.

-Tonta- dijo dándole un golpe en la base de la cabeza y acercarla contra él en un abrazo que no duro más de 2 segundos- no vuelvas a salir en la noche si no estás cerca del bosque Uchiha ¿Estás bien?- ordeno y cuestiono viendo el cansado rostro de ella asentir antes de que ella lo atrajera y abrazara de regreso por varios segundos antes de apartarlo.

-quería regresar anoche. Tuve…una pesadilla. Extrañaba la presencia de todos- confeso sosteniendo ambos hombros de el- lo siento, no era mi intención preocuparte Sasuke.

-pudiste haber ido hoy- bufo ignorante las disculpas de la niña avergonzado de la impresión que le estaba dando, no era importante para el, era importante para su madre y el como buen hijo debía asegurarse que estuviera bien para no causarle disconformidades a su progenitora- ¿no ibas a entrenar?- pregunto recibiendo una negativa por parte de ella ganándose otro golpe.

-oye basta! Eso duele- se quejó sobando el área afectada.

-no pongas tu vida en peligro otra vez o si no, no te volveré a hablar Sakura, hablo en serio- advirtió antes de abrir la puerta de entrada y dejar pasar al rubio cabeza hueca- dobe- se mofo antes de salir.

Sasuke no sabía en qué momento se comenzó a interesar tanto en la vida de la pelirosa que se ganó su cuidado, siempre se repetía que era por velar los intereses de su familia pero esta vez era diferente, ver el signo de la muerte en ella lo altero, para él era fácil reconocerlo, las personas cambian cuando lo tienen. Sakura se veía opaca en todo sentido llevando una lucha interior para aceptar lo que había hecho al igual los hombres de su familia cuando pasaban por las mismas circunstancias.

No quiso hablar de lo que paso con ella, no lo considero el momento adecuado cuando ni ella lo aceptaba aun. Solo podía dar su apoyo de la manera que era capaz de hacerlo, visitándola para saber cómo estaba. Sasuke no es una persona que comparte consejos o se ve involucrado en los abrazos de apoyo muy seguido pero Sakura, "la niña fuerte capaz de fracturar huesos con un solo golpe y hacerte cagar de miedo" en esos momentos estaba débil y llena de sentimientos tristes que no era capaz de entender. Eran personas cercanas de algún modo, él era su profesor los fines de semana y ella era la que velaba por su salud cada que terminaba herido –así sea por causa de ella-.

.

* * *

.

-¿estás bien? Te traigo algo, mama tiene un botiquín en su dormitorio, dice que no lo utilice si no es para emergencias…- Naruto hablaba hasta por los codos nervioso.

Cuando Sasuke se fue tuvo la intención de seguirlo y darle una patada en el trasero por dejarlo fuera de su propia casa ¿Quién se creía? Iba a dar media vuelta, deteniendo sus pasos al detectar la presencia de la niña a varios pasos atrás de él. No pudo contener su impulsivo ser cuando ya se veía rodeando el pequeño cuerpo de ella bajo sus brazos y preguntarle si necesitaba algo bajo la impresionada mirada de ella, hablada sin dejar de tocarla hasta que se dio cuenta de lo incomoda que la había puesto.

-…ya voy por el botiquín, espera aquí dattebayo.

-estoy bien Naruto, cure mis heridas en el hospital- dijo cerrando la puerta de entrada que había dejado abierta el despistado rubio- estaba esperándote, tu madre tenía trabajo que hacer y me dejo a cargo de la casa hasta que llegaras. Prepare el almuerzo, ve a sentarte, ya sirvo- pidió amablemente ignorando la curiosa mirada del rubio aun desconcertado por los recientes sucesos hasta que su rápida mente cambio de tema.

Otra vez estaban los dos solos, se le acelero el pulso de solo pensar en lo que eso implicaba, trago audiblemente cayendo sobre una silla y fijar su vista en la comida que era servida frente a él, muy diferente a lo que acostumbraba comer. Arroz con almendras, albóndigas bañadas en salsa y una ensalada de frutas. Era demasiado saludable y apetitoso –a excepción de las verduras que tenía la ensalada-

Vio a la pelirosa inquieto, le había cocinado a él ¿eso contaba como una cita? Le dificultaba respirar de solo pensarlo, era casi como un sueño si ella no tuviera aquella expresión ausente en su rostro. Ella no estaba bien y quería cambiar eso.

-Sakura, ¿yo te agrado?- pregunto terminando lo que tenía en plato con la misma velocidad que demoraría devorando un tazón de ramen y enfrentando la mirada desconcertada de ella repitio la misma pregunta.

-no te conozco bien para saberlo aun – dijo recogiendo los platos para lavarlos seguida por los ojos de él.

-quiero que seamos amigos ¿Qué te parece?- pregunto sonriendo ampliamente dándole una oportunidad de acercarse a él. Después de haberlo meditado varias veces –en el transcurso de la aburrida exposición de Shino y Hinata- decidió conocerla no porque le atrajera sino porque sus acciones tenían un propósito que no tenía algún doble significado en el que ella se viera favorecida por sus progenitores ni pretendía usarlos. Era una niña agradable, solo faltaba ver si ella quería intentarlo como el.

Era difícil imaginar lo que ella pensaba, su cara era tan seria que daba la impresión de creerse superior como Sasuke o como todos los Uchiha –a excepción de su tía Mikoto- pero su modo de actuar era diferente, más amable como el de la pelinegra, con un sello único que la caracterizaba.

A el le afectaba esa actitud, creía que se burlaban de el cuándo las personas no expresaban lo que pensaban con frecuencia. Todos sus años en la academia y antes de ella aprendió que la gente –en especial las niñas- disfrutaban menospreciar a aquellas personas que no destacan y tenían alguna dificultad de aprendizaje como era el caso de el. Lo veían en silencio, esperando algún fallo y cuando llegaba, automáticamente se convertía en la burla del salón.

Por otro lado a ella casi se le caen los cubiertos de la impresión ¿acaso todos los Uzumaki eran amistosos? Le devolvió la mirada chocando con intensidad, aquellos ojos optimistas y espabilados la abrumaban, tenían una especie de fuerza que a ella le faltaba en totalidad.

Suspiro conocedora de lo que provocaba en ella esos ojos azules, envidia. Ella quisiera ser tan abierta como el o Kushina que poseía la misma vitalidad que habitaba en él pero no podía, no estaba en su naturaleza. Sonrió dándose cuenta del rumbo de sus pensamientos, sin duda era una familia admirable, dignos de ser los gobernantes de Konoha. Ella estaría feliz de ser su amiga pero no se veía digna de ello, no cuando sus manos ya no estaban tan limpias.

-podemos intentarlo

Dando un grito de alegría, Naruto se movió tan rápido que casi parecía un manchón borroso llevándose de mano a la pelirosa hasta un parque que quedaba a cinco manzanas de su casa y detenerse en la entrada con una sonrisa que cubría de lado a lado su cara, radiante, viendo el ocaso junto con su nueva amiga se quedaron sentados en uno de las bancas que habían alrededor y se dedicó a hablarle de las cosas divertidas que podían hacer juntos mientras ella lo escuchaba en silencio viendo como poco a poco iba llegando gente al parque. Era muy bonito, el suelo estaba cubierto de una fina arena que casi parecía polvo y había varios juegos como columpios, toboganes, pasamanos y una conexión de barras metálicas con tablas adheridas para escalar y hacer malabarismo parecidos a los que utilizo cuando fue al parque del barrio Uchiha.

Y en los alrededores pasaban vendedores ambulantes que movían carritos de dulces cuyo aroma inundaba todo el lugar con el propósito de tentar.

Después de acordar junto con el rubio por insistencia de el jugar en el subibaja, lo dejo colgando por varios minutos entretenida de sus quejas para que lo dejara bajar hasta que cedió haciendo que casi se callera.

Soltó una carcajada a todo pulmón, fresca y libre ¿Antes había reído de esa forma? No lo creía pero disfruto el momento, viendo al atolondrado niño cubierto de arena. El no tardo en seguirla formando un coro de risas hasta que sus panzas dolieron y tuvieron que detenerse para recuperar el aire, aprovechando el momento, le dio una palmada en el hombro y cambiar de juego al de encantados donde a ella le tocaba perseguirlo para poder tocarlo y luego el hiciera lo mismo. La regla básica era no dejarse tocar por el otro.

-no es justo Naruto! Eres muy rápido- se quejó la pelirosa agitada tirándose en el suelo con la frente perlada de sudor viendo al niño revoloteando a su alrededor retándola a tocarlo después de haberle pasado el turno, era casi imposible alcanzarlo.

-que rápido te cansas Sakura- observo riendo, sentándose a su lado y quedarse en un cómodo silencio escuchando el tamborileo de sus corazones ir bajando de intensidad hasta no escucharse con fuerza en sus oídos. Estaba oscureciendo cuando se normalizo el estado físico de ambos y ella decidió sentarse- Si quieres puedes venir más seguido cuando quieras jugar, dattebayo.

-¿vienes muy seguido?

-no mucho, a veces paseo con mis familia por aquí pero ser parte la familia del Hokage es…- no supo cómo describirlo ¿aburrido? ¿Atosigante? Amaba a sus padres pero la jerarquía social los hacia blanco de la gente. Los saludaban, le preguntaban cosas a su padre que desafortunadamente requería su atención o la de su madre. Menma por otro lado no gustaba jugar con él o con otros niños que no representaran un uso apropiado que él les pudiera dar, un total manipulador.

-es sorprendente- completo ella sonriendo, se veía mejorada a como se encontraba en esa tarde. Irradiaba una dulce felicidad que poco hacía para contener, estaba muy cómoda al lado del niño invirtiendo tanto su atención en el que se había olvidado del tiempo hasta que vieron pasar cerca de ellos un grupo de niñas que los miraban mucho y susurraban cosas entre ellas que no alcanzaban los oídos de los dos- nos están observando ¿son tus amigas?- pregunto obteniendo una negativa del rubio que se levantó dispuesto a marcharse con ella lo más pronto que pudiera sin alterar a las niñas que estaban a pocos metros de ellos.

-no las mires Sakura, no merecen tu atención- dijo dando media vuelta agarrado de su mano, casi arrastrándola.

-Naruto!- llamo una de ellas pero él las ignoro y siguió de largo con la pelirosa- ¿cómo alguien bueno para nada consiguió otro perro faldero?- se mofo y el trato de continuar su camino si no fuera porque la niña se detuvo ante el segundo comentario.

-disculpa ¿me acabas de llamar perro faldero?- pregunto dándose media vuelta y encarar a la niña, de ojos marrones y el cabello corto, puntiagudo y de color caoba que la veía con altanería.

La niña sonrió soltando un bufido burlón sin poder creer que callera tan rápido con aquella pequeña provocación.

-qué otra cosa podrías ser si andas con Naruto. No es genial como Menma y por eso nadie lo quiere de verdad al igual que tú, perro faldero.

Naruto agarro el hombro de Sakura y siguió insistiendo en irse y dejar a las "brujas malolientes" atrás. Aun dudaba un poco de la amistad que pudiera formar con la pelirosa fuera genuina y no quería que personas que solo sabían hablar por hablar hicieran que aquella duda creciera.

-te equivocas, es mi amigo. No te atrevas a hablarnos otra vez- advirtió sintiéndose irritada con esa niña que seguía viéndola burlona antes de marcharse con las otras niñas después de ser llamadas por lo que suponía eran sus madres.

-Sakura eres genial- admiro el rubio volviendo a avanzar seguido por ella tratando de recuperar la calma que había entre los dos, minutos atrás antes de que interviniera aquella odiosa persona.

-¿la tía Kushina sabe de ellas? –pregunto frunciendo el entrecejo viendo hacia adelante completamente enfurecida.

-es mejor que no lo sepa, se cómo defenderme-le explico llegando a la casa sonriendo, la verdad era que nada, ni esas niñas podían arruinar el perfecto momento que paso con la pelirosa.

Cuando entraron se encontraron a Menma sentado entre los cojines junto con sus padres comiendo un postre de flan que estaba sobre la mesa. Saludando efusivamente Naruto se hizo notar enseguida por todos y ella solo dio un ligero asentimiento en modo de saludo.

-Naruto! Sakura! Vengan, Menma trajo un postre que nos preparó la mama de Shikamaru, esta delicioso dattebane- dijo arrastrando a los dos niños al sofá para compartirles un pedazo a cada uno- parece que tu hermano va a volver a la casa por hoy Naruto ¿podrías dormir hoy con él?- pregunto posando una mano en su hombro riendo amistosamente pero su detector innato de maldad le recordaba que eso era una orden que debía obtener una respuesta afirmativa si quería seguir vivo.

-c-claro mama, no quisiera que Sakura estuviera incomoda- rio por lo bajo sintiendo sudor frio recorrer su espalda hasta que su madre aparto la mano de su hombro.

-no hay necesidad de esas molestias, hoy me puedo quedar en la sala…

-no, no entiendes Sakura, hoy dormiremos las dos juntas y Minato se quedara en la habitación de Menma. Esta noche no te quedaras sola, será una noche de chicas- le guiño un ojo pero la menor sabía que era más que eso así que asintió antes de comenzar a consumir el postre, deleitada por su dulce sabor se lo acabo más pronto de lo que tardo en comenzar a probarlo.

Después de eso se quedó hablando con Minato de la construcción de un nuevo campo de entrenamiento más sofisticado para chunnins que parecía ser el tema de conversación antes de la llegada de Naruto y ella, era muy entretenido escuchar las propuestas de la peliroja junto con la anécdota de lo que hizo en la tarde para conseguir inversionistas para el proyecto. Haciendo señas el rubio menor le indico a a pelirosa que fueran al jardín, esa era la señal de retirada.

-Permiso- dijo la niña antes de encaminarse a una puerta corrediza que daba con el patio, se quedó sentada en los escalones de madera viendo el laberinto de flores que se formaba a pocos pasos de ella antes de que Naruto se sentara a su lado suspirando de alivio.

-Mama dice que dentro de una hora estará listo la cena.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? Estaba muy interesante lo que decía tu madre, me gustaría algún día entrenar con kunais asi de ligeros- dijo casi babeando con la idea de acertar en todas las dianas de Shisui y hacer que Sasuke elogiara su habilidad. Eso sí sería digno de recordar pero ese armamento solo seria para los chunnin en entrenamiento para ser jonnin.

-¿en qué momento hablo de kunais?- cuestiono despistado el rubio escuchando la risa divertida de ella- no te burles! Es solo que…

-es un cabeza hueca que no le presta atención a muchas cosas- completo alguien detrás de los dos con una sonrisa de suficiencia antes de sentarse entre ellos, escuchando encantado un gruñido por parte de su gemelo, de seguro comodo con la atención de la niña que le acababa de quitar.

-Menma- saludo deteniendo su risa y volver a reflejar su característica cara de indiferencia.

-Sakura, me han contado mucho sobre ti.

-esfúmate, Sakura vamos a jugar- dijo su contrario apartándolo para ver a la niña asentir.

-¿puedo jugar con ustedes?

-ni en sueños, busca a tus amigos, Sakura y yo estábamos bien antes de que aparecieras- ladro retándolo con la mirada viendo la sonrisa de autosuficiencia que le dirigía su hermano mayor por segunda vez y si fuera posible Naruto lo fulminaría en ese momento.

-¿y tú, pequeña? Tampoco me dejarías jugar con ustedes- se dirigió a la niña analizándose mutuamente hasta que ella negó con la cabeza, extrañándolo realmente que apoyara a su hermano.

-Es de noche y sería mala idea tener que estar en medio de dos personas que no se agradan, jugare contigo cuando Naruto deje de gruñir como un zorro rabioso- dijo alzando sus hombros antes de dar unos pasos hacia el interior del jardín.

-ya la escuchaste Menma- se jacto victorioso el hiperactivo rubio antes de sacarle la lengua crispando los nervios de su hermano.

-eres en verdad una molestia, ya crece- gruño el otro rubio antes de regresar con sus padres quienes en un primer momento lo animaron a acercarse a los otros dos niños.

No era su intención inicial jugar con ellos dos, quería ver de cerca a la niña que causo tanto alboroto en la academia esa mañana y llamaba la atención de sus padres, los uchiha y ahora su hermano. No le pareció gran cosa en un principio, su cuerpo tenía menos masa muscular que las piernas de pollo de Kiva, fácilmente podría acabar con ella en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, además de que era mucho menor que el, según tenía entendido la encontraron cuando tenía 8 años así que en esos momentos ya debía tener los 9 años o estar por cumplirlos, en cambia el y Naruto ya iban para su último año en la academia, ambos tenían 12 como el resto de su promoción.

Supuso por la edad y no estar en la academia, que la niña no tenía ninguna cualidad ninja que desarrollar por lo que al verla en la sala el día anterior no le agrado en absoluto, era una invitada que entraría en su habitación haciendo de ella quien sabe que. Enojado como pocas veces, se le salió el demonio Uzumaki y atentar en su cuarto con un perfume fuerte para molestarla. Supuso que era la consentida de los Uchiha y el nuevo juguete de sus padres y Naruto, eso en verdad no le interesaba en absoluto. Solo había que verla para presumir eso, era muy linda, silenciosa y servicial, fácilmente podía ser el objeto de adoración en una casa hasta que se volviera la empleada doméstica más deseada. Otro error.

Hace dos minutos fue capaz de demostrar un grado de madurez que lo hizo sentir por un momento pequeño a su lado, aquellos ojos verdes presumían de conocimiento y serenidad. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que era tan querida, su inteligencia.

-Ya está lista la cena!- grito Kushina a todo pulmón en la entrada del patio- rayos, Menma querido ¿puedes ir por Naruto y Sakura? Están jugando en el laberinto- le pidió, ignorando su gesto de molestia.

Se adentró siguiendo las profundas huellas que dejaba Naruto en el suelo hasta dar con el que corría en dirección a él, apresurado y sudado, iba a hablar pero escucho un fuerte y claro _"apártate y corre"_ por parte de el lleno de terror, obedeció moviéndose perezosamente a un lado viendo atrás una furia rosada que arremetió en su contra.

-NA-RU-TO! ERES HOMBRE MUERTO!

Sabe kami que hizo su hermano para ganarse la ira de la menor, entretenido se la quedo viendo con los ojos bien abiertos, corriendo contra él con el rostro desfigurado en una mueca de ira y preparándose para golpearlo, claramente confundiéndolo con Naruto que ya debía estar escondido en el interior de la casa, cobarde. Juraría que no le dolería un golpe de aquellos escuálidos brazos si no fuera por haber salido despedido en dirección contraria cuando uno de sus puños choco contra su brazo derecho sintiendo el crujir de sus huesos en el impacto.

Voló varios segundos antes de caer en la mitad de la sala en un golpe seco que le saco el aire de los pulmones, se quedó tendido por varios segundo recuperándose del impacto y respirar con ferocidad una vez pudo.

Solo se podía preguntar a si mismo ¡qué demonios había sido eso!

-Menma!- lo llamo su madre impactada acercándose a su lado y ayudándolo a sentarse una vez se dio cuenta de que su brazo tenían una posición rara, indicio de fracturas- ¿Qué paso cariño? ¿Dónde están tu hermano y Sakura?

-Naruto- siseo la mencionada entrando rodeada de un chakra visible de color verde dándole una apariencia sobrenatural, casi fantasmal- como te atreviste a nalguearme

-no fue intencional Sakura, me resbalé, lo juro!- se excusó agarrando un sartén wok como escudo de la cocina preparado para la guerra que pudiera formar la niña, todo era un gran mal entendido.

-claro! dos veces ¿dirás otra vez que fue un accidente?- rugió aumentando la concentración de energía verde a su alrededor dándole un brillo verde neón a sus irises.

-tu viste que se atravesó una ardilla y no iba a pisarla, la hubiera asesinado- se defendió dejando por un momento de lado el sartén- lo siento, no quería nalgearte.

-porque no me lo dijiste antes- refunfuño regresando el chakra a su sistema, nunca alguien la había sacado de sus casillas y descubrió que su instinto asesino salía a flote con ese tipo de provocaciones.

-Sakura, se puede saber que estás haciendo! Ven y ayuda a Menma, le fracturaste un brazo- la regaño la Uzumaki cogiéndola de una oreja y posicionarla frente a su primer hijo que la veía entre sorprendido y receloso a la vez que se encargaba de regañar a Naurto por lo que había hecho junto con algunos consejos de cómo se debe tratar a una chica incluyendo flores y otras cosas que no le presto atención.

-pegas duro- comento extendiendo su destrozado brazo derecho, mostrándole los dolorosos puntos donde rozaron sus nudillos dejando marcas profundas. Sorprendida ella misma por saber que no golpeo a Naruto sino a su hermano, se dedicó a curarlo en silencio sonrojada de vergüenza- te confundes mucho entre él y yo. Eres todo un caso ¿que debería hacer contigo niña?- le pregunto sonriendo travieso, encantado con el aumento del sonrojo de ella. El vello de su espalda se erizo cuando sintió el chakra de ella reparando su brazo, era tan cálido y agradable que en esos momentos podía caer dormido sin mucha preocupación además de terminar con su brazo peor de lo que ya estaba.

-lo siento- susurro al término de la curación de el escuchando un pequeño gruñido de protesta por parte de el cuándo dejo de sentir el flujo de chakra de ella recorrerlo- a veces no mido mi fuerza y esta vez no me contuve…lo siento- volvió a repetir antes de sentarse junto a los demás a comer en silencio fulminando una que otra vez a su amigo al igual que Kushina.

-¿desde cuándo puedes moldear chakra, Sakura?- pregunto Minato registrando sensorialmente cuanto era el chakra que debía poseer la niña, viendo una flama fuerte en el centro de su abdomen comparable con la de un gennin cuanto mucho. Ese nivel de chakra en su sistema no era ordinario, su desarrollo o era innato o era por un arduo entrenamiento.

-hace un mes lo domine- le informo orgullosa al recordar el golpe definitivo sobre un árbol del bosque que lo partió en dos y la confianza que a invadió en ese momento con la adrenalina de casi ser descubierta por las patrullas Uchiha que se encargaban del área.

-tienes talento, dattebane. Te pareces a la princesa Tsunade.

-la última Senju- susurro recordando en una de sus lecturas del tercer Hokage hablar de sus discípulos, los legendarios sannin donde una de las personas que lo conformaban era la susodicha Tsunade.

-¡así es! tienes las mismas habilidades que ella ¿Crees que debamos invitarla a que se conozcan, Minato? Tal vez la tome como su discípula- sugirió guiñándole un ojo a la niña que no parecía del todo convencida.

-es muy pronto, deja que pase la academia y luego si Sakura quiere podemos contactarla- sugirió sintiendo la inconforme mirada de su esposa a su lado- no me mires así, sabes que ya tiene una discípula a su disposición.

-Shizune no cuenta, recuerda que es su asistente.

-disculpen ¿no sería mejor que la niña tenga otro guía? Si La princesa Tsunade y ella poseen habilidades similares no tendría mucho en que mejorar. Sería una pérdida de tiempo- intervino Menma conociendo a lo que quería llegar su padre a pesar de la insistencia de Kushina. Años atrás cuando tenía la edad de Sakura, tanto el cómo Naruto tuvieron el placer de conocer a la Senju, una mujer hermosa físicamente y de carácter fuerte, que poseía grandes habilidades ninjas ensombrecidas por su temperamento explosivo y agresivo combinado con sus malos hábitos con el alcohol y las apuestas. No quería tener cerca una joven que adquiriera esas cualidades de un mentor nada recomendable en especial por el golpe que le dio recientemente, otro de esos y lo mata.

-opino que adquiriría un mejor dominio de esas habilidades, Menma. A tu padre quizás le de miedo tener una oponente formidable en unos años, recuerda que fue discípulo un sannin y teme perder contra el discípulo de otro sannin - pico apoyando sus brazos sobre la mesa y reposar sobre ellos su cabeza, ocultando entre sus dedos una maliciosa sonrisa, cuando provocaba a su esposo solo era cuestión de tiempo para que cumpliera con lo que ella quería.

-eso no es verdad!- se quejó advirtiendo la trama de Kushina a tiempo, había visto su nada disimulada sonrisa.

-¿pruébalo?- dijo la peliroja teniéndolo entre sus dedos, había caído en su trampa a pesar de verla, tal vez por el placer de complacerla.


	7. la primera dama de Konoha

Escucho los gritos a la distancia esa misma noche y supo a lo que se refirieron sus padres con lo que llamaron _"la trágica mañana"_ y la causa de la conmoción de sus profesores junto con sus compañeros horas atrás cuando se desato por primera vez en su casa.

No era que dudara de la honestidad de sus padres cuando le contaron de que se trataba solo que le resulto increíble la historia detrás de aquel suceso que ocurría en las madrugadas.

El sonido tenía la suficiente fuerza de propagación que hizo vibrar las ventanas de la habitación y despertar a varios pájaros que graznaron de indignación desde las copas de los arboles cercanos, por su parte, estaba tenso en la cama escuchando el sonido con los ojos bien abiertos en la oscuridad de la madrugada.

Cuan infeliz debía ser esa joven que su dolor solo podía ser expresado con aquel sonido desgarrador, la descripción del mismo era difícil de explicar, la variación del tono al final de cada exhalación de su creadora solo reflejaba una mezcla de agonía y tristeza antes de inhalar y exhalar gritos de miedo, un terror profundo que no lo podía causar una pesadilla común.

 _-"Todo estará bien, Kushina ayúdame a mantenerla quieta!" –_ escucho en voz alta su padre, forcejeando.

 _-"no, suéltame! Aléjense, no me volverán a usar y si lo intentan no los ayudare"_

 _-"no es real Sakura, es un sueño, regresa a la realidad ahora!"-_ Ordeno Kushina antes de que temblara el suelo ante la afección de un jutsu.

Lo que estaban haciendo sus padres en esos momentos era una misión.

Esa invitada causaba problemas que debían ser solucionados pronto.

No quería verse involucrado, eso no era asunto suyo.

Aun así el estaba mas enterado de lo que pasaba a pocos pasos de su habitación que las personas comprometidas a cuidarla, los Uchiha.

Se había efectuado una reunión en la torre Hokage en el que estuvo presente dado que se presentó antes para entregarle a su padre papeleo del pre-informe del último ciclo académico de todos los estudiantes que cada año le encomendaban sus profesores de informar a su padre.

Era un mensajero con mala suerte.

Cuando entro no estaban solos él y su padre, hubiera preferido que la compañía fuera algún ANBU al margen de su labor pero se encontró con su tía Mikoto que impidió que se retirara de la oficina hasta terminar la reunión.

La matriarca del clan Uchiha y Minato negociaron los términos de una misión que casi no terminaba en buenos términos dada la ira que cargaba consigo aquella mujer después de lo sucedido con la última _"trágica mañana"_ y la terquedad de Minato para llegar a un punto medio _._ El pago propuesto por Mikoto iba a ser generoso y si fuera por él, la hubiera aceptado sin poner pretextos o largas aclaraciones de por medio a diferencia de su progenitor, que quiso hacerse responsable del asunto sin aceptar pago alguno.

Respiro hondamente y aparto de un empujón el brazo que acababa de acomodar su hermano sobre la cabeza de él. En verdad odiaba que durmieran juntos, en esos momentos podría estar disfrutando de su propia cama, sentir las suaves telas de sus sabanas rozar su piel, su mullida almohada que agradaba a su cuello y la tranquilidad que respiraba en esa habitación si no fuera por aquella _"invitada especial"_ que por cierto, difícilmente perdonaría que lo hubiera lastimado y la interrupción de la tranquilidad de la noche.

No gozaba de buena paciencia a pesar de su personalidad silenciosa, por lo general cuando se ve envuelto en un problema termina creando en una guerra donde las palabras eran su mejor defensa, ojala se apiaden del cuchillo más filoso cuando de sus labios salían argumentos sólidos que difícilmente se podía refutar. No era tonto, el conocía su valor y hacerse respetar, a diferencia de Naruto que solo era capaz de crear conflictos irracionales, entrar en peleas que muchas veces perdía y tener su cabeza en perdida en sus pensamientos, quien sabe, indagando un mundo fuera de su comprensión.

No, Menma era inteligente y haciendo uso de esta, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su habitación, en esos momentos casi tenía la certeza de que su padre no dormiría pendiente de " _la trágica mañana"_ junto con su madre. No era indiferente a lo que significaban esos gritos a pocos metros de él, tenían un significado profundo que estremecía un poco su corazón, era un coro de agonía que pedía ser calmado y él no era lo suficientemente indolente para no verse afectado pero si lo suficiente para ignorarlo.

 _-"Sakura, concéntrate, es por tu bien, vamos cariño, no te rindas"_ – dijo su madre con voz cansada haciendo que detuviera su camino hacia su habitación y retornara silenciosamente, alentado por la voz de la misma, el poder que le confería a su madre no tenía explicación precisa, como los sentimientos de un grito o los colores que vestían al mundo. Era su instinto, así lo describía, acudir a su ayuda cuando la necesitara por ser la que le dio la vida y guía desde que salió de su vientre.

Se detuvo a pocos pasos de la habitación de sus padres y ver a través de la puerta medio abierta un circulo de tinta en el suelo que pulsaba en color amarillo blancuzco periódicamente en su centro se encontraba el cuerpo tendido de la niña pelirosa, sobre su piel blanquecina avanzaba lentamente el sello hasta penetrar su nuca he irse adentrando poco a poco en ella. A pocos pasos del círculo, sentado en el suelo estaba Minato concentrado, manteniendo sus manos unidas en la posición de tigre y al lado opuesto a el estaba Kushina tocando el suelo con ambas manos formando cadenas de chakra que salían de su espalda, penetraba el suelo y salían en la mitad del circulo agarrando firmemente las extremidades de Sakura, manteniéndola inmovilizada para facilitarle el trabajo a su esposo.

-duele…mucho- se quejó con voz afónica forcejeando contra las cadenas que se ajustaban un poco más con cada movimiento que daba hasta cansarla y hacer que callera gimoteando hasta que el sello penetro completamente en su nuca y dejar un Kanji que no reconoció lo que decía, brillando con aquella luz amarilla despidiendo humo hasta dejar la huella de tinta negra original.

-ya termino querida, ya no habrá más pesadillas- dijo Kushina retirando sus manos del suelo, retornando las cadenas a su espalda hasta desaparecer. Se acercó a Sakura y despejo su cara dejando a la vista su piel bañana en sudor, un cansancio innegable y en sus labios resecos una sonrisa de alivio.

-Gracias- susurro ronca antes de caer desmallada sobre el regazo de la peliroja.

-Estará bien, no hay forma de que despierten sus recuerdos otra vez- animo Minato casi tan cansado como su esposa, estaban sudados y su chakra había disminuido mayormente por la resistencia que dio la niña desde que se despertó, dejándolos con deseos de volver a dormir de nuevo- Menma, sé que estás ahí.

-¿cómo lo supiste?- pregunto entrando y ver de cerca la apariencia agotada de sus padres, al amanecer tendrían unas ojeras que estarían por un tiempo presentes.

-eres mi hijo, reconocería tu presencia donde fuera. Puedes dormir en tu habitación, Sakura estará bajo la supervisión de tu madre y mía.

-genial!- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja casi idéntica a la de su hermano antes de salir corriendo a dormir antes de que sus progenitores tuvieran la oportunidad de cambiar de opinión pero retorno a los pocos segundos- ¿necesitan algo?

-no Menma, estaremos bien- con una sonrisa gentil Kushina se acercó a él después de acomodar a la pelirosa en la mitad de la cama- eres un niño bueno, no debió ser fácil escuchar a la pequeña Sakura y esperar a que la calmáramos- le dijo acariciando su corto cabello rubio con amor antes de besar su frente y desearle una buena noche.

Después de aquella corta conversación y convencerse de que sus padres se encontraban bien fue a descansar, entrar a su habitación de nuevo era como había pensado, la tranquilidad llego a el enseguida al olisquear su esencia a cítricos junto con una leve amargura.

Tenia una punzada en el corazón cuando su madre le daba a conocer la bondad que ella veía en el y que en ningún momento tuvo. Era tan desinteresado que no se consideraba la mitad de bueno de lo que Kushina creía de el.

Suspiro menguando sus pensamientos dejándose llevar por el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente justo a las 6:30 se levantó para ocupar el baño primero, antes de que su hermano ya sea por casualidad decidiera bañarse antes y dejar un reguero de agua en toda su extensión. Para su sorpresa ya había sido ocupado, no por Naruto claro está, no había un reguero de agua y todo estaba en orden a excepción de la humedad que desprendía junto con un olor a cerezas, sin prestarle más atención y habiendo llegado a la conclusión de que la invitada había despertado antes que él, hizo uso de este y mientras se aplicaba shampoo alguien toco la puerta con insistencia.

-¡tendrás que esperar¡ me estoy bañando- rugió molesto, despejando su rostro de los restos de espuma que impedían su visión, escucho la puerta abrirse y al ruidoso de su hermano entrar.

-no aguanto, no aguanto- se quejó hasta que llego al inodoro y soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando escucho el chorrito de orina salir.

-oye! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Ve y al menos cierra la puerta idiota- se quejó otra vez escuchando la risa despistada del rubio que sin disculparse lo miro divertido. Bufo antes de lavarse la cara evitando que sus ojos se irritaran.

-¿Qué te pasa esta mañana? Parece como si nunca hubiéramos compartido baño- divertido de la expresión furia que tenía Menma y la forma en que sus ojos casi parecían estallar en llamas supo que quería salir de la regadera y estrangularlo pero en esos momentos, completamente mojado no se atrevería a tocar el suelo por fuera de la regadera, odiaba dejar desorden y en especial en el baño.

-¡recuerda que hay una niña en la casa!- le grito haciendo entrar en razón a Naruto, este sin terminar de acomodarse el pantalón de pijama fue a cerrar la puerta del baño dando un grito cuando frente suyo como si hubiera sido invocada paso la pelirosa de largo sin detenerse a verlo.

Sakura no era tonta, sabía lo que estaba pasando, en especial por los gritos de los hermanos que resonaban en la cercanía. Supo dos cosas, uno se estaba bañando y el otro haciendo sus necesidades, no había que ser un genio para entender que si se atrevía a ver a través del marco de la puerta, abrían dos muertos y un nuevo trauma para su lista.

Después de cerrarse de un portazo la puerta del baño, escucho a Naruto lanzar con vergüenza un _"lo siento Sakura! No pasara otra vez",_ chasqueo la lengua, agradecía tener aun consigo la lista de Sasuke y cada una de sus advertencias de entre las cuales se encontraba una relacionada con aquel incidente y ayudo que tomara aquella rápida decisión cuando camino por los pasillos.

" _Naruto es despistado y por lo general deja la puerta del baño abierta, por ningún motivo veas a través de ella si no lo quieres ver desnudo"_

 _._

* * *

 _._

-Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, oye en verdad lo siento dattebayo- siguió insistiendo el ojiazul extrañando poder hablar con ella. Llevaba un tiempo hablando solo sin obtener alguna respuesta de su amiga, se había ganado la ley del hielo por aquel incidente y posiblemente también por el de ayer.

-Naruto, déjala en paz. Ve por tus cosas, se les hace tarde para ir a clases- lo regaño Kushina acomodándose un chaleco jonnin con una mano y con la otra sostener un pan con mantequilla y mermelada que ya tenía varios mordiscos.

El menor de los uzumaki podía llegar a ser intenso cuando deseaba algo realmente, en este caso era el perdón de la niña que se encontraba sentada frente a su madre. Bajo los conocedores ojos de la peliroja no pasó desapercibido la ausencia mental de ella, parecía buscar algo en su mente a la que no llegaba alcanzar. Tenía en su infantil rostro su ceño ligeramente fruncido y boqueaba de vez en cuando, teniendo la sensación de estar a poco de decir o recordar algo importante.

Cuando termino su tostada, Kushina giro su rostro y enfrento a sus dos diablillos preparada para comenzar con buen ánimo ese día. Propuso acompañarlos a la academia pero fue rechazada ya que Menma le recordó que a donde iba estaba en la dirección contraria. Derrotada por la lógica de su hijo por esa vez – debido a la falta de tiempo- ambos niños se despidieron de ella con un beso en la mejilla cada uno y corrieron levantando polvo a su paso. La pelirosa la agarro de la mano para ir junto a ella al campo de entrenamiento en el que había estado trabajando y saliendo de la casa escucharon perfectamente a Naruto.

-te quiero Sakura! Nos vemos más tarde- le dijo el rubio como último intento para ganar su atención en la distancia, siendo cruelmente ignorado.

-Vaya! Jamás había visto a Naruto decirle eso a otra chica que no fuera yo, que envidia!- se quejó la peliroja inflando las mejillas murmurando cosas como traición y decepción que hizo sonreír a la menor seguido por ella antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

Salir con Kushina no estaba mal, era relajante compartir tiempo con una buena conversadora como ella. Su personalidad burbujeante y fresca hacia hablar hasta los más reacios a entablarlas como los hyuuga que preferían el silencio, conservadores de todo aspecto, tanto de opinión como legado y tradiciones. Eso no detenía a la peliroja y su sociable forma de ser, por algo era la encargada del departamento de comunicación, un puesto formado por un pequeño grupo de ninjas y algunos civiles prominentes dentro de sus sectores para dar información de interés público. Estaba muy estrechamente ligada a los periódicos y a las entrevistas para dejar bien visto las acciones relevantes que no poseían un carácter secreto a petición de los clientes.

El campo de entrenamiento era uno de esos temas a tocar, era de gran interés para los ninja, su simple creación era un gran paso para una mejor preparación dedicada a sus servicios al país.

Ella estaba encargada de promocionar su uso y a su vez exaltar los logros que esto equivaldría en un futuro cercano.

Era como un cubo de concreto de grandes proporciones rodeado por un campo abierto y un rió artificial separándolo de un bosque frondoso.

Dentro del cubo había muchas habitaciones de entrenamiento, algunas tenían trampas programadas, genjutsus de variados niveles, sellos que implementaban cambios en la temperatura combinado con genjutsus para medir la supervivencia en lugares hostiles y algunas otras simplemente era almacenamiento para armas y pergaminos.

Sakura le dedico una larga ojeada a cada material que era implementado en un área cerrada para entrenamiento particular, centrándose en especial en una vitrina donde habían múltiples armas ninja de corto alcance, como los kunai que le menciono a Naruto antes de entrar al laberinto de flores.

-¿te gustas?- indago Kushina, percatándose de la insistente mirada que le daba la menor a las armas de corto alcance obteniendo por respuesta un asentimiento sentido de la pelirosa -cuando termine podemos practicar con los que más te gusten a cambio de que quites esa expresión ausente de tu rostro. Me gusta verte sonreír.

-se siente extraño el sello, es como si despertara mi curiosidad por el pasado. Es tonto ¿no cree? Querer algo que no quiero realmente.

-pronto pasara, el sello es muy reciente. Desaparecerá esa sensación, te lo aseguro dattebane- sonrió siendo imitada por la niña dispuesta a cambiar de actitud para practicar con la pelirroja.

Kushina duro varias horas conversando con las cabezas de la obra junto con los inversionistas que no era para menos Sensu Ko el empresario dedicado a la elaboración del armamento ninja de la aldea junto con Natsu Ren un representante de un clan menor que últimamente estaba sobresaliendo por su aporte en construcciones.

Eran señores estrictos, de buena apariencia y con un ego elevado que buscan la superación como pueblo y resaltar frente a las otras naciones, otra forma de decirlo era su necesidad de reconocimiento. La idea de crear ese campo de entrenamiento era para dejar de que hablar por lo menos por 3 años y promover el nombre de su empresa y clan respectivamente.

Ambos hablaron de los costos y deseos de ver rendir aquella inversión con un mejor sistema militar que dejara al actual como un chiste dando a conocer cada uno de sus pensamientos sin censura alguna a la pelirroja, ignorando la presencia de la niña que esperaba pacientemente a pocos pasos de ellos y también a los cabeza de obra que además del saludo respetuoso cuando se reunieron, solo pudieron pronunciar palabras para despedirse sin encontrar momento oportuno para intervenir y que tomaran en cuenta sus opiniones.

-Fue un placer tenerte aquí Kushina, leeré tus notas en el periódico en el momento que salga. Que no sea tanto tiempo para dar a conocer la noticia, este lugar se llevó gran parte de mi tiempo- suspiro Sensu, apenas percatándose de la presencia de la niña. La vio por unos segundos frunciendo el ceño- ¿Quién eres pequeña?

-me llamo Sakura, señor

-Sakura, que lindo nombre, va con tu cabello. Pequeña niña ¿te gusta el lugar?- Sakura asintió contemplando la cara surcada de arrugas del empresario, sus ojos eran pequeños y daban la impresión de ser escarabajos sobre la cara de un oso polar- oh qué bien! Cuando regreses a clases, no dudes en decir lo mucho que te gusto, este lugar está hecho para la gente como tú.

-Kushina, tienes una niña muy encantadora, es muy parecida a ti. Solo mira ese cabello, sería una perfecta candidata para ser una buena esposa cuando crezca, quizás un matrimonio ventajoso con uno de los hijos del Kazekage crearía una buena alianza- alago y sugirió Natsu

-ella no es mi hija Natsu, es como una sobrina para mi- sonrió amablemente guardando sus ganas de replicar aquel comentario que no era de su agrado.

-¿Qué? No puede ser, entonces ¿no están emparentadas?

-no pero compartimos parientes lejanos. Los rasgos de mi querida Sakura son como los Senju ¿no creen?- sonrió a la niña que aún se mantenía al margen de la conversación viendo fijamente algún lugar detrás de ellas haciendo lo posible para ignorarlos.

-Que lastima, llegue a pensar que tendrías más hijos con el Hokage que solo a Menma. Kushina, no me digas que no sabes de que clan es esa niña.

-ya sé quién es! Te acuerdas de la joven que apareció sucia y mal herida en la entrada de la aldea, pobresita, no pensé que fueras tu.

-¿Qué clase de padres tenías? Es terrible que un niño tan pequeño estuviera en esas condiciones. Kushina, deberías publicarlo también, " _niña en pena encuentra en Konoha un hogar"_ la noticia de ella le haría buena promoción a la familia y a quien la quiera acoger si todavía no la han adoptado- recomendó Natsu revolviendo el cabello de Sakura seguido de Sensu antes de marcharse sin decir más para ellas.

-nunca cambiaran – susurro colérica cuando las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos, escuchando perfectamente la indignación de la pelirroja pero sin prestarle gran atención. Para ellos solo existía Menma, el único hijo que según ellos valía la pena y debía ser el orgullo de su familia. Naruto no sobresalía tanto, para ellos el literalmente no existía.

Terminada la reunión, Kushina ya tenía en manos un informe con un anuncio rustico de la apertura del "cubo" como decidieron llamar el lugar de entrenamiento. Cuando llegara a su casa se encargaría de pulirlo y dejarlo en mano de sus asistentes para que añadieran biografías de los señores.

Arrugo un poco el pergamino entre sus manos y vio a la pelirosa aun mirando lejos, se acercó y le acomodo el cabello en silencio hasta que le dirigió la vista.

Esos ojos estremecían su corazón

Sus labios apretados en una fina línea antes de sonreír como le había pedido

Parecía calmada y llego a parecer convincente pero detrás de aquel rostro había tantas cosas que trataba de ignorar, entre esas su propia familia

" _la noticia de ella le haría buena promoción a la familia y a quien la quiera acoger si todavía no la han adoptado"_

Chasqueo la lengua, había ignorado lo que era Sakura hasta ese momento

Una huérfana con un pasado sellado, protegida pero nunca aceptada como alguien dentro de una nueva familia.

Ella no podía ser feliz.

-no más sonrisas- se retractó la mayor-no más sonrisas si no las sientes aquí- señalo en su pecho y se levantó con una mueca de disgusto- no vi la posibilidad de que te vieran, ellos viven en su mundo alejados de gran parte de la realidad, son pocas las veces que a alguien de la que no tienen referencias le prestan atención.

-No me afecto lo que dijeron de mí pero lo de Naruto... Tía, no pueden despreciarlo de esa forma- la menor no tenia deseos de hablar del tema, apenas conocía a Naruto pero lo suficiente para ver quién era, una persona ruidosa, hiperactiva y distraída. La enfurecía que para otros fuera alguien invisible, ella podía verlo pero aquellos señores y las niñas del parque no. Se preguntó si el rubio había hecho algo malo para ganarse aquellos desprecios pero recordar su brillante sonrisa y su amabilidad con ella la hacía creer lo contrario.

\- las personas mayores desprecian a los menores por su poca experiencia en la vida y esos dos hombres examinan eso más que nadie. Mi hijo aun en muy joven, inmaduro, todavía no ha vivido lo suficiente para ganar respeto. No te confundas querida Sakura, esto me enoja, él siempre se esfuerza y da todo de el para ser un ninja pero es malo en clases, crea pocas amistades y no le gusta el colegio, aun así no se rinde ni se deja humillar, él es más fuerte de lo que crees.

-ayudare a Naruto en lo que pueda, la próxima vez que vea a esos hombres se tragaran su desprecio.

-veo que mi hijo consiguió una buena amiga

Sin decir más, se acercó a uno de las estanterías con armas haciendo un movimiento con la mano para que Sakura la acompañase y escogiera con que luchar. Agarro un sencillo bastón largo de roble y espero a que la niña escogiera que usar sin dejar de pensar en su Naruto mientras Sakura veía embelesada las armas corto punzantes. Aquel niño era para Kushina aquel pedasito de luz en su mundo que iluminaba todo con su sonrisa y confianza. Podía defenderlo como su madre, podía alardear y apreciar sus habilidades y la fuerza para no derrumbarse pero no podía arreglar lo que la gente había roto en él.

-estoy lista- en manos llevaba dos kunai de metal azulado, muy bonito a la vista que hasta llegaban a parecer piezas de joyería que un arma.

-comencemos!

Agachadose concentro su chakra en sus piernas, tomo impulso agrietando el suelo y salto contra la pelirroja que casi no esquiva el corte de uno de los kunais que sostenía. Aprovecho su cercanía y con la vara golpeo la espalda de Sakura cambiando su trayectoria.

La pelirosa dio media vuelta antes de caer, se apoyó en el suelo y volvió a arremeter teniendo más cuidado de la vara, pudo esquivar varios golpes dirigidos a sus brazos e intento alcanzarla con los kunai pero aquella vara lograba crear una distancia entre ellas que no podía atravesar si no quería ser alcanzada.

Se deslizo por el suelo antes de que en un aparente descuido la vara diera contra su cabeza y se posiciono detrás de la pelirroja, casi pudo rasguñar su espalda si ella no hubiera estirado su pierna derecha hacia atrás y golpear su abdomen hasta dejarla sin aire.

Dio media vuelta y con la vara golpeo por fin uno de los brazos de Sakura, volviendo a mantener distancia entre ellas.

Kushina sonrió viéndola tratar de recuperar su respiración, sin esperar a que se recuperara trato de golpear su otro brazo siendo detenido por la mano de Sakura que trato de partir la vara acumulando chakra en su mano sin llegar a ser efectivo. Amplio sus ojos sorprendidos sin poder reaccionar cuando la vara se liberó de su agarre y golpeo su otro brazo.

- _"Es resistente a mis ataques"_ \- analizo viendo la vara con repudio, de seguro estaba protegida contra los ataques de chakra puro. Afianzo su agarre a los kunai y con ellos pudo detener los ataques con menor precisión por la reticencia de sus músculos afectados.

Kushina se divertía, no practicaba con frecuencia si sus oponentes eran niños, le parecía injusto porque ella estaba aventajada en edad y conocimiento. Por lo general un golpe suyo era suficiente para hacer que llorara, dos los dejaba inmóviles y derrotados a excepción de Menma y Naruto que ya estaban acostumbrados y llevaban la resistencia de su clan en su sangre.

Sakura era entretenida, se creía lo suficientemente lista para buscar algún punto ciego y fuerte para no sucumbir ante el dolor. Escogió esa vara no porque le gustara practicar con ese tipo de armas, si fuera un entrenamiento normal escogería también kunais o shurikens pero ese no lo era y su arma tenía que ser resistente contra los ataques destructivos que podía ocasionar su oponente.

La vara que tenía en esos momentos en manos y trataba de golpear a Sakura en ofensiva tenía varios sellos que la protegían de dos tipos de ataque: chakra puro y el elemento fuego.

Alcanzo a la niña en una esquina y antes de poder alcanzarla por fin, dio un salto, cayendo sobre la vara y patear la cara de la pelirroja con la punta de su pie manteniendo otra vez la distancia entre las dos. Kushina se pudo mantener de pie, con la vista borrosa y un poco confundida hasta que se pasó y veía frente a ella 3 Sakura esperando a que se adaptara al golpe.

Dentro de su mejilla sintió escurrir la sangre y ya comenzaba a palpitar junto con parte de su pómulo. Volvió a su posición de defensa esperando el ataque de las tres Sakura.

La que se encontraba a la derecha le lanzo un Kunai sincronizada con la que se encontraba a la izquierda dirigidas a su posición, se agacho y corrió hacia adelante esquivando un tercer kunai de la pelirosa que se encontraba en el centro.

Con la punta de la vara alcanzó su pecho enviándola varios centímetros atrás jalando desde la mano libre tres cables finos consigo antes de desvanecerse en una nube de humo.

-de donde sacaste eso!- se quejó saltando antes de que los kunai que fueron jalados por el clon se insertaran en su espalda y en el aire pudo esquivar el segundo kunai que le lanzo la Sakura de la derecha.

La misma recogió los kunai y manipulando otra vez de sus hijos los lanzo en su contra con una monstruosa fuerza de la que era difícil desviarlas con la vara o moviendo su cuerpo en el aire para no ser alcanzada. Retornaban varias veces jalados por los cables antes de arremeter desde al frente creando rasguños en su piel cuando no los esquivaba a tiempo.

-te tengo- en un último jalón de los hilos logro apresar a Kushina envolviéndose alrededor de ellas múltiples veces. Descendiendo giro sobre su propio eje tratando de desatarse y al estar de espalda en una de las vueltas, su tobillo fue alcanzado por el segundo kunai que tenía la Sakura de la izquierda.

Cayo arrodillada soltando un quejido doloroso y pudo levantarse apoyada en la vara limitada el movimiento de toda su pierna, el kunai atravesó su tendón, contrayendo sus músculos en lo que se sentía como un horroroso calambre y le era imposible caminar además limitar sus movimientos los ajustados hilos.

La Sakura de la izquierda se acercó y le mostró los hilos que sostenían los kunai, no eran más que hebras de su cabello fortalecidas con su chakra para no romperse al momento de estirarse.

Chasqueo sus dedos y la armas de más se desvanecieron en una nube de humo junto con el clon que había dejado atrás.

Uno de los kunai originales se encontraba en el talón de Kushina y el otro aún estaba atado a uno de los cabellos de Sakura formando el nudo principal que la mantenía atada.

-déjame ver ese tobillo, lo curare- sonrió sacando el kunai y reparar el daño bajo la atenta mirada de la peliroja.

-Sakura me lastimas, eso duele!- se quejó lloriqueando sintiendo como se reacomodaba su tendón de Aquiles y el malestar que tenía su pierna cuando se reacomodo.

-también mis brazos y no me quejo- refunfuño ignorando los exagerados gritos de la peliroja.

-cuando termines continuaremos, dattebane! no me dejare vencer tan fácilmente- gruño en placer cuando el resentimiento de los músculos de su pierna comenzó a disminuir con el paso continuo de aquel chakra verde

.

* * *

.

Minato no pudo despedirse de nadie antes de irse a su oficina esa mañana.

El trabajo ese día fue agotador, hubo demasiadas peticiones para la fiesta anual de primavera, permisos de entrada para extranjeros, de puestos de comida temporales, de teatros para la celebración, certificados de negocios, peticiones de ninjas para poder celebrar con sus familias, peticiones para alejarse de la gente….

Llegar a la casa quería que significara un momento de tranquilidad en su día y ver a sus hijos cada uno en sus habitaciones haciendo sus deberes para el día siguiente era casi un regalo divino. Estaban concentrados en lo que hacían que casi no se percatan de su presencia. Naruto tenía una postura desafiante mientras leia en voz alta un tratado entre kirigakure y konohagakure y repetir los párrafos después de leerlos, seguramente tratando de memorizarlos, en cambio Menma se veía relajado en su habitación leyendo en silencio los mismos documentos que Naruto.

-tenemos un examen mañana- dijo sin apartar sus ojos del documento, Minato asintió y le deseo suerte antes de cerrar la puerta del dormitorio y buscar a su esposa en la cocina, en el jardín y la habitación sin encontrarla al igual que a Sakura.

No estaban en casa lo que significaba que sin ellas y con sus hijos en sus habitaciones, tendría un rato que pudiera invertir para el.

Llevaba mucho tiempo sin poder hacer eso, relajarse.

Se sentó en la sala y encendió el televisor viendo las noticias de ese día, había mucha propaganda para la primavera y sería una buena distracción si no estuviera pensando en la organización del evento cada vez que se lo mencionaban así que decidió relevar eso para cuando llegara a su oficina el dia siguiente.

Vio una película que apenas estaba comenzado y casi se sintió como un civil en su día libre.

Paso dos horas más antes de que escuchara en la entrada llegar a las dos mujeres y levantarse para recibirlas.

-¿Qué les paso?- Kushina llevaba su chaleco jonnin hecho harapos junto a algunos rasguños en brazos y piernas y Sakura no tenía ninguna lesión física pero su ropa estaba estirada y rota. A pesar de sus apariencias desalineadas se veían bien, irradiaban felicidad producto de un buen entrenamiento.

-Sakura y yo entrenamos en el cubo. Deberías ir a verlo dattebane! Es gigantesco y tiene un buen suministro de armas. Cariño, creo que fue una buena idea aprobar ese proyecto pero apreciaría no ir por un tiempo, los viejos Natsu y Sensu son un dolor en el trasero!

Minato escucho como fue el día de su esposa pendiente de cada queja que hacía inflando sus cachetes, frunciendo su ceño y enrojeciendo a momentos. No se había percatado hasta ese momento que la relajación que buscaba a solas como ver televisión eran mínimos en comparación de la compañía de Kushina.

Lo entretenía de verdad y lo hacía muy feliz

Sonaba contradictorio que una persona como esa mujer que le podría sacar a una persona fácilmente todas sus energías en una de sus intensas rutinas y seguir con la misma vitalidad pudiera concederle la tranquilidad que buscaba en su vida, esa mujer sensata, parlanchina y feroz era causar en el muchas cosas bonitas.

-no te enojes con ellos, son personas mayores. Hiciste bien en ignorar el comentario pero si vuelves a ver algún desprecio de su parte envíalos a mi despacho y me encargare de hablar con ellos- cogio su cara entre sus manos y beso la coronilla de su cabeza antes de dirigir su atención a la pequeña niña que estaba en el sofá viendo una película entretenida.

-pero Sakura… tienen razón en algo, hay que conseguirle una familia- se froto la cara adentrándose mas a la cocina para no llamar la atención de la mencionada.

-ya tiene una, Mikoto la ve como una hija.

-Mikoto la aprecia pero no es amor de madre. Lo sé, la manera que trata a Sakura es especial pero se diferencia mucho a la forma que trata a Itachi y Sasuke.

Va a cumplir dos años de estar en Konoha y no esta postulada para adopción. Si Mikoto quiere que ella sea una niña más normal debemos comenzar por ahí. Mañana me encargare de buscar una familia.

-te agrada mucho esta niña- afirmo sonriendo pasiblemente enternecido por la actitud de su mujer con respecto a la pequeña huérfana.

-no había conocido antes a alguien tan joven que pasara por tanto sufrimiento y tratar de superarse. Es una niña muy valiente y buena, merece tener una buena vida y se la voy a conseguir cueste lo que cueste.

-mañana lo hará oficial, tendrás que hablar con Fugaku, él tiene los papeles originales de Sakura y debes persuadirlo, esto está en tu especialidad, cuento contigo por el bien de ella.

-Fugaku? Esto es pan comido- sonrió con autosuficiencia y cambiar de tema acerca de que cenarían esa noche, tenía hambre y mucho resentimiento muscular.

Si a mañana siguiente fuera capaz de caminar sin cojear, alabaría las habilidades médicas de Sakura.

* * *

 **Hola**

 **llevaba un tiempo sin actualizar y me permito informarles que ha sido por reducción de tiempo y deberes universitarios.**

 **Este capitulo estaba pensado para mostrar como era la vida de Kushina y profundizar un poco en su personalidad. A veces siento que todos tienen la misma personalidad y me preocupa, quiero darle a cada uno un carácter único ligado a las personalidades que se mostraron en el manga de Naruto.**

 **Si Sakura es un foco de atencion constante es por las buenas intenciones de las madres de familia que la conocieron, fue sincera y los sentimientos de Kushina y Mikoto se conmovieron.**

 **Fugaku y Minato muestran mas reservadas sus opiniones pero no es por falta de interés, sus mujeres prácticamente se encargaban de todo lo referido a la pelirosa que los deja sin participacion activa.**

 **Pero eso es con los adultos, no deseo que parezcan lambones adorando una especie de Dios (Sakura), deseo que sean parecido a matrimonios normales que se preocupan por sus hijos y por una persona que sea lo mas cercano a una hija (recuerden que el matrimonio Uchiha y Uzumaki no tuvieron hijas)**

 **Adrit126: creo que no seria legal jeje es posible que antes de que eso pase Shisui ira al rescate de su preciosa niña XD**


	8. reuniones

-Menma, abre la puerta por favor

-vete!

-te prometo que no te molestare en tus estudios.

-¿eres sorda niña? simplemente no quiero que entres, suficiente haz hecho con partirme el brazo.

-pero te cure-susurro irritada por el reproche.

-ve a jugar con Naruto, el estara feliz de recibirte

-Menma, tu madre se está acercando y no sería inteligente enfadarla, déjame entrar- susurro contra la puerta advirtiéndole antes de que fuera tarde.

\- niña, dile que tengo cosas importantes por hacer y no pasare la noche con Naruto, de aquí nadie me mueve- refunfuño moviendo muebles para trancar la puerta contra cualquier intento de su madre por entrar y lograrlo.

Sakura después de terminar de ver las noticias que pasaron en el televisor, decidio que era hora de alistarse para dormir y se dio un baño para quitarse el mugre del entrenamiento que tuvo con Kushina. Ya enpijamada, se encontró con la habitación del niño cerrada con traba. La perilla no giraba, trato de entender que estaba pasando y Menma le explico toscamente el nulo deseo que tenia de dormir otra vez con Naruto si es que se podía llegar a dormir al lado de el.

-Que pasa querida Sakura?- pregunto Kushina llegando a su lado y solo tuvo que oir los objetos pesados de la habitación de Menma ser rodados para entender la situación- la tranco, no es así?

-si tia…

-Maldita sea, Menma abre esa puerta ahora mismo!

La peliroja aparto a la niña rodeándola repentinamente un aura negativa y casi sanguinaria a la que ya se estaba acostumbrado de ver. Kushina estuvo a punto de tirar la puerta a golpes haciendo vibrar a los muebles que hacían resistencia a su paso y si no hubiera aparecido Naruto corriendo por el pasillo a detenerla y pedirle algo que estuvo planeando a lo largo del día (ignorando una buena parte de la tarde lo que decían sus profesores) ella seguramente hubiera atravesado la pared del pasillo que conectaba con la habitación solo para sacar a Menma y darle una buena lección que nunca olvidaría.

-mama ¿puede Sakura dormir conmigo por hoy? Estuve pensando en hacer una pijamada, ya termine de hacer mis deberes y estudie mucho, dattebayo

Kushina dejo de abollar la puerta y le dedico una larga mirada a su hijo indecisa de aprobar aquella pijamada, Naruto ya estaba entrando en la adolescencia y le parecía que no le era indiferente Sakura.

Permanecieron en silencio un rato hasta que se volvieron a escuchar más cosas moverse dentro de la habitación de Menma y Naruto comenzó a rogar, prometiendo comportarse bien, no incomodar a Sakura y alagar su sabiduría para dejarlo hacer la pijamada.

-Esta bien, esta bien pero no duerman tarde, recuerda que mañana tienes clases y no cierres la puerta- La pelirroja enternecida por la simpatía que le tenía Naruto a su pequeña amiga y lo suficientemente cansada para dejar el regaño que se merecía Menma para la mañana siguiente, le dio el visto bueno a la pijamada y colaboro a la causa de su hijo, dejándolos comer palomitas de maíz y algunas golosinas. Pero estaría pasando por el pasillo para ver que hacían como buena madre que era.

-Si! te vas a divertir mucho, dattebayo!- giro con Sakura dando vueltas sobre su eje riendo a carcajadas por lo desubicada que se encontraba ella tratando de no caer por las repentinas vueltas. El termino pijamada no era nuevo para la pelirosa pero no había tenido la oportunidad o el interés para hacer una.

Era simple, hacer cosas divertidas entre los dos antes de dormir cuando ya estuvieran cansados, Naruto tenía la idea de hacer una pijamada desde muchos años atrás cuando escucho a algunos de sus compañeros hablar de eso. Cuando se lo propuso a varias personas que creyó podían ser sus amigos, terminaban rechazándolo.

Con algo de nerviosismo estuvo buscando que podían usar primero, pensando si serian cosas del agrado de la niña y como saber cuándo no le gustaría algo. Estaba volviendo puré sus sesos imaginando que expresión podría hacer la niña si algo no le gustaba, las veces que estuvo enojada casi lo mata en una, siendo la víctima en lugar de el, Menma y en la otra lo ignoro por todo el día. Pero aquellas metidas de pata eran fuertes a comparación de una mala elección de juegos.

Las mujeres eran complicadas para alguien tan sencillo como el.

\- Vamos a jugar Sakura! Ven, ven, esto se llama twister, jugaremos los dos a la vez y cuando alguien pierda el equilibrio y se caiga, pierde- dijo cantarín, sacando una caja colorida debajo de su cama y extender su contenido en el suelo, un tapete plástico con varios círculos coloridos y una tabla con un palillo que giraba desde la mitad.

Suspiro imperceptiblemente cuando ella pidió que le explicara las reglas viendo con curiosidad el juego y el asintiendo enérgicamente le resumió que debían hacer. En varias rondas terminaban chocando y cayendo uno sobre el otro, siendo el quien perdía el equilibrio todo el tiempo y dañaba la estabilidad de las posturas firmes de la niña.

Desde ese momento se dedicó a hacerla a reír con sus ocurrencias y cambiar de juegos cuando veía imposible que la pudiera derrotar, saltaron de un lado a otro y jugaron nuevos juegos que él le enseñaba y se sintió recompensado al hablar de cosas sin sentido que lo hacían sentir incluido.

Tener una amiga que parecía sincera era algo nuevo para él, Sakura era suave y linda, era diferente a como debía tratar a Sasuke o a Menma que podían llegar a ser un poco bruscos y desagradables, todo lo contrario a la pelirosa cuando estaba de buen humor. A veces pensaba en Sasuke como un amigo pero ni en su mente podía llegar a pensar en eso por más de dos segundos antes de que le diera un dolor de cabeza monumental. Sasuke era un total idiota que se burlaba de él, se quejaba por cualquier minimidad que hiciera y tenía siempre aquella mirada de superioridad que tanto detestaba, ni muerto lo consideraría un amigo si no lo hacia Sasuke primero.

-Sakura, si quieres hacemos otra pijamada un día de estos, ¿que dices?- pregunto cuando decidieron que era momento de comer dulces antes de seguir con el último juego que habían planeado y que estaba seguro ganaría por la poca resistencia que tenía Sakura.

-claro, me gustaría ¿Qué tal te fue hoy en la academia?- pregunto curiosa con la vista fija en aquellos hermosos ojos que parecían perdidos en su pensamiento buscando algo interesante que decir hasta que soltó una exclamación.

-el teme no me pierde de vista desde que llegaste a mi casa. Ese amargado debe creer que soy mejor que él y que quieres estar conmigo en lugar de el- sonrió inflando su pecho.

-Sasuke no es mi amigo ¿Por qué preferiría estar con él?

-pues, él es tu novio. Los novios hacen eso, son celosos, no pueden estar juntos si no terminan besándose y hablan extraño como si les faltara un tornillo, dattebayo- confundido vio como la niña bufo por la idea descabellada del rubio, Sasuke era todo menos algo semejante a un novio. Era tosco, despreocupado y solo le importaba su entrenamiento porque estaba encargado de ayudarla.

De solo imaginar a Sasuke comportarse de esa manera le parecía surrealista y hasta aterrador. No tenia ni siquiera una idea de lo que podía ser un noviazgo hasta que Naruto se lo dijo y le parecía algo que solo harían las personas locas.

-Sasuke no es mi novio, apenas lo conozco, es una persona distante y aburrida. No somos compatibles- dijo entre risas siendo coreada por la del rubio. Con él se podía tocar cualquier tema sin temer en decir algo incorrecto, expresar lo que pensaba sin contenerse. La experiencia que ganaba pasando tiempo con Naruto era tan intensa que Sakura también deseaba tener más pijamadas con el solo para repetir esa agradable sensación que le producía.

En la mente del rubio no pasaban esos detalles que ella guardaba con cariño en sus recuerdos, su mente estaba enfocada solamente en hacerla reír.

Era un alivio para el saber que Sakura no era novia de Sasuke, aunque en un principio allá pensado que eran pareja por la atención que le prestaba el pelinegro, la manera en que la niña se expresaba de el era totalmente normal, sin palabras empalagosas de por medio ni de un remoto cariño.

Estaba orgulloso de la indiferencia de la niña, eso significaba que Sasuke no era el centro de atención de todo el género femenino y que había personas cuerdas, como Sakura.

Empujo juguetonamente a Sakura riendo y comenzó a hacer chistes de las personas con pareja que aprendió en la academia cuando había visto niños de cursos mayores que se emparejaban y alejaban tan rápido como un parpadeo.

Ser el centro de atención para las risas de otras personas no era nada nuevo para él, esa era la única manera que él conocía de ganar el reconocimiento de los demás, ser un payaso. Lo malo de esas risas es que no tenían un origen inocente, destilaban burla y desprecio que el aceptaba solo por no ser invisible ante sus ojos.

Era diferente con Sakura, ella no sonreía usualmente, su cara es hermosa pero aquella falta de expresiones le proporcionaba un aire peligroso aguardando para atacar, eso lo hizo sentir más inseguro que las burlas de las personas hasta que dejo de lado sus inseguridades para conocerla y nunca algo le había alegrado tanto como hacer lo necesario para hacerse un hueco en la vida de ella.

Verla sonreír era como contemplar un paisaje recién descubierto, una maravilla que lo enorgullecía provocar y preservar poniendo de su parte.

Cuando finalizaron de comer decidieron tener su última ronda de juegos y como había predicho, termino ganando.

-En serio Sakura, tienes mala resistencia- le advirtió cuando ella callo de golpe en el suelo después de durar media hora en una competencia para ver quien aguantaba más tiempo haciendo ejercicio de plancha.

Cansados se quedaron uno al lado del otro tirados en el suelo sin hablar hasta que el comenzó a bostezar, Sakura supo que se acercaba el momento de dormir y no volvió a sonreír por el resto de la noche, tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos pero se guardó eso para dejar a Naruto repasar unos textos que tenía que estudiar antes de dormir he intervenir cuando se equivocaba en algunos detalles de lo que recitaba hasta que al final todo lo que dijo fuera correcto.

El estaba impresionado de los conocimientos exactos de ella, a veces tanto que disimuladamente rectificaba en los libros que lo que decía era cierto.

-¿Sakura, porque no has entrado aun a la academia? Eres muy inteligente dattebayo- exclamo frotando sus ojos, ya viendo las cosas alrededor borrosas por el sueño.

-Antes de estar con la familia de la señora Mikoto yo vivi con su madre, apenas me estaba adaptando a la vida de Konoha y ella no deseaba que me convierta en ninja, creía que podía ser una trabajadora casera y después ama de casa- explico dejadolo mas desconcertado.

-¿no eres de aquí?

-no

-de dónde eres? Apuesto a que las personas de dónde vienes son tan lindas como tú- pregunto galantemente, guardando sus útiles escolares para el día siguiente ignorando lo que le pasaba a la niña.

-no eran lindos, no vale la pena recordarlo- susurro tocando su cabello con suavidad- me gusta vivir aquí, las personas son amables conmigo y pienso que me quieren de verdad.

Despues de aquella revelación, aguardo en silencio hasta que el termino de arreglar la cama, quitando los juguetes y libros que estaban dispersos sobre ella y se hizo un ovillo a su lado compartiendo un poco su calor, hacía mucho frio esa noche y las sabanas no calentaba su cuerpo lo suficiente. Agarro a la camisa de el suavemente sin llegar a tocar su piel, recordándose que era real y que no.

-e-estas cómoda?- pregunto nervioso de la cercanía de la niña, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de estar tan cerca de una mujer que no fuera su madre y tener a escasos centímetros a Sakura lo hacían sentir extraño. Su corazón latía rápido y sus mejillas las sentía calientes, pensaría que lo estaba enfermando si no se sintiera bien, al menos esa sensación lo protegía del frio.

-si, tu cama es muy cómoda, no entiendo porque Menma no quiere dormir contigo- menciono amable antes de cerrar los ojos deseándole buenas noches secundada por el segundos después.

Dormir es uno de los mayores placeres de la vida, o eso dicen.

Despertar es enfrentar la realidad, reconocer que los sueños no son reales o que los recuerdos que se representaron son cosas que ocurrieron en el pasado y a veces suele entristecer a las personas no volver a rememorar aquellas dulces representaciones que creaban sus mentes en las noches.

Sakura despreciaba eso, era una burla a lo que consideraba como placentero.

Placentero era despertar y confirmar que sus sueños no estaban ocurriendo.

Si los sueños fueran representaciones agradables ¿Por qué los de ella eran todo lo contrario?

No entendía a las personas, el dolor y miedo de cada mañana eran insoportables para ella, una tortura que deseaba fervientemente que desapareciera y que nadie además de ella padecían.

Esa noche experimento algo que era nuevo, un milagro regalado por sus tíos. Dejar de soñar.

Esa noche comprobó que el sello que retenía sus recuerdos elimino cada sueño que equivaliera un recuerdo y dormir era entrar en una oscuridad sin imágenes que se proyectaran en sueños.

-Buenos días Sakura, mama ya hizo el desayuno baja cuando te laves la cara- la despertó el rubio con voz un poco adormilada, era temprano pero no lo suficiente para su horario habitual. Con sus ojos aun entrecerrados miro el reloj en una mesita de noche que estaba al frente de la cama comprobando la hora, eran las siete de la mañana y sonrió sentándose en la cama, nunca se había despertado tan tarde y con cuerpo tan ligero como una pluma por el merecido descanso.

-Buenos días Naruto- saludo estirando sus brazos quitándose la pereza de encima y enfrentar los enormes ojos azules que la veían divertido- ¿Qué pasa?

-Pareces un león rosado, dattebayo- le dijo pasándole un espejo para que viera la fiera melena rosada completamente desordenada que le daba ese aspecto extraño.

-y tu pareces tener trigo revuelto sobre tu cabeza en vez de cabello- contraataco levantándose y tirándole el espejo en la cara antes de salir de la habitación ignorando las réplicas de su amigo.

Murmurando ya solo agarro un cepillo que tenia guardado en uno de los cajones y despeinarse un poco sus húmedas hebras. El ya estaba vestido con su habitual ropa naranja y creía verse bien antes de que se vio en el espejo comprobando la brutal sinceridad de Sakura.

Había despertado con la cabeza cerca del bode de la cama esa mañana arrastrando la cabeza sobre la almohada que se cayó al suelo en lugar de él y su cuerpo ocupando la mitad de la cama dejando a Sakura orillada en una esquina, se veía tan cómoda y pacífica a pesar de su incómoda posición que la acomodo mejor en la cama para que durmiera hasta que estuviera listo el desayuno.

Por alguna extraña razón Menma se había ido dos horas atrás, dejando solos a Kushina y los restantes niños. La peliroja se veía extraña esa mañana, estaba muy pensativa y veía fijamente a Sakura cada que tenia la oportunidad sin pasar inadvertido por la misma.

-Ire a los cuarteles Uchiha, he estado planeando algo especial para ti Sakura. Si las cosas salen como espero, esta noche tendras buenas noticias- le dijo besando su frente antes de acercarse a su hijo- hoy es el ultimo dia de la academia Naruto, da lo mejor de ti dattebane- animo besando su frente antes de salir.

-¿Crees que estoy listo Sakura?-pregunto sintiendo como lo recorria adrenalina por sus venas, no emocionado por la clase, mas bien asustado y a punto de correr en dirección opuesta a la academia.

-ayer lo comprobamos, confio en ti ¿quieres que te acompañe? Quiero pasar a ver como es por dentro y familiarizarme

-esta bien, vamos!

.

* * *

.

En la academia había una tradición que se trasmitía de generación a generación sin ser expresada verbal o textualmente y con el transcurso del tiempo se convirtió entre los estudiantes su regla mas preciada y valorada, siendo comprendida silenciosamente por los profesores y la apoyaban casi tanto como sus estudiantes.

El estudiante más sobresaliente dentro de cada aula era exaltado como una figura líder, fuente de admiración y sabiduría que debía ser observada para aprender de él o ella, lo que los profesores no les podían enseñar debido a su recurrente olvido de lo que era ser menor.

Una persona joven, bien parecida y talentosa por lo general era el que proclamaba ese título inconscientemente y en todas las ocasiones registradas, a estas personas les era indiferente ser una figura de admiración y la vida de los estudiantes que lo acompañaban en clases.

Era común que estos niños prometedores buscaran su propia superación por motivos personales que van más allá de la fama, tenían metas bien planteadas y un grado de seriedad un poco mayor que el resto. Eran la representación física del lema de la institución "Desarrollo como shinobi con respecto a la individualidad".

En el quinto curso de los seis que imparte la academia, había una singularidad que pocas veces era vista, un mayor grupo de estudiantes prometedores. Por año en cada curso suele haber uno o dos estudiantes que sobresalen de los cien que suele haber por curso pero en este caso fueron tres.

Sasuke, Menma y -inesperadamente- Hinata tenían las mejores puntuaciones, en el grupo. Destacaban por sus personalidades reservadas, observadoras, destreza física y competencias intelectuales que los volvía el blanco preferido de los profesores.

Estaban en los últimos días de clase y se habían publicado las listas de notas, la niña del grupo prodigioso tuvo un avance que los profesores consideraron muy inspirador. Para nadie dentro del aula le era desconocido la timidez de Hinata pero poco a poco la estaba controlando para dar frente a una persona mas segura de si misma.

Se veía muy feliz de sus logros, el día de las notas tuvo una disimulada sonrisa de satisfacción y un brillo en sus aperlados ojos que para los perspicaces ojos de algunos estudiantes se les antojo extraño aquellas expresiones provenientes de una persona que fuera perteneciente al estoico y severo clan Hyuga.

Pero esa no era la única rareza de ese día, es mas, podría considerarse una muy pequeña en comparación con la que tenia a todos embobados ese día. En cada persona había un sentimiento de confusión inscrito en diferentes medidas en cada una de sus facciones cuando vieron una rebelde cabellera negra con algunos mechones castaños que adquirían tonalidades rubias bajo la luz, se veia tan nuevo en ese lugar que daba la impresión de ser un color único debido a su orgulloso portador.

\- Es para que puedan identificarme mas fácil y no me confundan con Naruto- explico a sus profesores que preocupados de que fuera un acto de rebeldía impropio de uno de sus alumnos estrella pidieron una explicación que dieron a conocer en breve a los estudiantes mas afectados por aquel cambio radical – entre ellos su persistente club de fans-.

La piel de Menma era menos bronceada que la de su hermano mayor, sus rasgos mas afilados y sus ojos mas claros, era difícil confundirlos una vez ya identificándolos pensaba la mayoría pero Naruto y Sasuke se vieron con complicidad infantil y rieron a su manera, el rubio abierta y espontáneamente y el pelinegro escondiéndola detrás de una mueca. Ellos conocían la verdadera razón detrás de aquel pelo teñido y estaba muy cercano a la explicación dada por Menma.

-No es gracioso idiota! Tu hermano hizo un sacrificio para que no lo confundamos con un bueno para nada como tu- se quejo indignada una de las fans de Menma que fue secundada por las demás creando una revuelta en el salón de clase donde el mayor de los Uzumaki no salio bien parado después de la golpiza que le propinaron las indignadas niñas.

Finalizando el día Hinata le entrego una pomada a Naruto para curar los rasguños y contusiones provocado por el club de fans antes de irse con Kiba, uno de los pocos niños que trataba de no menospreciar tanto al rubio mas que todo por ser tan divertido que hacia espacio en cada clase para hacer una broma que lo entretenían, era casi como ver una comedia en horario de clases y por eso de vez en cuando lo buscaba para hacer alguna travesura juntos.

Aquella opinión no era compartida por la ojiperla, la niña veía algo en Naruto que nadie en el aula podía ver y no era por poseer el byakugan. Ella consideraba a Naruto -el estudiante con una de las peores calificaciones- un estudiante modelo al que admirar por su perseverancia, espontaneidad y la fortaleza mental que ninguno tenia y que ella quería aprender. Debido a el, ella estaba dejando lentamente su timidez, por eso se sentía agradecida y lo demostraba con esos pequeños gestos como darle aquella pomada que llevaba a clases esperando a ser entregada cuando el cometiera alguna imprudencia.

-gracias Hinata- sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de irse corriendo y dejar atrás a las sonrojada niña que seguía a Kiba un poco perdida en sus pensamientos.

Aun manteniendo la sonrisa en rostro encontró feliz en la entrada de la academia la razón que mantenía su sonrisa, una mota de cabello rosado estaba esperando recostada contra un árbol a alguien, mantenía su vista fija en algunos niños que se iban con sus padres y llevo su mano a la base de su cabeza y sobar sobre su cabello como si le doliera.

El se quedó observándola recuperando aire después de haber corrido sin descanso por varios pasillos. Esa linda niña era la mejor amiga que pudo imaginar tener, lo que había repasado la noche anterior con ella le sirvió para sacar una A+ en su último trabajo antes de hacer entrega de notas totales.

Dejo a todos anonados con su exposición, fue demasiado bueno con su oratoria que juraría haber visto al profesor Iruka con lágrimas de orgullo nublar sus ojos y a su hermano gruñendo de celos como el zorro rabioso que era.

Sin duda alguna ella lo ayudo en su momento de mayor necesidad intelectual los últimos días – junto con Sasuke- para terminar a duras penas en ese ciclo escolar con calificaciones aceptables y quería agradecerlo a su manera.

Estirando los brazos y acelerando su paso como un depredador hambriento atrapo en un abrazo a la hipotética presa que se defendió dándole un golpe en la cabeza antes de que el atacara de nuevo inmovilizando a la niña que dejo de oponer resistencia cuando ya lo veía inútil.

-Sakura! Te extrañe, el día ha estado muy loco, creo que le hace falta un poco de tu cordura dattebayo!

-¿de que hablas?- el rubio se aparto unos pocos pasos con una expresión de "miralo tu misma" rodándolos en la dirección donde se encontraba Menma platicando con Sasuke y otro chico.

-ese no es…-confundida no supo como formular la pregunto, aun asi obtuvo una afirmativa antes de acercarse al grupo de niños sin ser advertida hasta que toco un mechón del llamativo cabello oscuro de Menma, estaba reseco y tenia un olor penetrante.

-ya dije que me dejaran de molestar!- dando media vuelta con su rostro expresivo en una mueca de ira salvaje que le dieron una expresión zorruna, clavo sus profundos ojos en la persona que había osado a tocarlo ya fastidiado de que lo estuvieran tratando como un nuevo animal de zoológico en exhibición y le dio un empujón que tiro al suelo al atrevido que para su sorpresa fue Sakura.

-hey porque tratas a Sakura así!- le grito Naruto llegando al lado de la niña y ayudarla a levantarse, busco alguna herida pero al no encontrarla le ayudo a sacudirse un poco el polvo del suelo que se pego a ella- ¿estas bien?

-descuida, fue mi culpa- lo excuso la niña retomando la compostura después de verlo igual de sorprendida por unos segundos y se dirigió al pelinegro que se veía un poco menos tenso a cuando le agarro el cabello- no sabía que lo le gustaba que lo tocaran.

-¿cuándo piensas regresar?- intervino Sasuke, en esos momentos veía necesario que la niña ya se alejara de los Uzumaki, no le gustaba ni un ápice que fuera tratada de esa forma y estaba preparado a entrar en una pelea con el peliteñido si volvía a hacer el intento de tocarla otra vez aunque sabía bien que era innecesario dada la fuerza física de Sakura.

-mañana, hay que celebrar que te hallan promovido. !Felicitaciones¡- imitando la sonrisa autosuficiente de sasuke le alzo el pulgar en aprobación justo en el momento en que escucharon un carraspeo detrás de ellos, provenientes del delgado cuerpo de un niño cuyos ojos rasgados de pupilas afiladas que parecía poseer un profundo cansancio y aburrimiento lo hacía lucir casi como un oso perezoso.

-ha si, Sakura, el es Shikamaru, que no te engañe su apariencia de vago, es mas inteligente de lo que parece pero la flojera le gana- lo presento Naruto haciendo que el mencionado rodara los ojos aunque sin refutarlo. Inclino su cabeza respetuosamente antes de despedirse y alejarse con un amigo a disfrutar una reunión entre clanes aliados.

-Sakura, tengo mucho que contarte, vamos a Ichiraku ramen yo invito hoy!-haciendo un sonido con los labios cerrados en una melodía recién inventada, saco de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón una carterita en forma de rana con ojos saltones que parecía en cualquier momento vomitaría lo que estaba en su interior- estuve ahorrando para este día- canturreo tomando la mano de la niña he ignorar la existencia de los jóvenes de cabello oscuro.

-no es necesario- susurro dando vueltas agarrada de las manos del niño que la impulso en aquel movimiento que fue tomando velocidad hasta que el salio despedido para atrás y caer de pie como un gato.

La pelirosa camino al lado del niño con pasos torpes que parecían de borracho viendo mover al mundo a su alrededor por el fuerte mareo que llego.

-voy con ustedes- declaro Sasuke agarrando de los hombros a la niña evitando que cayera al suelo, no le agradaba hacer de niñera con ella pero estar cerca de alguien tan imprudente como Naruto y no verse perjudicado seria un logro que solo gente experimentada por los años de convivencia como el podían conseguir.

Sasuke se mantuvo en la mitad de los dos caminando con calma viendo cómo se comportaban los otros dos. Naruto alargaba sus manos exageradamente imitando como debio haberse visto según el en la exposición tratando de impresionar a la niña. Para Sasuke no paso desapersivido que aunque Naruto se comportarse como siempre tenia una expresión mas idiota de la usual, su cara estaba radiante por el logro de pasar el curso a duras penas y por lo que entendio era gracias a su ayuda en los últimos trabajos. Naruto trato de poner de su parte tanto como podía con aquellos problemas de concentración y aceptaba que su esfuerzo ayudaba mucho cuando estaban juntos, si hubiera estado solo la pereza lo hubiera consumido como siempre.

Sakura estuvo callada escuchando atentamente la historia de Naruto sin dejar de verlo cuando hablaba, Sasuke creía que era demasiado amable para ignorar al rubio pero verla reírse lo desconcertó y paro su andar por un segundo casi perturbado.

-¿Qué ocurre teme?

-sonrió- señalo al rostro de la niña que se veía tan confundida como Naruto- tu no sueles sonreir, ¿Qué le hiciste dobe?- pregunto interponiéndose entre ellos dos fulminándolo con la mirada.

-de que hablas teme, Sakura sonríe como cualquier otra persona, además, es mi amiga, que clase de amigo seria si no la hiciera sonreír. ¡Que tu no sonrías es porque eres un amargado!- lo señalo achicanndo sus ojos hasta casi lanzarse rayos entre los dos

-sigue la lista que te di- le ordeno el Uchiha a la niña que poco a poco borro su sonrisa por lo que sin duda era una orden de el.

-vamos a comer y por favor, deja esa actitud, no estoy haciendo nada malo- ordeno esta vez ella tan seria como era de costumbre antes de continuar su conversación con el rubio dejando a Sasuke atrás de ellos.

-ya llegamos! –grito el rubio corriendo a saludar al chef del pequeño local, era limpio y tenia una barra sencilla, su decoración era modesta pero había algo en el ambiente que parecía tener brazos invisibles que los llamaran para que entraran a comer. Era acogedor y los trabajadores muy amables. Todos conocían a Naruto ahí adentro por ser cliente frecuente al igual que su madre.

-Viejo Teuchi!

-oh! Naruto, llevaba tiempo sin verte ¿quieres lo de siempre?- pregunto el mencionado, un señor que rodeaba sus 40 años, a simple vista se veía que era un buen hombre que apreciaba a Naruto.

El menor de los Uzumaki y su madre eran sus clientes más frecuentes y por lo tanto para él, los más apreciados además de que tenían buenas conversaciones. Casi siempre iba solo a comer después de clases y algunas que otras acompañado por su madre como salidas cómplices o reuniones familiares donde eran obligados a ir Minato y Menma.

Se sorprendió mucho cuando vio aparecer otros dos niños acompañándolo, un pelinegro de mirada huraña que reconoció enseguida como un Uchiha y la otra, una niña mucho menor que ellos aunque poseía una mirada muy madura para su edad.

-son tus amigos?- pregunto viéndolo asentir con fuerza tres veces, casi parecía que su cabeza se le fuera a salir de su lugar de la emoción- Ayame! Trae el menú, tenemos nuevos clientes.

.

.

El corazón de Mikoto dio un vuelco en su pecho esa mañana, conjunto a la visita esperada de su madre para desayunar juntas como solían hacer una vez cada mes, llego un gennin entregándole una carta que no tenía intención de abrir hasta después de terminada su reunión con la mayor.

Esas reuniones mensuales eran parte de su tradición familiar, se vestían con kimonos elegantes y en la sala de la casa debían hablar de cómo se encontraban en el transcurso del tiempo que no se veían. Desayunaban lo que deseara su madre y terminado de comer, antes de que regresara a su casa tomaban té verde.

Las visitas no debían de ser solamente una reunión de madre e hija, las normas que habían planteado para ese día incluían la presencia de todos los miembros de la familia principal de los Uchiha pero en la época que vivan era imposible y tuvieron que acomodarse a las nuevas costumbres que surgieron después de las guerras.

Fugaku debía estar presente en la oficina muy temprano todos los días, como líder del clan y jefe de la policía militar de Konoha sus responsabilidades eran mayores que las de sus antecesores.

El clan Uchiha había prosperado y aumento su número al igual que los demás habitantes y él era responsable de mantener lo mejor posible el orden dentro de la aldea.

Itachi como su sucesor estaba en entrenamiento constante, en largas misiones que le suministraban constantemente experiencia como ANBU o se encontraba en reuniones diplomáticas con altos mandos de la aldea y del clan para el día en que su padre delegara sus deberes en él. Él es, según su abuela un joven prometedor que honraba el nombre de su clan con cada paso que daba.

En cuanto a Sasuke el último miembro de la familia principal tenía deberes académicos y al ser ese un dia de semana, se encontraba en clases. Era tan pequeño e inocente que la anciana no veía en el un guerrero como su hermano sino una criatura blanda que le deparaba mucho sufrimiento para endurecer.

Ella entendía las razones por la que solo se encontraban ella y su hija, la irritaba que no estuvieran los hombres y silenciaba las protestas que deseaba lanzar cociente del deber que tenían que cumplir como las figuras más representativas del clan.

Ese dia hablaron de Sasuke para variar, a veces la anciana deseaba saber cómo eran los progresos de su nieto más joven y últimamente más por la cercanía de su último año en la academia. Amaba a sus nietos pero esperaba mas de Sasuke, lo comparaba constantemente con Itachi deseando que tuviera una excelencia en habilidades que lo alcanzaran y se decepcionaba cada vez que recordaba que no tenía el título de genio.

Antes de retirarse, sus ojos se desviaron a la carta que parecía olvidada sobre el cojín donde estaba sentada Mikoto y por insistencia de la anciana la abrió, lamentándose de haberlo hecho después de leer su contenido.

Palideció considerablemente y Meiki Uchiha, su madre, le arrebato de las manos el documento que la dejo en aquel estado. Leyó con relativa calma hasta que se escuchó un crujido en la habitación que desato la ira de la anciana.

-dejaste que te la quitaran! te entregue a una de las mejores sirvientas que podía tener esta villa y dejaste que te la arrebataran- exclamo aplastando entre sus manos la taza de te sin haber tomado un solo trago.

-no es una sirvienta, mama.

-no trates de engañarme querida, sé que le pagas por su servicio. Yo no lo hacía claro, le daba ropa, comida y techo ¿Qué más podía querer alguien en su posición?.

-No considere que ella deseara una familia- susurro entristecido por la frialdad de su madre. Meiki Uchiha era una persona de poca sensibilidad y afecto para las personas que no fueran su hija, su yerno y sus dos nietos.

Mikoto no lo considero a pesar de querer su felicidad, desconocía los deseos que podía albergar aquella criatura. No era descabellada la idea de desear tener personas en quien apoyarse, la idea era simple y clara como el agua pero dentro de ella renegaba la idea de dejarla irse. Sakura se volvió necesaria en esa casa después de unos meses, su presencia calmada y llena de atenciones se volvió natural como el aire que respiraba.

Sin ella, las demás empleadas preguntaban en tan solo esos tres días de ausencia por ella, con Sasuke escondido detrás de algún muro interesado en su respuesta esperando escuchar que la niña no había cambiado su comportamiento y adquirir el de la familia Uzumaki a su parecer.

Cerró sus ojos haciendo caso omiso de las quejas de su madre y se dedicó a pensar si la decisión tomada había sido la correcta, buscando algo con que pudiera deshacer y los abrió sin encontrar alguna solución en su estado de estrés con su madre ahí.

-¿Mikoto, me estas ignorando?- siseo Meiki antes de que Mikoto le devolviera la mirada con un brillo opaco indicio de su enojo- no puedes dejar que te la quiten.

-¿eres capaz de negarle a un niño un hogar?

Meiki suavizo su dura expresión y agarro entre sus manos las de Mikoto, temblaba bajo su tacto y se avergonzó de la libertad con la que hablo de su inconformidad mientras su hija estaba asustada y mas dolida que ella. Conocía muy bien a su hija y su buen corazón, no hacía falta preguntar por el apego que tenía por Sakura, la misma Meiki la apreciaba pero nunca del mismo grado que Mikoto. Ella misma sabía que no podía querer a alguien de dudosa procedencia como Sakura pero Mikoto era completamente diferente a ella y su amor no venía con etiquetas.

-ya tiene uno, este se volvió su hogar cuando te la entregue. Lo que decidió el Hokage es injusto, no te informo con anticipación, esto es un abuso de su poder y no podemos permitir que por esta decisión vean al clan Uchiha como un clan sumiso y desinteresado de las decisiones que se toman y nos conciernen.

-tienes razón mama, no permitiré que Sakura se valla- apretó su agarre y asintió abandonando la sala camino a la oficina principal de la policía militar donde debía estar Fugaku.

Sonrió todo el camino con una postura relajada sin perder su característica elegancia pareciendo desinteresada de cualquier problema que aquejara su vida y visitar a su esposo para almorzar juntos como pasaba algunos días que extrañaba su compañia

Los policías militares pertenecían casi en su totalidad a miembros Uchiha activos de nivel chunnin y jonnin que preferían realizar sus deberes en el interior de su aldea por dos motivos, uno que era mantener el orden dentro de la aldea para que cada habitante se sintiera seguro y otra que era tener como líder de primera mano a uno de los suyos, a un Uchiha en quien confiaban en vez del hokage por no pertenecer a las misma raíces.

Saludaban a su paso a la señora Uchiha con reverencias en señal de respeto, para ellos Fugaku era como el verdadero Hokage que debía liderarlos y secretamente muchas personas incluyéndola creían que el era la persona indicada para no solo dirigir su clan sino también a Konoha.

-Señor Fugaku, su esposa lo busca, desea almorzar con usted ¿la hago pasar?- pregunto su secretaria desde la entrada obteniendo un monosílabo afirmativo para dejar pasar a Mikoto.

Cuando entro su sonrisa desapareció y mantuvo un gesto austero, llegando a sus ojos la imagen más indeseada que temía ocurriera. Kushina estaba sentaba frente a Fugaku comentando algo acerca de unas patrullas que parecía divertido por el relajado ambiente que se respiraba en la habitación.

Terminando su historia volteo a verla con una gran sonrisa y se levantó a saludarla con un abrazo amistoso que la tenso bajo su agarre.

Rio suavemente antes de soltarse del agarre de su amiga y verla con el sharingan activado en una amenaza silenciosa cerrando con candado la puerta detrás de ella y manteniendo una sonrisa que no llegaba hasta sus ojos se dirigio a Kushina.

-Kushina, esta mañana me llego una carta sobre Sakura. ¡Darla en adopción! Es una idea tan repentina, solo me pregunto quién fue el que la tomo, Minato o tú.

-Mikoto, compórtate- advirtió Fugaku activando su sharingan y mantenerlo fijo en ella cauteloso de cualquier movimiento amenazante en contra de la esposa del Hokage.

Kushina mantuvo sus ojos puestos en la perilla todo ese tiempo consiente de lo que estaba haciendo Mikoto en esos momentos, era previsible ese comportamiento y conocía varias rutas de escape para salir ilesa de algún ataque que decidiera hacer en contra suya indispuesta a pelear contra ella.

-estoy comportándome de acuerdo a la situación, solamente deseo despejar mis dudas, después de todo este tema debió hablarse con nosotros antes de darlo por hecho. Sakura es mi protegida, está bajo mi cuidado, ella es mi responsabilidad no la de alguna pareja inadecuada para ser sus padres.

-¿crees que tomamos esta decisión a la ligera? Seguí lo que me pediste, estoy ayudándola a recuperar su niñez…

-¡nunca te pedí que la dieras en adopción¡ quería que la apoyaras, no que me la quitaras.

-Kushina me informo de sus planes y estuve de acuerdo a que pusieran a Sakura en adopción. Si tiene una oportunidad para conseguir una familia no se la voy a negar y tu tampoco. Puedes retirarte Kushina, déjanos a mi esposa y a mi solos – ordeno Fugaku viendo la incredulidad inscrita en los gestos de Mikoto y la rigidez de su cuerpo.

-no quise herirte Mikoto- la pelirroja susurro aprovechando la distracción de Mikoto para pasar y marcharse.

La pelinegra avanzo hasta desplomarse en el asiento donde momentos atrás estuvo la peliroja y sollozo perdiendo la esperanza de detener los planes que la alejaban de Sakura. Desactivo su sharingan sin dejar de sentir la ira correr dentro de ella, junto sus manos y las apreto bajo su Kimono.

-porque…

-se que la quieres pero hay leyes dentro del clan que impiden la adopción de niños que no tengan nuestra sangre. Es el protocolo para todos los clanes con doujutsu y la protección de su legado, esa ley existe desde antes de la formación de la aldea y el consejo del clan no desea cambiarlo.

-no es justo, Sasuke se estaba encariñando con ella e Itachi igual.

-es algo que se sale de nuestro control Mikoto, en verdad lo siento- se disculpó tocando el hombro de su esposa.

Fugaku sabia el cariño que tenía la pelinegra por aquella niña, cuando ambos estaban solos a Mikoto le gustaba hablar de sus hijos y luego de Sakura o a veces la mencionaba primero convirtiéndose en parte de las prioridades de su mujer.

Si fuera por el, trataría de hacer el intento de conocer mejor a su protegida pero su tiempo era tan restringido que lamentablemente hasta el Hokage tenía más tiempo libre que el. Solo podía diferenciar algunas cualidades que la hacían una persona interesante y entre esas había una que los distanciaba más que cualquier protocolo.

Aquel accidente que ocurrió dos días atrás no paso desapercibido de sus conocedores ojos, las ramas que surgieron de la tierra que provino de una explosión de chakra de Sakura solo daba indicios de su noble origen. Solo el clan Senju era capaz de controlar el elemento madera y su técnica era prácticamente exclusiva de su más renombrado líder, Senju Hashirama, el primer Hokage.

Así como el sharingan se trasmitía entre miembros de su clan exclusivamente, el elemento madera del clan Senju era parte de su legado que hasta esa fecha parecía perdido por la baja probabilidad de desarrollarlo otra persona.

Sakura era una Senju y los Uchiha no podían vivir con los Senju, no estaba en su naturaleza convivir con alguien que era de un clan enemigo en su propia casa y menos aquel que odiaron por siglos.

-¿sabes si alguien quiere adoptarla? Quisiera al menos saber qué familia la cuidara por mi misma- susurro manteniendo sus tristes ojos puestos en los serios de su esposo.

-Nadie la adoptara por ahora, es posible que Sakura pertenezca a un clan. Minato planea contactar la única heredera conocida de ese legado, no tiene hijos por lo que aún se duda de su capacidad para cuidarla.

-de que clan estás hablando.

-Senju.


	9. Senju

Era alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde y frente a la puerta de la residencia Uchiha había un joven ANBU que parecía olvidar lo que implicaba su labor con la conmoción e incredulidad que trasmitían sus oscuros ojos.

Una de las reglas más estrictas de esa organización es que sus miembros no pueden tener sentimientos y si los tiene se deben ocultar con mucha precisión para no verse perjudicado pero en esos momentos a ese rebelde joven eso era lo que menos le preocupaba.

Choco sus nudillos contra la puerta, insistente, bajando de intensidad cuando dentro de la casa se escucharon unos pasos de la persona que se dirigía a atenderlo, una de las empleadas de la casa se había encargado de recibirlo. Los ojitos pequeños de la señora lo vieron fijamente con sorpresa poco disimulada hasta que él le devolvió la mirada y comprendió lo mal educada que había sido.

-Señora Sara, podría ser tan amable de anunciar mi visita.

La señora a pesar de su edad avanzada, se movía muy rápido dentro de esa casa, conocía cada rincón de ella y donde preferían estar cada uno de sus habitantes, podría estar ciega y aun así sabría cómo desplazarse. Llegando a la sala personal de Mikoto dio el anuncio de visita conocedora de quien era la persona detrás de la máscara de conejo.

-tía ¿dónde está Sakura? – fue directo una vez se percató de que estaban solos. Se quitó la máscara una vez hecha la pregunta, el paradero de la joven no era algo de interés para la organización, era algo personal que solo le incumbía a Shisui, no el ANBU.

La mencionada asintió manteniendo sus labios unidos en una fina línea incapaz de decirle algo al alterado joven por algunos segundos que sintió el aire denso alrededor de ellos, no esperaba su visita tan pronto.

-Veo que no te han dicho lo que ocurrió en tu ausencia- comento cansada antes de ofrecerle que la acompañara a la sala donde se recibían a las visitas y ofrecerle un té para que se relajara un poco antes de contarle lo ocurrido desde que se marchó a su última misión.

-quiero saber que ocurrió para que hullera- fue directo al grano antes de recibir la taza con el tibio líquido que estaba en espera para su consumo, primero quería recibir la noticia antes de beber algo que lo anestesiara de alguna manera. No era tonto, el conocía las recetas de té que preparaba su tía cuando creía que debía "ablandar" a alguien para mantener las cosas bajo su control de forma sutil-lo último que supe antes de irme fue que organizaste que ella se quedaría una semana en la casa de los Uzumaki y me imaginaba que ellos podían causar ese efecto de huida si uno se queda mucho bajo su techo, Sasuke cuando va no tarda mucho en regresar refunfuñando y con un humor más negro que el habitual pero eso solo pasa con el gruñón de mi primo. Sakura debió aguantar más tiempo, así que la familia no fue la causa de su huida - observo el pelinegro alentando a su tía contarle lo sucedido sin omitirle algún detalle relevante para esa decisión de la menor. Darle un analizis de la paciente personalidad de la pelirosa solo era una advertencia para que fuera honesta y evitar rodeos porque de alguna forma él se enteraría de lo ocurrido.

-fue hace casi dos meses atrás cuando ya había terminado su estadía en la casa de los Uzumaki. Se discutió la posibilidad de que fuera dada en adopción, todos aceptamos y cuando le dimos la noticia ella escapo y se ha estado camuflando desde entonces. Hokage-sama la encontró y dijo que estaba bien pero no nos ha dicho de su paradero para evitar que vuelva a huir - le dio un suave apretón en el hombro, viendo como retomaba una pose relajada como era costumbre de ver en él y tomar del té en sorbos pequeños, calmando un poco el ambiente que se formó entre ellos. Aceptando el resumen de lo ocurrido, solo faltaba que le relatara los hechos.

-no pensé que fuera capaz de irse, apostaba que duraría hasta mi regreso.

-Shisui, no eres gracioso- entorno los ojos la mayor, sirviéndose una taza de té para ella. Esa conversación no le sentaba bien en lo absoluto- ella nos consideraba su familia, fue un error decirle sobre la posibilidad de tener una de verdad, no estaba preparada y no se lo dijimos de la mejor forma– confeso sintiendo aun las lágrimas que había derramado la niña aquella noche al aferrarse a ella tan frescas como si recién hubieran caído en su ropa.

-debió haber sido muy dura para que pretenda huir si intenta acercarse – fue duro y lo sabía. La taza de ella recibió en su interior otra dosis de té que no dejaba de beber para mantener la compostura.

-Dije cosas desagradables para que deseara alejarse y que aceptara el programa de adopción pero eso no estaba en sus planes.

 **Flash Back**

 _-tenemos que esperar a que lleguen, no se impacienten, no tardaran mucho- Saludo Kushina en la puerta de su casa antes de dejar pasar a la pareja Uchiha a su hogar, Mikoto agarraba con fuerza a Fugaku tratando de no encender su sharingan en su ira._

 _La pelirroja se veía feliz paseando de un lado a otro dentro de su casa, como si en vez de caminar flotara por sus movimientos rítmicos y su cabello ondear detrás de ella de una forma casi hipnótica. Mikoto sonreía sin animo alguno manteniendo en su rostro la frialdad de un gesto indetectable de disgusto caminando hasta la sala soltando la mano de su esposo y formar un gesto altanero cuando se sentó en el sofá de la sala ocultando la inseguridad de sus pensamientos sobre cómo darle la noticia a su hasta ahora protegida, le partía el corazón haberla querido tanto, casi como a una sobrina para que fuera apartada al igual que sus sentimientos de aprecio por su desagradable origen._

 _-ya llegamos- anuncio en la puerta una voz infantil que reconoció como la del hijo menor de los Uzumaki, pasos precavidos se escucharon en el pasillo manteniendo el silencio hasta que las pequeñas figuras de dos niños llegaron a su campo de visión. Naruto llevaba agarrado de la mano a Sakura manteniendo sus ceños fruncido percatándose del pesado ambiente que los rodeaba. Le causaba gracia ese niño, tratando de proteger a la pelirosa de una situación que no conocía manteniéndola detrás de el._

 _-Naruto, nos puedes dejar un momento a solas con la pequeña Sakura?- pidió su padre con su usual tono amable, siendo solamente detectado por los miembros de su familia un leve cambio en su tono de voz que parecía entre serio y precavido._

 _El niño lo miro largamente antes de asentir y apretar por unos segundos la mano Sakura tratando de trasmitirle confianza sonriéndole antes de irse a su habitación dejándola a merced de los adultos._

 _\- está listo la cosa especial que te mencione en la mañana,_ _estas en el programa de adopción, Sakura!- chillo Kushina_ _, soltando la noticia como una bomba que devasto todo en el interior de la niña._

 _Con mala cara los demás vieron con reproche a la hiperactiva mujer y trataron de explicar con calma el porqué de esa decisión pero ella no los escucho, solo toco su cabello y alargo la mano pidiendo que se callaran_ _sin entender aun porque_ _la cara de su tía Kushina se veía tan radiante con semejante noticia y la de Mikoto ensombrecida siendo incapaz de ocultar el desagrado que expresaba._

 _-no quiero tener padres_

 _-pero Sakura, no puedes estar sola- trato de razonar la peliroja incrédula por la dura mirada que le dirigió la menor._

 _Sakura se adentró más a la sala y se agarró de la mano de Mikoto con tanta confianza y seguridad que Fugaku alzo ligeramente las cejas sin ser notado. La pelinegra la vio profundamente dejando un momento de lado la pose arrogante que estaba manteniendo manteniendo una inexpresiva cara. La pequeña mano de la niña la busco sin reparo alguno para tocarla con suavidad, tratando de trasmitirle tranquilidad pero estaba lejos de sentirla._

 _-no lo estoy, los tengo a ustedes- dijo convencida hasta que Mikoto aparto la mirada frunciendo el ceño y se soltó de su agarre. No podía dejar que pensara eso, debía alejarse. Sakura la miro con reproche por haberse soltado tan repentinamente y fue suavizando hasta dejarla sin una mueca en su cara más que el agrandamiento de sus ojos desconcertados._

 _-No pierdas esta oportunidad que te están regalando, no te puedes quedar más con nosotros- arrastro las palabras sin verla._

 _-no entiendo, creí que me querían con ustedes… -dijo en voz baja aguardando a una respuesta que tardaba en llegar, sus nervios comenzaron a relucir cuando sus temblorosos brazos se abrasaron a la señora Uchiha ocultándose entre las telas finas del vestido que llevaba la mayor – es mentira, ¿no es así? desde que me acogieron me ha cuidado, yo en verdad me siento bien con ustedes, los quiero._

 _-pero nosotros no a ti por eso aceptamos la sugerencia de darte en adopción._

 _-no…no es verdad, no me quiero ir de su lado! -protesto siendo apartada de un empujón por la señora que la miraba con la misma dureza de su madre hasta que se percató de las lágrimas que habían estado mojando su ropa cuando la niña hablo._

 _-Mikoto, esa no es forma de tratar a Sakura!- le regaño Kushina llegando al lado de la niña y sostenerla en brazos antes de que se callera por la forma brusca en la que fue apartada._

 _-los enemigos del pasado no son bienvenidos en casa- comenzó a hablar sonando más despectiva de lo que quisiera pero de solo pensar en los Senju, dentro de ella se desataba un desprecio por los siglos de lucha y dolor mutuo que nunca dejo de ver como responsables principales a su anteriormente clan rival- Ella proviene del clan Senju, no puede quedarse con mi familia. Estoy haciendo lo necesario por su bien y por el de mi clan, no es personal- dijo retomando su actitud altiva ignorando a la infante que la miraba con dolor mientras se aferraba a la ropa de Kushina._

 _Lloro amargamente por unos minutos sin escuchar la pequeña riña que se formó entre las mujeres. No supo que había hecho tan mal para que a señora Mikoto la tratara de esa forma, quizás solo nacer dentro de un clan que era enemigo en el pasado del suyo era lo suficiente para ser odiada. El trato amable de la pelinegra se convirtió en uno frio y cortante hacia ella y le dolía mucho después de haberla considerado como la persona que hizo posible que saliera de una vida miserable, el ángel que hizo todo posible para alejarla con el desprecio de un demonio._

 _Guardo silencio unos segundos hasta recuperar su compostura, ella era alguien fuerte, si Naruto era capaz de soportar el desprecio, ella también lo haría._

 _-entiendo que no me quieran en su casa. Algún día quisiera saber cómo descubrieron que soy una Senju, por ahora solo lamento incomodarlos, señora Mikoto, señor Fugaku. Pronto retirare mis pertenencias._

 _-Sakura no es necesario que todavía…-trato de ser amable el líder de los Uchiha pero ella volvió a alzar la mano pidiendo silencio sin guardar alguna expresión en su rostro aunque se podía ver la tristeza en sus facciones después de soltarse del abrazo protector de la pelirroja._

 _-escuche lo necesario, entiendo que no deseen a alguien que no sea miembro de su clan dentro de su casa. La señora Uchiha compartía esa opinión y la respeto, de ahora en adelante prefiero vivir sola- inclino su cabeza y salió de la casa corriendo hasta adentrarse en el área comercial cerca de ichiraku ramen ignorando los gritos que la llamaban después de unos minutos y perderse en la multitud._

 **Fin del flash back**

 **.**

Aun recordaba tan nítida aquella noche de hace 2 meses que aun podía detallar la desaprobación en la mirada de todos, en especial la de Fugaku, el no era tan prejuicioso con los Senju como lo era ella.

Su esposo se mantuvo expectante al igual que Minato y solo se decidieron actuar cuando ya todo estaba dañado y Sakura decidió marcharse sin dejar alguna de sus pertenecías atrás, rompiendo cualquier lazo que pudiera unirlos en una casualidad.

Ella sabe que lo que había dicho en esos momentos estaba mal y deseaba que la hubieran detenido a tiempo antes de soltar cosas tan hirientes a aquella criatura que no tenía la culpa de su origen pero que de solo recordarlo la llenaba de una ira antigua, inculcada por sus progenitores. El clan Senju era la razón por la que muchos de sus familiares murieron y no era posible que ella lo perdonara incluso si Sakura era inocente y si su propio clan también fue participe en la muerte de muchos miembros de los Senju.

Shisui se mantuvo en silencio escuchando su versión de la historia con aparente tranquilidad, cada musculo de su cuerpo estaba relajado, su postura corporal parecía desinteresada pero sus ojos refulgían en el rojo del sharingan tan brillante que daba la impresión de ser dos faroles encendidos.

Sin duda estaba molesto con ella y buscaba la veracidad del relato en algún gesto que delatara una mentira u omisión de alguna parte.

Mikoto no se molesto por esa muestra de desconfianza, imagino que la relación de hermanos que quería forjar con la niña se veía cada vez más distante por haberla alejado pero su ira no era por una causa tan personal, era la traición de confianza y la humillación que había dejando por lo bajo el nombre de su familia no solamente ante Sakura sino con todos los Uzumaki.

-después de buscarla esa noche no pudimos dar con su paradero, encubrió su chakra para no ser detectada y creo varios clones para despistarnos de su ruta original, nuestro barrio. No paso ni una hora cuando encontramos su habitación vacía- término de relatar manteniendo su angustiada mirada en el joven, atenta al suave movimiento de los tres tomoes de su sharingan.

El recordaba cómo fue la noche que conoció a esa niña, no le había parecido tan importante la observación que hizo hasta ese momento. Ella le parecía una joven reservada en aquel entonces y no le había tomado importancia, supuso que por la manera en que había llegado a las puertas de Konoha y la forma en que la había tratado la anciana Uchiha fue motivo para mantenerse distante o al menos asi fue hasta que su primo Itachi abrió la boca.

Ella estaba decidida a mantener en secreto su estudio e intereses para no poseer una relación estrecha con la familia y evitar llegar a querer algo que terminaría lastimándola.

Era irónico que su tía promoviera que ella abriera su corazón adquiriendo más confianza en sus relaciones personales a tal grado que no le daba pena demostrarlo con el contacto físico, sin duda su tía le dio esperanzas de sentirse apreciada, la trato con afecto y de un momento a otro la orillo a alejarse para protegerse como en un principio, reafirmando su creencia de cerrarse en sí misma aunque esta vez era para alejar a los que la volvieran a herir.

-Eventualmente regresa, lo que le dijo son cosas que ella nunca olvidara y la curiosidad por su origen hará que tarde o temprano vuelva por información- le dio su opinión apartando la vista a su taza de té y tomarse lo que quedaba de un solo sorbo - muchas gracias por el té y por contarme de lo que me he perdido.

-no es nada - afirmo mirándolo de reojo antes de sonreír suavemente bajando dócilmente su mirada- eres muy cercano a ella, tal vez el único del clan al que aún le tiene confianza. Cuando la veas por favor avísame como esta, mañana entrara a la academia junto con los demás estudiantes.

-no creo que sea necesario, terminara la academia más pronto de lo que se creería- sonrió abiertamente guardando lo más que podía el enojo que tenía con la señora frente a él. Le era una hipocresía escucharla hablar con curiosidad de la niña que prácticamente había dañado pero aunque quisiera irse de esa casa tan pronto ella término su relato, debía parecer paciente porque no era con cualquier mujer con la que estaba conversando.

-lo sé, ella estudiaba todos los días en la biblioteca, es extraño verla ahora tan vacía- se mordió el labio inferior aguardando a que el pelinegro hablara pero se quedó mirando lejos pensando en quien sabe que- se que estas incomodo Shisui, no soy una persona con la que quieras estar en estos momentos pero solo quería aclararte como fueron las cosas. Lo que hice y lo que dije no fue para herir a Sakura, solo quería su bien, tu lo debes de saber.

-este conflicto solo les incumbe a Sakura y usted- humilde, se rasco la cabeza cerrando parcialmente sus ojos, desbordando una perezosa sensación.

-eres como su hermano mayor, eres el único del clan que puede quererla sin condiciones. Solo…cuídala por favor- pidió viendo como la seriedad inundo brevemente las facciones del Uchiha y asentir antes de anunciarle su retirada tras colocarse su máscara ANBU.

.

* * *

.

Había pasado un breve lapso de tiempo desde que llego a la aldea de su última misión cuando comenzó a sentirse observado pero no supo de dónde provenía la penetrante mirada. Rastreo a su alrededor para buscar alguna anomalía, algún chakra extraño o comportamiento diferente de las personas a su alrededor pero no había nada fuera de lugar y se puso a pensar que el trabajo lo estaba volviendo paranoico.

La misión ANBU que le asignaron a su equipo fue muy problemática y mantenerse calmado cuando se ha estado rodeado de enemigos por tanto tiempo es a veces difícil de conseguir a la primera. Una infiltración en Takigakure para desmantelar una organización dedicada a extorsionar varios pueblos al norte del país, parecía algo de poca complejidad para manos expertas y así fue. No por nada él era el líder de su equipo, sabia adaptarse a lo que se le pide y si con eso debía actuar, no tenía problema alguno con ello, solo debía perder su esencia para adoptar otra.

Estando de regreso siempre buscaba encontrarse a si mismo antes de embarcarse en la siguiente misión que se le solicite. Debía comportarse como regularmente lo ha hecho, regresando a sus viejos hábitos y a su verdadera personalidad para ser Shisui y no como un ANBU desprovisto de personalidad prácticamente desalmado.

El aire estaba lleno de deliciosas esencias cerca de la entrada del barrio donde se encontraban algunos locales de comida. Su estómago gruño en protesta de solo haber tomado una taza de té y haciendo caso a sus instintos busco animado en las dulcerías a su víctima, encontrándola casi enseguida. Itachi aun con su uniforme puesto y ligeramente mugre bebía una taza de té que por el olor que llego a su nariz supo que era de alguna flor silvestre, a su lado había 10 palillos de dango primavera de los cuales 6 ya habían sido consumidos.

Se acercó viendo innecesario ocultarse cuando ni siquiera hizo el mínimo esfuerzo para hacerlo, toco amigablemente la coleta de su primo en saludo y se sentó al lado aguantando lanzar un quejido de celos cuando noto la cantidad de miradas nada disimuladas que le dirigían las chicas del local solamente a su primo. A pesar de que él se consideraba a sí mismo alguien atractivo, su orgullo se reducía alarmantemente cuando se ponía a detallar como en ese momento que Itachi a pesar de no encontrarse limpio, mantenía una característica elegancia que dejaba de segundo plano que tan presentable se encontrara. El de cabellos largos tenía ese aire aristocrático, refinado y ausente que era llamativo para el género femenino, en cuanto a si mismo, solo podía decir que era la envidia de las mujeres por sus largas pestañas y cejas perfectamente delineadas por la naturaleza, del resto, pasaba completamente descartado al no entrar en los estándares de atractivo que la mayoría prefería, no era su culpa ser tan alegre y que las mujeres prefirieran los de carácter frio.

-Padre me informo de la desaparición de Sakura.

-También me informo, hable con tu madre para conocer los detalles y no es algo de qué preocuparse por su seguridad.

-solo su seguridad- afirmo compartiéndole dos palillo viendo a su mayor asentir pensativo comiendo de un solo bocado los dangos de un palillo y degustarlo sabiendo que su víctima era incapaz de no compartir su comida con él.

-Buscare su paradero.

-no esperaba menos de ti- termino la conversación en un agradable silencio mutuo hasta que fue momento de marcharse.

-Mañana es el ingreso a la academia. Ya que acompañaras a Sasuke, infórmame si la encuentras o sospechas de algún joven.

-¿tú le enseñaste como camuflarse?

-no, ella aprende más cosas en la soledad que con compañía- afirmo sonriente de lo gracioso que le llego a sonar aquello a pesar de ser completamente cierto. Casi no había tenido la suerte de pasar tiempo con ella, apenas la conocía pero después de uno que otro día entrenando lanzamiento de armas detallo varias cosas en ella que no pudo ser capaz de ignorar como su perseverancia y reticencia a acabar los entrenamientos. Amaba el conocimiento, le parecería normal si ella ya conociera el discreto arte del camuflaje, para su suerte, él era un experto en el tema.

.

* * *

.

Al día siguiente decidió quedarse sobre un árbol que estaba frente a la academia para tener una buena vista de los jóvenes que llegaban analizando la huella de chakra que había en cada cuerpo, identificándolos con su sharingan en busca de algún error. Se permitió algunas veces vagar entre sus recuerdos como fue su primer día en la academia, acordándose aun de la sensación de adrenalina que cruzo por sus venas aquel día, emocionado cual niño hiperactivo con la curiosidad a flor de piel. La realidad frente a él no era tan diferentes, la ansiedad en los más pequeños los delataba, se veían tan frágiles que la inocencia abundaba en sus pieles, diferenciándolos de cualquier Shinobi ya graduado.

A lo lejos logro identificar a la familia principal del clan, Mikoto estaba perfectamente arreglada luciendo su belleza sin un mínimo esfuerzo, Itachi vestía la ropa casual que usaba fuera de misiones que le daba un aire rebelde y Fugaku se veía como el constante en esa familia llevando con orgullo su uniforme. Busco a Sasuke y lo encontró un poco más alejado, se veía más serio que de costumbre, de seguro tratando de hacer cara de malo para intimidar a las niñas que lo veían embobadas. Sonrió imaginando algo gracioso que llevaría a cabo. En un parpadeo se encontraba detrás de él y soplo en su oído riéndose abiertamente del temblor que recorrió al menor por las cosquillas.

-Shisui! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le grito enojado viéndolo con reproche antes de saludarlo con una sonrisa de medio lado en bienvenida.

-no pude evitarlo, te veías tan amargado.

-no es cierto- dijo incomodo de la sonrisa conocedora de su primo. Después de eso se mantuvieron en silencio esperando a que los alcanzaran los demás miembros de la familia sin pasar desapercibido la duda que tenía Sasuke de decirle algo.

-hiciste un buen trabajo con ella- comenzó viendo la confusión en el menor- la ayudaste a entrenar como te pidió tu padre.

-no lo suficiente, solo fue unos días- declaro antes de aparentar relajo cuando su madre lo vio curiosa.

-Este es tu último año, da lo mejor de ti- animo Itachi.

-no tienes que recordármelo, eso hare- sonrojado miro a su padre buscando algún indicio de aprobación y le basto ver como asentía antes de apartarse a hablar con Shisui e Itachi sobre asuntos del trabajo. Después de un largo tiempo había entendido que si su padre no decía nada era porque no había necesidad de ello, no que lo ignorara, solo que confiaba en él y si se apartaba solo era porque los temas que tocaba no le incumbían. Su madre se lo hizo entender luego de varias charlas.

-Debe ser emocionante regresar y reunirte con tus compañeros ¿no lo crees cariño?- comento su madre poniendo una mano sobre su hombre manteniendo una sonrisa nostálgica- a veces extraño la academia, ahí conocí personas importantes en mi vida, no dudo que es lo mismo contigo pero te darás cuenta cuando te conviertas en gennin.

-me hubiera gustado terminar antes como Itachi.

-eso hubiera sido un desperdicio! No hubieras tenido la posibilidad de formar lazos con tus compañeros. No le digas a esos tres que te dije eso- susurro, formando el primer secreto entre los dos, Mikoto era muy gentil animándolo, su pequeño niño era un poco inseguro aunque no lo dejara relucir. Como madre ella lo entendía, en especial la mirada que le dio a todo el lugar buscando a alguien.

No hizo comentario de eso, era obvio que la persona que buscaba era la misma que ella había alejado y sin poder evitarlo también hizo lo mismo. No había rastro de ella por ningún lado y le comenzó a preocupar ¿Qué tal si no había entrado a la academia? Se horrorizo de solo pensarlo, alguien con el potencial de Sakura debía ser un ninja.

-me tengo que ir, ya nos están llamando- le informo Sasuke sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-lo siento querido, no quería retenerte- le dijo entregándole su bento para el almuerzo- da lo mejor de ti.

-hn- asintió afirmativamente antes de correr a la entrada donde Iruka estaba pasando la lista.

Mikoto se acercó al grupo de hombres cuando el lugar quedo solo, desprovisto de los estudiantes que ya estaban en sus aulas de clase, había decidido darles un tiempo para discutir los asuntos que le preocupaban a su esposo y reconoció cuando se encontraba satisfecho después de verlo un poco relajado (algo que solo ella podía reconocer), infirió que era debido al éxito de las misiones de los dos jóvenes así que dio por terminado el tema cuando llego a su lado.

-eres muy despreocupado- se quejó viendo de reojo la postura perezosa que adquirió tan rápido su sobrino cuando llego a su lado, algo que era habitual en él y ella siempre le reprochaba- no sé qué ve la linda Sakura en ti.

-dice que soy muy guapo- alzo las cejas varias veces sonriendo vanidoso aun después de escuchar la risa burlona de su tía ser coreada por nada menos que Fugaku. Eso sí hirió su orgullo.

-Ese es el mejor chiste que he escuchado en la semana- admitió el castaño sentándose al lado de Mikoto en el césped seguido de los dos chicos.

\- no cuenta cuando la niña que lo dice cree que soy más genial que sus hijos- se defendió creyéndose ganador de aquella pequeña discusión cuando se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos.

-Cuando la vuelva a ver tendré la charla con ella – serio y con la mirada pesada se dirigió a su esposa que soltó un gritillo de sorpresa despertando la curiosidad de los jóvenes que intercambiaron una mirada rápida de incomprensión.

-es muy pronto querido, hay que esperar unos años y cuando tenga la edad suficiente, hablar de eso- recomendó sonrojada mirando en dirección a la academia.

-¿de qué charla hablan?- pregunto curioso el de cabellos rebeldes dándose cuenta muy tarde de que era una trampa, la disimulada sonrisa de su tía era indicio de ello.

\- la charla de chicos, como hombre se lo peligrosos que son los adolescentes para una niña atractiva como ella. Es mejor aconsejarla a tiempo antes de que sea tarde- mirando de reojo a su pariente hizo una mueca de disgusto dando a entender que esa "charla" era a causa de el. Sonrojándose más que su tía miro a Itachi buscando que lo defendiera pero solamente se alzó de hombros aceptando así sin más la decisión de su progenitor.

\- tío Fugaku, quiero que sepa que respeto a Sakura, es más, la he llegado a considerar como una hermana para mí, si, la hermana pequeña que nunca tuve así que no pienso de ella en esa manera. Además, no me gustan los niños, son ruidosos, prefiero a la gente de mi edad- con las orejas rojas de pena alzo las manos en defensa después de dedicarle una fea mirada al traidor de su primo, tratando de ser lo más honesto posible bajo la escrutadora mirada del líder del clan.

Deseo no haber preguntado acerca de aquella "charla", si era verdad que lo único que producía la pelirosa en él era un sentimiento fraternal ¿porque lo veían como un asalta cunas? Había sido una persona moralmente intachable hasta ese día y no daba pie a malos entendidos. Solo esas personas eran capaces de tildarlo de esa forma, incluso Sasuke ¿acaso tenia apariencia de gustarle las menores?.

-espero que se lo dejes claro lo más pronto posible cuando la veas. Si escucharas como habla de ti, te admira y para una niña la admiración es lo más cercano a enamorarse, solo tienes que ver el club de fans que tuvo Itachi y ahora tiene Sasuke- le informo Mikoto con picardía.

-¿lo dices por tus años en la academia en los que hacías parte del club de fans del tío Fugaku? Como discutir contra tu experiencia- comento con una sonrisa maliciosa sin poder evitar sonar irrespetuoso, ganándose un buen golpe que lo mando a volar. Mikoto estaba roja de ira y vergüenza ¿cómo se había enterado de eso?

.

* * *

.

A pesar de la agradable reunión con la familia principal y haber buscado minuciosamente a la pelirosa no hubo rastro de ella incluso a la salida. El cielo se tiño de fuertes tonos naranjas anunciada la retirada del Sol para dar paso a la noche y él no había variado su posición, manteniéndose en una quietud que se vio alterada cuando comenzó a escucharse las ruidosas aves silvestres buscando refugio en los arboles de la zona para dormir. Suspiro cansado antes de bajarse del árbol que había decidido ocupar desde esa mañana para encontrar su objetivo sin dar con este. Pensó en la posibilidad de acercarse a la mañana siguiente dando unos pasos a la salida, después de hablar con su tío e Itachi, se había decidido que tenían que investigar en conjunto un grupo de civiles sospechoso, a la vista parecían personas normales pero se intuía que estaban involucrados en importaciones ilegales de mascotas exóticas.

El asunto se había alargado tanto en su ausencia que tenía que crear una movida estratégica con su primo. Se distrajo lo suficiente con la misión que casi ignora un grupo de profesores que hablaban con una estudiante saliendo de la institución en tono alto y de admiración. Vio de reojo a la niña, pasar frente a él con los docentes, ignorándolo como a cualquier extraño que uno se cruza en la calle, centrada en dar a entender las ideas de porque no quería algo que no escucho bien.

Ella era pequeña como los primerizos estudiantes aunque tenía ciertas diferencias de los inocentes jóvenes que llegan con la ilusión de ser ninja. Su cuerpo no poseía la pronunciada suavidad y ternura de una joven con una edad cercana a los 10 años, tenía una contextura atlética como la de un corredor.

-¿segura que no quieres graduarte? Has pasado todos los requisitos para ser un gennin, te podríamos incluir al grupo de jóvenes ya graduados para la repartición de grupos- insistió uno de los profesores que reconoció como Iruka.

-aprecio la oferta pero deseo estudiar y graduarme como los demás - dijo la joven, esa voz la reconocería donde fuera. No pudo evitar sonreír, aunque se escuchara un poco grave y muy demandante, esa manera de hablar pausada y bien entonada era propia de la persona que estaba buscando.

-como gustes, será un placer que pertenezcas a mi grupo. Mañana puedes venir más tarde, las clases comienzan a las 8, hay un receso para almorzar de una hora a las 12 y las clases terminan a las 4. El salón de clase es el 303b, fondo del pasillo a la derecha- indico amablemente el profesor teniendo la atenta mirada de la niña puesta en él. El profesor no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción, llevaba tiempo que no tenía una estudiante tan comprometida con el estudio como ella- espero que mis lecciones te puedan satisfacer.

-espero lo mismo- dijo dando una reverencia al profesor y a los demás que estaban a su alrededor antes de adelantarse para ir a su casa, momento que aprovechó el Uchiha para acercarse a los docentes.

-nueva estudiante eh Iruka- le dijo viendo cómo se sonrojaba ligeramente por ser descubierto tan emocionado.

-así es, la honorable sobrina del Hokage, no le gustan las cosas fáciles igual que sus tíos por eso decidió no graduarse- comento conocedor de que el Uchiha lo había estado escuchando. Siguiendo lo que creyó del agrado del joven Uchiha, hizo varios comentarios halagadores de las habilidades de la niña y su parecido con su susodicha tía Kushina por su origen Uzumaki pero se detuvo cuando vio un creciente desinterés en el rostro del joven.

-no la sobrevaloren tanto, no le gusta. Trátenla como a los demás estudiantes y denle más entrenamiento físico que clases, lo que a ella le falta no es conocimiento sino resistencia - aconsejo antes de marcharse en dirección de la joven dejando un poco confundidos y agradecidos a los docentes.

Solo fue necesario el primer comentario de Iruka para que entendiera que su espera fue innecesaria en la mañana, ella había llegado antes de que el a la institución para hacer una prueba de reconocimiento y saber cuál era su nivel académico. No le sorprendía, tenía un nivel avanzado para ser tan joven y quería rectificar sus límites actuales, llegando al nivel de un recién graduado según el examen impartido por los docentes. Lo que en verdad era inquietante era su deseo de permanecer un año dentro de la institución para que le impartieran clases que ya conocía.

En un parpadeo llego a su lado y la alzo en los aires evitando uno de sus mortíferos golpes antes de abrazarla y enterrar su cabeza en su cuello olfateando el ligero aroma a amoniaco de su largo cabello que estaba teñido en un rojo cereza que a la luz del sol parecía fuego.

-Casi te lastimo- le informo ella relajándose en el repentino abrazo sin corresponderle. El acaricio su cabello con lentitud, sintiendo por debajo de la suavidad de este un chakra menos cálido de lo que recordaba.

-no estabas ni cerca – le informo separándose un poco sin dejar de abrazarla, solo para ver bien su rostro. No era tan llamativa, estaba usando unos lentes de contacto negros para disimular su distintivo color verde además de ligero maquillaje para agregarle algunas pecas a su rostro y un delineador azul debajo de sus ojos que le daba un aspecto femenino y rebelde, lejos su delicada apariencia verdadera - Mírate, pareces toda una Uzumaki- comento dejándola en el suelo deshaciendo su abrazo - casi no reconozco a mi hermanita.

-no sé de qué hablas, no somos hermanos- espeto con rudeza viéndolo con el ceño fruncido.

-tienes razón, no consanguíneamente- concedió antes de posar sus manos en los hombros de ellas- aun así reconozco en ti alguien que hace parte de mi familia.

-deberías alejarte Shisui, si no te has enterado tengo ascendencia Senju, los pasados enemigos de tu clan- recalca ella incomoda por la mirada penetrante y seria de él. No soportaba el peso de esa incomprensible mirada que ocultaba bien sus pensamientos pero ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente para afrontar lo que otro Uchiha pensara de ella. Tanto tiempo lejos de ese clan le sirvió para darse cuenta de que era una pérdida de tiempo sentir algo por ellos, solo se alejarían en seguida escucharan que tenía sangre Senju e ignorarían cualquier trato agradable que hayan tenido con ella, grande fue su sorpresa cuando el afirmo su agarre en los hombros de ella.

-una persona no es igual a otra, si alguien te desprecia por tu origen, hay otro que te quiere por quien eres. Yo no entro en el mismo saco de las personas que te quieran lejos, como te dije, eres parte de mi familia ¿Cómo podría siquiera pensar algo tan feo?

-toda tu familia me odian…no veo razón para que tu no lo hagas- comento como si fuera lo más obvio, paso varios cabellos que caían por su cara después de haber sido alzada en el abrazo detrás de su oreja, despejando su rostro.

-yo no soy un clan, soy una parte de él- exasperado se pasó la mano por su cabello.

-aun así, decides ir contra la voluntad de tus lideres para verme y decirme que no sigues sus ideales, los ideales inculcados a tu clan. Soy consciente del odio persistente entre nuestros clanes, leí varios textos escritos por el segundo hokage, su manera despectiva para referirse a los Uchiha me hizo ver que era mutuo pero como tu, yo no los odio, por eso te aconsejo que te alejes de mí, no quisiera que se enojen contigo por hablar conmigo.

-¿Sakura, te preocupas por mí?- asombrado vio como ella frunció el ceño y asintió

-no diré que hablaste conmigo, no te voy a meter en problemas- bufo antes de avanzar, emprendiendo camino a su casa creyendo que había aclarado las cosas con el hasta que noto la sombra de el proyectarse a su lado y verlo largamente exigiendo una explicación de porqué seguía con ella sin detener el paso.

-acabas de entrar a la academia, estás loca si piensas que te dejare sola en este día- le sonrió viendo como ella suspiraba en derrota.

-no digas después que no te lo advertí- murmuro sonrojada, era difícil razonar con él.

-entonces hermanita ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-vamos a entrenar- ordeno con una sonrisa salvaje que daba escalofríos, le iba a enseñar las cosas que había aprendido en su ausencia.


	10. recuperación de invierno

La pradera es un lugar hermoso y lleno de vida, siempre lo tenia en mente por el recuerdo que preservaba de una pradera que había conocido mucho tiempo atrás. Días como ese que le tocaba "clases especiales para kunoichis" se daba el lujo de perderse en sus pensamientos y divagar en el pasado sin dejar de prestar atención a lo que decía su profesora y admirar la belleza de la variada vegetación que la rodeaba.

 _-"el tiempo no me quito este sentimiento"_ \- pensó tocando con las yemas de sus dedos su pecho, muy cerca de su corazón, justo sobre una cicatriz donde fue atravesada por un arma. Sobre su camisa podía sentir el tejido cicatrizal que sobresalía sobre su piel y la calmaba un poco del sentimiento no muy grato que evocaba las praderas que visitaba en sus excursiones grupales, era un vivido miedo a que no hubiera ruido y de un momento a otro despertara de un sueño y aparecer en aquel lugar donde todo comenzó con un "lo siento" y un arma tratar de asesinarla- _"Tampoco borra las heridas"_ \- reafirmo su agarre sobre su camisa, por unos segundos antes de aparentar tranquilidad para no llamar la atención. Sus compañeras todavía no advertían de su existencia por su sigilo y discreción en clases, podía pasar desapercibida por la distancia que mantenía con las demás y su vestimenta estándar que le daba una apariencia sosa, algo que no era muy llamativo y le había costado largas discusiones con sus aliados.

-hagan fila niñas! Llego el momento de que me muestren sus arreglos florales- exclamo la maestra llamando la atención de las risueñas jóvenes. Esta era una de las clases preferidas para la mayoría de su género por ser un trabajo delicado y femenino que nunca pasaba de moda aunque ella tampoco podía quejarse, le gustaba casi tanto como a las demás de esos arreglos florales que con gran empeño e intuición para elegir flores podía crear hermosas combinaciones.

Estaba un poco nerviosa, siempre se tomaba muy literal el significado de las flores para los adornos que hacía en clases y en su tiempo libre y utilizaba sus poderes sobre la tierra para que las flores fueran como a ella le gustaba. Cambiaba el color de sus pétalos, jugaba con su tamaño y lo que más le gustaba, intensificar o disminuir sus aromas sin malgastar mucho su chakra.

-mis pequeños hijos, los cuidare mucho cuando lleguemos a casa- susurro con cariño a la matera que cargaba entre sus bracitos.

Había pasado un largo periodo de tiempo tratando de olvidar al clan que se declaraba su enemigo natural y afirmar su identidad hasta que llego a la conclusión de que debían estar ciegos para no ver lo buena que ella era por tener el poder de crear vida, trasmitir sus deseos a la tierra, concediéndole el nacimiento de pequeñas plantas que cuidaba hasta que pudieran seguir el curso de sus cortas vidas y marchitarse.

La naturaleza era su hogar y no podía rechazar algo tan hermoso como eso por gente que no la podría entender. Se convencía en momentos como ese donde sentía la singular calidez que le trasmitía sus susodichos hijos bajo sus manos, que nunca pudieron dar con su paradero los enviados a encontrarla por la poca información que pudieron recibir sobre ella del clan Uchiha.

Era una senju, el control que tenía sobre las plantas era una herencia muy especial por ser la segunda persona en despertarlo de forma natural. Lo más normal sería buscarla en zonas cercanas o dentro de los bosques pero fueron pocas las patrullas que llegaron a buscar en esas zonas, posiblemente gente un poco culta que se tomó literal su apellido cuyo significado era "mil árboles".

Solamente una persona pudo dar con ella, un ANBU que la encontró viviendo en una madriguera deshabitada dentro del bosque Nara y que en poco tiempo pudo derrotarla en la lucha que ella misma había comenzado para poder huir. Ese hombre enmascarado al verse victorioso y teniendo la atención de ella, le explico que la ayudaría a escapar de la indeseable atención pública y ninja que estaba recibiendo además de darle lugar más decente para vivir. En la actualidad aún era un secreto su identidad pero su heroísmo no era causa de su buen corazón, el Hokage lo había enviado para ocultarla y aunque lo agradecía profundamente jamás fue capaz de expresarlo.

Desde aquel día que conoció al ANBU comenzó a vivir con él en su casa, adoptando nuevas costumbres y una sentida comodidad sin bajar la guardia y el a pesar de su amabilidad con ella tampoco la bajaba, por eso siempre que se encontraban el tenia puesta aquella mascara. Al parecer era consiente de la incomodidad que le generaba y por eso para disminuir aquella tensión entre los dos, el le regalo diversos libros de jardinería con los que pudiera distraerse y adentrarla a aquel mundo al que pertenecía y suponía que el conocía por sus comentarios listillos.

Gracias a aquel material descubrió en la pradera un lugar especial para ella, en ese lugar se encontraban sus mayores intereses y ahí dedicaba mucho de su tiempo logrando liberar los sentimientos negativos que la acosaban creando cosas que lo compensaran. En un principio fue difícil, aun lo era pero ya no gastaba en su totalidad sus reservas de chakra para crear una sola flor debido al arduo entrenamiento que realizo para tener una mejor conexión con la tierra antes de entrar a la academia. Las primeras plantas que pudo formar daban lastima, eran débiles y se marchitaban a los pocos minutos de nacer pero no se rindió y estudio a profundidad aquel material que le dio aquel amable ninja hasta entender que hacia mal con sus pequeñas creaciones.

-Uzumaki Sakura- exclamo la profesora sacándola de sus pensamientos abruptamente. Habia llegado su turno de mostrarle el florero a la profesora y se tomó su tiempo para contemplar la admiración en su mirada e hinchar un poco su orgullo. Ese día hizo una combinación de plantas que guardaban recelosas un significado más grande que el que representaban, un pedacito de su vida que rememoro ese día.

-flores del pensamiento, caléndula y leche de pajaro. Es una extraña combinación señorita Sakura ¿Qué la hizo escoger estas flores?- pregunto viendo con curiosidad las flores llamadas leche de gallina, se podría considerar una especie sumamente rara de ver en konoha y difíciles de encontrar, aunque no imposible.

Se dice en el lenguaje de las flores que la leche de gallina ayuda a las personas a reponerse emocionalmente, adquiriendo una fuerza interior que les confiere claridad mental y vitalidad. Es una flor muy codiciada por las propiedades que se dice confieren pero tan poco cultivadas en konoha que las vuelven una rareza de las buenas, algo así como una "flor de la buena suerte", por el contrario la caléndula es muy común y por lo mismo ha tenido muchos significados debido a la cantidad de mitos que le preceden pero la mayoría lo han relacionado con el dolor y la pena que se siente físicamente y es por eso se usa con fines medicinales que es efectivo para la eliminación de algunas dolencias físicas. Al igual que la caléndula, la flor del pensamiento tiene muchos mitos que la preceden pero a diferencia de la anterior flor, está relacionada con el romanticismo, aunque por la combinación que escogió la niña pudo asociarlo con la nostalgia. Se puede utilizar cuando quiere expresar cuando extrañamos a alguien que nos ha dejado por largo tiempo.

-lo llamo superación de invierno, las escogí porque muestran lo que he sentido desde que llegue a konoha hasta que entre a la academia- le dijo obteniendo la aprobación de la docente, argumentando que le parecía muy madura su elección de flores.

La combinación era extraña para el público, las diferentes formas que tenían las flores generaban contrastes bruscos pero la organización que se les dio en la maceta junto a algunos ornamentos disminuía ese impacto inicial, además del significado profundo que la profesora pudo apreciar. No era la maceta más bonita pero era la que mejor representaba lo que se quería trasmitir. Una buena combinación de recuperación mental y física.

Aquella creación paso desapercibido por las demás niñas que hicieron decorados con mayor valor ornamental que por el significado que pudieran poseer pero no le importo en absoluto, hasta la profesora conocía su deseo de pasar inadvertida y por eso la nota que le ponía en esa clase era más enfocado a la combinación de valores que se quería expresar a través del lenguaje de las flores.

Ese día la clase fue una competencia para hacer la mejor maceta, quedando la Senju de cuarto lugar y no se exhibió su maceta, solo las primeras tres tuvieron el placer de hacerlo y elogiar por si mismas sus decorados como si estuvieran en una exhibición floral para ser vendidas. Un truco que sirvió con la profesora, a simple vista se veía encantada.

Solamente una niña reparo en su maceta dándole el visto bueno con la mirada antes de apartarse a hablar con un grupo de niñas y darles consejos sobre las elecciones que debían hacer. La conocía, era una niña físicamente linda que presumía justamente de su largo cabello rubio platinado bien cuidado y llamativo que despertaba la envidia entre sus compañeras. Si recordaba bien, su nombre era Ino (que confirmo cuando la profesora paso lista) una joven que parecía prometedora en el curso, era lista en herbolaria por lo que pudo apreciar y según hablaban descaradamente las niñas que cuchicheaban de vez en cuando cerca de ella, supo que también debía serlo en todas las habilidades kunichis.

-me gusta tu maceta- le dijo acercándose a ella después de percatarse de la intensa mirada de Sakura, que a pesar de que usaba lentes de contacto oscuros, seguía siendo pesada.

-gracias, la tuya es muy linda también- alago incomoda por haber sido descubierta.

-no te había visto antes- se dijo a si misma reparando en ella con ojo crítico, frunciendo el ceño tratando de evocar algún recuerdo que tuviera de ella pero no había ninguno. Le era extraño pasar desapercibido aquella niña frente a ella, sobre todo porque después de pasar años en la academia les confería a todos los estudiantes un mínimo de conocimiento para reconocer a las personas con las que estudia, incluyendo al extraño de Shino que parecía una sombra en el salón de clase.

-no tuvimos antes el placer de conocernos- se alzó de hombros retándole importancia antes de avanzar a la fila que estaba organizando la profesora para regresar a la academia sin darle oportunidad a la otra joven de alargar la conversación.

* * *

.

-qué lindo querida Sakura! ¿tú lo hiciste?- alabo Kushina observando la maceta que llevaba consigo Sakura cuando fue a visitarla después de salir de la academia. A sus ojos, era muy bonita la combinación de flores blancas, amarillas y naranjas; esos tonos eran los que más usaba en su casa así que era como un diseño hogareño pero el olor de las flores era lo que más le gusto, podía sentir como inundaba la sala una fragancia fuerte que hasta podría pasar como un ambientador. Respiro con fuerza y soltó un suspiro soñador atenta del sonrojo de la pequeña pelirroja que lucía complacida.

-las hice hoy en la clase especiales para kunoichis- aclaro acariciando un pétalo de una flor del pensamiento con cariño, sonrió pensando lo mucho que quería esas flores, todas creaciones suyas- tía, quería pedirle si podía…

-claro que si! Todas tus plantas son bienvenidas, estas me gustaron mucho, asegúrate de colocarlas en la entrada del laberinto- interrumpió conociendo los únicos favores que era capaz de pedirle esa niña.

Después de la idea fallida del programa de adopción, se dedicó a buscar a Sakura y arreglar las cosas entre ellas aunque nunca dio con una pista de su paradero. Desesperada había acudido a su esposo muchas veces para organizar grupos de búsqueda con ANBUS rastreadores pero ninguno dio con su paradero, era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado hasta que un día apareció frente a su casa con una peluca negra, ropa ancha con relleno que le aumentaban su grosor, despedía un aroma fuerte a azucenas y ocultando detrás de ella una maceta de diferentes flores. Ese día fue uno de los más felices que recordaba, no dudo ni un segundo antes de ingresarla a su casa y soltar la lengua pidiendo explicaciones y dando disculpas, cosas que llegaron cuando se pudo calmar después de la emoción inicial. La maceta que llevo consigo ese día era una muestra de disculpas por haber desaparecido tanto tiempo, era una de sus creaciones y hasta la fecha, la preferida de ella por la variedad de flores rojas que había en ella en referencia a su melena. Desde ese día le prometió que conservaría y cuidaría de sus flores, plantándolas en su jardín aunque la joven se empecinaba diciendo que eran favores.

-gracias tía- exclamo saltando a los brazos de la mayo haciendo que riera bajito por el arrebato de la niña que sin duda había adquirido por su costumbre de abrazarla cada vez que la visitaba.

-no es nada, dattebane. Mejor dime como te fue hoy mientras preparo la cena, hoy te dejare que me ayudes a picar las verduras- le guiño un ojo adelantándose a la niña que cortésmente siempre le ofrecía su ayuda en cualquier actividad hogareña que le tocara hacer a Kushina.

-Claro- accedió contándole acerca de aquella sensación que le producía la pradera que era más común de lo que parecía. La Uzumaki se tomaba el tiempo para aclarar varias dudas que tenía Sakura sobre sus emociones, en especial aquellas que aparecían de la nada producto de los recuerdos suprimidos por el sello que le había puesto Minato. La inseguridad de Sakura respecto a si misma como de su entorno era difícil de disipar para ella misma y solamente la familia de Kushina era la que podía darle la confianza que necesitaba, por eso cuando hablo de Ino, casi mete la mano en el sartén donde estaba salteando los vegetales de la impresión.

-nunca me habías hablado de tus compañeros- sorprendida apago el fogón antes de cometer otra imprudencia.

-no hay mucho que decir- se alzó de hombros cogiendo los utensilios para preparar la mesa sin poder avanzar dos pasos cuando Kushina se interpuso en su camino pidiendo más detalles de aquella niña evitando que Sakura tuviera alguna forma de escapar a sus preguntas y contar el vago encuentro con la rubia.

-¿porque no son amigas? Es posible que se lleven bien si es tan lista como dicen- pico sin obtener alguna respuesta positiva, era difícil hacer que Sakura se abriera a las personas, tenía una gran desconfianza a los desconocidos que temía se volviera tan amargada como Menma.

-Le preguntare a Naruto- finalizo la conversación moviéndose por un costado de la Uzumaki y comenzar a servir los platos.

-esta niña- se quejó dejando de insistir, luego tendría una pequeña charla con su hijo sobre la importancia de no ser egoísta con sus amistades y no monopolizar a Sakura.

Ese día tuvieron un almuerzo tranquilo, de esos que solamente la compañía que se hacían las dos bastaba para que aquella casa bulliciosa tuviera un ambiente un poco diferente, más relajado. Ese cambio le gustaba mucho a Kushina, era como variar lo que ocurría dentro de su casa, ahora menos ruidosa y solamente podía darse los viernes porque las estudiantes de la academia salían más temprano por sus clases para kunoichis. La academia podía llegar a ser muy flexible con ellas y les daba clases particulares de las cuales escoger para su formación en artes ninjas que eran exclusivo para mujeres y se impartían solo ese día al contrario de los niños que tenían repaso de lo dado en la semana y entrenamientos más controlados (debido a la falta de fans de los niños populares)

-tía, hoy mi hermano viene más temprano por mí- declaro finalizando el almuerzo haciendo que la mayor soltara una exclamación inconforme.

-no te voy a compartir con él! Hoy es nuestro día juntas- se quejó antes de recoger la vajilla y dejarla en el fregadero sin disminuir su aura intimidante- tenemos una cita en la peluquería ¿lo olvidas? Ya se están comenzando a notar las raíces de tu cabello- señalo. Aquel cabello debía mantenerse intacto para no dar a descubrir su nuevo disfraz.

-pero tía…

-no quiero escuchar replicas jovencita!- le ordeno, no daría su brazo a torcer por aquel susodicho hermano que solamente hacia aparición para entrenar con la niña. De solo pensar que lo tuviera en un pedestal la enojaba, ellos casi no pasaban tiempo junto para que le tuviera tan buena estima. Un gusanillo vengativo siempre aparecía cada vez que iba a su casa con el pretexto de llevarse a su querida sobrina y ese día estaba muy ingenioso. Tomo una respiración, regresando a la calma de manera gradual (cuando su cabello dejo de moverse por voluntad propia) y al término de lavar lo utilizado escucho el timbre de la casa- ve a ver quién es Sakura, en un momento voy- pidió escuchando la afirmativa y después de escuchar la puerta abrirse, la conocida voz que tanto la molestaba.

-Shisui!

-hola pequeña ¿Cómo está la señora Kushina?- saludo y al poco tiempo apareció la mencionada atrás de la niña con una sonrisa de lado a lado en su cara.

-muy bien, hoy saldremos mi pequeña Sakura y yo ¿no te incomoda, verdad?- pregunto posando una mano en el hombro de la niña que se veía sorprendida de lo rápido que se arregló la Uzumaki para salir. Llevaba consigo un bolso y ya se había puesto sus zapatos ninja de un característico color café rojizo.

-no, para nada. Podemos posponer el entrenamiento para mañana ¿no te parece?- le pregunto a la menor obteniendo un asentimiento sin si quiera verlo, teniendo su atención puesta en cálculos para dar con el tiempo que le debio haber tomado a Kushina estar lista, incluso estaba maquillada, perfumada y no se veía cansada.

-acompáñanos, llevas tiempo sin relajarte dattebane- pidió antes de enviar a Sakura a ponerse sus zapatos y recoger lo que quisiera llevar consigo.

-no quisiera ser molestia, fue difícil convencer a Sakura para pasar tiempo juntos el día de hoy. Este día es casi intocable- confeso viendo la cara de pocos amigos que puso de un momento a otro la mujer asintiendo con fiereza en afirmativa.

-lo es pero insisto, casi no pasan tiempo si no es para entrenar los dos solos y yo quiero conocer mejor a su hermanito- le confeso poniéndolo en una posición que no le sería posible negarse acompañarlas, al joven de ojos gatunos no le paso desapercibido lo que implicaba aquella simple oración. La Uzumaki aun tenía sus dudas sobre el que sí o si debía disipar, en especial aquellos rumores que se esparcieron de su gusto por las menores. Esa era una oportunidad única para limpiar su buen nombre

-si dice esas cosas como me negaría de acompañar a tan hermosas damas en su paseo- acepto guiñándole un ojo y en un ágil movimiento subir a su hermanita sobre sus hombros logrando sacarle una risa – es más, hoy seré tu transporte preciosa, pero no te acostumbres- bromeo antes de preguntar a donde iban y desear huir tan pronto escucho la respuesta.

.

* * *

.

El sonido tintineante que se extendía en el campo era casi melodioso para oídos inexpertos que no reconocieran el filo de las armas chocar entre sí. Había pasado dos semanas desde el inicio de curso en la academia y la atención de uno de los participantes en aquella demostración de habilidades tenía su atención enfocada en dos cosas, las clases impartidas y los entrenamientos con su hermano.

Últimamente lo habían librado de misiones ANBU por un asunto interno que soluciono con rapidez. Era impresionante, su tiempo límite era de 3 semanas pero gracias a algo que nombro "ayuda casual" logro terminarla al cabo de 5 días. No pregunto acerca del asunto y se dedicó a disfrutar las 2 semanas que le fue conferida como receso hasta su siguiente misión.

Agradecía silenciosamente el tiempo que podían compartir juntos, esa era la forma en que fraternizaban y sentía que tenía su atención solo para el al menos en ese plazo de tiempo cada día que le fuera posible ayudarlo.

-tiempo- dijo agarrando un kunai que iba directo a su corazón a algunos centímetros de tocar su pecho- has mejorado en la recepción pero sigues lento, mañana aumentaremos la intensidad.

-Está bien- acepto recuperando la respiración, su hermano era un buen maestro, le ayudaba cuando podía siendo exigente con él y explicarle sus debilidades en ataque. Las actividades en la academia parecían un juego de niños en comparación con las impartidas por él.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en la academia?- pregunto agarrando un termo que dejo olvidado en las raíces de un árbol y sentarse bajo su sombra observando como el menor se movía con cansancio a su lado antes de sentarse y dar un trago de su botella que hasta hace poco estaba al lado de la suya.

-bien, nos han aumentado el número de entrenamientos. Iruka-sensei dijo que fue sugerencia de Shisui- sonrió pensando en las posibles razones que debía tener su primo para pedirle más exigencia a los profesores- las niñas no aguantan el paso, son muy débiles.

-las niñas son curiosas, la mayoría dan una apariencia vulnerable hasta que se ven realmente motivadas. No llegarían tan lejos en la academia si fuera lo contrario. La niña hyuuga que está en tu curso por ejemplo, llego a clasificar entre los mejores estudiantes contigo y Menma el año pasado- comento sabiamente siendo ignorado casi en totalidad por el menor.

-es una excepción- murmuro pensando en los entrenamientos de pareja, un día fue asignado a una lucha mixta con ella y ninguno dio menos de si por enfrentarse con alguien del genero opuesto. Esa niña lo que tenía de tímida en socializar era totalmente al revés en combate. Admitía que tenía una buena técnica en pelea mano a mano sin el uso de su byakugan y era una atrevida contrincante sin perder un mínimo de gracia en sus movimientos.

Él no tenía nada contra las mujeres, su madre era alguien a quien respetaba por su pasado como kunoichi y su presente como un ninja inactivo por cuidar de su familia y podía admitir cuando una mujer podía destacar en las artes ninja como la amiga de su hermano, Izumi y también aquella joven que vivió bajo su techo.

-Sakura nunca fue vulnerable- dijo para sí mismo de manera inocente, ignorando que fue escuchado por Itachi.

\- parecían buenos amigos- dijo pensando en lo que habría sido de aquella escurridiza joven que se había apoderado de la biblioteca de su casa. Shisui no volvió a hablar de ella después de su búsqueda un día después de haber llegado de su misión de 2 meses, supuso que la había encontrado, se veía muchas veces pensativo y a veces lo pillaba sonriendo sin razón aparente. Si no lo conociera bien diría que estaba enamorado de esa joven como afirmaban todos los demás miembros en su familia.

-no éramos amigos- gruño dándole una mirada dura que lo descoloco pero no lo suficiente para que pasara por alto aquella reacción junto con sus puños apretados a ambos lados de su cuerpo en un intento de controlar su enojo. Para Itachi no era normal ver a Sasuke mostrar tan abiertamente su enojo por alguien.

-parecía que le agradabas, cuando me veía parecía a la defensiva y cuando tu aparecías en su campo de visión volvía a tener esa expresión seria en su rostro- Sasuke lo miro un momento como si hubiera dicho algo tonto pero su hermano no cayó en el error.

-eso es porque fuiste un soplón y le contaste a madre de sus estudios en la noche. A nadie le gusta los soplones- le aclaro escuchando como se reía de sí mismo como pocas veces en su vida había hecho, era casi fascinante ver como Itachi mostraba ese grado de humildad, nadie en su familia a excepción de Shisui y el podían demostrar expresiones tan divergentes.

-esa niña si es divertida- dijo calmándose de su ataque de risa, si hubiera estado más atento se hubiera dado cuenta que la actitud arisca de ella era a causa de aquel inocente comentario acerca de sus visitas a la biblioteca- deberás hacer más amigas, alguna de tu curso por lo menos.

-todas están locas! Eso no pasara- puso los ojos en blanco, ¿ser amigo de una de las babosas de su salón? Eso sí sería una pesadilla.

-por lo menos de la niña hyuga, no perderías nada con intentarlo- dijo alzándose de hombros para restarle importancia al asunto. Sasuke parecía estar a punto de estallar de la sola idea de tener amigas pero porque él se lo había recomendado vería si podría intentarlo al menos con ella.

-está bien- acepto de mala manera antes de regresar a su entrenamiento con su hermano en el lago de los Uchiha y mejorar su ninjutsu.

Ese fin de semana planeo acercarse a la joven en el receso cuando Kiva no estuviera cerca de la niña. El joven era miembro del clan Inuzuka, algo que lo convertía en una persona impulsiva y con tendencia a colaborar en las bromas pesadas que suele hacer Naruto siguiendo su "naturaleza animal", particularmente a él no le agrada, era suficiente tener que aguantar al Uzumaki, agregar al Inuzuka a su pequeño grupo de amistades era una pérdida de tiempo, completamente innecesario y contraproducente.

Cuando llego el lunes guardo su distancia en el transcurso de la clase y se concentró en la información impartida las primeras horas de clase de estrategias básicas en donde se tocó un tema complejo que requería de cálculos rápidos de distancia y lanzamientos de armas. El salón estaba completamente en silencio, escuchando a Iruka y copiando apuntes lo más rápido que podían a excepción de la única persona lo suficientemente perdida en la clase para interrumpir creyéndose inaudible.

-Sakura, pásame tus apuntes- susurro el ya conocido rubio pero parecía un grito debido a la abrumadora concentración de los demás estudiantes.

-no molestes, mejor intenta seguirle el paso a Iruka-sensei- le recomendó la mencionada, toda la atención de las personas en el salón, incluso la del profesor se centró en esos dos estudiantes, esperando que por fin hiciera silencio para continuar.

-pero no entiendo y tú siempre lo haces más simple con tus notas dattebayo

-será en casa, ahora, déjame seguir escuchando.

-pero Sakura yo…

La razón por la que el rubio no pudo continuar intentando convencer a la joven de entregarle sus notas pasó volando por medio salón hasta caer en su frente enviándolo para atrás y caer sobre otro escritorio con la cabeza dándole vueltas y cubierta de polvo.

Sasuke pensó que era increíble que a pesar de estar en su último año de la academia el rubio siguiera con aquella actitud que solo le traía problemas. Suspiro bajo sin ser notado sin evitar pensar que era más probable que no pasara la academia a que se graduara, al menos en esa generación.

-Si prestaras atención Naruto, te darías cuenta de que acabo de aplicar una de las leyes de Tobirama contigo- regaño Iruka con una vena resaltada en su frente y sus ojos filosos como dagas en dirección al rubio semi inconsciente- Uzumaki pásame el borrador- pidió extendiendo la mano después de lanzar un gruñido inconforme ya que no fue su mejor movimiento.

-profesor, lo acaba de noquear- dijo el estudiante en cuyo pupitre estaba derribado el rubio y para comprobarlo picoteo al ahora inconsciente Naruto.

-no ese Uzumaki, me refiero a la Uzumaki- dijo señalando a la niña que hasta hace un momento discutía con el rubio. Se levantó de su asiento y cumplió el mandado de su profesor bajo la atenta mirada del curso, nadie se había dado cuenta de su existencia hasta ese momento (a excepción de Ino). Llevaba una musculosa blanca, pantalones bombachos de color verde pálido y unas sandalias negras que parecía cómodo a simple vista, su estatura era muy baja y se movía casi como un fantasma flotando por el suelo, sin ruido alguno, era fácil pasarla por desapercibido.

-¿quién es ella?- pregunto una joven en la parte de atrás del salón viendo con curiosidad a la joven, comenzando una sesión de murmullos. Sin duda era una nueva en el salón, su cabello rojo caía como una larga cascada de sangre por su espalda, sin duda un color poco común y difícil de pasar desapercibido en una población donde predominaban los colores más opacos y oscuros.

-silencio!- ordeno Iruka perdiendo el hilo de la clase, justo lo que faltaba- lo siento Sakura-san, puede llevar a su primo a la enfermería mientras la presento- pidió algo apenado viendo como ella alzaba una ceja- será formal, luego tú te presentas con ellos- le aclaro viendo como asentía y se alejaba con el rubio sobre su hombro como si no pesara nada.

-Lamento no haber presentado a su nueva compañera, había pedido pasar inadvertida pero ya saben cómo es Naruto- dijo alzándose de hombros haciendo de sus disculpas algo relajado aunque se sentía la tensión en su expresión de nervios- la joven se llama Uzumaki Sakura, es una estudiante transferida y familiar de Naruto y Menma.

-¿Por qué fue transferida?- pregunto una curiosa niña de cabello morado viéndolo con incredulidad, a leguas se notaba que era menor que todos los estudiantes de ese salón.

-su país fue destruido- dijo tan tenso que sus estudiantes se quedaron en silencio, unos por respeto y otros por asombro. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ingreso un estudiante extranjero a la academia y decir cómo se adaptaría entre esos jóvenes sería algo incierto- El Hokage lo clasifico como asunto confidencial hasta nuevo aviso, solo se ha comunicado que son pocas personas lograron salir con vida.

-¿sabe cuándo ocurrió?- susurro Hinata con preocupación por su nueva compañera, nadie debía pasar por algo tan terrible como eso en una época de paz.

-no- la verdad es que nadie sabe cuándo ocurrió realmente, en especial la aturdida joven que perdió la memora en su huida.

Cuando ella regreso se percató las miradas de lástima que le dirigían las personas en conjunto, en verdad no quería que eso pasara, por eso postergo su presentación. Cuando llego al lado del profesor no supo que decirle a esos niños frente a ella, en especial porque la llenarían de preguntas que no sabría contestar ¿Cómo era su país?¿cómo se sentía cambiar de ambiente?¿qué ocurrió? Ni ella misma lo sabía, sus memorias fueron selladas en su totalidad evitando que se filtraran entre esos sueños que parecían pesadillas. Lo único que la llenaba de una extraña nostalgia era esa bella pradera que aún permanecía en sus recuerdos, donde se ocultó sin logro alguno. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y tenso la mandíbula pasando de todo el mundo hasta llegar de regreso a su asiento.

Ni siquiera sabía si era del país del remolino donde era la cuna del clan Uzumaki pero por alguna razón, dentro de ella sentía que era una posibilidad.

-¿sakura-san?

-por favor continúe con la clase, veo que saben lo necesario de mi- respondió rosando la altanería pero no se le contradijo, solo tenía que notar las miradas de le dirigían sus compañeros para entender su esquiva para presentarse.

A la llegada del receso, muchos jóvenes se acercaron donde se encontraba la niña sin interés especial en ella, solo la curiosidad de enterarse del secreto detrás de la destrucción de su pueblo de origen. Era desagradable así que solo se dedicó a ignorarlos, hablaban de temas triviales frente a ella intentando hacerla participe para conseguir su confianza. _"Sin duda aprendieron estrategias básicas de persuasión"_ pensó para sí misma viendo al grupo que la rodeaba e identificarlos, eran en totalidad niñas, hablaban de los jóvenes más atractivos del salón y cosas superficiales como la nueva colección de ropa ninja femenina.

Reconoció entre las niñas a la joven que la había insultado una vez en el parque al que había salido por primera vez con Naruto y lo que sintió al verla fue pena, no la misma con la que la recibieron las personas en la mañana, esta era otro tipo. Esa niña era una de las más animadas para presumir de sí misma y llego a la conclusión de que era una persona insegura que trataba de infundirse confianza despreciando a los demás, creyéndose mejor. Las demás niñas que la escuchaban hablar se veían o intimidadas o devotas por ser muy popular entre ellas y además una brabucona.

Después de estar tanto tiempo en silencio y reconocer a cada una de ellas, quedando grabados sus rostros y alguna que otra cualidad básica de ellas decidió hacerse participe en su conversación siguiendo el juego de ellas para ver hasta donde llegaban. Algún día esas niñas podrían ser buenas espías.

Lanzo uno que otro comentario halagador viendo como algunas se sonrosaban, alzaban el pecho orgullosas o se motivaban a hablar al respecto, haciendo que creyeran que era otra niñita más como ellas, pendiente de cosas sin relevancia alguna, con intereses más civiles que ninja para no verse como fuera de lo normal. Al final, ellas serían las engatusadas en su propio juego.

-Sakura!- llamo a lo lejos Naruto, corriendo en su dirección. No paso desapercibido para sus ojos como las niñas adquirieron instantáneamente una cara de disgusto y parecían a la defensiva al igual que él.

-¿te encuentras bien? Iruka-sensei tiene buena mano para dejarte noqueado con un borrador- se burló haciendo que el hiciera un puchero y las niñas atrás de ellas se rieran pensado que fue un buen golpe.

-no hubiera pasado si me prestabas tus apuntes- se quejó cruzándose de brazos y hacerle mala cara a las niñas que estaban detrás de la pelirroja- da igual, quería hablarte de algo importante…en privado- dijo manteniendo su vista puesta en las jóvenes que parecían reacias de alejarse.

-Sakura-chan, deberías juntarte más con Menma-kun, Naruto no es una buena influencia- le recomendó una de las niñas en un susurro perfectamente audible haciendo que sonara muy parecido a estar verdaderamente preocupada si no fuera por la mirada venenosa que le lanzo al rubio.

Sakura se alejó un par de pasos manteniendo una sonrisa amable, asintió y la miro amistosamente -lo tendré en cuenta- le dijo con calma crispando a Naruto que tenía la intención de ahorcarlas incluida a ella de ser posible.

Decir que lo había embargado una inseguridad que nunca había sentido con ella era poco, esa forma de comportarse apoyando a las despiadadas niñas en su contra era una abierta traición a su confianza. Apretó sus puños sin ser capaz de decir nada, se formó un nudo en su garganta escuchando en su mente una voz burlarse de él y su ingenuidad por confiar tanto en ella. Ignoro todo lo que paso lo mejor que podía sin decir nada hasta que estuvieron lejos del grupo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- exigió saber viéndola casi dolido, tenía que entender primero las razones de ella para comportarse así, era una niña muy compleja, eso lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Estoy evaluándolas.

-no te entiendo- gruño- ¡porque les hablas si sabes que ellas me odian!- estaba a poco de comenzar a discutir.

-precisamente por eso les seguí el juego!- le grito ofendida- Quiero saber qué es lo que las motiva verdaderamente a tratarte así, para ello tengo que actuar. ¿No aprendiste cuales eran las estrategias básicas para el espionaje y persuasión? Esas niñas tienen manejo de ambas aunque también fallos que las hacen vulnerables a revelar sus intenciones- le aclaro viendo como el asentía entendiendo en parte que era lo que quería lograr su mejor amiga, porque si, él estaba enterado de quien era la persona detrás de aquel disfraz y la ayudo en su realización desde que decidió volver a visitar su casa.

-me dices que descubres- le dijo con una gran sonrisa que le fue devuelta con la misma intensidad. Estaba un poco apenado por reclamarle. Esa joven podía llegar a ser muy protectora con él, ese plan que traía en manos era solo una muestra de ello aunque lo avergonzaba que ella siendo menor que el actuara como su escudo.

-¿Qué era eso importante que me tenías que contar?

-a sí, es Sasuke!-grito antes de que ella le tapara la boca y le regañara por aquel tono de voz aunque ella también lo hizo- es Sasuke-dijo más bajo- ¿no crees que le debamos decir quién eres?

-no, eso causaría problemas. Escúchame bien Naruto, no le puedes decir nada a ningún Uchiha, eso echaría a perder todo lo que estoy logrando- le ordeno manteniendo sus ojos conectados en una intensa mirada que aclaraba que tan seria y decidida se encontraba para no revelar su identidad, solamente Shisui era merecedor de conocer quien es ella y aun no se encontraba del todo segura si había hecho bien en rebelarle todo.

-¿entonces porque Shisui si puede y el no? -le reclamo, mala decisión, lo supo enseguida ella le dio severo golpe en la cabeza- ¡porque fue eso¡

-Porque no es lo mismo! Shisui es…diferente- la verdad no sabía cómo explicarse en palabras, ese encantador Uchiha era el único de ese clan al que le podría tener confianza.

-Shisui es diferente- trato de imitarla sin logro alguno, solo se buscó otro golpe aunque más fuerte- no está bien- se quejó sobándose- no me gusta que estén tan juntos, me escuchaste!-señalo.

-¿de qué demonios estás hablando?- inquirió confundida sin darle buena espina lo que estaba hablando su atolondrado amigo.

-es obvio Sakura-chan! Te mira raro y tú a él muy seguido- dijo sintiendo un escalofríos, todos los entrenamientos entre esos dos terminaban con ambos regresando a su casa para la cena mirándose de una forma incomprensible, como si sus ojos brillaran fascinados por algo que no entendía y le enojaba que ella viera a otra persona de esa forma, solamente lo había hecho con el antes de que ese sujeto apareciera. Era como tener sus pensamientos conectados, se entendían, casi como telepatía.

-no seas tonto, no es lo que tú piensas- le dijo con la cara roja con la idea de que Naruto creía que a ella le gustaba Shisui- es mi hermano mayor!- le grito indignada viendo como él se echaba a reír, eso él lo sabía pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse de esa forma, apartado, como si no existiera cuando ese Uchiha estaba cerca.

-lo sé, es solo que…no importa, lo que importa ahora es Sasuke- dijo regresando a lo principal. Sasuke en verdad estaba preocupado por Sakura aunque ninguno de ellos dos lo aceptara y es ahí donde él tenía que intervenir. Después de lo ocurrido en su casa y todas las cosas feas que le dijo la mama de él, entendió que la relación que la unía a los Uchiha estaba rota con los adultos pero ¿y con él?. Le parecía ridículo que ella solo estuviera en confianza con su molesto "hermano mayor" con quien entrenaba y no con el otro pelinegro, que hasta para alguien despistado como él era capaz de notar la preocupación que lo rodeaba por ella.

Los ojos de la niña se desviaron al suelo rompiendo la conexión que los unía por unos segundos, ese tema le afectaba mucho, rememorar su decisión despertaba el enojo que tenía a los 4 miembros principales de la familia Uchiha y trataba de guardárselo para sí misma con la única intención de no alterar al rubio. Naruto fue amigo de Sasuke antes que de ella, el pelinegro era su primer amigo y ella aunque no lo aceptara en su vida entendía que era alguien importante para el.

-tengo un plan- dijo después de darle vueltas al asunto obteniendo la atención de ella- Es de espionaje como te gusta- afirmo con una gran sonrisa esperando ver algún indicio de motivación en los ojos de ella que no tardó en llegar.

-te escucho

-Le preguntare a Sasuke que piensa de ti y tu tienes que escuchar lo que diga oculta lo suficientemente cerca para escucharnos. Yo me encargare de sacarle todo dattebayo- le explico viendo cómo se quedaba pensando en el asunto por lo que le pareció horas hasta que ella asintió aceptando el plan.

-¿qué esperas conseguir con esto Naruto?- pregunto viendo como la sonrisa de él se ensanchaba más.

-ya veras, solo espera- le dijo corriendo en dirección a la entrada de la academia justo a tiempo cuando el timbre que sonó para entrar de regreso a las aulas de clase.

-ese tonto…- dijo para si antes de soltar un largo suspiro. Esa la consideraría su primera misión con el rubio así que compuso su mejor sonrisa antes de regresar al salón y ser rodeada por el grupo de niñas que había dejado atrás. Había logrado que recupera su buen humor.

-Sakura-san! Siéntate con nosotras- le pidió una de las jóvenes, tenía el cabello morado y las jóvenes que la rodeaban eran de rasgos bruscos, poco agraciadas pero no era algo que le importase. Se acercó a ellas sin poder evitar mirar a Sasuke, se encontraba en unos asientos más adelante y pensó que veía igual que hace dos meses solo que parecía más abierto a hablar, estaba sentado al lado de una niña y parecían entretenidos.- Esa es Hinata Hyuuga, una rarita, parece que por no ser parte del club de fans de Sasuke el cree que a ella no le gusta. Solamente se está haciendo la interesante, de seguro cree que por ser parte de un clan prestigioso él le prestara atención, pobre ilusa- dijo con intención de ofender siendo secundada por las niñas que la acompañaban.

Se detuvo antes de llegar al asiento libre y retrocedió extrañamente molesta después de haber tolerado bien hasta el momento de aquellos comentarios desagradables pero en clases las cosas eran diferentes. Si se sentaba con ellas a pesar de querer conocer las razones del trato malo a Naruto estaría indagando y descuidando su estudio, se tensó de solo pensarlo, solamente se dedicaría a eso en los recesos, quería paz para concentrarse en las clases. Apretó los labios forzando una sonrisa y le dio la razón haciendo que ella y sus amigas se rieran, excusándose con ellas llego hasta un asiento libre que estaba al lado del chico que reconoció como Shikamaru.

-hola- saludo recibiendo un asentimiento de su parte y volver su atención a Sasuke, apretó sus labios otra vez y pensó en lo dicho por Naruto ¿debería darle una oportunidad? Tal vez lo que estaba haciendo era algo muy infantil pero no le importaba en absoluto. Aún seguía siendo una niña de recién cumplidos 10 años (tomando como referencia para su cumpleaños el día que llego a Konoha), era normal que en algunos momentos se dejara llevar por el enojo y se negara a aceptar sugerencias de apoyo.

¿Sasuke pensaría igual que su familia? Verlo ahí sentado a pocos pasos de ella tratando de socializar con una niña hyuuga le daba muchas cosas que pensar. Mordió su labio inferior rememorando algunos relatos de los libros de su casa y la relación entre clanes, no entendía, ellos dos pertenecen a clanes que no tienen muy buena comunicación que se pueda decir. Ambos clanes eran muy ajenos del otro, creando barreras para no juntar sus sangres y preservar sus kekkei genkai hasta el punto de enemistarse con minimidades en el pasado.

-no me convence- murmuro ensimismada hasta que el pelinegro giro en su dirección pillando su mirada oscura fija en ellos y fulminarla con fastidio haciendo que ella riera por lo bajo, tal vez algunas cosas nunca cambiarían.

-él tiene muy mal temperamento, parece que es algo que le gusta a las niñas- dijo el joven a su lado obteniendo la atención de ella. Se quedó mirándolo fijamente por unos segundos antes de volver reír bajito un poco sonrojada por la insinuación tan directa de que a ella también le gustaba.

-mal gusto hay en todos lados, que se le puede hacer- le restó importancia alzándose de hombros y presentarse otra vez recordando que la anterior vez no tenía la identidad de un Uzumaki- Soy Sakura Uzumaki y tu…

-Shikamaru Nara- se presentó sonriendo amablemente, era interesante que una niña no estuviera babeando por Sasuke, eso daba fe de sus buenas facultades mentales- ¿tú y los gemelos que son?

-primos lejanos, nos llevamos bien, bueno, Naruto y yo- aclaro poniendo los ojos en blanco y señalando al Uzumaki de cabello negro rayando casi gruñendo de fastido- con ese es imposible mantener una buena relación, shannaro.

-Ese al menos usa su cerebro en clases.

-no es que Naruto no lo haga, solo tiene déficit de atención. Cuando se lo propone puede dominar bien un tema- lo defendió viendo como el Nara sonreía de medio lado ante su respuesta.

-ahora entiendo porque ha mejorado últimamente en clases- le dijo cómplice de la ayuda que le debía estar proporcionando, era un joven muy inteligente por lo que pudo dar cuenta, predecía las acciones de las personas con aparente facilidad.

-no sería una buena amiga si no lo ayudara. ¿Tú no lo haces con tus amigos?

-cada uno estudia por su parte- le dijo antes de empezar las clases, al menos él era honesto.

Al final de las clases Sasuke camino acompañado por Hinata hasta que fue abordada por Kiva. El por su parte solo se despidió educadamente de la niña ignorando al Inuzuka, no fue tan difícil como había pensado en un principio acercarse a ella y tampoco mantener una conversación.

La niña era muy gentil y su tono de voz sumamente suave pero había algo detrás de su delicadeza que llamo su atención, carácter. No era el tipo de personas con las que le gustaba tratar, sentía que en cualquier momento uno de sus comentarios podría herirla, se veía tan frágil que pensó que en cualquier momento saldría corriendo o lloraría pero no ocurrió, al contrario, supo mantener mantener el hilo de la conversación sin verse afectada de alguna forma. Después de clase se dio cuenta de que tenían una afinidad un poco curiosa, ambos eran personas de pocas palabras haciendo que fuese más fácil para ambos comunicarse ¿extraño no? Dos personas indispuestas a hablar llevándose bien y era precisamente porque tenían temas en los que tenían una opinión común, que hasta el momento eran por temas académicos pero así se supone que comienzan algunas amistades.

Estaba satisfecho por ese día, tal vez se lo comentara a Itachi para ver qué opinaba al respecto, aún tenía la sensación de que podía dañarla por esa apariencia frágil.

A unos paso de la salida escucho que lo llamaban insistentemente, una voz que conocía a la perfección, Naruto corrió hasta alcanzarlo y con una inusual seriedad le pidió que hablaran, se veía muy inquieto mirando en todas direcciones, pensó que quería cerciorarse de que nadie los escucharía o buscaba a alguien, instintivamente hizo lo mismo que el pero estaban solos así que se sentaron en los escalones de la entrada.

-No sabía cuándo preguntarte esto…han pasado meses y ya no podía seguir con la duda- inicio indeciso jugando con sus manos- se honesto ¿tú que sentías por Sakura-chan?

-eso no te incumbe idiota- era una pregunta que no quería responder o al menos no a él, se iba a levantar pero lo jalo para que se quedara sentado. Cuando le fue a replicar se quedó mudo, Naruto seguía con su mirada seria y miedosa puesta sobre su persona.

-se dónde está- murmuro pero fue perfectamente audible para el Uchiha, dejo de intentar marcharse y lo analizo con mirada crítica buscando algún indicio de sus típicas bromas pero hasta ese momento no había nada que lo delatara.

-¿cómo se encuentra?- pregunto después de pensarlo bien, conocer el estado de la pelirosa era algo que le interesaba y ya no era por su familia, la niña fue prácticamente exiliada. Le interesaba no por causas externas sino simplemente porque era ella, la joven que fue su aprendiz por contados días y cuya huida le había causado la peor de los enojos.

-enojada, tu madre puede llegar a ser cruel- le dijo soltándolo seguro de que no se iría por el momento- he tratado de convencerla de que te vea pero no quiere.

-no tiene la obligación de hacerlo- le recordó frunciendo el ceño. Sakura en ningún momento fue amiga suya para querer estar a su lado, ese era el papel de Naruto, siempre era el papel del rubio.

-la razón por que ella no quiere hacerlo es que cree en la posibilidad de que la mires como tus padres. Le agradas, solo no quiere salir más herida después de lo que ocurrió.

El asombro se apodero de los ojos del Uchiha, era rara la ocasión en que Naruto actuaba con madurez. Eran completamente entendible las razones que le daba y si quería volver a ver a la niña debía ser honesto consigo mismo. La apreciaba, de eso no había duda, los meses de su ausencia le fue amargo, no verla corriendo de un lado a otro por la casa, no verla estudiando en la biblioteca por las tardes, no entrenando con el solo logro causar en el un malestar inexplicable. Si Naruto tenía el poder de hacer que se reencontraran al menos para despedirse, debía otorgárselo.

-dile que no era mi responsabilidad lo que mis padres dijeran o no, dile que no me incumbían en esos asuntos y que si quiere hablar conmigo, la estaré esperando- le dijo antes de ponerse de pie y darle la espalda

-le daré el recado- susurro antes de verlo desaparecer y soltar un pesado suspiro- ¿Qué opinas Sakura-chan?

-tenías razón- dijo bajando un muro del edificio, cayendo a su lado con la nariz y mejillas rojas. Era extraño verla apenada y aún más que le diera la razón- hablare con el, solo dame algo de tiempo- le pidió viéndolo asentir convencido de haber hecho la mejor misión ultra secreta que hasta su padre envidiaria.

-Vamos a casa, le diré a mama para que prepare ramen. Sé que te alegra- canturreo dándole unas palmadas en la espalda de apoyo.

\- eso es lo que te alegra a ti- refuto antes de caminar junto al rubio que comenzó a dar su monologo de los placeres del ramen y lo que se perdía pero no surtió efecto en ella.

Viéndola bien, aquel tono rojo en su cara no había disipado y no parecía ser de pena, se veía triste y era algo que no toleraba, en especial ahora que ella había comenzado a dejar expresiones que eran agobiantes para alguien como él.

De un brusco jalón, la atrajo hacia él y la abrazo dándole todo su apoyo estrechándola con fuerza contra el.

-N-Naruto- susurro incomoda, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que el la había abrazado y ser rodeada de la calidez que trasmitía.

\- Te veías muy triste y no me gusta verte así- se sinceró apartándose de ella extrañado de que tuviera la cara ahora casi tan roja como su cabello- ¿estás bien? Parece que tienes fiebre- dijo dirigiendo una mano a su frente para tomarle la temperatura pero esquivando su toque ella le dio un golpe en un brazo que lo impulso unos pasos atrás y salir corriendo de regreso a su clase.

-eres un tonto Naruto!-le grito soltándose del abrazo y adelantarse sin saber porque actuó de esa forma, ese abrazo imprevisto la hizo sentir extraña. Mejor dicho, no lo había anticipado y le avergonzaba verse visto tan descuidada, por su parte, el ojiazul cumplió su cometido cambiando el humor de la peliroja y continuo con tranquilidad su camino a casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja deteniéndose a mirar un arbusto que creyó ver moverse pero le restó importancia y comenzó a correr detrás de la niña.


	11. intruso

_"No olvides las enseñanzas del pasado ni el apoyo dado, en esa persona que estuvo apoyándote puedes encontrar un guía, un amigo, una mano que te sostenga cuando estas por caer"_

* * *

Llegando a la casa del Anbu donde residía fue recibida por el silencio imperturbable de la casa vacia. Entre pasos cortos llego hasta la sala, se recostó en el sofá y miro por el balcón las luces de Konoha que parecían pequeños faroles a la distancia, como pequeñas bolas de colores amarillos, blancos y rojos cuando desenfocaba su vista aumentaban su tamaño haciendo las luces más tenues. Le gustaba esos brillantes colores resaltar en la oscuridad que la tranquilizaban y eran capaces de iluminar la estancia lo suficiente para ubicarse sin encender las luces formando un sendero perpetuo en la oscuridad.

Esa noche ceno con los Uzumaki el famoso ramen que Naruto le invito, prestándose el lugar para ser abrazada por una calidez que no era remotamente parecida a la de la residencia del Anbu con el que convivía. Cuando estaba dentro de la casa donde vivía, normalmente tenia frio y sus sentidos se veían agudizados sin dejar muchos momentos en el que se pudiera relajar, contrario a la residencia Uzumaki, en donde era envuelta por la calidez de Kushina, los comentarios fuera de lugar de Naruto, los burlones de Menma para molestar a su hermano y los amables gestos de Minato para todos. Era consiente que tanto había reparado en ellos, sumando cada vez que lo hizo en esa noche, era patética para si misma ver que era una simple espectadora en aquella feliz vida familiar.

Una lágrima perdida se escapó de su ojo más cercano al sofá, mojando su mejilla y como un intruso importunado, fue capaz de hacer que reaccionara, sentándose y acomodando sus piernas cerca de ella. Dejo que más lágrimas se escaparan silenciosamente después de esa y perderse en su cuello al descender. Reconoció esa reacción y la odiaba.

Poco después del inicio de las lágrimas, escocia la cicatriz en su pecho y su cuerpo temblaba nervioso. Era una brecha en el control que tenía sobre su cuerpo, emociones y pensamientos que quedo después de ser sellado sus recuerdos. Nunca se lo había dicho a los Uzumaki y el ANBU aún no estaba enterado.

Eran pocas las cosas que se podía guardar para sí misma y se consideraba egoísta de no compartir ese malestar con la familia que la intentaba cuidar, aun así no dejaría que se preocuparan más por ella de lo que ya habían hecho. Nunca exigieron nada de ella, solo que intentara ser feliz y tuviera una vida tranquila, entonces ¿Cómo podía ver a la cara a Kushina y Minato y decirles que era feliz si lloraba todas las noches en soledad?

Le dieron un apellido, le dieron un techo y un guardián ¿Qué más podía pedir? Era una extranjera sin pasado, debía mantenerse al margen en el país que la recibió y no incomodar a sus anfitriones que tan amablemente la ayudaban.

Se repitió aquella palabra de la que se quería apropiar, "felicidad", suspiro entrecortado sin dejar de ver las luces, su efecto tranquilizador aún era vigente en esos momentos que se quebraba, siendo lo más cercano a algo que la podría hacer feliz. Entre más brillante fuera el brillo de luces en la noche y repelía la oscuridad, sentía su deber hacer lo mismo y ser su propia luz en la oscuridad que la acosaba por dentro.

-vasta! Los ninjas no lloran- grito enojada aumentando la intensidad de su llanto hasta nublar su vista. Palmeo sus mejillas y corrió hasta su baño para lavarse la cara hasta que no hubiera rastro de lágrimas, aun así todavía no estaba calmada en absoluto.

-Sakura! Ya llegue- anuncio una voz masculina un poco distante. Supuso que en la cocina.

Dando un respingo, cerró la puerta del baño y comenzó a emitir chakra en su rostro para bajar la hinchazón hasta que no hubiera rastro en su rostro de haber estado llorando para dirigirse a la cocina y encontrar las luces encendidas en toda la estancia incluyendo la sala y al hombre metiendo algunas compras recientes en el refrigerador.

Se sentó en el comedor tratando de aparentar normalidad y se quedó observándolo lánguidamente hasta que acabo lo que estaba haciendo. Muchas personas podían reconocer a los ANBU por dos razones, la primera era su uniforme estándar con chalecos grises, máscaras y ropas oscuras, la segunda era su físico atlético, movimientos engañosos y la marca en su hombro derecho si era un hombre, e izquierdo si era mujer. Ella prefería guiarse más por la segunda y detallar la fisionomía de los ninjas de elite para poder diferenciarlos un poco, aún si fuera un acertijo.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- pregunto apoyándose en el borde del mesón a pocos pasos de distancia manteniendo su vista fija en la de ella.

-sobresaliente anbu-san ¿y el suyo?- con un tono suave se dirigió al mayor guardado una expresión amable, obteniendo el típico _"muy bien"_ ante ese tipo de preguntas- preparare su cena hoy, debe estar exhausto después de esa larga misión. Puede ver televisión mientras tanto.

-está bien, gracias por el detalle. Sera grato comer juntos lo que prepares- dijo con un ligero toque de sorpresa desapareciendo en la entrada de la cocina al tiempo de que cualquier gesto amable en su cara desapareciera.

Moviéndose con gracia dentro de la cocina extrajo de la nevera algunos vegetales y frutas, los lavo y con cuidado pico. Le gustaba cocinar, la hacía sentir útil y en una posición de confianza. Pocos consideraban la profesión de los cocineros y solo admiraban sus creaciones sin mucho miramiento del esfuerzo realizado en las preparaciones pero la gente astuta veía lo que hacían aquellas manos expertas.

¿confías en que no te envenenara? ¿En que no te dará un suero de la verdad? ¿En que no te enfermara?

No había paranoia en aquellas cuestiones si eres alguien en formación de seguridad, dígase ninja, samurái, guardaespaldas y podía seguir enumerando. Solamente una persona corriente tendría el derecho de ignorarlo tan abiertamente.

No paso más de media hora cuando ya tenía dos platos hondos con algunos vegetales cocidos y bañados en algunos condimentos dándole un buen aspecto. Dejo uno en la sala para el anbu y cuando estaba en la puerta de la cocina amenazando con ir de regreso, la voz del mismo la detuvo.

-acompáñame, no tienes que comer sola si no quieres- invito con el mismo tono amable con el que ella lo solía tratar. Se vieron unos cuantos segundos en los que ella pensaba si aceptar o no, asintiendo sin hacer ningún ruido se sentó al lado de él y visiblemente tranquila comenzó a comer observando las noticias civiles que pasaban a esa hora.

Fue ameno el momento, ninguno de los dos dijo algo mientras terminaba la trasmisión y después de que se hubiera acabado, dejando la pantalla en ruido los dos seguían sin decir nada, ella porque estaba terminando su comida y él porque no podía.

-parece que ya surgió efecto- dijo la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en rostro al levantarse del sofá y dar unos cuantos pasos hasta posicionarse en frente de él, admirando lo que podía provocar su recetas preventivas. La mano izquierda de él se encontraba elevada con los palillos agarrando una fresa que nunca llego a rozar sus labios hasta que entre sus temblorosos dedos se lograron escapar los palillos con la fruta.

Sin dar mas espera aparto la máscara torcida del hombre, revelando su rostro, era un adulto joven que no era ni bien parecido ni feo, podría decirse de de rasgos sencillos, por las ligeras arrugas que surcaban su rostro, afirmo que debía estar aproximadamente en sus 24 años, tenía una mandíbula gruesa, mentón prominente y pómulos anchos además de unos rasgados ojos violetas le devolvieron la mirada sorprendidos.

-que me has hecho- balbuceo temblando en busca de poder moverse pero no cedía más que unos cuantos milímetros.

-te he dado un paralizante, no es tan fuerte como para detener tu corazón y matarte pero si lo suficiente para causar rigidez muscular. Ahora, ya respondiendo tu duda, tendrás que responder las mías si no quieres que te entierre este kunai en el cuello – advirtió sacando del porta kunai de su pantalón dichosa arma que suavemente fue colocada en el cuello de él y arrástralo un poco para rasguñar el cuello de su camisa negra dejando expuesta su piel.

-te has vuelto loca….Sakura esto no está bien.

-no juegues conmigo escoria, sé que no eres anbu-san – con un claro sentido de estar ofendida apretó más el kunai, sacando unas cuantas gotas de sangre del cuello de el - parece que no te informaste bien antes de interrumpir en esta casa, anbu-san y yo tenemos una rutina de convivencia que tu rompiste. Tu error fue invitarme a comer contigo, lo que indica que no conoces a los anbu.

-eres más astuta de lo que me informaron, te subestime- volvió a balbucear haciendo una mueca resentida.

-¿Quién eres y que buscas aquí?

-Puedes enterrar ese cosa en mi cuello, no te diré nada- resoplo cerrando sus parpados esperando la estocada de la niña.

Después de una acción viene una consecuencia, decidió encontrar en la tortura física un modo para hacer al impostor hablar y no hubo nada más que resistencia por su parte. Solo le quedaba un último recurso que no era fácil de aceptar y aun así ahí iba tras esa posibilidad.

El hombre era pesado y no podía moverse por sí mismo, sus piernas estaban fracturadas y con cortes que exponían su interior; es desagradable de ver lo retorcido que puede llegar a ser incluso para ella misma.

Le dio un retorcijón en el estómago cuando comenzó la marcha jalando una soga atada a un pedazo de madera en el que acostó al hombre para poder movilizarlo. Descubrir esa parte oscura de ella la asqueaba, era como reencontrar un pedazo de su memoria sin darse a revelar.

Lo sentía en su cuerpo

El adormecimiento en las puntas de sus dedos, el movimiento rápido de su corazón, su respiración acelerada, la sequedad en su boca y el fuerte deseo de escapar era la señal que necesitaba para comprenderlo.

Ella no torturaba, no sentía placer alguno en dañar a las personas, se reprendía a si misma si terminada lastimando a alguien pero nunca hubo arrepentimiento de sus acciones, quizás solo vergüenza.

No, ella en algún tiempo fue la que estuvo en la posición de el, lastimada y sin escape.

-no era mi intención llegar tan lejos pero no me diste otra opción- le hablo por última vez antes de llegar a la entrada de la torre Hokage y ser rodeada por cinco anbus que se veían cautos, completamente a la defensiva después de ver al que parecía ser uno de los suyos en tan mal estado arrastrado por la pelirroja que estaba bañada en sus fluidos.

-honorable sobrina Uzumaki Sakura, informe su situación- ordeno el que parecía ser el líder de aquel escuadrón. Un hombre que sobrepasaba por mucho su estatura y grosor corporal.

-este hombre se hizo pasar por el anbu que me tiene bajo su protección y entro a mi residencia sin motivos conocidos. Trate de usar métodos persuasivos para dar con sus intenciones pero su resistencia me supero- informo manteniéndose firme en su lugar cediéndole al anbu la soga a uno de los anbu que se encontraban a su izquierda.

-Araña, reporte su condición- ordeno el líder a uno de los subordinados que estaban atrás de la niña, revisando las heridas del hombre tan rápido como le fue posible.

-daño critico en extremidades inferiores, fracturas multiples y lesiones de aplastamiento en ambos pares de extremidades, una herida corto punzante profunda en su cuello sin llegar a dañar vasos principales, multiples laceraciones superficiales en la región dorsal.

-Araña, serpiente, conejo, lleven al sujeto a urgencia para ser atendido en el área de riesgo- ordeno el líder y en menos de un parpadeo, tanto el intruso como los anbu desaparecieron de su vista dejándola rodeada por dos personas que constaban en el líder y un subordinado que no despegaron su vista de ella, decidiendo como proceder- gato y yo la escoltaremos hasta la casa de Hokage-sama, el decidirá qué debe hacerse con su situación- le dijo haciendo un gesto para que avanzara detrás de ellos.

Pasaron varias calles escoltada por aquellas personas, siendo observada indiscretamente por los civiles y en su mente paso un mundo de ideas poco alegres guardando en sus recuerdos los relatos occidentales de algunos libros en la biblioteca Uchiha en los que había un camino de vergüenza para los traidores, ladrones y asesinos, así se debían sentir las personas que pasaban el camino de la vergüenza antes de ser juzgados. Observados con asombro, miedo y desprecio, la gracia en esto es que no habría necesidad de encadenarla o lanzarle tomates podridos ya que estaba cubierta por algunas manchas de sangre y su cabello húmedo adherido a algunas partes de su cuerpo.

~DING DONG~

El sonido del timbre la espabilo, frente a ella se elevaba una puerta que se abrió rebelando la figura del hombre más poderoso, el Hokage mismo en su pijama de rayas naranjas y color hueso.

Otro retorcijón paso por su estómago, avergonzada de su espantosa apariencia frente a tan digna persona que la observaba como un desconocido que le recordaba a alguien.

-¿Sakura?

-buenas noches Hokage-sama, lamento molestarlo- se inclinó en muestra de respeto.

-¿Qué le ocurrió?- pregunto directamente a sus subordinados dejando de lado la sorpresa inicial que le había causado verla otra vez en un estado lamentable. Había pasado un tiempo que no la había visto tan vulnerable como en ese momento.

El hokage era un hombre de muchas facetas admirables, podía trasmitir un apoyo incondicional tocando con suavidad los hombros de ella a la vez que podía lanzar una mirada frívola como si se acercara una tormenta guiada por su propio poder a los anbu frente a el.

-su honorable sobrina llego a la torre Hokage con un hombre el cual reporto como un intruso que se hizo pasar por un anbu. En estos momentos el sujeto se encuentra en el hospital general de Konoha, está siendo atendido por las heridas criticas- informo el anbu con mascara de gato omitiendo el detalle que causo el estado del sujeto, evitando un posible regaño que le pudiera dar a la joven pelirroja por el momento.

Para aquel imponente hombre decir que no le sorprendía esa criatura cada vez que se cruzaban sería una vil mentira, había algo nuevo en ella cada vez que se encontraban y era hasta cierto punto aterrador, en especial ese parecido que estaba adquiriendo de su esposa y no lo decía por su físico, claramente el cabello rojo y las lentillas negras eran suficiente para que resaltara el parecido entre ellas. La similitud que era aterradora radicaba en su espíritu sanguinario cuando es provocada, recordaba claramente como había destruido medio mes atrás la mitad de su casa en un ataque de ira junto a su esposa como si fuesen remolinos que arrollaban todo a su paso y como tal incontenibles, solo había que ver a Naruto inconsciente encima del ventilador de techo que había en una de las habitaciones para entender que intento detenerlas y que no resulto muy bien.

No había pasado más de cuatro horas desde que se había marchado de su casa cuando estaba de vuelta con tan mal semblante rodeada de anbus.

-Sakura ¿podrías decirme cómo fue que llegaste a herir a ese hombre de semejante forma?- pregunto saliendo de su estupefacción. No sería tan ingenuo para pensar que ese era trabajo de otra persona más que de ella. Sakura también podía ver nítidamente que él nunca la subestimaba.

No envidiaba para nada la situación en la que se había metido el pobre diablo, meterse con la descendiente más joven de Hashirama Senju era algo que debía evitar alguien inexperto para no salir lastimado.

Minato frunció el ceño examinando la apariencia de la niña frente a él sin poder evitar culparse a sí mismo del fallo en el sistema que tantos años había dedicado para la protección de cada persona dentro del territorio que comprendía Konoha. Esa era la segunda vez que aquella criatura que no era mayor que sus hijos se enfrentaba a una situación peligrosa de la que no se vio enterado cuando ya estaba resuelta por ella misma.

La diferencia entre el pasado y el presente era la manera en que se dieron las cosas, no era accidental este enfrentamiento, no era un error en el que se vio inmiscuida como antes. Aquel intruso ingreso a la morada de la pelirroja por voluntad propia buscando algo por órdenes externas.

-no quiso decírmelo Hokage-sama, ese hombre hizo pasar por anbu-san y entro en mi residencia. Trate de persuadirlo para que me dijera su propósito pero no fue posible, solamente pude conocer que no es perteneciente de Konoha ni anbu - explico manteniéndose tan recta que parecía un soldado listo para que le dieran una orden, hubiera sido gracioso para el en una situación normal en donde un niño juega a ser ninja pero ella aunque no tuviera aun el título y aun estuviera en la academia, ya había ganado un historial de peso que la volvían uno sin ser reconocido por título, increíblemente podría estar a nivel chunnin o jonnin.

Se recordó que eso para ella no era un juego, si lo fuera, no estuviera su manos unidas detrás de ella, detalle que no paso desapercibido, conocía ese gesto, estaba tratando de ocultar sus emociones manteniendo elevadas sus defensas, atenta a todo lo que tuviera alrededor sin ignorar el peligro.

-comprendo, Tenzo cuidara de ti desde mañana hasta que sepamos del paradero del anbu que te tenía a su cargo. ¿Estas herida?- pregunto precavido tratando de encontrar algún daño físico detrás de las manchas y mechones de cabello pegados a su cuello que fácilmente se podía confundir con la sangre.

-no Hokage-sama. Le di un paralizante que me regalo anbu-san para emergencias antes de que hiciera algún movimiento.

-bien hecho- felicito sonriendo tenuemente con sus finos labios cerrados y regresar su atención al anbu frente a él que llevaba la máscara de gato que asintió ante su orden y junto con su líder dieron unos pasos atrás hasta quedar en la entrada de camino de tierra que guiaban hasta la residencia Uzumaki para darles privacidad- Sakura, no puedo alabar todas tus acciones. No es tu papel ser una torturadora, eso que hiciste no es digno de un ninja, tu obligación era llevarlo a la torre o a la estación policial Uchiha, no dañarlo y menos de esa manera tan despiadada.

-Aun no soy un ninja- le recordó frunciendo el ceño y recitar una norma establecida desde muchas generaciones atrás que la volvían indolente ante el regaño de su mayor- como civil, si no tengo alguna persona para acudir en el momento de un ataque, debo usar lo que tenga a mi alcance para defenderme. No puedes protegerme todo el tiempo, tío. Ese hombre vino por mí, igual que el vendrán más y trataran de infiltrarse como él.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- pregunto reconociendo la necedad de ella para llevarle la contraria con las reglas que tanto veneraba. El orgullo de ella no haría que inclinara la cabeza y pidiera disculpas por su atrevimiento, al contrario, la levantaba altivamente renuente de dar su brazo a torcer porque no tenía lógica para ella el no seguir los protocolos establecidos y que pocos se dedicaban a examinar detenidamente como ella lo había hecho.

-el conocía mi nombre.

Guardaron silencio después de eso, aquella información era suficiente para intuir que la estaban buscando o que ya sabían que se encontraba en Konoha y en dónde. No encontró que reprocharle, quizás no fue la acción más madura pero era una niña, no podía culparla de no actuar como lo haría un adulto o alguien capacitado.

-¿Papa? Quien llego- pregunto una voz ronca por el pasillo que lo alerto y con disimulo empujo la puerta un poco para que nadie la viera.

-Me vestiré y me encargare de aquel hombre para dar con su objetivo. Espérame junto a los anbu, iremos a la torre a pedir a alguien que te cuide por esta noche - le despidió cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Sakura se quedo en su lugar por unos segundos en los que pudo escuchar como Minato se excusaba con Menma, lo pudo escuchar decirle que eran cuestiones de trabajo y que regresara a dormir. Suspiro sonriendo débilmente antes de eliminar cualquier rastro de emoción al dirigirse donde se encontraba los anbu y sentarse en espera.

El Hokage es un hombre gentil que trataba de evitar las preocupaciones de sus hijos como si pusiera un velo de ignorancia sobre los ojos de ellos, reteniendo la información que no quería que escucharan, apartándolos lo mas que podía de sus deberes laborales.

Otro retorcijón llego a su estómago recordándose nuevamente que solo era una simple espectadora.

Pasaron algunos minutos desde que se quedó junto a los enmascarados guardando silencio. Se había quedado sentada en el suelo atrayendo sus piernas hacia ella y ocultar su rostro hasta sentirse sola. Las crecientes veces que cambiaba de casa eran como un golpe nuevo que la despabilaba antes de caer de nuevo y ser golpeada por otro abandono con más rudeza.

Suspiro cansada, los nudillos le palpitaban de los incontables golpes que le dio al intruso haciendo uso de su chakra. Era tonto lo que había hecho, se lastimo a si misma agrietando la piel de sus nudillos movida por la ira que la embargo el daño que ese hombre le pudo haber hecho al anbu que la cuidaba. Ahora era consciente de que no podría curar sus manos con sus jutsus médicos con los bajos niveles de chakra que tenía. Era un desastre.

 _-"no volverá_ "- pensó extrañada de lo afligida que se escuchaba para sí misma pero debía ser realista, cabe entre tantas posibilidades que aquel anbu estuviera muerto y por eso el intruso tenía su uniforme y mascara.

Mordió su mejilla por dentro hasta que comenzó a doler y dejo de hacerlo, ahora estaría otro anbu con ella. No le gustaba la gente nueva, había algo en ellos que hacía que esperara pasaran cosas malas entre ellos y solamente la convivencia constante era lo único que podía hacer que se acostumbrara.

Si, costumbre, tolerancia, reconocimiento o cualquier sinónimo de esa palabra excepto confianza, eso era de ciegos que como un masoquista aguardaba por la traición.

Solamente la familia Uzumaki y Shisui habían sido digna de su confianza, era gente muy apasionada que guardaba en sus raíces una lealtad a su palabra y promesas que podía traspasar sus barreras.

Esperaba que la persona con la que se quedara desde esa noche fuera alguien como el anbu, una mezcla entre silencioso y agradable que eran cualidades perfectas que necesitaba en una convivencia larga.

Alzo la cabeza y antes de dirigirle la mirada al enmascarado, el tacto gentil de Minato sobre su hombro izquierdo llamo su atención. No se había dado cuenta cuando llego a su lado y su repentina cercanía era asombrosa, él sonreía amablemente para ella apartando algunos mechones de cabello que caían por su rostro hasta despejarlo como si con eso pudiera decirle "todo estará bien".

-vamos- ordeno ayudándola a levantarse del suelo y caminaron sin soltar sus manos. Ella necesitaba de ese tacto, él lo sabía, era una forma de recordarse que no estaba sola, que él era su apoyo.

Llegando a la entrada del edificio, un adulto desgarbado salió con aire ausente sin reparar en ella saludo al Hokage y a los anbu pidiendo información de su corta misión. Aclarando su garganta espero a que el le saludara pero su atención seguía en las otras personas.

-ella es mi sobrina Sakura, te guiara hasta su casa y cuidaras de ella hasta que envié a Tenzo mañana.

-¿eres Sakura?- pregunto ignorando la desaprobación en la cara de ella. No le importo en absoluto su apariencia desalineada ni su falta de interés pero su molestia comenzó al oler aquel toxico aroma que emanaba de su cuerpo.

-así es

-soy un jonnin, me llamo Asuma- se presentó pero ella no dijo nada, solo lo miro lánguidamente con claro aburrimiento esperando que continuara- te pareces a tu tia- observo escuhcandose en el fondo la risa nerviosa del Hokage.

-mas de lo que te podrias inmaginar- susurro para si mismo con una expresión apesadumbrada que recompuso en una amable sonrisa de despedida- No te desveles Sakura.

Sin mediar más palabras entre ellos comenzó su marcha en silencio apartada unos cuantos pasos de él, no era saludable estar tan cerca de alguien que fácilmente le podría comenzar a dañar los pulmones. No tenía nada que ver con el olor propio de su cuerpo, el culpable de su disgusto estaba en su boca, burlándose de ella y de la vida misma con si existencia. Un estúpido cigarrillo.

Ya en su casa fue al comedor a recoger los platos que dejo al lado del sofá dándole una corta bienvenida a Asuma para que entrara y se acomodara.

Despue de una rápida barrida con la mirada a aquel lugar, no paso desapercibido unos cuantos charcos de sangre que se había acumulado a los pies del sofá y que fue arrastrado hasta la entrada como si le hubieran pasado encima una brocha para pintar. Una escena peculiar para cualquier espectador y de la cual ella se escuso apenada por considerarlo un desorden, con la clara intención de limpiarlo.

-¿Cuántos años tienes Sakura?- pregunto recostándose contra la pared de la cocina exhalando un bocado de humo en dirección contraria a la de la joven viendo como tranquilamente llenaba un balde de agua al que le hecho un detergente. El cuerpo de ella estaba cubierto de manchas de sangre pero no estaba herida, eso solo significaba que ella estuvo presente o daño a la persona a la que fue a visitar el hokage con aquellos dos anbu al hospital.

-diez años- susurro cerrando el grifo y bajar el balde y dirigirse a la sala con una esponja en la otra mano la cual sumergió y comenzó a limpiar el suelo bajo la curiosa mirada del hombre.

\- puedo preguntar que ocurrio- curioso se concentro en los rítmicos movimientos de ella en su limpieza.

-un intruso se hizo pasar por el anbu que me cuidaba y me tuve que encargar de el- explico brevemente, con esta ya era la tercera vez que contaba ese relato, solo esperaba que no se volviera repetitivo.

-sorprendente, derrotar a aquel hombre es una hazaña para alguien de tu edad- la alago sonriéndole admirado el gesto impasible de la niña.

-no lo considero de esa forma Asuma-san. Si supiera sus intenciones y si lo hubiera detenido antes de que le hubiera hecho quien sabe que a anbu-san hubiera sido una hazaña pero apenas lo pude atrapar.

-no es bueno que no reconozcas tus logros. He conocido pocos niños de tu edad que podrían lograr lo que tú has hecho.

-Es muy amable- le dijo sin apartar su vista de la esponja que rápidamente adquirió un color rojo y remojarla hasta que se volviera amarillo para continuar limpiando hasta terminar con la mitad de la sangre que se comenzaba a secar en el suelo.

Media hora paso y cayó en el suelo con la respiración pesada dejándose llevar por el cansancio, logro identificar unas cuantas palabras inconexas del Jonnin lo vio a su lado sosteniendo un vaso con agua que esperaba que recibiera cuando estuviera lista.

-debe ser duro para ti esta situación, siempre es una desgracia perder a alguien querido- comprensivo aparto unos mechones del rostro de la niña sin decir nada cuando se dispuso a tomar agua dejando ver la aflicción en su rostro – terminare de limpiar lo que resta, ve a curar tus nudillos y a tomar un baño, mañana seguimos hablando.

-¿sabes cómo se llamaba anbu-san?- susurro insegura entregándole el vaso. Había revelado parte de sus sentimientos sin darse cuenta, ella en verdad estimaba a aquel anbu.

Asuma exhalo un bocado de humo otra vez en dirección contraria a ella y pensó que respuesta darle, conocía al sujeto, su identidad fuera de anbu era la de un joven agradable y simple pero no era su deber decirle aquellas cosas además que agregaría más sufrimiento a esa niña. Los oscuros ojos de ella mostraban una firme sed de conocimiento del que parecía no conocer el daño que le haría.

-solo el Hokage conoce su identidad.

La mañana de un sábado es razón de pereza cuando se es estudiante, puedes dormir más tiempo o estar ocioso alrededor de la casa. Ella generalmente no es así, todos los días es muy activa pero esa mañana de sábado se sentía como cualquier otra persona, sin el más mínimo deseo de hacer algo.

No había sentido antes tan relajante su cama como en ese momento, como si la invitara a conservar la paz que podía tener en el descanso y olvidar las tragedias del ayer.

Sorbió por la nariz un par de veces recordando los sucesos de la noche y se arropo hasta parecer un rollo y no tener ninguna parte de su cuerpo visible a cualquier intruso que osara entrar. Estaba débil tanto física como emocionalmente, había perdido a alguien.

-Sakura! Esta listo el desayuno- Aviso Asuma por detrás de la puerta sin atreverse a entrar. Unos cuantos segundos después ella abrió la puerta y se dirigió hasta el comedor como si estuviera en modo automático y no reparar en el ninja que parecía estar molesto por la falta reciente de cortesía aunque lo dejo pasar por alto.

-gracias por la comida- susurro cuando el adulto se unió a la mesa, por lo menos para agrado de ella no estaba fumando.

-¿dormiste bien?- pregunto antes de meter en su boca un embutido obteniendo un "asentimiento mentiroso" como le gustaba llamarlo su novia. Es un gesto poco significativo que afirma algo que a leguas es falso, por ejemplo afirmar que dormiste bien meneando la cabeza cuando tienes unas ojeras oscuras debajo de tus ojos combinado con una palidez que le dan la apariencia de un cadáver que se le hubiera escapara la sangre por el cabello hasta teñirlo de rojo.

-gracias por terminar de asear la casa aunque no era su deber- le dijo arrastrando las palabras en un fuerte estado de cansancio que lo conmovió, se veía tan frágil y parecía no ser consciente de eso.

-ve y sigue descansando, te aviso cualquier novedad- le indico recogiendo los platos pero ella parecía reacia a subir, como si estuviera perdida en sus pensamientos. Creyó que era mejor dejarla así, después de todo no eran asuntos suyos. Dando unos pasos en dirección a la cocina ella agarro su chaleco deteniéndolo.

-¿puedo ir a la pradera que está a 15 minutos de aquí?

-ve y cámbiate, te llevare cuando estés lista- le indico y en ese momento ella lo soltó para dirigirse a su habitación.

Después de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto se quitó la pijama y ropa interior dejándola doblada sobre su cama. Toco sus nudillos y se sentían dolorosamente inflamados pero dejaría que se recuperaran sin su intervención más allá de aplicarle bálsamos, dejaría que se recuperaran naturalmente. Quitándose las vendas que las cubrían encontró las marcas verduscas que se estaban comenzando a formar progresivamente alrededor.

Observo su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba frente a su cama reparando en las ojeras que tenía debajo de los ojos y en la expresión desolada que no era consiente que tenía ¿acaso esa era la razón por la que Asuma la tratara con tanta amabilidad? No había duda de que tenía una apariencia que rogaba piedad pero no le importo, era la forma que podía demostrar su lamento.

No podía borrar sus sentimientos tan fácilmente.

Después de un baño corto, decidió amarrar su húmedo cabello en un peinado alto, despejando su rostro, se puso una camisa acampanada de color verde pálido y unos shorts cortos de color blanco, un bolso cruzado de color salmón y sus zapatos ninja que más usaba, unos de color verde oscuro. Reparo otra vez en el espejo en busca de algo que no quedara bien, podía decir con seguridad que para alguien que pronto cumplirá sus 11 años, tenía un cuerpo que ya no se veía tan débil aun poseyendo un poco de su escualidez original al menos podía apreciar un poco más de musculatura por su dedicación en los entrenamientos tanto de la academia como personales después de esta.

-te vez linda- alago Asuma cuando la encontró bajando las escaleras.

-gracias ¿nos vamos?- pregunto antes de reparar en la otra presencia que estaba en la sala, un joven anbu que tenía una máscara de gato. Lo miro detenidamente buscando algún detalle que lo diferencie pero parecía un muñeco estático en su lugar que solo le devolvía la mirada.

-me quedare a preparar el almuerzo por hoy, puedes ir con tu nuevo compañero y conocerse- recomendó encendiendo un cigarrillo que complacido vio como espanto a la niña y casi huye de la casa.

-está bien, vamos Tenzo-san – le indico indiferente a ambos antes de salir seguida por el enmascarado.

En el camino a la pradera no reparo en él enmascarado, ignoro su presencia y no quiso dirigirle la palabra. Ver el uniforme anbu en ese momento sería demasiado para ella, así que hizo lo propio y guardo su distancia para no sucumbir ante sus tristes sentimientos.

Su deseo por llegar a la pradera tenía muchos significados para ella, era el primer refugio que le fue entregado desinteresadamente, ahí podía expandir su poder sin retención ni remordimientos, ahí podía liberar sus sentimientos y sentir tranquilidad. Ese lugar era su hogar, en una pradera comenzaron sus recuerdos y ahí debía enterrar simbólicamente a los más importantes.

Se sentó en la mitad del prado observada de lejos por el anbu que había decidido quedarse bajo la sombra de un árbol vigilándola. Con su manos comenzó a escarbar en la tierra hasta formar un hueco de forma cuadrada y una vez hecho saco de su bolso una caja de madera barnizada que tenía un cerrojo extraño en forma de sello que únicamente se podía abrir con sangre se su dueño. Mordiendo su pulgar derecho lo mancho con unas gotas y abriéndolo extrajo un collar con un dije en forma de un camaleón que el anbu le había regalado no hace mucho diciéndole que le recordaba a ella, ahora debía sepultar en esa caja el recuerdo de él.

-un recuerdo de alguien fuerte y honorable, una hospitalidad dada y una esperanza que se desvanece hasta el abandono pero dejándome en expectación. Este es mi único regalo para ti anbu-san, estaré esperando a tu llegada para que esta caja tenga algo que guardar en su interior- susurro con voz ahogada dejando que cayeran algunas lágrimas en el suelo y después de hacer el signo del carnero, el jabalí y la serpiente, toco el suelo del que comenzó a surgir flores de gladolio, anturio, iris y anemonas que se expandieron a lo largo del campo como el barrido de una brisa sobre las hojas. Guardo la caja en el hueco que hizo y lo cubrió de tierra de la que surgieron hortensias.

Aguardo un tiempo con la vista perdida en las flores ignorando el calor creciente de la tarde, perdiéndose en el significado de las flores bajo sus relajantes fragancias. Habia perdido el sentido del tiempo.

El nuevo anbu que la cuidaba también duro un tiempo prolongado admirando la bella creación de la niña, una pradera llena de flores para el otro anbu que la cuidaba como una silenciosa despedida. Levantándose de las raíces del árbol se dirigió a paso calmo hasta la posición de la peliroja para no alterarla y que se diera cuenta de su presencia sin sobresaltarla.

-Es hora de regresar- le indico obteniendo una muda afirmación de la niña que agarro su mano en un apretón férreo.

-vivirás conmigo ¿no es así?- pregunto viéndolo asentir incitándola a continuar- quiero que me digas un nombre por el que te pueda llamar, el que quieras o te guste más por si algún día si nos toca despedirnos poder hacerlo como es debido.

Ese joven anbu no le daba alguna idea de la fortaleza o inteligencia que debía tener, no hubo una primera impresión cuando lo vio. Simplemente apareció sin emitir palabras y supo que su convivencia seria casi nula si no daba el primer paso ella.

El anterior anbu le dio las dos impresiones que necesitaba para ser reconocido por ella, era valeroso y a veces conversaban como si fuesen conocidos. Era todo lo que quería en una casa donde seria cuidada como si tuviera un niñero.

No quería una convivencia con alguien que solo estará vigilándola como si fuera una de dos cosas, o una pieza de porcelana invaluable que debía ser resguardada o como un niño rebelde que en cualquier momento se escaparía y para su mala suerte seria secuestrado. Esas ideas eran sensatas, a veces el anbu la veía de las dos formas las primeras semanas que vivieron y lo detesto tanto que quiso que desapareciera.

Es exigente en sus pocas peticiones pero era mejor cumplirlas para no tener un trato rudo de su parte.

-¿Cual es el nombre que deseas para mí?

-¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendida aflojando el agarre.

-un anbu no tiene nombre, el Hokage se encarga de asignar uno a cada miembro, mi nombre asignado es Tenzo, pero puede cambiar de acuerdo a las circunstancias. Por eso te dejo a elección un nombre- le explico en un tono agradable que resulto casi inesperado.

-no te conozco lo suficiente para darte uno.

-entonces me llamaras anbu-san hasta que encuentres el nombre adecuado para darme- le indico comenzando a caminar sin soltarla.

Dudosa se quedó viéndolo ignorando el camino, era un adulto joven que imaginaba tendría un aspecto sobresaliente sin su uniforme. En la espalda ligeramente ancha de el resaltaba una suave y definida musculatura con resaltadas escapulas entre las cuales caía delicadamente una suave mata de cabello castaño que tuvo la sensación de haber visto con anterioridad, ese tono de cabello era facil de definir y solo lo había visto entre los árboles, un color madera, como la corteza del canelo, la canela.

Una ligera brisa los acaricio de frente y sacudió el cabello de el, desprendiendo un aroma que llego hasta la nariz de ella haciendo que su estómago gruñera hambriento, había encontrado varias pistas de nombres, todos relacionados con comida.

-¿Sabe quién soy anbu-san?- pregunto dudosa de continuar hablando con él.

-Sakura Uzumaki, familiar lejano de la esposa del Hokage y heredera del poder oculto del clan Senju.

-que lastima, no hay necesidad de presentarme- le sonrió antes de soltar su mano, un poco sobresaltada. En su descuido le rebelo su poder oculto al sepultar la el paso entre los árboles que rodeaban un pequeño claro que había frente a su casa, observo fijamente por un segundo los ojos del anbu antes de salir corriendo hasta la casa he ingresar dejándolo afuera de esta.

Escucho su corazón retumbar en sus oídos y a sus bajos instintos gritarle desde adentro que hullera, no estaba segura, no con una persona que conociera su secreto tan cerca de ella. Miro por la ventana de la sala al joven acercarse a la casa y su espalda se erizo, cada paso que daba el hacia adelante ella retrocedía inconscientemente.

-¿Sakura-san estas bien? Pareces haber visto a un fantasma- pregunto Asuma llevando una bandeja con un enorme pollo asado al comedor sin despegar los ojos de ella, estaba pálida y alerta.

-no, la salida me afecto un poco, voy a mi habitación un momento a recuperarme, no tardo- se excusó tratando de lucir normal hasta que escucho detrás de ella la puerta de entrada abrirse, sin poder contenerlo tembló en su lugar antes de emprender camino a su habitación aparentando estar calmada y después de ingresar cerro con seguro la perilla y se desplomo en el suelo hiperventilando.

" _los enemigos del pasado no son bienvenidos en casa"_ \- escucho claramente en sus recuerdos la despectiva voz de Mikoto dirigirse a ella, volviéndola pequeña, tan diminuta que se creyó desaparecer incluso si la matriarca Uchiha no estaba ahí con ella.

Levantándose del suelo se agarró del borde de la cama y recogiendo de debajo de esta una caja de cartón, comenzó a debatir consigo misma que era lo que debía hacer. No quería tratar con aquel anbu en la sala después de semejante estupidez que cometió. ¿y si aquel hombre era un Uchiha? Reconoció unos calmados ojos negros como obsidiana que daba esa posibilidad pero podía ser externo a ese clan.

- _"alto ahí_ "- pensó dándose un par palmadas suaves sobre sus mejillas para espabilarse. No debería sacar conclusiones tan rápido aun si estuviera en su naturaleza inquieta, hiendo tan rápido como podía en su vida como si su alma estuviera hecha de agua, siempre apurada.

Sacar conclusiones rápidas…

¿no lo había hecho antes?

En ese momento recordó algo importante que había dejado en el olvido, surgiendo de la nada en su cabeza como si aún se encontrara en el momento en el que le fue dado aquel consejo- _"apresurarse a sacar conclusiones es un error que todos los shinobis debemos evitar, recuerda que hay que conocer antes de dar algo por hecho"-_ aun podía sentir aquel tacto gentil en su espalda en el momento en el que fueron dichas. Sus ojos se humedecieron apenados.

Ahí estaba ella a punto de cometer otro error.

Había saltado a las conclusiones antes con Sasuke y lo único que hizo fue herirlo al juzgarlo tan prontamente al compararlo con sus padres, huir también de él fue negar de su buena voluntad . Un retorcijón surgió nuevamente en su estómago, su centro de emociones pesadas.

Quizás no todos los Uchihas eran malos, Shisui estaba al lado suyo animándola y aunque lo juzgo el demostró ser digno de confianza. Detrás de su sonrisa siempre había buenas intenciones que no podía ignorar.

Si como el habían otros Uchihas que no guardaran rencor a sus raíces y pudieran aceptarla lo más justo sería darles una oportunidad.

-no mas errores - se dijo a sí misma en el reflejo que le daba su espejo. Cualquier rastro de abierto temor se transformó en recelo, no dejaría que la pisotearan sus inseguridades, ella debía confrontar lo que viniera con todas sus fuerzas. No se dejaría llevar por sus inseguridades otra vez.

Bajando las escaleras vio a los dos hombres conversar amigablemente y sobre todo la actitud relajada de Asuma representaba una camarería entre los dos que no supo cómo interpretar. Llegando al comedor se sentó mostrando una actitud calmada y receptiva que convenció al fumador que se encontraba bien. Es fácil engañar a las personas sobre su estado anímico cuando aprendió de Kushina a sonreír, hacer buenos cumplidos y lucir interesada en un dialogo.

Solo estaba el pequeño detalle de los repentinos golpes emocionales que bajaban sus defensas anímicas que la volvían un blanco fácil en su inestabilidad.

Comió despacio prestándole atención a los comentarios de ambos aunque no pasaba de unos cuantos sucesos cómicos con un tal "Gay" que no parecía más que un hazmerreir para Asuma y una persona divertida para el anbu.

-Entonces dijo "gane la apuesta! Tendrás que dejar que tu llama de la juventud se encienda más invitándola a salir" fue vergonzoso pero al final ella acepto- dijo entre risas Asuma terminando su plato entretenido en los recuerdos pasados.

\- Gay-san tiene métodos poco usuales para dar a conocer su opinión aunque a veces son acertados- dijo sabiamente el muchacho de cabello castaño sin tocar el plato de comida frente a el. Al menos cumplía las reglas que debían ocultar su identidad.

-si, es un buen sujeto. Bueno, se me está haciendo tarde y mi encargo termino hace un tiempo- dijo levantándose de la mesa no sin antes dirigirse a la niña a un lado de el con completa seriedad- tienes a una buena persona cuidándote, estarás a salvo del peligro que te ronda con él a tu lado- Despidiéndose de ambos el jonnin se marchó a paso seguro de la casa rumbo a la aldea dejándolos solos.

Sakura borro cualquier gesto amable dejando verse seria mientras recogía los platos y los llevaba a la cocina para dejarlos en el fregadero a excepción del plato del anbu que aún seguía en frente de el en espera de ser consumido.

Al regresar al comedor quedo frente al ninja que seguía aun en la misma posición en que lo había dejado y no pudo evitar aplastarlo con la mirada, mostrando su fortaleza en la misma. Estaba segura de que se había dado cuenta de ello, no dudaría de la inteligencia de el para reconocer cuando alguien estaba a punto de tocar un tema serio.

-¿Por qué te asignaron a esta misión?-pregunto acomodándose en un brazo de la silla en la que antes estaba Asuma.

-es confidencial. Si me disculpas podrías retirarte mientras almuerzo, son reglas de anbu no dejar ver el rostro de uno – pidió respetuosamente posando su vista en ella, erizándole los bellos de los brazos, a pesar de la forma en que hablaba podía ver un gesto altanero que no paso por alto, la estaba corriendo detrás de modestas palabras.

-descuida, te dejare comer en soledad aunque tengo dudas que hay que resolver primero- afirmo.

-que quieres saber

\- no quiero que me reveles tu identidad, solo un detalle importante ¿eres miembro del clan Uchiha?- mirándolo fijamente se sintió humillada al verlo reír de aquella importante pregunta.

-El hokage no dejaría que te quedaras con un Uchiha, puedes estar tranquila- le dijo una vez termino de reírse, llevaba tiempo que no veía a un infante con las defensas tan elevadas.

-eso me tranquiliza, gracias- le dijo asintiendo antes de abandonar el comedor en dirección a su habitación alegre consigo misma.

Lo que acababa de realizar era un logro motivador y un buen presentimiento de que lo que estaría por revelare a Sasuke estaría bien. No todos los Uchiha eran malos.

" _gracias Itachi-san"_


	12. regreso por ti

.

 _"en la realidad , el orgullo no te hace mas digno y la vanidad no te da una mejor imagen solo en tu mente y opinión es diferente"_

.

No había duda alguna de que las niñas de su generación estaban dañadas, sus mentes estaban llenas de contradicciones con sus acciones, sus sonrisas y palabras dulces ocultaban su apatía y desprecio por los demás.

Naruto no podía soportar estar un minuto alrededor de ellas antes de sentirse enfermo y comenzar una discusión sin sentido para liberar su malestar pero en ese año su actitud se volvio más tranquilo de lo habitual, no se acercaba a ellas, solo las veía apartado a una distancia prudente para cuidar de la única joven que en verdad podía apreciar en ese grupo.

Sakura estaba rodeada por aquellas interesadas que sin vergüenza alguna la abrazaban, jugaban con ella y la invitaban a salir ¡como si en verdad les agradara¡ desde que supieron por boca de la misma niña que era una Uzumaki no tardaron en relacionarla con su familia que traduciéndolo en sus malévolas mentes sería "es familia del hokage" y solamente la tratarían de usar cuando vieran que tienen su confianza, así como hicieron con el.

-" _porque tarda tanto_ "- pensó dirigiendo su mirada hacia Sasuke que acababa de salir de la edificación junto con una niña de apariencia sosa, parecía una vieja caricatura en blanco y negro de las clásicas pero aburrida por su falta de color. No era un impedimento para poner en marcha su plan, no creía que siquiera hablara cuando Sakura se acercara a ellos, si algo sabia de aquel tonto Uchiha es que si dejaba alguna chica acercarse a él no debe molestarlo.

Saltando del árbol en que había estado montado hasta el momento se encamino hasta el grupo de niñas que rodeaba a la peliroja y después de aclarar su garganta ellas repararon en él, cambiando aquel falso gesto amable de sus caras por unas de desagrado y molestia excepto por su amiga.

-ya es momento Sakura, ahí tienes la oportunidad de hablar con el dattebayo- le dijo sentándose frente a ella y morder un emparedado que llevaba consigo todo ese tiempo. Los ojos de ella se quedaron prendados en el por unos segundos hasta que el aparto su vista sonrojado, esa conexión que tenían era agradable, una complicidad secreta que lo ponía nervioso al ser visto por otros tan descaradamente como las niñas que lo rodeaban.

-Naruto…tengo miedo- susurro con seguridad pero ¿Eso era miedo? No, algo parecido que podía considerar sinónimo, tenía timidez. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar, estaba acalorada y todavía no había hecho el intento de acercarse a Sasuke después de haber practicado lo que conversaría, simplemente su mente estaba en blanco, eliminando toda información útil para acercarse con cautela al pelinegro.

-Sakura…-trato de ser comprensivo, en verdad, no es fácil estar en los zapatos de ella pero no entendía porque se comportaba así, ella que siempre es fuerte y jamás había dado muestra de ese sentimiento.

-no la molestes Naruto, es tan egoísta de tu parte presionarla- intervino una de las niñas que estaban aún alrededor de ellos.

-que poco considerado eres…no se de qué hablan pero Sakura-chan dijo que tenía miedo- dijo otra que estaba al lado derecho de Sakura presionando con suavidad el brazo de ella, dándole su apoyo.

-vaya vaya que lindas amiguitas te has conseguido niña- dijo alguien en su oído izquierdo logrando en menos de un segundo hacer que su cuerpo se pusiera tan tenso que resaltara cada musculo de su pequeño cuerpo. No se había dado cuenta por estar distraída aunque los suspiros soñadores de las niñas a su alrededor la pudieron haber advertido su los hubiera escuchado.

-Menma maldito- arrastro las palabras Naruto parándose de un salto de donde estaba sentado- aléjate de ella.

-¿desde hace cuánto estas ahí?- pregunto observándolo de pies a cabeza buscando algún defecto o detalle que le pasara desapercibido, no era normal que él se le acercara a por voluntad propia. Tal vez la razón era su hermano.

-acabo de llegar mi pequeña niña- le sonrió con amabilidad apoyando un brazo a su alrededor como un abrazo y observo a las inquietas jóvenes que la acompañaban. Algunas estaban sonrosadas y otras nerviosas pero todas expectantes, así que viendo que tenía su atención afirmo su agarre en el hombro de ella como si tuvieran confianza y con toda la cortesía del mundo echarlas para no tener oídos indeseables puestos en su charla – disculpen, quiero tener una conversación privada con Sakura-chan y mi hermano, me los robare solo unos minutos.

-que manipulables- dijo Naruto una vez solos, riéndose de la actitud tan sumisa que adoptaron las niñas por unas cuantas palabras de Menma y saltar en su lugar, reaccionando a la cercanía que tenía Menma con Sakura, prácticamente estaba encima de ella- oye! No te pases de listo- grito y en un rápido movimiento atrajo la chica a sus brazos, apartándola de su impuro hermano, no es ciego, pudo ver como su rostro estaba muy cerca al de ella invadiendo su espacio personal, lo suficiente para tocarse.

No permitiría que el despreciable de Menma jugara con Sakura como lo hacía con las demás personas, ella no era su títere y no quería que se volviera una niña hueca como las demás que solo andaban pendientes de sus intereses. Sintió su corazón bombear más rápido y pesado del enojo al inferir las intenciones del pelinegro, inconsciente abrazo más a su pecho a la niña hasta que la escucho susurrar que no tenia de que preocuparse y reticente, aflojo su agarre.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- regreso a lo importante, curioso por ver el lado más humilde de ella al pedir perdón y dar explicaciones a una persona de su ya declarado clan enemigo. Se estiro en su lugar y saco de una bolsa de papel un emparedado como el de Naruto, entretenido observo a la pareja, no le pasó desapercibido aquel cariño que le tenía su hermano a Sakura, eran muy unidos y hacerlo dudar de que aquel enlace no estaba destinado a ser solo entre ellos sacaba ese lado celoso de Naruto que tanto lo entretenía.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?- siseo Sakura apartándose del abrazo protector del rubio para comenzar a ingerir sus alimentos sentada a su lado. Abriendo la tapa de su bentō y comenzando a comer unos cuantos trozos de brócoli y zanahoria giro su rostro, enfrentando al vivaz adolescente que ya la estaba comenzando a molestar.

-Naruto nunca cierra la boca en casa, se está volviendo más fastidioso con cada día que ha pasado desde que hicieron ese trato. Si no intervenía yo, lo más seguro es que lo hubiera hecho mi padre mandara a llamar a Sasuke y a ti a su despacho a aclarar las cosas entre ustedes, así que dime ¿Qué te impide hablar con ese idiota? - pregunto ignorando las quejas de Naruto negando haber dicho algo en su casa.

Sakura lo observo unos segundos antes de suspirar, Menma suavizaba las conversaciones con información innecesaria antes de decir disimuladamente lo que quería, ya sea una pregunta o su opinión, era muy sutil al decir las cosas, alguna vez Naruto nombro esa cualidad de su hermano como una "red de trampas", un método tan eficaz como un genjutsu para obtener información pero viéndose en esa molesta situación aquel comportamiento disminuyo con la causante de su fastidio. Ella había imaginado que él debía estar desesperado por el control que estaba tratando de tener Naruto para no interferir y que solamente serviría si se quejara en casa lo suficiente para descargarse antes de regresar a la academia. Era obvio que ya tenían a Menma en su límite de paciencia.

-el plan era acercarme cuando estuviera solo pero…- señalo a la joven que acompañaba a Sasuke como si fuera suficiente explicación. No daría un paso en falso y revelar algo importante a un desconocido en especial si era una niña, conociendo la personalidad malvada de las conocidas. Se entendia que aquel miedo que decía tener era mas bien precaución o así lo pensaba el.

Menma chasqueo la lengua entendiendo su punto y terminando su emparedado de un mordisco camino en dirección a Sasuke sin dar explicación a los otros dos niños que se quedaron observando expectantes lo que iba a hacer.

Sentándose frente a los dos pelinegros obtuvo la atención de la joven inmediatamente, era incomodo ser visto fijamente por aquellos ojos aperlados, sabía que lo podía ver aunque pareciera ciega en físico y actitud. Hinata Hyuuga desde el año pasado se volvió una rival intelectual digna y gano un poco su curiosidad, no recordaba haberla visto entre el club de fans ni darle importancia a las personas que la rodeaban, era como un animal solitario la mayor parte del tiempo y por la posición prestigiosa que tenía dentro de su clan y su cercanía con jóvenes hijos de los representantes de importantes clanes, fue considerada una joven elitista.

-Hinata-san, es una joven muy misteriosa ¿en qué momento comenzaste a competir por el primer puesto en la clase?- se dirigió a la niña que se limitó a sonrojarse y apartar su mirada tímida por su primera interacción con el Uzumaki.

-y-yo s-solo me concentre m-mas en los e-estudios

-te felicito, entre más enfocada estés en las clases te ira mejor. Deberíamos hablar más seguido, una persona tan inteligente como tu es alguien con la que quisiera tratar- le guiño el ojo antes de dirigirse a Sasuke y borrar cualquier gesto amable y fijarse con toda indiferencia que le causaba en su calculadora mirada. Ese niño sabía que su intención no era una charla amigable en busca de un nuevo aliado en esa joven.

-¿Qué quieres?

-no hay necesidad de ser rudos, vine a llevarme conmigo a Hinata-san a caminar un rato y conocerla más, casi no la conozco a pesar de que mi familia tenga una buena interacción con su clan. Claro, si ella accede- se dirige a la joven que miro al Uchiha buscando algún rastro de aprobación y al no ver oposición se levantó de la mesa en la que estaban y se fue junto a Menma.

-esa es la señal Sakura- le dijo Naruto dándole dos palmadas en sus hombros antes de que ella emprendiera marcha en dirección a Sasuke.

-un error lo puede cometes cualquiera, Sakura, solo queda arreglarlo- se animó a si misma rodeando unos arbustos y caminar en dirección recta en dirección a Sasuke.

-¿A dónde vas Sakura-chan?- preguntaron varias de las niñas acercándose a ella y aquel comentario la incentivo a quedarse como una estatua sin saber qué decir.

-¿te sientes bien? Estas tan roja como tu cabello- se burló alguien, una de las niñas que no toleraba ser ignorada pero aun manteniendo una ligera preocupación en su tono por no quedar como una mal educada.

-estoy bien, solo hace mucho calor con tanta gente cerca- le respondió viendo cómo se apartaban de a poco las niñas a su alrededor advirtiendo la incomodidad de ella y la mirada mortífera que no perdía de vista a la joven que de haber sido posible la hubiera hecho estallar.

Dentro de poco tiempo tocarían el timbre para terminar el descanso y a la distancia noto que Naruto la veía impaciente y a Menma dar uno que otro vistazo a su posición sin ser detectado por su acompañante. Ambos jóvenes ayudaron a que ella pudiera acercarse al Uchiha, ahora le tocaba a ella poner de su parte y para eso debía acabar con su investigación. Dándole un último vistazo a las niñas a su alrededor se acercó al Uchiha sorda ante el coro de protestas indignadas detrás de sí, como si hubieran sido traicionadas con el hecho de ir en dirección a su lugar.

Suspiro

Sasuke hasta ese momento se veía relajado siguiendo con la mirada a Menma y Hinata, hasta que ella llego a su lado y llamo su atención, solo le dio un vistazo rápido frunciendo el ceño en señal del mal humor que le provocaba ser interrumpido en medio de su descanso por segunda ocasión.

-Se a qué has venido y mi respuesta es que no me interesas- le dijo dispuesto a seguir su merienda sin nada más que decir.

-espera…quiero entregarte esto, es un regalo- extendió bruscamente su mano mostrándole un ramo de girasoles brillantes y bonitos a simple vista. Los había creado trasmitiendo chakra desde la planta de sus pies al suelo y arrancarlas con rapidez para no ser vista pero él no parecía querer recibirlas en absoluto y eso solo hizo que la sangre retumbara en sus oídos atentos de lo que él fuera a decir.

-no lo quiero- le dijo regresando a su comida sin reparar nuevamente en la niña aunque esta parecía indispuesta a irse si no recibía las flores. Paso varios minutos con la mano extendida esperando a que el las recibiera sin moverse ni un ápice, incluso después de sonar el timbre para entrar a clases.

-ese idiota- gruño Naruto llegando a su lado, había visto todo incluido el desprecio de Sasuke haciendo que se moviera instintivamente y arrebatarle las flores antes de que comenzaran a marchitarse en las manos de ella por su inestable poder en momentos como ese que las cosas no salieron como quería- no te preocupes Sakura, yo hare que las reciba así sea a golpes, dattebayo.

-no, déjalo así. No se vería bien si tú lo haces- trato de persuadirlo pero el rubio se hizo oídos sordos y corrió de regreso al salón seguido por ella que trataba de detenerlo sin ser posible. Cuando una idea se metía en aquella atolondrada cabeza era muy difícil sacársela.

-oye cabello culo de gallina!- grito llegando a la entrada del salón apuntando con su dedo acusador a Sasuke que ante ese insulto lo miro mal, retándolo a continuar si deseaba una golpiza- ¡cómo pudiste rechazar el regalo de Sakura!

-no te incumbe- le dijo antes de recibir un puñetazo que hizo que se callera de la silla- ¡qué te pasa!- enfurecido iba a regresar el golpe, siendo detenido por la misma niña pelirroja que su adversario estaba defendiendo, apareciendo frente a él en un parpadeo y desviar los golpes de ambos con sus brazos, tirándolos a ambos al suelo.

-Compórtense, no quiero que cuando llegue el profesor los lleve a ambos a rectoría- les ordeno y arrebatarle las flores a Naruto, se agacho a la altura de Sasuke y se las extendió con un gesto más firme- como te dije, son un regalo, una muestra de disculpas.

-no hiciste nada que tenga que perdonar- le dijo desconcertado, por lo general las flores que le daban eran una muestra de amor y esas tonterías en la que las niñas piensan. Tendría que haber sido un idiota si no las rechazaba, creyendo que tendría otra acosadora en la lista, esa era la única opción para romper las ilusiones que se creaban todas.

Es extraño que aquel comportamiento avergonzado no fuera por una de las típicas confesiones.

-claro que si Sasuke- susurro sentida, mordiendo sus labios insegura- te juzgue mal todo este tiempo, creí que pensabas igual que el resto de tu clan y me odiabas- le confeso bajando la mirada aun avergonzada y molesta por tener la atención de más de la mitad del salón puesta en ellos y aun tener que explicarse.

-sigo sin ver de qué te disculpas, Uzumaki- soltó en un gruñido bajo, agarro los girasoles que le ofreció y le pareció por breves segundos que se veían más vivos en sus manos, como si la espera hubiera valido la pena y su tacto las alegrase.

-el viernes pasado le dijiste a Naruto que te buscara, eso es lo que hago. Menma se llevó a Hinata-san para que pudiéramos hablar en privado y aun así no quisiste, entiendo si sientes que no debemos hablar más, respetare tu decisión- susurro antes de regresar a su asiento al lado de Shikamaru. Le hubiera gustado hablar más con aquel niño pero alrededor de tantas personas curiosas y con la llegada del profesor era imposible.

.

* * *

.

-Sakura…-la llamo Shikamaru en un susurro pensándole por debajo de la mesa un papel que decía "te tienen en la mira".

Estaba tan atenta a la clase que no noto las duras miradas que las niñas le lanzaban con descaro, se veían enojadas como una jauría de lobos a punto de lanzarse a su presa. Como había pensado antes, el conocimiento era su adicción, incluso si ya conocía el tema no podía contenerse a repasarlo de nuevo para mantener fresca la información en su cabeza. Estuvo tan absorta en escuchar todo lo que dijera Iruka que le pasó desapercibido lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

-muy bien, a partir de ahora quedan cuatro horas - señalo al reloj que estaba superior al pizarrón- como están tan distraídos, he decidido darles un descanso de la teoría por hoy- dijo el castaño obteniendo la atención de todos sus estudiantes que esperaban que aquel descanso fuera salir temprano de la academia aunque estaba lejos de los planes del docente. Para sus pacientes ojos no vio mejor momento para hacer una pausa a la teoría y aplicar el consejo que le había dado Shisui, llevándolos a todos al campo de entrenamiento y formar un torneo de batallas mixtas a base de taijutsu.

Eran contadas las veces que se hacían combates mixtos, haciendo notorio el buen desempeño de los niños y el contraste en lucha con las niñas. La mayoría de ellas eran tan blandas que un incentivo como la oportunidad de descargar la ira que se notaban en sus ojos posados en la nueva estudiante, le parecía suficiente para hacerlas moverse y dar un mejor rendimiento.

Ese día hacia un clima templado, ni muy caliente ni muy fresco, un regalo de los dioses para no escuchar quejas.

Era perfecto.

Como se daban los combates individuales uno a uno dentro del círculo donde se daría el combate, ampliado un poco para darles mejor movilidad a los niños, llegando a tocar 2 árboles. Algunas niñas a pesar de sus deseos notorios de pelear con la pelirroja, no se veían tan dispuestas a luchar con los niños por la falta de habilidad de las mismas pero otras se superaban y daban más de sí.

Las pocas habilidades que desarrollaban en batalla daba la impresión de una lucha de civiles contra ninjas pero había excepciones.

Ino Yamanaka por ejemplo, era fuerte y lo suficientemente habilidosa para derrotar a los chicos contra los que se enfrentaban aunque se viera más salvaje de lo usual guiada por el enojo conjuntivo hacia Sakura. Momentos como ese, él podía ver de que estaban hechas sus estudiantes y podía decir que la rubia era muy disciplinada con su entrenamiento y tenía talento.

Una de las pocas que mantenía el ritmo de los niños y sobresalía como un ejemplo a seguir para su género.

Otras niñas como Hinata, Sakura eran casos de disciplina constante sin ser tan llamativas como la rubia, como si hubieran nacido para esa profesión en discreción. Podía destacar la experiencia detrás del taijutsu heredado de la Hyuga, su singular forma de dar golpes y esquivar los de su atacante y en la Uzumaki, una extraordinaria fuerza bruta que tenían todos los de su clan, combinado con movimientos agiles como si predijera los movimientos de su oponente.

No eran sorprendente esas habilidades una vez familiarizándose a ellas.

-suéltame! Me rindo! Me rindo!- grito un niño bajo el cuerpo de la peliroja con su brazo alzado hasta su límite, que de ser traspasado tendría un esguince.

-Uzumaki Sakura ha ganado, ahora hagan el sello de la armonía- ordeno Iruka anotando en una tablilla el vencedor y ordenando los siguientes combates. Una vez dejo de ver la tabla, bufo entretenido. Kiva estaba en el suelo sorbiendo por la nariz con un cachorro blanco a su lado gimiendo en apoyo a su dueño. Era mucho el orgullo que tenía el adolecente que era incapaz de soltar una lágrima.

-Está roto! No siento mis dedos! –se quejó guardando distancia de la niña que esperaba con sus dedos extendidos esperando ser estrechados con los de el aunque el rechazo era más que notorio.

-déjame verlo- Iruka se acercó y movió el brazo del Inuzuka con suavidad, palpando toda su extensión sin dar con algún hueso roto- solo hay resentimiento muscular. Sakura ¿puedes explicarnos que daño le hiciste?

-fue una rotura ligera de algunos ligamentos de su brazo, sensei- bajo los dedos y aguardo a una nueva orden del docente.

\- llévalo a enfermería- le dijo levantando a Kiva del suelo y dio dos pasos atrás del círculo.

-si me lo permite puedo curarlo, sensei- sugirió recibiendo una negación rápida del niño.

-prefiero que alguien capacitado se encargue de mí, tu eres solo una niña- frunció su ceño y se levantó del suelo con los dedos extendidos aceptados con reticencia por él.

-vamos- susurro guardando distancia del niño y comenzar a caminar ignorando las réplicas de su compañero por adelantarse siendo el quien estaba herido.

-demonio escarlata- susurraron varias niñas a su paso.

-cállense! Seguiremos con los enfrentamientos. Los siguientes son Uzumaki Naruto y Konoe Fuki- llamo a los siguientes niños, haciendo oídos sordos ante el nuevo apodo que se había ganado la pelirroja. Paso por su columna una corriente eléctrica anticipando que ocurriría si una de los familiares conocidos de Sakura se enteraba. Kushina no era de quedarse sentada ante ese tipo de apodos.

-ya verás perdedor! Ni siquiera te darás cuenta cuando haya ganado

\- ja! Cuando gane no llores porque te verás peor con ese maquillaje de vieja, ya tengo suficiente con ver tu feo rostro!- se burló logrando ganar muchas risas a su favor por parte de los chicos y uno que otro grito indignado de las amigas de la niña y de ella misma que ignoro.

Ese entrenamiento les dio una chispa a las niñas pero no solamente a ellas. Naruto era bueno en taijutsu aunque carecía de técnica, sorprendentemente su destreza en combate aumento cuando se enfrentaba a las niñas. Los chicos podían compararlo con un perro rabioso cuando las tenía en la mira, especialmente después del nombramiento que recibió la adorada niña que tenía su completa atención desde que ingreso a la academia.

No era desconocido el desprecio que sentía por sus compañeras, a todas las veía con fastidio, como se mira a un molesto mosquito que dan ganas de aplastarlo. Era gracioso, porque era algo mutuo aunque exceptuaba a Hinata y Sakura de ese grupo ya que eran las únicas con las que no se llevaba tan mal.

-Naruto es el vencedor de esta ronda, hagan el sello de la armonía y tomemos un descanso de 30 minutos antes de comenzar la segunda ronda- anuncio Iruka cuando la niña en menos de dos minutos ya se encontraba tirada por fuera del circulo después de ser inmovilizada por el rubio y lanzarla con mucha fuerza fuera del circulo y como si se tratara de una muñeca de trapo reboto dos veces antes de salir del circulo cubierta de polvo y desarreglada como Naruto había predicho.

La superación que habían tenido esos pocos estudiantes que pasaron a la siguiente ronda le fue suficiente a Iruka para enorgullécelo. Todo eso que podían dar era gracias a sus enseñanzas.

Dándoles un tiempo de descanso a los que pasaron a las siguientes rondas y enviar a la niña a Fuki a que se aseara después de percatarse de que no tenía lesiones de importancia, no pudo evitar escuchar la discusión acalorada que se formó entre dos jóvenes que había estado detallando así que se quedó en su lugar, pasando inadvertido por ellos y descubrir si se podía a que se debía aquel general enojo femenino en su clase.

-¡no dejare que le pongan las manos encima a Sakura! Todas ustedes son una parvada de odiosas arpías – le grito Naruto acercándose a la rubia en un gesto intimidante que no dio el efecto que deseaba.

-a quien le llamas arpía! No seas tonto, esa frentona está tratando de ligarse a Sasuke-kun en frente de todas las que lo hemos intentado por años, eso no lo podemos permitir todas las chicas que hemos tratado de conquistarlo desde antes de que llegara ¿es que no entiendes o te quedo muy grande? ¡No es justo!- exclamo ofendida.

-la que no entiendes eres tú! Sakura es muy buena para Sasuke, ya quisiera el poder estar con alguien tan genial como ella. No sé qué les vio Sakura para juntarse con ustedes pero algo si se y es que es tan asombrosa que tú y todas tus amiguitas le tienen envidia- lanzo con claro desprecio antes de marcharse y dejar a la niña muda por un segundo antes de ir en contra de el.

-te arrepentirás Uzumaki! Soy asombrosa! la mejor de la academia! no me subestimes- le grito siguiéndolo, continuando aquella discusión en otro lado.

Era decepcionante descubrir que todo había sido producto de celos pero era algo que se podía esperar. Las niñas admiraban a Sasuke Uchiha como se podría admirar a un ídolo, un actor famoso y a veces de forma extremista hasta como a un dios. Ese fanatismo era un arma que atentaba contra ellas mismas y el objeto de su obsesión porque solo las mantenía fantaseando la mayor parte del tiempo y descuidarse a sí mismas.

Solo le quedaba sentir pena ajena al igual que los demás varones.

Sasuke era indiferente a los sentimentalismos fantasiosos de sus compañeras y si alguna se trataba de pasar de listilla era capaz de ponerlas en su lugar sin la necesidad de que Iruka u otro profesor tuviera que intervenir.

-se acabó el descanso! Reúnanse- llamo a todos los jóvenes que de a poco se iban acercando a su posición incluyendo a la recién llegada Sakura- el siguiente enfrentamiento es entre Menma Uzumaki y Sakura Uzumaki- llamo divertido de las expresiones de asombro y atención de los demás alumnos.

-Menma-kun!- comenzaron a gritar las niñas acaloradas de la emoción de la batalla que daría, ignorando las barras que les daban a las de su género para alabarlo a él. No por algo era uno de los mejores del salón.

-tu puedes Menma-kun! Acaba con ella.

-Sakura! Enséñale quien manda dattebayo- grito Naruto secundado por Shikamaru que le dio ánimos un poco más discreto también ignorando las barras a los de su género.

Frente a frente los jóvenes se vieron fijamente y alzaron sus manos haciendo el sello de combate en espera de la señal de Iruka para dar inicio a la pelea. Menma sonreía con sus labios cerrados en un gesto retador que siempre le dirigía cuando se le daba la mínima oportunidad.

-esta vez no me tomaras desprevenido- le dijo antes de arremeter contra ella escuchando el silbato de Iruka para dar inicio a la batalla.

La pelirroja esquivaba con dificultad los golpes que el buscaba dar en su cara y abdomen, la rapidez de los movimientos de el aumentaba con cada ataque dejándole poco espacio para escapar de ellos. Dando un giro sobre su eje después de esquivar el último ataque de Menma, elevo su pierna izquierda y rozo su nariz con la punta de su sandalia, viendo efectivo el movimiento cuando su contrincante lanzo un gemido doloroso.

Creyó que eso lo distraería lo suficiente para poder acertar otro golpe y antes de volver a tocar el suelo el aprovecho la posición que ella se encontraba y agarrando su pierna aun en el aire con mucha fuerza golpeo la que mantenía en el suelo haciendo que perdiera la estabilidad y callera.

Menma aun agarrando su pierna la levanto y tiro contra el suelo sacándole el aire de los pulmones por el fuerte golpe. El pelinegro vio como ella boqueo un par de veces tratando de respirar y antes de lograrlo el volvió a hacer el mismo movimiento, levantándola y lanzándola al suelo como una muñeca de trapo antes de lanzarla un poco más arriba de él y aun en el aire golpear su vientre enterrándose en el diafragma de ella para elevarla aún mas y repitiendo el giro de ella, golpeo su rostro enviándola a su derecha.

Aquel combo fue suficiente para aturdir y herirla hasta el punto de toser sangre que supo provenía desde su interior y no de su boca, enfocando su vista en el pelinegro, capto que él no estaba del todo ileso, su nariz tenía una posición extraña, entre aplastada y torcida, sangrando producto de una fractura y ruptura de tejidos. Respiraba por la boca y no parecía importarle el daño recibido, como si fuera inmune al dolor.

-pegas duro- tocando su mejilla recordó brevemente que él le había dicho lo mismo cuando se conocieron haciendo que sonriera sin ser consciente de ello mientras menguaba el dolor arreglando los daños con su chakra hasta que no quedo nada de qué preocuparse por el momento.

-y apenas estoy comenzando- con voz gangosa gruño corriendo en su dirección y tratar de golpear el pecho de ella con su puño izquierdo y ser detenido con un agarre férreo de ella con su mano izquierda y acercarlo para darle un codazo con su brazo derecho y mandarlo contra uno de los árboles que rodeaba el circulo esperando que se estrellara contra el pero dando una vuelta en el aire, utilizo el impulso para apoyarse y saltar en su contra regresando a un combate donde él tenía el dominio de los ataques y ella en defensa hasta que la posición se invirtió cuando ella piso uno de sus pies hasta dejarlo inmóvil por el dolor agudo que se formó por la presión ejercida en aquel pisotón. Menma grito agarrando los hombros de Sakura y al igual que ella, presionar hasta escuchar como sus huesos crujían como los suyos- ríndete- le dijo antes de golpear con su cabeza la nariz de ella, causando un daño por mucho menor que ella le hizo a la suya pero lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que liberara su pie y diera unos pasos atrás antes de arremeter contra él.

Advirtiendo sus intenciones, Menma logró esquivar una patada dirigida a su cara y agarrar el pie de ella aun en elevado he iba a torcer su tobillo si ella no hubiera levantado el otro en un salto y golpear su abdomen enviándolo varios pasos atrás y caer de rodillas boqueando con fuerza en busca de aire que ella le permitió obtener, aprovechando el tiempo para recuperarse de las heridas de sus brazos , lo suficiente para moverlos y lanzarse contra él, tumbándolo en una barrida y sentándose sobre su abdomen agarro con ambas manos su cuello con clara intención de ahorcarlo escuchando complacida el pequeño jadeo quejumbroso que le produjo al sentarse donde lo había golpeado.

-estas a tiempo de rendirte- susurro, goteaba sangre sobre la cara de de el y se veía cansada pero decidida a terminar ese enfrentamiento como la vencedora. Apretó un poco su cuello demostrando lo que haría pero él no parecía querer ceder, solo cerro sus ojos en espera de que ella lo dejara inconsciente.

-el combate termino! Sakura es la ganadora- grito Iruka atento de cualquier movimiento agresivo que pudiera hacer la pelirroja para ver inconsciente a su oponente pero se despreocupo cuando soltó el cuello de Menma y se dejó caer al lado de él.

Sakura se acomodó la nariz en su lugar con una mano temblorosa de la que surgió su singular chakra verde hasta que no quedo nada más que una inflamación. Pretendía poder respirar solamente, ahorrando su chakra para heridas más importantes, soltando un breve suspiro de alivio, se sentó al lado del pelinegro y curar la nariz de el aunque la dejo mejor que la de ella.

-¿te encuentras mejor?- le pregunto extendiendo su mano para que se sentara a su lado, siendo aceptada al segundo. Aquellos ojos ojos azules se veían más dóciles después de estar su nariz recuperada, asintió apartando con sus dedos los rastros de sangre que había sobre sus labios y barbilla pero no las que dejo ella en el.

-Shisui no perdió el tiempo contigo- sonrió cómplice poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de ella y revolver su cabello amistosamente ignorando la curiosa mirada que le dirigió por aquel comportamiento inusual. No tardo mucho, solo unos segundos para que retomara su cara de pocos amigos y aire retador tan natural- termina lo que empezaste- señalo con su cabeza a su pie y reaccionando a la orden, ella frunció el ceño.

-no me queda mucho chakra y tu pie está muy lastimado.

-¿Qué ocurre Sakura?- pregunto Iruka llegando a su lado y después de explicarle su baja de energía, él le concedió el resto del día al igual que a Menma para recuperarse. El entrenamiento entre esos dos fue más brutal de lo esperado y estuvo a punto de intervenir en varias ocasiones. Solo tenía que ver las caras de terror de sus estudiantes para saber que el impacto causado por la monstruosa fuerza de esos dos daba suficientes deseos para no enfrentarlos.

Agarrando a Menma entre sus brazos, Sakura cargo al pelinegro en su espalda antes de marcharse animada por los bitorreos que había estado haciendo Naruto en el transcurso de la lucha hasta después de que ella ganara.

-ya decía que no eres una buena influencia, felicidades Naruto, eres amigo de un monstruo como tú - le dijo una compañera que tenía al lado, la misma que había visto provocar a Sakura en el receso y en el parque, la reconoció. Algunas jóvenes la secundaron apoyando lo dicho antes de lanzar más ofensas dejando al muchacho helado y como pocas veces sin regresarles los ataques.

-mira que es una salvaje! lastimo terriblemente a Menma-kun, sin duda es un demonio escarlata.

-me parecía extraña, siempre tan callada ¿Qué creen que pase por su mente?

-no sé pero es aterradora, me da miedo.

-es verdad, es horrible, lo mejor será que ya no nos acerquemos a ella- trato de llegar a un acuerdo con las demás que seguían asustadas sobre la ferocidad de la pelirroja.

-que monstruo

Es un monstruo, UN MALDITO MONSTRUO!

La cara de Naruto adquirió un vivido color rojo y si no engañaba la vista de las jóvenes, también sus ojos adquirieron esa tonalidad en lo que podría ser un parpadeo antes de regresar a su habitual color zafiro.

Ya había escuchado ese apodo tantas veces que podía hacer oído sordo pero una ira antigua como el mismo mundo lo invadía cuando alguien bueno era tratado de esa forma tan ridículamente denigrante. Si hablaban mal de él podía soportarlo pero que lo hicieran de alguien que le gustaba no lo podía permitir, era casi como si insultaran a sus padres o las cosas sagradas en su vida.

Soltó un gruñido alto llamando la atención de las niñas y algunos niños que estaban cerca y compartían opiniones con ellas. Iba a saltar encima de la castaña que se atrevió a insultar a Sakura en primer lugar, sin importarle lo más mínimo alentar a que le siguieran llamando monstruo pero fue detenido por un profesor que jalo de la chaqueta naranja que llevaba puesta, ignorando las protestas para que lo soltaran.

-suélteme! No dejare que hablen mal de Sakura, esas idiotas con quien se están metiendo dattebayo!- ladro haciendo gestos de ir a golpear a la castaña que palideció en su lugar viendo lo serio que iba Naruto, que de ser posible hubiera hecho del combate de su hermano y la pelirroja un juego de bebes con lo que tenía planeado hacerle.

-cálmate, debes conocer el dicho: "a bocas necias, oídos sordos". No ayudaras a tu amiga si te metes en problemas- le explico el profesor.

-pero estaban diciendo cosas feas de ella y se hacen llamar sus amigas ¡son unas falsas¡- con su enojo renovado casi se le escapa de las manos al docente que al parecer no tuvo de otra que llevárselo y excusarse con Iruka.

-¿Naruto? Esta vez que hiciste- le pregunto directamente Iruka sin detenerse en la indignada mirada del niño y ver al profesor que lo llevaba consigo pensando en unas disculpas por las molestias que debió causar su niño problema.

-nada que yo no hubiera hecho. Tus estudiantes son muy igualadas, no conocen el respeto, son intolerantes y provocan reacciones negativas. Si no las controlas, puede que nunca progresen como ninjas saliendo de la academia- se explicó el profesor viendo cómo se avergonzaba el moreno consciente de que lo dicho era verdad pero sin retirar la vista del rubio, esperando quejas de algún mal comportamiento- Este joven solo estaba tratando de defender a una amiga que insultaban a sus espaldas aunque no de la mejor forma. Es un caballero ¿no es asi?

-así es Mizuki, Naruto reconoce que es lo necesario hacer, bien hecho- señalo creyendo mentira cierta parte del alago pero necesario frente a otro docente.

-me lo llevare unos minutos Iruka, luego te lo regreso- le sonrió antes de marcharse en dirección a la academia – descuida, no estás en problemas, solo quiero conversar contigo- le dijo amablemente logrando que se quedara quieto pero si bajar la guardia, el rubio mantenía la vista fija en el profesor.

.

* * *

.

La enfermera que recibió a los Uzumaki pego un grito al cielo después de ver el pie del niño, que a simple vista tenía un aspecto espantoso. Moviéndose ágilmente de un lado a otro en su salón, agarraba consigo varios frascos e instrumentos que fue ordenando en una mesita y agregar dentro de un balde en cantidades que medía con cuidado parte del contenido de los frascos.

-ven niña, ayúdalo a sentarse y que meta el pie en el balde- indico la señora, siguiendo su labor y colocándose unos guantes, se sentó en el suelo liberando de sus manos un chakra verde como el que producía la niña. Cuando aquella coloración vaporosa del chakra cubrió por completo sus manos, las sumergió en el líquido y aquel color verde se esparció en aquella mezcla de sustancias.

Menma soltó una suave queja que no escucharon pero si notaron la tensión en su cuerpo y la mirada con el ceño fruncido que le dedicaba a la labor de la señora. Sin apartar su vista del proceso, agarro la mano de Sakura que estaba a su alcance y apretó un poco dudoso de ser apartado después de sentir una breve exaltación de aquel repentino contacto.

-Estará como nuevo en una semana, esta técnica es muy efectiva. No tiene por qué asustarse pequeño lord.

-no estoy asustado- la contradijo, guiando sus ojos hasta la señora que veía enternecida el contacto de las manos de los niños y carraspeo después de unos segundos que la señora quedo en silencio.

-lamento mi imprudencia, no era mi intención molestarlo.

-no lo hizo, es difícil pasar por alto que agarre la mano de una niña ¿no es así?- cuestiono sonriendo con burla, alzando la mano sujeta a la de Sakura.

-así es, no es usual en usted. Me alegra ver que una linda joven pueda tener ese privilegio, lo felicito.

-ya veo, se está imaginando cosas erróneas como cualquier persona común- continuo antes de cambiar de actitud y en un gesto apático soltar su agarre de la mano de la joven que veía todo sin mostrarse confundida como la enfermera- me disgusta pensar que por aquella mente suya debe pasar repugnantes pensamientos de Sakura y yo en una relación tan estrecha.

-no entiendo joven lord ¿acaso no le interesa la joven?- cuestiono frunciendo el ceño, para los años que llevaba trabajando aquellas expresiones tan cálidas entre los jovenes en apoyo a su curación significaban que había una gran confianza entre esas personas.

-no pretendo robarle la novia a mi hermano. Nunca caería tan bajo como usted sugiere- guardando en sus ojos una fuerte advertencia de peligro puesto en la enfermera, como acostumbraba reto a que se atreviera a hablar de nuevo para ver si era lo suficientemente inteligente para reservar su opinión.

-"Menma…"- quería desmentir aquella suposición que había formado entre Naruto y ella pero no parecía el momento para hacerlo, esa era una de las contadas veces que mostraba respeto por su hermano y quería que permaneciera así por un momento aunque fuese egoísta de su parte.

-lo siento, no volverá a pasar- susurro apenada la enfermera, fuertemente sonrojada y poniendo nuevamente toda su atención en la herida del niño hasta que estuviera completamente reparado los tejidos y huesos rotos hasta donde pudo.

-que es todo este escándalo- exclamo alguien detrás de las cortinas que cubrían una camilla continua a la suya y apartándola de un jalón revelo la figura molesta de Kiva. En su cara había un claro gesto de somnolencia y saliva seca debajo de la comisura de sus labios, había estado durmiendo como se dieron cuenta.

-no es nada, puedes seguir durmiendo- le respondió dulcemente la señora acomodando las almohadas del joven, manteniendo una corta conversación entre ellos antes de regresar y terminar la curación del pelinegro en silencio.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto después de un tiempo, cuando la señora dejo de emitir chakra y se dispuso a sentarse en la silla de su escritorio cansada.

-he terminado mi parte en tu recuperación, resta esperar a que las heridas que quedaron superficiales se curen por sí mismas.

-tiene razón, tu cuerpo debe terminar el proceso para no mal acostumbrarlo- le explico Sakura después de hacer una breve revisión del trabajo de la enfermera y dar su visto bueno.

-¿por eso dejaste que tu nariz parezca la de un payaso?- se burló divertido de verla crisparse y tratar de ocultarlo, apartándose de su lado y asentir como si no le importase.

-joven lord, tendré que inmovilizar su pie, para eso tendré que enyesarlo. Aún no están del todo sanos sus huesos -le indico la enfermera ignorando las quejas del niño y se dispuso a sacar las vendas de yeso de uno de sus gabinetes.

-lo de mi nariz por otro lado, pasara en unos días- con un claro tono de superioridad lanzo la onomatopeya "hmp" que ya era familiar de escuchar en ella, una manía que se le pego de los Uchiha y que el a veces también repetía.

La enfermera lanzo una exclamación después de reparar mejor en la Uzumaki, la palidez de su piel contrastaba con varios hematomas a lo largo de las partes visibles de su cuerpo, en su cara resaltaba uno en su mejilla y en su inflamada nariz. La imagen frente a la señora le producía un sentimiento de culpa consigo misma por no haber reparado antes en el físico de la joven y aquellas heridas pero el hijo del Hokage era prioridad así que su atención había estado era en él.

Acercándose hasta la posición de la niña, reviso como estaba su estado físico y para su sorpresa había mucho más daño del aparente, en especial en sus pulmones llenos de sangre que se había abstenido de expectorar y que le hacía difícil respirar.

\- llamare al hospital de Konoha.

-no es necesario, estaré bien, solo necesito tiempo para reunir chakra y…

-llame – ordeno Menma, agarrando a Sakura de los brazos impidiendo que se marchara y darle tiempo a la enfermera que apresurada marco a la institución pidiendo ayuda.

-se me cuidar sola, Menma! – se quejó tratando de zafarse del agarre de él y lo hubiera logrado si no estuviera tan débil. Para él era nuevo ver esa faceta quisquillosa en ella cuando ya se había acostumbrado a verla dócil cuando se trataba de algo importante.

-no, aun eres muy joven para eso, además, fui yo el que te dejo en esta condición. Tengo que cuidarte de tu terquedad.

-¡no lo soy!

-a callar niña- ordeno divertido de la leve expresión de exasperación se permitía mostrar. Era un poco fácil divertirse a costa de ella casi tanto como de su hermano.

-tú también lo eres- susurro enfurruñada sin demostrar el cansancio que hablar le producía. Pudo curar las heridas más importantes, perforaciones y contusiones de gran tamaño suyas como de Menma, dejando de ultimo el drenaje de sus pulmones por falta de energía, sin creer posible que lo descubrieran.

-ya están por llegar- anuncio la enfermera obligándola a sentarse en una silla de ruedas para transportarla.

-si ANBU-san no me ve en casa se va a preocupar- trato de persuadirlos en un último intento viendo difícil que el diera su brazo a torcer.

-le diré donde estas, solo concéntrate en recuperarte- revolviendo su cabello nuevamente se despidió de ella quedándose solo y planear en cómo dar el recado al ANBU que vivía con la niña- "las niñas son problemáticas"- pensó en espera de la enfermera para que lo enyesara.

Al abrirse la puerta de entrada entro alguien que no esperaba encontrarse tan pronto en busca de la niña. Había apostado que duraría más en aparecer pero ahí estaba con aquella apariencia despreocupada que poco cubría su fastidio.

-quien lo diría- sonrió burlón recostándose en el respaldo de la cama, quería oír lo que tuviera que decir.

.

* * *

.

La noche cayó como un manto oscuro tan pronto que no pudo contemplar la puesta de sol.

También debía darle crédito a su mente distraída, habían ocurrido tantas cosas ese día que tenía que asimilar, comenzando por Menma y cuestionar muchas cosas buenas que trataba de ocultar bajo una imagen desinteresada y agresiva. Aun podía sentir la sensación de aquel apretón en su mano, era un gesto delicado, había necesidad en aquel contacto que buscaba de ella y aun no sabía que.

-sigue muy callada - comento una enfermera a su compañera que se encargaba de la atención de la niña después de haber sido drenado sus pulmones y sanar lo mejor posible las heridas importantes que le falto cuidar.

-que esperabas, en la academia pueden llegar a ser muy inhumanos. Lo que le enseñan a estas criaturas es lo que nos protege, por eso los endurecen- señalo con un tono lleno de sabiduría despidiendo a la señora con la que se turnaría la atención de la menor.

Los vellos de los brazos de Sakura se erizaron saliendo repentinamente de sus pensamientos y descubrir la hora, en donde se encontraba y quienes la rodeaban. Después de despertar de una siesta merecida, no pudo evitar perderse en sus pensamientos y volverse como un fantasma, era como si no estuviera ahí frente a las enfermeras pero tampoco se daría a notar ahora que salió de sus pensamientos.

Soltando una pesada exhalación, gruño por la resistencia de sus pulmones a inhalar, dolía mucho pero era soportable, en especial en esos momentos que tenía una máscara de oxígeno que le ayudaba un poco. Se apartó el cabello de la cara y cuando iba a sentarse su abdomen no la dejo inclinarse.

-no te puedes mover, es muy pronto para que lo interés. Debes dejar que tu cuerpo descanse más- le dijo la enfermera que se quedó con ella observando atentamente sus movimientos.

-quiero ir al baño- susurro y al poco tiempo la enfermara la ayudo a desplazarse quitando de paso algunos aparatos conectados a ella.

-gracias- susurro de nuevo, no había notado lo cansada que se encontraba y aquella ayuda no pedida fue lo que la hizo caer en cuenta de que sus heridas sanarían naturalmente. Su chakra se encontraba bajo y cuando volviera a su valor normal, estaría a la mitad de su recuperación- ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré internada?

-una semana como mínimo. El estado que te dejaron fue horrible, que bueno que eres una niña valiente- alago la señora, no viendo a una futura ninja sino a una pequeña niña en su tierna infancia.

-es mucho tiempo, tengo que ir a la academia- preocupada trato de ver alguna manera de salir antes, eso era mucho tiempo lejos de sus estudios.

\- Tienes muchas lesiones que te imposibilitan moverte. Los doctores que te atienden te darán más información cuando vengan a hacerte los chequeos.

-entiendo pero mis estudios son importantes, si falto a la academia me atrasare- se quejó pero la enfermera solo negó con la cabeza, indispuesta a discutir con la paciente. A veces los niños hacen berrinches porque odian los hospitales.

-un joven llego hace media hora para visitarte, aún se encuentra en la sala de espera, el muy terco no entendió que no son horas de visita- le dijo con una sonrisa después de terminar la travesía hasta el baño y de regreso a su cama.

-¿te dijo quién es?

-Dijo que se llamaba Sasuke, ya que estas tan interesada en tus estudios dejare que pase unos minutos y acuerden compartir información para que no te atrases- guiño un ojos enternecida por el leve sonrojo de la niña. Era tan bella la juventud.

Después de unos segundos el mencionado hizo aparición en la entrada de la habitación, se veía tan imperturbable como siempre, la vio largamente sin los mismos sentimientos de fastidio con los que solía hacer. La estaba reconociendo, detallando cada parte de su fisionomía buscando alguna similitud con su apariencia natural. Su cabello claramente teñido no fue de su agrado, era demasiado fuerte ese color para una persona que se caracterizó por su apariencia suave, solamente mantenía lo que no podía cambiar, un tono de piel pálido con difusas pecas que podrían pasar desapercibidas. Antes tenía un cuerpo infantil y proporcional en la delicadeza de una niña y aún mantenía parte de esa esencia aunque su contextura fuese un poco más firme en musculatura, por ultimo estaba su rostro, no había mucha diferencia en sus rasgos pero dio con el punto que hizo que no la reconociera. Sus ojos perdieron furor, su color verde no tan brillante como los recordaba y su expresión se veía decaída.

En una mesita de noche al lado de su cama había un pequeño vaso de cristal con un líquido que mantenía suspendido en la mitad dos lentillas negras que reconoció como las que debía usar desde que entro en la academia.

Sin hacer ruido se sentó al lado de ella con su vista aun enfocada en el vaso mantuvo el silencio sin intenciones de romperlo.

-¿Por qué has venido, Sasuke?- susurro atenta al rostro de él, poco a poco comenzó a arrugar su entrecejo y su indiferencia cambio a una expresión molesta, la que se podría decir era costumbre en él.

-debería decir lo mismo. Solo sirves para ser una molestia.

-no tengo el suficiente chakra para curarme – se defendió en un tono bajo y relajado acomodando la mascarilla en su cara, parecía indiferente pero era todo menos eso lo que sentía en ese momento. Ya no se convertiría en una estatua de piedra, eso era seguro, aun así estaba intranquila con la presencia de él ya que no había respondido a su pregunta.

-debiste pensarlo antes de luchar de esa manera y curar las heridas de Menma antes que las tuyas, eso no te correspondía.

-Es parte de mi familia, no podía dejarlo herido. Si hubieras estado en mi posición y él hubiera sido Itachi ¿no lo hubieras ayudado?- pregunto curiosa a lo que tuviera que decir, agarro su bata por sobre la cicatriz de antaño, incomoda por la fría mirada que le dedicaba.

-No te compares conmigo. No nos parecemos en nada, Itachi es mi hermano, Menma ni siquiera es tu familia- siseo más venenoso de lo que pretendía guiado por el enfado de verse engañado por tanto tiempo. Ella estuvo cerca y aun así no fue capaz de reconocerla.

-¿a qué has venido Sasuke? – pregunto sin guardar en su voz un mínimo de simpatía, tenía las ganas de estrangularlo por atreverse a decir esas cosas, recordarle que no tenía una familia. El inicio de su garganta volvió a cerrarse y sus manos temblaban debajo de las sabanas, no tenia deseos de verlo.

-vine a comprobar que fueras esa niña que era protegida de mi madre.

-sí, lo soy. Ahora que lo sabes ¿Qué piensas hacer?- fue directa manteniéndose lo más tranquila posible, le faltaba el aliento y no quería malgastar sus palabras.

Aquellos oscuros ojos de Sasuke se unieron en una conexión extraña con los de ella. No era el mismo tipo que podía compartir con Shisui o Naruto, no era tan íntimo, eso que tenían era una lucha de miradas, demostrando su fortaleza detrás de ella. Estuvieron así unos segundos antes de que ella apartara la mirada en dirección a la ventana a ver las luces de Konoha, tenía otra vez aquellos retortijones en su estómago.

-desapareciste por mucho tiempo sin dar alguna señal de vida, eres desconsiderada, egoísta y sobre todo desobediente. Ignoraste cada orden que de la lista que te di cuando fuiste a la casa de los Uzumaki y nunca regresaste. Ahora dime ¿Qué crees que debo hacer?- recrimino guardando en sus palabras una sentida ofensa a su persona, su postura no había variado en absoluto, la observaba con dureza aguardando a una respuesta.

Giro su cabeza en dirección a él y no soporto el peso de su mirada, en verdad había actuado tan mal que él estaba enojado. La sangre subió a su cara hasta dejarla rojiza y no tuvo más remedio que soltar todo.

-nada- le dijo al fin aunque no era lo que él quería escuchar, parecía muy osado.

-que quieres decir exactamente con nada Sakura- bufo expectante de una respuesta más clara de aquella insolente niña. Un poco de habilidad y poder no le daba el derecho de tan si quiera intentar igualarse a él. Ella debía estar pidiendo perdón.

-puedes decir todo lo que quieras de mi pero ambos sabemos que no tenía otra opción- afilo sus ojos y cualquier rastro de sonrojo o timidez se esfumo. Ahora lo veía con la misma dureza- todo lo ocurrido desde que Mikoto-san me hecho de tu casa ha sido un daño para mí, en esos momentos tu clan estaba abiertamente declarándome su rechazo, no podía regresar y aun así me estaban buscando. Creí que me querían eliminar y trate de huir pero los Uzumaki me encontraron, acogieron y estoy bajo su protección. No tengo nada de que disculparme ni que perdonarte, tu no diste la orden de sacarme de tu casa y sé que tampoco formaste parte de esa persecución.

-entonces es verdad lo que dicen, eres una Senju. Por eso te escondes.

-eso se dice, tengo las habilidades del primer hokage. Conocemos la historia Sasuke, no soy aceptada en tu casa ni en tu clan aun así tu no estabas involucrado, yo…- dijo guardando silencio apretando la sabana antes de toser sintiendo sus pulmones reticentes a tanto esfuerzo, le dolían los músculos. Cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula tragando las palabras que tanto tiempo quiso decir. Maldita sea la patada que le dio Menma.

-descansa, seguiremos hablando mañana- le dijo Sasuke no ignorante del vulnerable estado de ella y el dolor por el que debía estar pasando su cuerpo. Levantándose de la silla se dispuso a dejar el hospital deteniéndose sin tener la oportunidad de dar un paso cuando una pequeña raíz que salía del suelo se enroscó en su zapato. Era un tallo blando y debilucho que pudo romper si quisiera pero entendió el mensaje que no podía decir ella en su debilidad.

"quédate"

-no te vayas…por favor- pidió con voz trémula tratando de regular su respiración.

-estas en malas condiciones, tienes que descansar, volveré mañana al medio día.

-por favor…

-enfermera! Uzumaki-san no se siente bien- alzo la voz zafándose del agarre del tallo sin dañarlo y en la entrada fue interceptado por la señora que se veía asustada por el estado de Sakura.

-oh kami-sama! Los niños deben ser más responsables con su cuerpo y no sobre exigirse - exclamo antes de agradecerle al niño que salió de la habitación sin mucho ánimo, su mente estaba hecha un caos pero aún era consciente del tiempo. Si duraba mucho fuera de casa su madre cuestionaría donde estaba y no le gustaba mentir aun si lo viera necesario así que prefería evitarlo.

A un lado de la entrada de la habitación encontró a un anbu con mascara de gato que no le quito la vista de encima hasta desaparecer por el pasillo, un molesto escalofríos paso por su espalda súbitamente después de haberlo visto. Esa mirada fue demasiado intimidante.

Por ahora protegería la información dada por Sakura, su conversación aún no estaba por terminar, solamente quedo pospuesta, además, tenía que averiguar varias cosas antes de sacar sus conclusiones, por el momento solo pudo rectificar que era verdad los rumores sobre su ascendencia. No dudaba de las habilidades de ella y de sus buenos gestos pero él era un Uchiha y ella era una Senju, solo Shisui y su hermano podrían darle el consejo que necesitaba como miembros más confiables dentro de su clan. Solamente las personas más rectas y que más admiraba serían capaces de despejar sus dudas.

.

* * *

.

Dada la media noche se despertó sintiendo el cansancio más intenso que horas atrás a excepción de su respiración que era más fluida en esos momentos, se sentó en la cama y admiro las luces de la aldea tranquilizando su acelerado pulso.

Maldijo por lo bajo recordando haber sido sedada para que descansara, no había necesidad de que lo hicieran pero tenían la excusa de que debía "dormir bien". Levantándose de la cama estiro los brazos hasta donde le dejaban sus reticentes músculos y cubriéndose con la frasada de la cama, se sentó en un sillón que había para las visitas y se fijo en una patrulla que rondaba cerca del hospital reconociendo la melena azul claro del capitán del escuadron a la distancia.

-pobre Shisui- se rio por lo bajo admirando el cabello del joven antes de perderse en una esquina. Kushina sabia marcar territorio, no quería compartirla y fue su error no haberse dado cuenta de las intenciones de la mayor para mantener por un rato lejos a Shisui.

Había más gente caminando por la calle, muchos eran ninjas y había uno que otro mercader pero ninguno le llamo la atención, todos se veían igual a sus ojos en ese momento, gente viviendo sus vidas. Dando un hondo respiro se levantó, no había cenado esa noche y quería pedir alimentos así dirigió a la salida de la habitación en busca de estos pero el pasillo estaba desierto y oscuro, dando unos pasos afuera noto que todo estaba cubierto en sombras y antes de que comenzara a caminar por el pasillo, un brazo desde el interior de la habitación la volvió a meter antes de cerrar la puerta y golpear su columna con dos dedos.

-mis piernas!- se quejó cayendo al suelo sin poder sentirlas.

-shhhh no queremos que alguien nos escuche ¿verdad? Me costó mucho deshacerme de tu nuevo anbu pero enviaran más- se quejo alguien atrás de ella haciendo que se le erizaran los vellos de su espalda y sintiera un sudor frió recorrerle la frente. Esa voz no creía oírla tan pronto.

-como te recuperaste tan pronto ¡te fracture las piernas¡- exclamo dándose la vuelta y estrellar su espalda contra la puerta viendo desde el suelo la figura masculina que la veía con superioridad.

-¿no creías que tus habilidades medicas las aprendiste de un día para otro, verdad? Pobre Sakura, no recuerdas nada de tu pasado, es mejor así, te evitas mucho más dolor- se agacho atrayéndola contra él y observar su rostro estudiando cada detalle del mismo.

-¿qué me vas a hacer, falso anbu?- le pregunto manteniendo una mirada lo más impasible posible aguantando el dolor que comenzaba a irradiarse a sus extremidades lenta y progresiva.

-salvarte- le sonrió antes de golpear su cuello con la punta de sus dedos índice y medio, dejándola inconsciente en su regazo- todo hubiera sido más sencillo si no me hubieras descubierto antes- le dijo antes de cargarla consigo y saltar por la ventana de la habitación.


End file.
